Rise of the Guardians 3: Children of Ice and Sand
by Wheeler1
Summary: COMPLETED! This is my sequel to 'Daughter of Darkness' story, following Elizabeth and Jack's children. Unfortunately, with a crippled son and a hyper-active daughter that are very powerful is enough for new enemies and old ones to rise. And they all want the twins. Rated T for paranoid author! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**This story is finally up! XD**

**OKAY! WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL! MAY CAUSE CONFUSION! POSSIBLY READ 'Rise of the Guardians2: Daughter of Darkness'!**

**Okay? Okay. Just making sure.**

**So, welcome back for some of you! Follow/favorite if you wanna!**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Music drifted through the workshop. A piano, in fact. A cradle sat next to it, Wind rocking it back and forth slowly, being careful not to wake the two sleeping twins in it.

Jack Frost was the one playing the exquisite music. Any one lucky enough to pass by was curious on who it was. They were surprised to see Jack there, however.

He was mainly trying to sooth his son, Asher. Sawyer, his twin, was walking by now, so Asher should be. But his legs got in the way, being all twisted and broken and stuff. So, Asher was going to have his prosthetic legs on later today.

"Is he okay?" Jack stopped and turned to see his wife, Elizabeth. Who just so happened to be Pitch Black's daughter. Her blonde hair was longer ever since the twins were born, and she had it up in a messy bun. Her grey eyes flickered from Asher to Jack, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She let out a relieved sigh.

"So, should we...?" Elizabeth chocked on a slight sob. She'd been dreading of this day. Jack stood up from the piano and took Elizabeth's hand. Jack softly smiled.

"Don't worry. He's going to be fine. Okay?" A nod.

"O-Okay." She sucked in a breath. "Let's get this over with." She walked over to the cradle that held the sleeping two year olds, and picked Asher up. He woke slightly and shifted, but quickly fell back asleep. Jack picked up Sawyer, who mimicked her twin, and they walked out.

.

.

.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, are they almost done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they are, 'Bethie, just calm down." Daniel, the spirit of summer and Jack's twin, laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Andrew, Daniel's husband-yes, _husband- _sat next to Jack, holding Lucas. Lucas was desperately trying to get free from his 'mamas' grasp.

"Lucas! Stop." Andrew whispered, but the little boy was just so full of energy.

"What if something goes wrong? What if the legs fail and he really has no chance of walking? What if-"

"Izzy, you're becoming a pessimist." Patrick smirked at his adoptive sister. Even though Pitch and Patrick were close friends, he took it upon himself to call him Elizabeth's bother.

"Well, can you blame me?!" The door where Asher was opened, revealing Jack. It was hard to tell his emotion, but his gaze was on Elizabeth.

"Is he alright?" She asked quietly, heart beating fast. She was relieved when Jack smirked at her, and she knew it wasn't forced.

"Yeah, he's fine." She took a step closer.

"Can I see him the-" Jack interrupted her with a laugh.

"No 'Beth! You're just his mother!" He said sarcastically, opening the door a little more and jerked his head slightly. "C'mon."

Elizabeth walked into the room, and immediately saw Asher. He was still asleep, but had a needle hooked into his little wrist. She gasped, and North and Mother Nature moved out of the way. Mother Nature turned to her son, and he knew what was coming.

"I know mom, I'm gonna have to make sure to keep a good eye on him."

"And why, Jackson?" She gave him a questioning tone with a slight smile, her beetle colored eyes amused.

"'Cause, he could get hurt." He said jokingly.

"Good! Maybe you're brighter than I thought."

"Mom!"

"Kidding, kidding," Her and North, who was telling Elizabeth he would be fine, began to ;eave the room, "We'll give you two some time alone with him." The door closed, and he turned to Elizabeth. She collected Asher in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

Of course, he didn't look at his legs, because Asher _was _awake through the whole thing. Asher didn't feel anything, luckily, but it terrified him. Jack had to sort of lay on him so he would keep still.

Three forth of his legs were gone, replaced by metal and gears and such. He only had a thigh, the only part that wasn't damaged.

"Momma?" Came Asher's sweet little voice. His voice was actually a bit higher than Sawyers, but she was so loud, like Lucas, that no one knew the difference. Since Sawyer was the girl, she would have the higher voice, but nope. She didn't.

"Yes, honey?"

"My legs-"

"I know, sweetie, it's okay." She forced a smile, trying not to look at Asher's eyes.

He had possibly the most unique eyes. Blue, but with a grey- almost like an acid design- around the pupil. Sawyers was just a pretty blue-ish grey, but they got commented on also.

"I was scared, Mommy," He admitted, and Elizabeth kissed his forehead. "Where's sissy?"

"Do you want to see Lucas and Sawyer, Ash?" Jack asked, smiling at his son. He nodded.

Poor Asher had to deal with Lucas and his twin bothering him with questions.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The fist chapter of the sequel is complete! **

**Well, you just read it, but whatever!**

**So, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The next chapter is here! I'm sorry, but Asher, when giving the first idea of twins, I imagined prosthetic legs on him.**

**So! Reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; Thank you! The twins are two years old( I even mentioned that in the chapter! XD) Dwyer's bit will be in soon, and Chaos and Void are going to be as crazy as him.**

**Angelkitty27; He will never be able to walk. Jk! XD**

** The one readn(Guest) ; Thank you!**

**Booklover2000; It'll be fine, promise!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); He'll never get his legs back, he's stuck with the fake ones. Sorry, I'm just cruel! XD**

**Anyways, thank you for your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first time Asher tried to walk was pure agony for him. It was only Elizabeth and Jack that were trying to help him, but as soon as his weight was fully on his legs, he collapsed. This made the two worried as they tried to calm him down.

"It hurts! It hurts!" He cried, tears streaming down his tiny face.

"Shh, it's okay, Ash." Jack hugged him closer, kissing his forehead, "Calm down, it's fine."

But it wasn't fine, instead of Asher trying to walk, he resented it in fear. Mother Nature, while even she couldn't fix Asher's legs, she could make something for him to wear to reduce the pain. It wouldn't take it away fully, but instead it made it forgettable.

So, a necklace was suitable.

.

.

"Ash, you're going to have to try and walk sooner or later," Elizabeth said, slipping the necklace over Asher's neck. He was sitting down- what else could he do?- and when he saw the necklace, he gave it a funny look in confusion. Then his eyes flashed to her, and he shook his head.

"No, Momma." She sighed.

"Asher-"

"Momma," He cut her off, upset, "I don't wanna."

"And why not? You can't be carried forever-"

"It hurts." He muttered.

"I know, sweetie," She sat down next to him, and Asher had his head hung low. "But-"

"It's like in that story, the one with the mermaid." Elizabeth sighed, sadly for Asher and annoyed at Death.

Death had read Asher and Sawyer the book on _'The Little Mermaid'- Why, _however, she didn't know.- And Asher thought he related to her by one thing; Legs. When she turned into a human, she suffered great pain in her legs, like Asher. To him, it was like walking on sharp knifes and them stabbing his legs, just like the mermaid.

"Yeah, but Asher, you forgot." He looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"She never stopped dancing for the prince, even when it caused her pain. You shouldn't give up either." Asher looked thoughtful on that.

"Yeah..."

"And I promise this time it wont hurt. Okay?" Elizabeth smiled, and slowly, Asher did too.

"O-Okay." Elizabeth picked him up, and slowly set him on the ground.

.

.

.

Jack, Sawyer, Lucas and Daniel all stood behind the door, snickering.

What were they doing? Pranking a certain 'kangaroo'.

"Okay, we have to be quiet you two. Right?"

"Right!" Sawyer whispered.

Sawyer looked so sweet and innocent, but really, she was just like Jack. And she was slightly feisty, which they knew she would grow into it more. Her platinum blonde hair was in a braid down her back, and her bangs were just above her eyes. She clapped her hands excitedly, waiting for chaos to unfold.

"Yep!" Lucas said a bit louder.

Despite being a werewolf, Lucas looked as old as Sawyer and Asher. His tomato red hair looked best when it was slightly long, and his bangs were swiped away from his eyes, even though they were longer then that. He had two weird flips of hair each behind his ear. The only way you could tell he wasn't fully human was his canine teeth. They were longer, almost like a vampire.

"Good! One..." Daniel began.

"Two..."

"Three!" From out side the door, there was a _splash! _and a yelp.

"C-Crickey!" The fathers swiped up the giggling kids and ran.

"F-Frostbite! Heatstroke! I-I'm gonna g-get y-ya'!"

The kids were having a blast. They taunted Bunny, who thought that was actually kind of cute and gave a slight smile every once in a while.

Imagine everyone's confusion when they saw Bunny chasing the four with cold looking water all over him.

.

.

.

Asher kept his eyes closed the entire time, so he didn't know that he was on the ground. Elizabeth smiled.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah, Momma?" She took her hands away, but he felt that. He quickly looked down, and saw he was standing up.

_He was standing up._

Asher smiled brightly.

"M-Momma! Look! It doesn't hurt!" She giggled.

"That's great! Try walking." Asher was so full of confidence. He held onto the side of the chair, and put one foot in front of the other. He laughed.

"I can walk...I can walk!" He did it again and again and again. For a boy who just began walking, it was very, very, impressive. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes.

"I see that," She smiled happily.

"C-Can I show Daddy?" He gasped excitedly. Elizabeth nodded, and began to pick him up when he stopped her.

"No, Momma, I wanna walk!"

"Okay, sweetie." She began to walk to the door when she felt Asher's tiny hand slip in hers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asher can walk! Yyyyyyayayayayaayayayayayayayayayya! Right? **

**Anyways, Dwyer will appear soon! I can feel your looks of hate. XD**

**More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm glad you are all liking it so far!**

**So, reviews!**

**JavhieForever; Yes! Dwyer's alive! MWAHAHAHA!**

**FallenAngelWIthHeadphones(Guest); Ye, Chaos and Void are both girls! XD We may see their powers soon~!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); I thought about the little mermaid when I got to the pain in legs! XD**

**Angelkitty27; Thank you!**

**NightOwl Fury; No, no, it's when their teens that they'll be as crazy as Dwyer! XD Also, Asher's very smart, like Elizabeth, so he doesn't talk like a two year old. Me and my brother are ten years apart, so he's three now(Fricken' cutie) So did you find a word to describe Dwyer? XD**

**Booklover2000; Dwyer's still going after Elizabeth, and now the twins-after he finds out they are both alive! XD**

**Ihavedifferentpersonalities; Well, hello! XD I'm sorry you have a bruise becase of me DX. So, you've been making people read my horrible story? XD Student Council Historian? Never heard of that before(I have a reeeeaaaallllyyyy small school. 200 kids preK to eighth grade). I'm on the Academic team! XD If I can ask...What country are you moving to? Is it far away? Wow, I don't sound stalker-ish! I just wanted Asher to be in pain. That's the honest reason. (I know I'm really evil but I think I know what I'm doing) 'll both have powers, duh! XD There is also nothing really going on in my life, so yeah! XD**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); He will never die!**

**AND ONE FOR CHAPTER ONE-**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); Hey, you can ship both! I do! XD**

**Anyways, thank you for your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When someone saw him walking, they would all praise Asher. The little boy inherited his mother's shyness, so he put the hood of his black jacket over his head, pulling the strings so it would close.

Even Death, who was usually had a disappointed frown at everything, had to do a double take when Asher and Elizabeth came walking through.

"Woah! Hold on a second." She quickly picked Asher up by surprise, making him yelp, and set him on her hip. She smiled, "I see you're walking." Asher smiled and blushed slightly.

"Y-Yeah..." He muttered.

"How do you like it so far?" A thoughtful look came with a smile.

"It's laborious." Despite being two, Asher was as smart as Elizabeth.

And Elizabeth was very, very smart.

Thus, his vocabulary was un-believable. Death laughed slightly.

"Laborious? Izzy, he is your kid." The said mother smiled.

"Was there any doubt?" Death shrugged.

"A little." Elizabeth frowned with a flat gaze. Asher was handed back to Elizabeth, who set him on the ground, knowing he wanted to show off his new gift. He grabbed her hand again, eagerly.

"Come on, Momma! I wanna show Daddy!"

"Okay, Asher." She playfully glared at Death with a smirk before following her son.

.

.

.

Even though Jack's relationship with Pitch was sort of rocky, he actually thought the Nightmare King liked him a little more ever since he dated his daughter, married her, and gotten her pregnant-

Jack took that back. He was sure Pitch still hated his guts.

On the bright side, Pitch loved Asher and Sawyer. Probably because they looked a bit more like Elizabeth-Even though Asher bared the most resemblance, while Sawyer looked way more like Jack- so, Pitch hates him, and loves Elizabeth, Asher and Sawyer.

Odd one out. How sad is that?

And on the pursuit of being chased by a Pooka, they managed to run straight into Pitch. Not literally, luckily.

"Do you honestly want her to grow up to be like you?" Pitch snapped, Sawyer in his arms. Daniel cackled and walked away with Lucas while his twin was being scolded by his father-in-law.

"It's not that bad to be like me." He shrugged. Pitch frowned.

"Not bad? No, you're right; It's horrible."

"Well, she's my kid, so-"

"Oh, how funny, because even when I told you to stop being with my daughter, you date her! I let you marry her and what happens?" Sawyer was held in front of him, and she mirrored his smirk perfectly. "Her and Asher." Jack was about to say something back, when their expressions became more shocked. Sawyer smiled.

"Ash! You're walking!" Now Jack was confused. Asher walking? He whipped around.

Sure enough, there his son was, standing up and walking. Elizabeth was holding his hand in one hand, the other covering her mouth. Jack smiled as bright as Sawyer did.

"Hi Daddy!" He called happily. Asher was never really the cheerful type, actually, but it wasn't rare for him to smile. Jack walked over and picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing?" Jack was way more proud and excited on the inside.

"I was walking Daddy! Did you see me?!" His bright smile resembled Elizabeth's. Jack nodded.

"I sure did! Was it cool?" Elizabeth decided to butt in.

"He told Death that walking was laborious." She laughed slightly. Pitch rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"See, Frost? Your two ear old son is smarter than you'll ever be."

"Dad." Came Elizabeth's warning tone.

"No,no, 'Beth, it's fine." Jack smirked. "Let him have his fun. He is a _grandpa now!"_ Jack laughed hard.

"Get the child out of your arms so I can kill you."

.

.

.

Chaos and Void wailed. Dwyer was desperately trying to sleep, but he couldn't with all the noise. He groaned in annoyance. He shoved his face into his pillow.

"I swear if they don't shut up I'll-"

"Don't worry, Master, I'll take care of them."

"Good." As Raymond did that the crying ceased.

"They were just hungry, Master."

"Oh, right. I forgot." He muttered. Raymond fidgeted slightly, and Dwyer caught that.

"What is it, Raymond?"

"W-Well, Master, about Elizabeth's children-"

"_Children?" _He pressed, not believing what he was hearing. One lived?

"Y-Yes, the boy, whom you hit, had to have his legs amputated-"

"That little brat survived! After two years I though I had killed him but the vermin was _alive_?"

"Master, he did nothing wrong-"

"Stupid kid will regret living!" He muttered.

"Surely you wouldn't go after a child?" That made Dwyer pause.

"No...I'll wait. Then my girls can take care of them."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah! Dwyer's here guys! Maybe, I dunno. **

**So I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter will be focused way more on the twins(And what they do, I guess).**

**So reviews!**

**Booklover2000: His girls will be more after Asher. Since he was the one who shouldn't live! XD XD XD And nope! Never change!**

**NightOwl Fury; *Cries at Fred and George* Dwyer will get softer to them eventually, and no, Asher and Lucas wont.**

**Lightning Farron6; No problem!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Hey, Pitch is a over-protective father. What do you expect? XD**

**AngelKitty27; Good idea! But I'm just going to have them be enemies. My classmate has nine siblings including her. Her mom died when she was four(SHe had four kids) and her stepmom had five kids. Yeah!**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); I don't really think rape is a joke, honestly. I know you think that would be revenge, but I'm not. And why Pitch? XD How about Dwyer does it to Teenage! Asher? XD XD XD XD XD**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher and Sawyer had a gift.

Asher's; The intelligence of Elizabeth and Jack's ability to play music, and adore it. And, his mother's powers.

And Sawyer's; Same intelligence, but a huge prankster like her father. She possessed the power of ice and snow, and the scenery hooked to her emotions. And, her favorite, she could have Wind pick her up and se could fly around.

.

.

Asher never really put his powers to use.

Like, honestly, what was he going to se them for? Make-shift legs?

It didn't work that way. It was just sand.

He thought music was his most powerful weapon. He played it excellently, no matter what instrument was being played. Though he preferred the piano, or the violin or cello. Classical stuff.

He never really liked hard rock, but there were occasions. Same with rap or country.

Music made him feel great.

But he was an obvious mamas boy. He just loved his mom, and always listened to her. Sawyer did too, but she often broke rules and objects. He was also a very polite boy, but everyone knew he would rather be alone playing music than talking to people. He was just a shy thing.

Asher had a handsome singing voice, so often sang covers of random songs.

His clothing mainly resembled Elizabeth's. A black jacket with a striking blue underneath, and dark skinny jeans. The jeans worked well on him, due to his thinness and his prosthetic legs. Dark blue shoes were a must in his clothing style.

And, he loved food.

.

.

Sawyer, on the other hand, loved her powers.

Especially when she used them on pranks!

I mean, c'mon, what's greater than a Pooka chasing you around after you froze his feet to the floor?! Sawyer got a great laugh out of it each time. Her and Lucas easily rivaled Jack and Daniel.

And poor Bunny always the target.

But of course, Pitch wanted her to be sweet and not a-what was it?- a dolt, like her father. She had Jack's back-talking, and would always smirk at him and say; _"Don't worry, Gramps! I may like to dress and act like a girl someday! Hahaha!" _Pitch knew that would never happen.

And why did she call him 'Gramps'? Asher called him 'Grandfather'. He didn't want to be called either, but he doesn't really have a choice, does he?

She also had an appealing singing voice, like her twin, one which Asher loved and forced her to sing, trying to memorize it in his head. _"It's like you could be on Broadway!" _He would gasp, making her confused. _"What's Broadway? A rock band?" _Rock and dubstep was more her style, along with her clothing as she grew older. Well, a punkier version of her father's.

Short brown shorts, with a chain hooked on one side and on the back of her shorts, and a blue hoodie. Despite herself, she loved her black flats. Those were the only shoes she ever wore, or went barefoot.

Sawyer adored food. It was practically her idol.

.

.

.

"Guys...I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Oh, c'mon, Ash! Have a little fun for once!" Sawyer laughed, punching his shoulder roughly. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, all you do is play that piano! I swear, you don't do anything but play music!" Asher's eyes narrowed.

"It's fun. This is suicide." Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"Just do it. Or, are you scared?"

"Well, duh! Whaddya' think?!" Asher yelled, growing flustered.

He was _not _going to try to prank his dad or uncle. They are the gods of pranks! Don't they realize that?

...They do realize that, right?

"It's a harmless prank." Lucas grinned.

"And an old, over used on at that." Asher added, tangling his necklace sting in his fingers, the red gem glowing.

"It is not over used!" Sawyer snapped, crossing her arms. The seven year old twin glared at his sister, then at Lucas.

"Whatever. I'm not doing it."

"But why nottttt?" Sawyer and Lucas whined.

"Goodbye." Was all he said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and walked away, grumbling.

It sucked. Even though his necklace helped him walk, that didn't make the pain completely vanish. Some days, his legs would be very sore, mild or maximum.

It was a mild kind of day. Usually, he never participated in anything Sawyer and Lucas had going on in their crazy minds.

And it left him being the third wheel. Sawyer and Lucas were closer than Asher was to any of them. It was sad. He wasn't even close to his twin. He sighed.

Asher walked- or limped- to the piano, thankfully nobody was there, and sat down to begin playing. The sweet music drifted throughout the room, and Asher slightly smiled, eyes closed. He memorized this song so well, everybody though he could play it with one hand.

Actually, he tried that, but it didn't work out.

.

.

.

"I don't get it! Why doesn't he wanna do pranks with us?" Sawyer muttered aloud, and Lucas shrugged.

"Well, he is more of a musician-"

"Still, he can have some fun!" She pressed.

"Maybe that's fun to him. But, if he wants to do it, let him. It's something productive." Sawyer sighed.

"Fine. Whatever, let's just prank somebody!"

"So...Bunny?" Lucas smirked, violet eyes filled with growing laughter.

"Yep!"

.

.

Their target was right there. They waited for a few seconds, holding the honey and feathers. Lucas and Sawyer smiled devilishly.

"On the count of three. One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" Sawyer flew up and dumped the honey on Bunny, making him scream. Lucas ran out and feathers flew. The two laughed, and they didn't notice the other company there until they started laughing.

"Those two are your kids!" Bunny yelled and Jack and Daniel.

"Hey," Jack began, holding his hands up, his staff in one, "I didn't know they were going to prank you-"

"You should have expected that Frostbite!" Bunny turned and smirked at the kids, "Ten. Nine-" They ran.

All you could here was, "Run!" and "Hurry up!"

.

.

.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! There will be some Jalizabeth in the next chapter! Okay?**

**Anyways! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter!**

**Okay, reviews!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Oh I think she would disagree with that! XD She's a full-on tomboy!**

**Katnercy35; What's a story with out romance?! XD**

**ANgelKitty27; Glad you enjoyed!**

**NightOwl Fury; I dunno why, I just think twins should be opposites! XD**

**Booklover2000; Haha! I noticed that! XD Sawyer and Lucas are really close, aren't they? XD**

**Guest; Happy you liked it!**

**Lightning farron6; Love you too, darling!**

**FallenAngelWIthHeadphones; I already thought of O.C's for Ash and Sawyer and Lucas! XD XD**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

_**P.S.! **__**LOOK UP CALEB HYLES"S 'MAPS' COVER! THAT"S WHAT I IMAGINED ASHER"S VOICE WOULD BE LIKE! OKAY?! OKAY!**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"I miss the taste of a sweeter life_  
_I miss the conversation_  
_I'm searching for a song tonight_  
_I'm changing all of the stations_  
_I like to think that we had it all_  
_We drew a map to a better place_  
_But on that road I took a fall_  
_Oh baby why did you run away?_

Asher began to feel more confident, and it affected his performance on the piano. He smiled, the exileration of the keys implanted on his fingers, he just felt jittery.

_I was there for you_  
_In your darkest times_  
_I was there for you_  
_In your darkest nights_

He played faster, and he felt like he could do anything. His vocal cords just felt stronger, so he began to sing at the top of his lungs.

_But I wonder where were you_  
_When I was at my worst_  
_Down on my knees_  
_And you said you had my back_  
_So I wonder where were you_  
_All the roads you took came back to me_  
_So I'm following the map that leads to you_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following to you_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following-"_

"Hey Ash!" He jumped, the song ending in a sour note. He whipped around to see Lucas, his twin, Patrick and Bunny. Asher clutched at his heart, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"H-H-How long were y-you all t-there?"

"When you began to belt out the song, Anklebiter." Bunny smirked. The fifteen-year-old twin's face remained a mixture of confusion and shock, but a dark pink tint went across his face.

"O-Oh."

"Dude, you okay?" Lucas asked, peering near his face, making Asher swat him away.

"Y-Yeah."

"I think you scared him really bad, Sawyer." Patrick laughed.

"Duh! You all snuck up on me and watched me!"

"Oh, you poor thing." Sawyer cooed, pinching his cheeks.

"Leave me alone!"

"Ya' know, you're really good, Ankle-biter." Asher's embarrassed blush started to come back.

"Thanks..." He muttered. Jack peered his head in.

"Hey Ash, just so you know, we all could hear you." He smirked at his son, who glared.

"Thanks for telling me this, Dad! That totally didn't make my self-consciousness go down at all!" He said sarcastically, and Jack laughed, walking in. Asher glared at everyone through his platinum blond bangs.

"Why are you all still here?"

"Well aren't you the sweetest person on Earth!" Lucas said, smirking, getting in Asher's face, knowing how much it irritated him.

"Get out of my face."

"Say please!" Asher glared for a few more seconds.

_"Please." _He said coldly. Lucas stood back, smiled, and patted his head.

"Good boy! You just learn some manners!"

"Funny. You're the one who's part dog." He smirked, "So I'm surprised you're as smart as you are-"

"Hey! Un-called for!"

.

.

.

"What did he say?" Elizabeth asked as Jack walked into the room.

"What else, 'Beth?" She sighed.

"Why were they born so different?" He shrugged.

"I dunno. Why was I born better looking than Daniel? It's a mystery." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes. A true mystery." She giggled some more. Jack smiled and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

_Meow._

"Oh my god!" Jack glared at Zephyr, who seemed to smirk evily at him to say, _Ha! Loser!_

"You come in here at the worst of times, cat." Zephyr hissed.

"Are you two seriously fighting? That's just sad." Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head.

"He does this to annoy me! I just know it!" Jack pouted.

"Oh poor thing." She kissed his cheek. Jack's annoyance died down, and he smiled.

.

.

"Dan! Give it back!" Andrew cried, desperately trying to grab his shirt from Daniel, but since he was taller than him, it was quite a challenge.

"Nope. I think I like you even more when you're shirtless!" He laughed.

"I don't care! Give it back!" Andrew's self-abused arms shot for the shirt again.

"Sorry, my cute nerd. Can't allow it!" He smirked. Andrew sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please, Dan?"

"You could just get another shirt." Well, that would have been the smart thing to do. Andrew blushed.

"I-I knew that! I-I w-was just w-waiting to see if you caught on!" He grabbed a random shirt and put it on.

It was Daniel's. He smiled. The shirt was a size to big on him, and Andrew was about to take it off.

"No, keep it on. You look adorable." He gave him a kiss, "And you look very, _very _kissable."

.

.

.

The elegant figure looked down at the world below. Her long, baby blue hair flowed behind her, like it was stuck in water. Her light purple eyes looked sad against her slightly chubby face. Her long white dress drug behind her as she began walking away from the parted clouds.

"My lady?" Came a squeaking voice. The goddess turned, her fair skin glowing.

"Yes, Marie?"

"Are you okay, my lady?" Her short golden hair ruffled abit, and her pink eyes showed concern. She smiled warmly at Marie.

"Yes, I am alright."

"Are you sure, my lady? Are you-Oops!"

"What is the matter, Marie?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, my lady! " She laughed slightly.

"Marie, what were you going to ask?" Marie hesitated.

"Are you still thinking of her, my lady?" The smile disappeared. She bit her lip and turned away from Marie.

"My lady, I'm sorr-"

"Yes, I do."

"She's still alive-"

"I know, Marie." Her purple eye shut tight. "But I can't. We are opposites, she hates me now."

"But my lady, she doesn't even know it's you!"

"Marie, I know you care about my happiness, but it wont work out."

"Her memory-"

"Hasn't changed." She finished. "She remembers me in my old life. We are meant to be enemies." Marie decieded to drop the subject.

"My lady?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want some tea?" A nod.

"Yes, Marie. Thank you."

"Not a problem my lady!" She scurried off, and the goddess's attention returned to the part in the clouds.

"I'm sorry, Mara. I would love to see you again. But you hate me."

Cerys sighed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AIsgfidbsicvuhwefuhweibfidavbsidvgw9iuhfwuhevfiwgbdvfiousdhgufvhwr9whgf! Yes! Cerys is alive! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Cerys was reborn as life, because the learned forgiveness of others when she was dying. MiM did his magic!**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!**

**Now, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; They are going to stay 15! XD**

**Katnercy35; Wasn't that a plot twist?! XD**

**Booklover2000; I wasn't going to add Cerys and let her stay dead, then I realized it was a good plot twist! Am I right? And yeah, the 1600-1700 were very religious. Christian religious mainly, and I made the priest very evil (like Frollo from Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Yeah.**

**DarkTempest(Guest); *Meow never! meow* Yeah.**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

An earthquake shook the floor, and black holes shot around the room. There were grunts and battle shouts as Chaos and Void fought.

"Stop shaking the floor!" Void hissed, whipping up another black hole. Her long, purplish black hair flew angrily around her and her golden eyes could kill.

"Not on your life-time! Or, are you to weak?" Chaos taunted, green eyes glaring. Her black hair was way shorter than her sister's, it was cut up to the middle of her neck.

"Am not!" Another black hole, and the oxygen in the room started to go away. It was enough for them to not notice it, and keep fighting.

After two more black holes were created, making that ten in total, they couldn't breathe. The black holes disintegrated.

"Truce?" Chaos gasped, hands on her knees. Void was doing the same, and nodded.

"Truce."

"Girls," It was Dwyer. They both turned to look at him.

"Yes sir." Chaos said, a serious look on her face. She didn't say this as a question.

"I hope you two are well prepared." He stated, giving them a look. Void nodded.

"Yes sir. Ready when you are." Dwyer smiled evilly.

"Good. I will give you another day to prepare. Carry on,"

"Yes sir!"

.

"Finally. After years and years of healing and preparing, " He chuckled lowly, "I can finally get revenge!"

"I'm not so worried about the girl, but my girls can torture the boy. He didn't deserve to live. As for Elizabeth, she's all mine."

A maniacal laugh filled the dark room.

.

.

.

Asher sighed, rubbing his temples, then his eyes. He laid his head in his arms, which were folded on top the piano keys. Dark circles were around his pretty eyes, due to no sleep and his energy relied on one godly possession;

Coffee.

The greatest drink ever invented.

Not that Asher was unable to sleep, he just didn't like to. He yawned, closing his eyes for a second.

"Bro, when's the last time you slept?" Sawyer asked, peering over her twins shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at her.

Sawyer had gotten very pretty as they got older, and her personality hasn't changed. She grew her hair out longer, reaching her waist. Her bangs remained just over her eyes to be swept away, and right now, her hair was in a side braid. She was in her usual out fit; Blue hoodie with the sleeves cut out, close to being a tank top, and this weird shorts-skirt thing that Asher has yet to figure out. It was a dark brown color, the shorts part went as long as half of her thigh. The skirt was much, much shorter, but they connected. And naturally, she tried to be like Jack. She was an obvious daddy's girl.

"A few days, I think."

"You _think?" _He didn't notice her astonished tone, or he just chose to ignore it.

"Yeah. Could you get me some coffee?" He rubbed his eyes again, yawning, pushing the cup into her hands.

"Ash, you need to sleep!"

"Nah. It's not important."

"It's _sleep!"_

"...Okay...?"

"I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad! Or Grandpa!" His eyes went wide and narrow.

"Don't." She raised an eyebrow. She shrugged innocently.

"Okay, I wont." Despite the halo she was trying on, he could see her horns and tail. She was lying to him, and she was never the best at it. He sighed. He was to tired to care.

"Whatever. Just get me some coffee."

.

.

.

Lucas sensed something. He didn't know whether it was bad or good, and Bunny sensed it too.

"Do you know what it is?" The tomato red haired boy asked the Pooka.

"Nope." Bunny sniffed a bit more. He hummed. "Smells familiar..."

"What do you think-" Bunny lifted his head up in shock. Lucas was still confused. "What? What is it?"

"It's Life!"

.

.

.

Cerys didn't nessicarily want to go and see Death, but she did at the same time. Marie convinced her, and as her right hand lady, she was with her.

"I don't know, Marie..."

"I know you're having doubts, my lady, but do not worry! I'm sure it'll be fine!" They let themselves in, they had permission to go anywhere when they wanted.

The first person they saw was a boy playing a piano. Marie smiled brightly, it was her favorite instrument.

"Look! He plays so well!" She whispered, not wanting to disturbed him. Cerys smiled.

"Yo' Ash!" Came a female voice, and a girl that looked an awful like the boy came in holding a mug. She was going to say something else, when she saw the glowing and Cerys and Marie. She stopped, and the boy looked at them.

"O-Oh!" Asher had no clue who they were, but it was in his nature to be polite, "Hello, m-madams. H-How are you?"

"I'm well, young man, thank you." Cerys smiled at his kindness, although he looked ready to disappear. Marie just smiled brighter.

"Your music playing is excellent!" He blushed.

"T-Thank you..."

It just went downhill from there when Death walked in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oooh! What's gonna happen now? XD**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How are you?**

**Life and Death confrontation! XD**

**So, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; I was thinking Marie being nineteen(Although she considers herself twenty) But has the body of a twelve year old. Eternal youth, ya know? XD**

**AngelKitty27; Haha! Here she is!**

**Booklover2000; Death wont know Life is Cerys until later! XD I'm cruel, huh? Oh! And you will hate Dwyer and his girls a lot, probably.**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Sawyer and Asher are fifteen(So is Lucas, just slightly older, I guess) and Dwyer is like a father to them. So, they gonna be cray-cray!**

**Katnercy35; You're not stupid! XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Haha, it's fine! Just don't do it again. *Silence* XD I'm just kidding! And no problem!**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why are _you _here?" She snapped, scarlet eyes glowing dangerously. Cerys forced a smile.

"Hello, Mar-uh, Death. How are you?"

"I was fine until you got here." She growled, "Answer my question." Cerys wanted to cry and confess. But she didn't, and she wont.

"Aunt Death-" A blond haired girl with grey eyes walked into the room, and stopped in her tracks. Cerys noticed how Death's anger went down tremendously.

"Mom, I dunno what's going on-" Sawyer tried to explain, and Elizabeth saw Death being so tense.

"Sawyer, Asher, c'mon." For a second, Asher had forgotten that he was wearing knee high shorts, until Marie gasped.

"Y-Your legs!" He flushed in embarrassment. Cerys whipped her head to her.

"Marie!" She squeaked and apologized, but Asher was quickly walking away. His face was turning red.

"Seriously," Death asked, her voice low, "Why are you here?"

_You should tell her, my lady. _Cerys sighed. Marie and Cerys could talk between themselves with their minds, very helpful.

_No. We must-_

"Do you remember Cerys?" Marie piped up, and Cerys had to force down her shock. Death had a hurt look. Like, a really hurt look. But she turned angry again.

"How do you know who she is?!" Death screamed. Marie was going to say something else.

_Marie, stop. Please. _Marie shook her head.

"I don't know who she is!" Death's eyes narrowed.

"Then why did you say her name, kid?" She snapped. Marie paused.

"I'm a year younger than you!"

"You look twelve," Death replied back, crossing her arms. Marie stomped her foot.

"Eternal youth! That's why!" Scarlet eyes rolled in annoyance. Cerys was wondering if she would ever get that it was her.

"Death-" Cerys began, but was cut off quick.

"You don't talk to me." Okay, that actually hurt Cerys.

No, she wasn't going to back down this time.

"I can talk to you if I want." She stated calmly but firmly. Like royalty. Death blinked in confusion.

"W-What did you say to me?!" The intimidating look Cerys remembered on Death came back.

"You heard me." She wouldn't hurt her.

"Listen-"

"Oh my, like, god!" Death growled. Cupid was semi fluttering his wings, levitating him a bit. He looked quickly between Cerys and Death, completely shocked. He finished by looking at Cerys. He gave her a look that said, _Does she, like, know its you?_

She slightly shook her head. A sympathetic look over came the god of love's features.

.

.

.

Asher felt so embarrassed. The words that Marie said echoed his head, but he knew she didn't mean it in a hurtful way.

At least, that's what he thought.

"Dude, I'm sure she didn't mean to say that." Lucas said, glancing at Asher. Him and Sawyer sat on opposite sides of the amputee. He sighed, head resting in his hands.

"I know...I just wish-" He paused, "I just wish I wasn't disabled-"

"You are not disabled, "Sawyer clarified, "You can do anything we can. Right Luke?" Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I understand why you wish that, but you can walk. Some people can't." For some reason, that made Asher mad. He stood up, and whipped around to them.

"Oh, you're making this situation a, 'some people have it worse than you'? Really? " He eyed them.

"I know how you feel-" Sawyer began, but Asher didn't want to hear any of it.

"No you don't! No one does!" He angrily walked away from them, going deeper into the woods. Lucas and Sawyer looked at each other and quickly followed him.

For a boy with prosthetic legs, he was pretty fast.

,

.

Asher began running a while ago, his legs aching and a burning sensation flared his thigh. He was really mad.

They couldn't assume how he felt! It wasn't fair. It wasn't-

Something slammed forcefully into Asher, knocking him to the ground. He gasped, clutching at his ribs.

"Okay, he's hurt. Now what?" Asher could feel evil smirks, and he had never heard those voices before. He looked up to see two girls, twins by the looks of it. One had golden eyes and long, purplish black hair. She was giving an un-friendly smirk, like the other, who had short black hair and electric green eyes.

"We wait for the other two."

"Father will be pleased with our work! Wont he, Chaos?" _So the girl with the short black hair is Chaos._

"Oh, yes." Chaos walked closer to him and forced his head back, revealing his neck. She grabbed a knife and pressed it against his neck. He didn't know who they were, but he was scared.

"Hey! Let him go!" Sawyer and Lucas! His anger and fear was replaced by relief. Void smirked at the approaching teens.

"Sorry we had to cut this meeting short, " Void laughed, "But we are leaving now." She reached into her pocket, grabbed two marble sized balls and threw them to the ground. The shattered, and smoke puffed out. When it cleared, the girls were gone.

And so was Asher.

.

.

Dwyer smiled proudly at his daughter as they dragged the unfortunate boy into the room. He struggled, of course, but he was just as weak as Elizabeth.

_Pathetic._

"Good job, " He praised, "You may go now. I'll bring him later for his torture.." Chaos and Void nodded and left. Asher felt like crying. _Torture? _He looked up at Dwyer, trying to muster up a glare.

"Who are you? W-What do you want with me?!" Dwyer gave him a judging look.

"I am Dwyer. And you are my bait."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uh-oh! What's gonna happen to poor little Ashie?!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Dwyer has Asher! Ohhhhhh nnnnnnooooooooo! XD**

**REVIEWS~!**

**Booklover2000; I'M NEVER KILLING HIM OFF! XD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! *Cough cough choke cough***

**NIghOwl Fury; I love Carol of the Bells! So pretty, isn't it? XD Don't worry, Dwyer's just gonna take Elizabeth and- *Dodges brick* Also, Elizabeth was having babies, that was the last thing on their minds! XD**

**JavhieForever; YYYYEEEEESSSSS HE DID! XD**

**DarTempest(Guest); 'Especially Pitch' Oh yes, Pitch and Asher are pretty close, like Elizabeth and Pitch's closeness. It's gonna be fun! XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; No, he could care less about Sawyer. Ya' know, what if he or CHaos and Void do it to Asher? Would you kill me? XD XD XD XD.**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"B-Bait? What do you mean?" Asher's heart rate went faster.

"I want to drag your dear, sweet family here and kill them of course."

"W-What?" Dwyer gave a thoughtful look after that.

"Well, everyone except your mother." At the mention of him mom, Asher tensed.

"I don't even know you. Let me go." He stated calmly.

"Ah, but!" Dwyer made Asher jolt at the sudden loudness of his voice, " Your family does. Especially your mother."

"What you do want with my mom?!" He yelled. So far, Asher knew his guy was a psychopath.

"She never told you?" He smirked, making Asher confused.

"T-Tell me what?"

"Well, you are her precious little boy! I surely thought she would tell you!"

"Tell me what?!" He screamed, growing impatient. What did she not tell him? Did she tell Sawyer and not him?

"I gave her fear." Asher's eyebrows furrowed, thinking. Was he talking about Post-Traumatic Stress disorder or just a little fear? She seems fine and happy, right?

That's when it dawned on him. Asher's eyes went wide and he wanted to kill the man in front of him. But he just sat there, frozen in shock.

"Y-You-?"

"Yes." Dwyer smiled, not regretting his actions at all, fueling Asher's anger even more. He began to count.

"One..." He whispered this at first.

"What are you doing?"

"Two..." Dwyer finally realized he was counting, and grew confused. Slowly, Asher stood up, wobbling a bit.

"Seriously, brat, what are you-"

"Three!" Asher's hand went back, and he swiped his fist angrily at Dwyer's face, catching him off guard. This made Dwyer fall to the ground, cupping his face and glaring. Asher was panting, trying to keep himself in control. No one, _no one, _hurts his mother.

"You're going to regret this. Girls!"

.

.

.

"Okay, guys, slow down." Daniel said, while everyone tried to decipher what they were saying. Sawyer was crying a bit, which was so out-of-character for her, and Lucas was stuttering, a twisted feeling in his gut.

"T-T-These girls! I-I d-don't kn-know who t-they w-w-were! T-They just h-h-had a-...a knife, a-a-and i-it was-s on h-his neck!" Lucas stuttered quickly, violet eyes wide.

"Girls?" Elizabeth questioned, concern in her eyes. _Who would take her little boy?_

Sawyer nodded, her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Jack looked at Elizabeth, and they had one of their 'silent talks', meaning that just by looking at each other, they had a whole conversation. It was something people in love do. Weird stuff.

"I think I know who they are," Andrew said quietly, and the five looked at him.

"Who?" Blue eyes flickered at the three adults.

"Who do you think?" As soon as he said that, it dawned on them. Elizabeth bit her lip sharply, and Jack grabbed her hand.

"Oh god..."

"Who is it?" Lucas asked, but he was ignored.

"He's still alive?"

"Who?" Sawyer asked this time. Same result.

"I think so, 'Beth."

"Hey!" The two said at once, and the others looked at them.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Lucas asked. Daniel glanced at Elizabeth, then them.

"Dwyer."

"Who's that?" Jack was going to say something when North busted in.

"Globe. It is an emergency."

.

.

.

Asher knew this wasn't going to be like a field day. The words 'torture' and 'you'll regret that' didn't sound fun.

So maybe that's why Chaos and Void strapped him onto an electric chair and the plugs hooked onto his metal legs.

"Hmm...How should we start?" Void mused, circling the chair.

"He is the son of Jack Frost, so, "Chaos held out a slightly rusty ice pick, "This should be sufficient." The two cackled a laugh. Asher was forced to gulp down his fear. He struggled when Chaos grabbed his face, smirking.

"You know, pretty boy, this is going to hurt when this gets started. Have anything to say?" Asher glared.

"I hope you burn in-" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, because the ice pick went straight into his shoulder. He screamed. The sharp metal rubbed bone, he could feel it. Chaos hesitated on pulling it out, and when she did it was slow, and Void jerked Asher's body back and forth, making tears spill down his face.

"You're crying already? We barely just began!" Another stab on his only thigh, then his hand, then his gut, which it luckily didn't hit anything vital. But it still brought intense pain. He screamed and bawled, wondering what he did to deserve this kind of pain. Chaos and Void still laughed, his blood on their hands. They had taken turns. They both cupped his face, whipping his blood on his pale cheeks.

He hated the touch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't worry, theres more torture where that came from! XD**

**So I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters! **

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! You all don't seem to happy about Chaos and Void, but don't worry! You'll hate them more! XD**

**So, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; I actually have all of The Piano Guys's songs! XD My favorites are _A Thousand Years, Let it Go, _and _Story of My Life. _So pretty!**

**Tooth(Guest); Aha sorry.**

**Pitch(Guest); We'll see what happens in the future! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); He will!**

**Booklover2000; Death and Cerys will be up in this chapter! XD Sorry, but it's only gonna get worse for him!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By the time the four adults and Lucas and Sawyer ran into the globe room, they stopped in their tracks.

"W-What?" Jack breathed, being the most shocked out of all of them.

Demons whipped and thrashed around the globe, making the lights flicker. Some came back on, other's didn't. The other Guardians looked worried as well. The demons screeched horribly, sounding like thousands of people dying. At first, everyone assumed it was Dwyer doing this.

But that was before they saw a boy.

He was sitting on top of the globe, his attention to his obvious creations. His face was emotionless, and his dark-almost black- eyes looked dead. His almost punk-y black hair blew slightly. He was a pale thing, as pale as Sawyer. He was hearing a full on suit, minus the jacket. His black tie didn't fly around, being held down by the black vest. He messed with the cuff of his grey shirt.

He only noticed them when he felt people staring at him. He rolled his eyes slightly, and with a flick of his hand, they disappeared.

"Yes?" He asked, not moving from his spot.

"Who are you?" North asked, confused. The boy let out a slight smirk.

"Damien. Damien Alton." The globe was very high up, so everyone was shocked when he jumped straight off, huge black wings sprouting his back.

"Whaddya' think you were doing up there?" Bunny snapped, but Damien didn't flinch.

"I dunno. Felt like it." Damien's attention flickered onto Sawyer, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" She didn't ask this like a question. His face relaxed again.

"Do you happen to have a twin?" Well if he didn't already have everyone's attention they did now.

"Yes! D-Do you know where he's at?" Sawyer gasped. Damien shook his head.

"I don't know where he's at, Sawyer Grace. Just saw a boy that looked like you being dragged away."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm an Angel, if you haven't noticed." He fluttered his wings a bit. "I live in the clouds. Kind of. We also tend to know everybody."

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" Lucas tried not to snap at him. Damien glared.

"Because people hate me."

"I can see why." Lucas muttered.

"Luke." Sawyer cut through. She turned back to him. "Do you-"

"Do you think I can help? I dunno, Sawyer Grace." With the flabbergasted looks she was giving him made his smirk grow slightly.

"My name is not 'Sawyer Grace' it's just Sawyer." She glared.

"Fine, Sawyer Grace. I'll help." Damien ignored her attempts of him just calling her 'Sawyer'. He also completely ignore the fact that Sawyer was ready to strangle him, but she felt relieved.

.

.

.

Pitch was not happy when he was told that Asher had been taken.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Dad, we'll get him back!" Elizabeth laughed nervously, and she looked ready to cry, "H-He's fine! I-I'm sure!" Pitch glanced at his daughter. She was twirling a strand of her hair, biting her lip, and she was looking out the window. Pitch's attention went to Jack, who understood.

"'Beth, we'll get him back." He managed to smile for her, "Okay?" Her grey eyes flickered to him.

"Promise?" Her voice broke slightly, even though it was in a whisper. Jack's smile became gentler, if that was possible.

"I promise."

.

.

.

Death wasn't fond of having Cerys stay with her, and Cerys knew it. But she had to make her sweet Mara remember her.

"What do you want with me?" Death glared at Cerys, her scarlet eyes winning over light purple. Cerys's baby blue floating hair flashed brighter as she jumped.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"I said, "She glared harder, "What do you want with me?"

"I-I-"

"Don't try to act 'goody goody' with me, Life." She snapped before leaving the room, and as soon as she slammed the door, the temperature went down multiple degrees.

"Please, like, tell her." Cerys turned to Cupid. He looked sad.

"Edwin, I can't." She smiled softly, but Cupid knew she was sad.

"Yes, you, like, can!" Cupid pressed, "She needs to, like, know! Please?" Cerys closed her eyes.

"I don't know-"

"And you know what else?!" Death came storming back in, mad for no reason. "I-"

"Death!" Cupid cut her off, and Cerys was to slow to realize what he was going to say next until it was to late, "Life is Cerys!"

.

.

.

Asher was tired of living.

He meant it. What good was suffering all this pain? And for what? Revenge? Asher had been here a week.

He had also learned that Dwyer was the reason he was an amputee.

That's what made everything seem ten times more painful. He didn't even have a chance. He could have been _normal. _Asher didn't blame his mother, not for a second, as Dwyer would have thought.

Breathing became another difficulty. Along with trying to stay awake, and standing up.

What had they done to him so far? Let's see. They stabbed him with an ice pick, cut him, burned him, bruised him, even tried to skin him once, and they sure didn't feed him or let him sleep.

And the worst so far; The touching. Moon, he _hated _it. He shivered just thinking about it. But thankfully, they never actually had done...that...to him. He had always hated when people touched him, from a pat on his shoulder to a pat on his back. Asher's sunken face was smeared with his blood, fresher each time from when the two vile girls touched him. He was so weak. The first time left him sobbing. Asher swears he could still feel their hands.

"Aww, the poor thing's still awake!" Asher closed his eyes in fear and slight annoyance.

"Yes, perhaps we can help him." He felt Chaos's evil smirk drill into his back.

Suddenly, a white hot pain flared his thigh. He thrashed around and screamed, but then realized something tied him down. It was rope.

"You know, pretty boy, we figured that it wasn't fun when you tried to get away," Void smirked, "So we decided to tie you down!" Three knives sprouted from his thigh. He was to tired and weak to stay awake.

Asher passed out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awwwaahhhhh! Poor Asher, huh? The sufferings not over yet! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guyyyssss! Here is another chapter!**

**REEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWSSSSS!**

**AngelKitty27; You may never know in this chapter! MWAHAHAH!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Mmmmm maybe!**

**Booklover2000; More horrible things will happen to Asher!**

**NightOwl Fury; Yeah, same! XD**

**Edgerion; I'll try to draw them!**

**FallenAngelsWithHeadphones; I'll draw Saywer and Asher together! I have before! XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer, Lucas and Damien had begun their own search for Asher.

Everyone had told them to stay at the pole, but Sawyer being Sawyer, she wouldn't take that. Her twin needed her, and she was going to find him if it killed her.

Hopefully it wouldn't kill her, so she took that back.

"Catch up!" She yelled to the two boys behind her, who were running to keep up.

"Slow down!"

Sawyer ignored them and kept running. Lucas sighed. His body shifted into a wolf, and when Damien saw that, he freaked. Damien stopped running, his face turning chalk white. The two noticed this and looked back at him.

"Damien? You okay?" He didn't respond, "Dude, you've never seen a werewolf before?" She joked, but his expression remained terrified. Lucas's body rippled back into his human form. Damien shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"Hey, are you okay? Lucas asked again.

"H-Huh? Yeah, I-I'm fine." His shoulder brushed against Saywers as he walked by, "Let's just go find your brother."

Lucas and Sawyer have kept their distance from him. Soon, they came across an ice lake.

"Great." Lucas said, "You can fly, and your the daughter of Jack Frost. Where does that leave me?"

"We can all walk across." Damien suggested, and Sawyer nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." About halfway across the ice with careful steps, there came a sound that made their blood run cold.

Cracked ice swirled at Sawyers feet.

"Sawyer, fix the ice!" Damien hissed, but she remained frozen. She couldn't do that. She couldn't swim!

"Why isn't the ice fixing!" Lucas said. Sawyer stood there, her eyes gazed terrified at the ice that kept cracking.

"Fly up!" The two yelled, making her head snap up and made her take a step back.

She plunged into the water.

.

.

.

Death stood there dumbfounded. She stared at Cupid, a half glare- half confused expression.

"Edwin!" Cerys gasped, but that blew her cover. Death snapped her head to Cerys.

"C-Cerys...?" This was said just above a whisper. Cerys blinked tears away, nodding slowly. Death cautiously approached her, not sure if she was really there.

"Y-You're a-a-alive...?" Another nod.

"I-I'm-!" Cerys was interrupted when lips crashed against hers. A pair of hands gripped her cheeks, not wanting to separate. Cupid squealed happily.

"About, like, time!" Death separated hesitantly, but she had to breathe. She was still glaring slightly at Cerys, but mainly, she was happy.

"I-I can't believe it..." She whispered, "It's you. I-I thought you were dead-" Cerys smiled.

"No, my sweet Mara, "Death hated it when Cupid called her that, but she loved hearing it from Cerys, "I'm alive. I'm here."

"What are you two, like, waiting for?" Cupid beamed, "Kiss!" Death didn't need to be told twice.

.

.

.

Jack and Elizabeth were determined to get their son back. Elizabeth was growing terrified as they went back to that _horrible _place, but she had tp get Asher back.

And she felt like she was the only one who knew Dwyer's intentions. He was way to smart to use Asher as his bait. Her blonde hair in its messy bun whipped in the wind, her bangs doing the same. Jack glanced at her worriedly, wondering if she was alright, but Elizabeth didn't notice.

"Hey, 'Beth?" She looked at him with sad, worried grey eyes. But she smiled.

"Yeah?" He grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry." Was all he said, but that didn't stop her worrying. She shakily sighed.

"I-..." Elizabeth bit her lip, and Jack knew she was about to cry. He pulled his wife into a hug, and she buried her face in his hoodie.

.

_The tiny hand reached up into the air again. Jack laughed slightly, lovingly holding Asher in his arms. Him and Sawyer were a full two days old, still very tiny. _

_"Hey, Ash." He smiled, but Asher eyes were closed. He cooed at Jack. "Hey buddy. What's up?" Was it possible for someone to be this cute? Asher's hand staid in the air, and Jack wiggled his finger near it so Asher could sense it. He did, and soon enough Asher's fist wrapped around Jacks finger tightly._

_Jack laughed lovingly again._

_"You are so, so, small. You know that right?" He cooed again. Jack kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, Ash. Daddy's gonna protect you. Okay? No ones gonna hurt you anymore." Jack's free arms went more securely on his son._

_"I promise."_

_._

_._

_._

Asher was numb. Not completely, but just enough for him to stop thinking clearly. He was curled up into a ball in the corner, hoping that _they _wouldn't come near him again.

His hand numbly and stiffly rubbed his neck, where the hickeys laid. He felt disgusting. His eyes focused in a dazed look across the room.

They touched him again.

Why? Why would they hurt someone this way? Dwyer-the name made his blood boil despite his bitter aura-, Chaos and Void. The girls' names brought fear in him.

He was scared. He just wanted to go back home! To play his music, to feel happy again!

But Asher didn't want to, also. He didn't want them to see him like this. He was a mess.

Asher didn't even know if he was going to live before he saw his family again.

_._

_._

_._

"Sawyer!" Both boys yelled, running to the hole. Sawyer was desperately flailing her arms, but she wasn't moving. If anything, she was progressing her sinking.

"What are we going to do-" Lucas asked before a splash was heard.

Damien jumped after her. Lucas watched in horror as he was witnessing his cousin drown. Damien? He had just met him, so his care level was low. After a couple of minutes of nothing, Lucas was going to jump in after them. Then a miracle happened.

Damien lurched out of the water, a soaking limp Sawyer in his arms. He drug her onto the ice, and she didn't move.

"Sawyer! C'mon, wake up!" Lucas desperately shook the platinum blonde, but she didn't stir.

"I-Is she-?" Damien was shaking from the cold water, but he didn't worry about himself.

"I dunno! Sawyer! You better live or I'll kill you!"

"H-How would that work-" Sawyer's body lurched up, coughing up water. The boys helped her sit up.

"W-What happened?" She groaned, her focuse settling on the two.

"You nearly drowned! Damien saved you though." Lucas pointed to him, and he flushed.

"I-It was nothing-" Sawyer did something that shocked the two.

She hugged Damien. This made him blush.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh! Lookie there! Asher will be the main point again and such.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Another chapter is here!**

**So reviews!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Yeah, Death is a lesbian. She was asexual(Meaning she didn't like men or women), but that was after 'Origins of Death'. I will try and draw her!**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Yes, Chaos and Void did rape him. Sorry! XD Torture's horrible I know! **

**NightOwl Fury; LETS THROW THEM TO TARTURUS! XD XD XD.**

**Edgerion; I dunno why I'm so mean to him*shrugs* I just am.**

**Booklover2000; Oh, Sawyer's gonna be even more like her father! XD XD XD She's his clone, practically!**

**Katnercy35; To answer your questions, yes Damien and Sawyer will get together and Asher will be paired with someone else! XD I told ya' this one was gonna be dark!**

**Unicorn232003; Awwwww! Why thank you, lovely! That is so sweet! I don't really think this story's anything special, but I'm flattered! *Blushes***

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Death wouldn't leave Cerys's side.

She would've went with every on else to get Asher, but she was arguing with Cerys, before she found out she was, well, Cerys.

But neither of them minded, in fact. Death's attitude went a three hundred and sixty degree angle, but that was only when she talked to Cerys. Cupid, Cerys and her just talked the whole time.

"Are you, like, serious?!" Cupid squealed, a hand over his mouth while Cerys nodded.

"Straight into the water." Death rolled her eyes, but a smile blossomed across her face.

"Hey, I said it was a surprise!"

"I didn't know that would be with water!" Cerys laughed, "I was freezing!"

"Well-"

"Well what?" Cupid smiled, "You don't push your girlfriend into the water!"

.

.

.

"Girls, they are coming-"

"You mean, the Guardians?" Chaos asked, while Asher remained in the corner, curled in a ball, shivering in fear.

"Yes, "Dwyer said, but smirked afterwards, "Their daughter and two others as well, you can handle them, can't you?"

"Yes Father." Void nodded, "Do we get to finish him off?" Asher knew they were talking about him.

"Why not? Be sure he's still alive. We can't have dead bait, can we?"

"No, Father." Chaos smirked, glancing at Asher.

"What about the others-"

"I will be the one handling them, "Dwyer stated, red eyes glowing.

.

.

.

Damien shivered. He was still soaking wet from the cold lake water. His black wings expanded around him like a cloak, and since they weren't wet, it kept him warm.

"G-Guys, h-how much longer-"

"I don't know." Lucas said to him, but Sawyer kept walking ahead.

The forest became more dense and darker.

"Guys, this is kind of creepy-"

"What is that?!" Damien suddenly yelled, but it was too late.

It was an ambush.

Weird creature covered in moss emerged, surrounding them. They looked evil, their golden eyes glinting creepily at them.

"Ssssssso, what do we have here?" One sneered. Lucas's mind suddenly clicked.

"You're trolls!" They all smiled almost toothless grins.

"Yessssss werewolf. How ssssmart of you!"

"How do you know he's a-" Damien began, but was cut off.

"Hussssssshhhh child!" Another hissed.

"Just let us pass!" Sawyer yelled desperately, "I need to get to my twin!" Fake-sympathetic looks surrounded them.

"Oh you poor thing! Of courssse we'll let you!" They stayed in place, as did the trolls.

"Let me find my brother." Sawyer said with gritted teeth. She was growing agitated.

"Ah child! I'm afraid you're to late!" The first troll smiled disgustingly. She began to take deep breaths.

"Now, "She began calmly, "If you don't let us pass, I'll have to stick to desperate measures." Cackling laughter was her reply.

"You winter ssssspiritssss are funny! Sssssso ssssstupid!" A random troll announced, and they roared into laughter. Sawyer stomped her foot, cheeks red, but that didn't stop their laughter.

"Now!"

"How much do you want to ssssave your dear brother?"

"A lot!" She snapped, "Let me go!" The first one smirked again. With a snap of his fingers, a wardrobe with weapons appeared.

"Pick your poissssson, winter ssssspirit." Lucas and Damien decided to step up.

"Sawyer! Trolls are bad news, especially when you have to fight one!" Lucas said hastily, but Sawyer kept glaring, picking out a staff a random staff.

The staff was obviously covered with dark magic. Magic that was to harmful and powerful for Sawyer. But she paid no mind. The staff was a dark blue wood that stuck out like a sore thumb. Silver bands spiraled from about the middle of it, going to the top, with a weird glowing ball that wasn't an object. It looked like a airbrush ball that changed colors and glowed the color. If fact, the whole thing just had a bad aura surrounding it.

"That, winter sssspirit?" One peered, "It's name is Armaros-"

"I don't care about it's name!" She yelled, "Lets just fight!" Damien thought, knowing the name from somewhere.

"Armaros...Armaros...Armaros..." His head snapped up. "Sawyer!" But it was too late, they had begun fighting.

.

.

"Tsk tsk, it's a shame we'll have to give you up. Or do we?" Chaos smirked as Void and her walked over to Asher, who tried to curl into a tighter ball. He shivered, and the girls laughed.

"Aww, is the poor thing scared?" Asher noticed how they called him a thing and not a person. A living, breathing person that needed food and sleep to live and shouldn't be abused. But, that was his definition, anyways.

"L-Leave m-m-me a-alone..." He croaked, wincing at how horrible and light his voice sounded. His throat was raw from screaming, and it hurt to swallow, so it made him wonder, if he was saved, how he would be able to eat or drink anything.

By the mention of food, his stomach twisted.

"Well, well! It can still talk!" Void laughed.

"Isn't that surprising!" Chaos smirked, "And those hickeys are gone also! Shame, it was a good look on you." Asher glared at them, putting his blood covered hands over his neck protectively.

"G-Go aw-away-y!" Chaos and Void gave a deadly glare.

"Hold him down." Chaos said, and Void did as she was told. Asher squirmed, trying to get away, but he was too weak. Chaos flipped a pocket knife open and lifted his shirt slightly, showing his protruding hip bone. Just above it, she cut his skin into something he couldn't see at his angle. But it burned.

"Done." Void looked and giggled.

"Perfect!" Asher looked at his hip.

The letters C and V were there. They claimed him.

.

.

Sawyer let out another battle cry, flinging the staff back before letting ice shoot out of it. It was surprising that she could handle it, considering it was dark magic infested. Of course, at the beginning, she fumbled a bit, but she was furious. These stupid things wouldn't get in the way of finding her twin!

"Sawyer! Stop!" The boys kept pleading, but Sawyer kept ignoring them. She just saw red. The trolls fought back, some nearing hitting her, while others retreated.

Another scream tore Sawyers throat. With another slash of the staff, a huge ice wave electrified through the orb, the color changed to red.

"Sawyer! Quit it now!" Lucas yelled, wrapping his arms around her, and she began thrashing.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

_"Stop." _He said seriously, and Sawyer stopped, collapsing into sobs. Lucas looked at Damien, who shrugged. "Hey. Hey, it's okay."

"I just want my twin back!" Out of everyone, Sawyer took Asher's disappearance the hardest.

"We'll get him back." Damien piped up, "I promise, Sawyer Grace." She laughed slightly, wiping the tears away.

"I said my names Sawyer."

"I know, Sawyer Grace. Now, lets go get your twin back!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asher will probably be rescued in the next chapter! Okay?! Okay!**

**So, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is the another chapter!**

**So, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; I'm sorry I'm so cruel! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); There might be!**

**AngelKitty27; Here you go! XD**

**Booklover2000; Yeah, Sawyer's going to be more desperate to get Asher back.**

**Edgerion; OKAY! Ashah's not gonna be paired with Chaos or Void! XD SO many people keep asking me that! Hahahaha! He's gonna be paired with someone else! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Hey, who knows. He may never go back home! XD I can bend stuff in my story too! XD**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher received a self-proclaimed blessing.

_They gave him food._

After a full two weeks, three days, twelve hours, forty seven minutes and twenty nine seconds of no food-which it was a surprise his body functioned for that long- they gave his a piece of bread! _Bread!_ Asher felt so happy! Of course, it was gone in less then a heartbeat, but still!

"C-Can I have another piece?" He asked hesitantly, and Chaos and Void shrugged after giving each other a look.

"Why not? You were a good pet." Chaos handed him another large portion of bread, and he sucked that down quickly. He didn't care that she called him 'pet', he was starving.

"T-Thanks-"

"Why are you thanking us?" Void asked, eyebrows furrowed, "We tortured you. Starved you. You are ours! So why are you?" Asher shrugged, his clothes weighing him down.

"I-I was hungry, and I wasn't expecting you to feed me." That still shocked the girls. But that lasted for a second.

"W-Whatever." Chaos muttered, "Don't get used to it. At all."

Asher's fear of Chaos and Void went down a centimeter.

.

.

.

The trolls feared Sawyer.

And that was saying a lot.

They let her keep the staff, even though she was going to anyways, in exchange for sparing them. They just wasted her time on finding her brother.

"Let's go," Was all she said, and she said it bitterly. As they walked away, Sawyer's mind was hard-wired to her twin.

.

_"Assssshhhhhhhhh! Can you go any slower?" Little three year old Sawyer complained as Asher kept wobbling after her._

_"Do you want me to?" He smiled cheekily, and Sawyer glared._

_"No. No, Ash, I don't. Just hurry up!" Asher laughed cutely, and Sawyer stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Give me a minute! I'm still working on this!"_

_"You could be faster, but nnnnoooooooooo!" She rolled her eyes, "I swear, a turtle could beat you in a race!" Asher laughed._

_._

"-yer? Sawyer?! Are you okay?" Lucas's voice cut through, snapping Sawyer out of the memory. She realized that they stopped walking, and the two sort of hovered over her, because they were taller than her.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah..."

"You're crying. Are you sure?" Damien asked and Sawyer quickly wiped the tears away.

"I-I'm fine!" She paused. "We're close."

"W-What? You sure?" Lucas asked hesitantly. She nodded, beginning to run.

"Positive! Let's go!"

.

.

.

Elizabeth remembered this place. Many things happened here, all bad.

But now, Dwyer had her son. He stepped over the line. Jack stood next to her, and as she stared, he grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay, Jack?" She asked without looking at him. Jack looked upset about something, and she felt like it was about Asher. He glanced his face away from looking at hers.

"Yeah, 'Beth."

"Tell me what's wrong-"

"I broke my promise." Elizabeth blinked.

"W-...Promise?"

"I promised him. I-" His voice cracked, "I promised no one would hurt him again! I-" Elizabeth saw a tear trace down her husbands face, and she stood frozen when she did.

"J-Jack?" He didn't stop, however.

"He probably hates me now. I'm such a horrible father! I broke a big promise, 'Beth. I-I can't redeem myself!" Jack groaned in annoyance at himself, gripping at his hair, " H-He was so _tiny _and _vulnerable _and was in so much _pain!"_ Elizabeth was slightly glad it was just them left outside. Everyone began the search for Asher. Elizabeth wiped the tears from his pale, cold cheeks.

"You are a great dad, Jack." She offered, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, okay? How do you think I felt? If I had just been more careful, Asher would have real legs-"

"Don't blame this on yourself." Jack cut in, his voice and emotion suddenly serious. he sighed. "Lets just go find our son, and Dwyer is going to die." Elizabeth glanced back at the place. She nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Let's get our son back."

.

.

"There!" Sawyer yelled, jumping over a boulder, pointing at a dark, huge house.

"Sawyer, are you sure this is the place-"

"It is! I can feel it! I just know it!"

"Calm down, Sawyer Grace, "Damien cut in, "I believe you, okay? But we don't know if its safe."

"Doubt it." Lucas mumbled.

"Whatever! We're close, so why stop now?!" Without a warning, Sawyer began to run to the dark place.

.

.

Dwyer knew they were here, he could hear their yells. There were threats, obviously, and he heard them all.

"I wonder what they'll do if I have my bait with me?" He mused, spinning the small but deadly dagger in his hand. The blade was covered in poison. Poison that, one's someone was hit, would shut down the body in a hour. It could only be used once, but Dwyer knew who he was going to use it on. It would be quite painful for the unfortunate person. Dwyer smiled.

"You know, I might as well show myself now. Girls!" Chaos and Void came in quickly.

"Yes, Father?"

"Bring in the boy. He is still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, Father. Just as you asked." Chaos said, and Dwyer smiled a bit more.

"Good. I wonder what they'll do when I have their precious boy with a poisoned knife on him."

.

.

Elizabeth was worried. Worried for Jack, that is, because he was tense and she could tell he was angry. His staff glowed, ready to freeze anyone. By the time they caught up to everyone else, which was the huge room where Daniel was shot a long time ago, Elizabeth and Jack both froze, just like everyone else.

Dwyer had Asher with him, a knife positioned to his collar bone, and everyone noticed that Dwyer was actually holding him up, like he couldn't stand. Dwyer had a triumphant smirk on his face, while Asher looked more angry and scared.

"Asher!" Elizabeth yelled, and Asher's eyes flickered to his mother's in fear. _What was she doing here?! Doesn't she know it's dangerous?!_

"Let him go!" Jack yelled.

Everyone still had to take in how horrible Asher looked. His clothes looked bigger on him, even though he's always been thin, but it looked more anorexic. Did they even feed him? The dark bags under his eyes looked darker, like he hasn't had any sleep, and his skin was almost a sickly grey, but you could _see _the blue and purple veins that ran across his skin. Dwyer gave a mocking sympathetic look.

"Oh? Him?" Dwyer lightly traced the knife over his cheek, not hard enough for Asher to take the poison. For that, it would have to be a stab. Tooth decided to step up.

"Give him back! Right now!" Dwyer rolled his eyes.

.

.

It took Damien and Lucas a while to convince Sawyer to not waltz into the house, so they climbed up to the large glass-dome part that they just recently noticed. It was tinted a dark purplish black, barely enough to see through it.

"Look!" Lucas pointed to the group of people, and Sawyer gasped, not even looking to where he was pointing.

"Asher!" She cried, pressing her hands against the glass. Her eyes filled with worry. "I have to get in there!" She began to crawl onto the glass.

"Sawyer! You idiot! Don't do that!" Damien cried trying to grab her, Lucas doing the same.

A couple of cracks broke the glass, sending the three teens straight into the silent battle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK! THEY ARE THERE! WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! WOW ISN"T THIS UPDATE FAST?! Don't expect this to happen again! XD**

**So, reviews!**

**Angel Kitty27; I dunno! XD**

**NightOwl Fury; He only calls her just Sawyer if its a serious situation! XD**

**Katnercy35; Aww! Thank you honey! Chaos and Void aren't becoming nice at all. Never. XD I PMed you about the PJ thing. BTW Dwyer's barely mentioned here, so he's safe! XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Yes, I did like the ship name! XD **

**DarkTempest(Guest); Oh they do, with a price! MWAHAHAHHA**

**Edgerion; Ooh, uh, well...Asher will be just fine! Ha-Ha...**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer, Lucas and Damien-in that order- slammed into the ground, and some people yelped.

"Ow! Get off me!" Sawyer groaned while the boys grabbed their head in pain. When they realized she was underneath them, they scrambled off. Sawyer's hand tapped the ground for her newly acquired staff, until finally she touched the dark wood. She brushed off some glass that wedged into her clothes, and the boys did the same. Her eyebrows narrowed.

"Now," She began steadily, "Give me my twin, and no one gets hurt." Dwyer just laughed.

"You? Please!" Sawyer glared, becoming tense. Everyone was watching her, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. "Girls, would you like to handle her?" Okay, that statement shocked everyone.

"Yes, Father." Chaos grinned evilly. Void did the same, taking Dwyer's place in holding Asher down with the knife. Sawyer was growing more agitated.

"Move the knife from my twins throat right now." The two laughed mockingly, and Armaros glowed. The orb started to change into a purple color.

"How about no?" Void sneered. Sawyer gritted her teeth. Lucas and Damien took steps back.

"I would move away if I were you," Lucas told them.

"Why?" North asked.

"She's getting mad. And, she has a very, very powerful weapon at her command." Damien said, stepping back even more.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at her daughter.

"Well, we figured out Sawyer is becoming really intimidating. A-And deadly. Is Armaros glowing?!" Lucas yelped, and sure enough, the staff was.

"She fought trolls-"

"_Trolls?"_ Bunny clarified in amazement.

"Yeah, they are scared of her now."

"Plus, she almost drowned-"

"I'M GIVING YOU TEN SECONDS! _TEN!" _Sawyer screamed through their conversation. The two girls didn't look scared. They just laughed, "Listen! Do you know what happened to get here!? I nearly _drowned! _I _FOUGHT_ TROLLS!"

"Oh, poor thing!" Chaos laughed, and Sawyer screamed again.

Sawyer took a couple steps forward, lifting the staff and forcefully slamming it to the ground. It went a good inch into the marble floor, and ice sprayed out from the ground. There was something surrounding the ice, and it was creepy. The floor cracked even more, running to Asher, Chaos and Void. That got everyones full attention, and Chaos and Void pained more attention to her. Asher's dark-rimmed eyes widened at his sister.

"She's furious." Pitch noted on his grand-daughter, but didn't mind. If she could kill them, he'll let her. They do have her twin.

"It's scary," Bunny replied, and others nodded. But Sawyers wasn't finished with her trick. She let go of the staff, but it stayed lodged into the ground. The platinum blonde bit her lip in concentration, and slowly began to drag her hands in the air, as if there was a heavy weight on her hands. That made the crack in the ground grow some more, blinding ice emerging and spraying. Jack knew he should try and control it so it didn't get out of control-because his daughters anger was starting to worry him- but when he tried, he realized he couldn't.

That's when Jack was really growing worried.

But no one could do anything, because a bright white circle formed around her-which was cracked ice that somehow formed into the shape- and Wind was whipping around crazily. A snow blizzard began to form.

"Jack! You have to stop her!" Elizabeth cried as her hair twisted in the air, and covered her face from the snowflakes that felt like needles.

"I can't!"

_"Whaddya mean you can't?!_" Bunny yelled.

"She's completely cut off from me! I can't control it!"

"Sawyer!" Daniel yelled at his niece, who didn't hear him. Daniel couldn't even hear himself over Wind.

"_GIVE HIM BACK!" _Asher was growing scared. Not of Chaos and Void, but of Sawyer. He knew she just wanted to get him back, he wished for that too, but she needed to calm down.

"Oh, no!" Chaos smiled, and Asher thought she was an idiot for saying that. "He's _ours! _" She lifted his shirt up, making Asher shocked at the action. When Sawyer saw the two letters, her face temporarily contorted to shock. Then, she became angry again.

"He's not yours!" She screamed.

"Hm. Well if he's not ours, then he's nobody's!" Void declared, and stabbed the dagger into his shoulder. Asher collapsed, and his body jerked as if he was having a seizure. It terrified Sawyer.

"A-Asher!" The blizzard kept going.

"Ooh! I forgot! The blade had poison on it! Haha, silly me." She smiled evilly. "He has an hour to live." Asher's seizure make Sawyer more desperate.

"Please! Give him back!" Sawyer reached both hands out desperately. Damien began to walk forward, Wind pushing his body sideways.

"Sawyer! Stop!" She turned back to him, and Damien saw how pained she looked. Her face lit up in realization. She looked at him eye-to-eye.

"I can't!" She sounded panicked.

"What? What do you mean you can't?!"

"I can't stop this!"

"Sawyer! Quit messing around and stop this storm!" There was a sudden pain at her head, making Sawyer gasp and clutch her head.

"NO! N-No! I-I-"The blizzard suddenly began to disappear, going back in Sawyer, "I CAN'T!" Iced spikes shot from every direction around her.

One hit Damien straight in his head, and he collapsed. Lucas quickly caught him, his eyes flashing to Sawyer, who noticed it just after.

"H-He's un-conscious." Lucas announced, dragging Damien's body back to their little group. Sawyer looked at everyone's face. Everyone was looking at her in fear and shock. Her anger was doused by then.

"Sawyer," Tooth gasped, "What have you done?"

"I-I didn't-" Her voice cracked. Her heart beat wildly.

She bolted through the air.

.

.

Chaos and Void disappeared quickly, because the blizzard and ice picks freaked them out, especially since Sawyer possibly killed someone.

"Ash! Ash, calm down, buddy, calm down," Jack tried to calm Asher's seizure, and his skin became more yellow and he was sweating horribly. The stab wound already looked infected, and Asher's coughs didn't help his fit.

"D-D-" He couldn't say anything between his sobs. Asher looked at Jack with such relief it made his heart break.

"I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" With Daniel's help, the two picked up Asher without dropping him, luckily. After a couple of seconds his seizure began to subside, and he curled up in Jack's arms. His body trembled in pain.

"Don't worry Ash. You're safe." That was the last thing Asher heard before the poison sent him un-conscious.

.

.

.

Adair worked on Asher's wounds. Mother Nature would have helped, but Damien was hit in the head with ice by her niece, so it was obvious which one she had to go to. Adair luckily stopped the poison from reaching any other important organs.

But, Asher was thrown into a coma instead.

With all the infected wounds and such, Adair was surprised her nephew didn't go into one sooner.

_How_ was she going to tell Jack and Elizabeth? _'Yeah, your son's fine, but-oh look! He's in a coma!_'? Nope.

But since Asher was fighting off the remaining poison, how was he going to get himself out of a coma?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh noes! Asher!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! You all didn't like me for putting Asher in a coma, did ya'? XD**

**Reviews~!**

**Unicorn232003; Thank you! I tried to make it epic! XD But seriously, thank you!**

**JavhieForever; I know I am! XD**

**NightOwl Fury; I knows I evils! XD I try!**

**AngelKitty27; I feel like you're the only one who noticed the Frozen scene! XD **

**DarkTempest(Guest); Haha! XD Yep, poor Ashie's in a coma! Damien was just knocked out, no real damage! XD**

**Katnercy35; I dunno! I was planning on him being in a coma for a while! XD XD XD**

**FallenAngelWIthHeadphones; '*Cough moment cough* XD XD XD Oh my god. **

**Edgerion; A month in a coma doesn't sound too bad! XD I forgot all about Andrew I'm not gonna lie. He's here though! XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**P.S. The song is Pale by Within Temptation. That is all!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth paced back and forth from the window. _Where was her daughter? _Sawyer's huge fit of anger still worried all of them, because now they didn't know what she was capable of. She's been gone for two days. Mother Nature told her Damien would be fine, though he was still knocked out, but a lock of his hair was now a pure white. She sighed, looking up to the moon.

"Manny, I don't know if you're listening, but please keep her safe." She looked out the window still, but looking in the air around the moon, hoping to see Sawyer's silhouette somewhere. Nothing.

"'Beth?" She turned around to see Jack, who looked just as worried as she was.

"Yes? Did Sawyer come back?" Jack shook his head.

"No. Daniel and I are going to go look for her. Adair's coming along to-"

"Wait. H-How's Asher?" Jack winced like he's been avoiding that question, which he has. He bit his lip.

"He's in a coma, 'Bethie." Daniel cut in from out of nowhere. His face was solemn. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"W-What?" She breathed, clutching her head. She could hear her own pulse in her head. First, her daughter's missing, then her son's in a coma?

"H-He'll be fine." Jack's voice cracked slightly, and it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her. Daniel put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be back, okay? Just stay with Andrew." She nodded numbly with her eyes closed.

.

.

.

"How are we gonna find her?" Daniel asked.

"I dunno. What do you think, Jack?" Adair looked at her brother, but he stayed silent.

"Jack?" That snapped him out of his thoughts.

"W-What?"

"Where do you think she'll be?" He frowned.

"I don't know. If I did, we wouldn't be here looking for her!" Daniel and Adair gave each other a look.

"Jack, are you okay-" Adair began, before Jack cut her off.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He mumbled. Daniel scanned the ground. His eyes widened.

"There she is!"

.

.

.

Elizabeth sat next to Andrew, who was trying to comfort her.

"Everything'll be fine, I'm sure of it!" Elizabeth sighed.

"Yeah, because my daughter ran away and I have a son that's in a coma. It'll be just fine, wont it?" Andrew winced at the sarcasm, but he didn't blame her.

"Jack will find her and Asher will wake up. Just think like that and who knows? It might happen!" He offered, but Elizabeth was still staring out of the window.

"I know I should have hope, but I can't help it."

"I know, I know." He pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth suddenly realized something.

"Will Asher be like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, would he be emotionally scarred? Mentally, also?"

"Now, let's not think like that-"

"Oh he _is! _I just know it!" She cried, her face in her hands.

"But he's also strong, like you!" He smiled, trying to get her to do the same. Slowly she did.

"T-Thanks, Andrew. You're a great friend."

.

.

.

Sawyer felt terrible. She knew that her anger got the best of her, but she felt like it was more then that.

_"What have you done?" _That rang in her head over and over. She sighed. Sawyer doubted that they were looking for her. Armaros was still in her hand, the orb a light blue. Her feet were ankle deep in snow, but she could walk on top of it if she wanted to. She closed her eyes.

_"The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed_

At least, that's what Sawyer thought. She didn't know that her brother was in a coma, but then again she did nearly kill Damien. Plus, her family feared her.

_It's all my state of mind_

_I can't leave it all behind have to stand up to be stronger_

She didn't know if she should go back. A part of her knew that she should. She lifted her hand up to produce beautiful ice swirls. In the background, Jack, Daniel and Adair watched in amazement. Adair flipped open a camcorder and began to record Sawyer.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Daniel.

"Hey, she's good. I'm recording this." Was her reply.

_Have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_Have to fight_

She swiped both arms to the right, and elegant swirls and snowflakes skidded across the blanket of snow.

_'Cause I know, in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away It will be alright_

_I know, should realize_

_Time is precious, it is worthwhile_

She smiled, starting to feel happy.

_Despite how I feel inside_

_Have to trust it will be all right_

_I have to stand up to be stronger_

_Have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_Have to fight_

_'Cause I know, in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

This was true, her guiltiness began to fade.

_It will be alright_

_Oh, this night is too long_

_Have no strength to go on_

_No more pain, I'm floating away_

_Through the mist, I see the face_

_Of an angel, who calls my name_

_I remember, you're the reason I have to stay_

Her smile slowly dissolved, thinking of Asher and Damien. Where they alright?

_Have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

Sawyer wasn't going back. She might hurt them again! Right?

_Have to fight_

_'Cause I know, in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

_It will be alright"_

She sighed.

"Well, that was good." She turned around quickly. Her expression went from shock to confusion.

"Why are you here?" She mumbled, twirling Armaros.

"We were looking for you. What else?" Adair said.

"Looking for me? Why?" The three glanced at each other, and Jack gave them a looks that said, _Go ahead. I'll handle this._

Once they left, Jack sighed.

"Is this where you've been?"

"...Yeah..."

"Do you know how worried we were?" Jack said, "Especially your mother and I!"

"Look, I'm sorry," She said, turning to face Jack again, "But-"

"No 'buts'," Jack crossed his arms, his staff rested on his shoulder, "Just come on-"

"No." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sawyer mimicked his look, crossing her arms. Armaros stood on it's own.

"I'm not going back." The air stilled.

"Why not?" She bit her lip, closed her eyes tightly and turned away.

"No reason."

"There has to be a reason!" Jack was getting tired of this quickly. Could she stop being so stubborn?

"No, there doesn't."

"Sawyer." He said in a warning tone, making Sawyer groan in frustration.

"Because I'm like a bomb, Dad! Don't you get it?" She snapped, and Jack went silent, "What if I get that angry again? I might kill someone! I know that it's all my fault, okay? I know that you're all scared of me now, so just let me be alone and it wont happen again!" Next thing she knew, she was in a suffocating hug by her dad.

"You're not a bomb, Sawyer." She didn't know how to react to that. She buried her face into his hoodie. It took Jack a minute to realize that she'd fallen asleep. He picked her up, Armaros hung limply in her arms. He grabbed his staff and took off.

_"I'm like a bomb" _That hung around in his head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh! Lookie there!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is a very quick chapter, isn't it?! WoW!**

**Reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; Adair just gets random crap from anywhere. XD**

**Booklover2000; Yeah, I know she kind of is like her. It's because I though of Sawyer before Frozen even came out to theaters-literally, she was thought up of before Elizabeth!No lie- and I saw a lot of comparisons between them, for some reason! XD But don't worry, that's the last you'll see of them! I just though, 'Eh, screw it. I'm doin' it." XD**

**Edgerion; There will be a moment between Sawyer and Damien! XD XD XD**

**DarlTempest(Guest); Elizabeth has, hasn't she? *Tear* XD Jack is gonna get more protective of his twins, Asher for obvious reasons and Sawyer for obvious reasons*CoughDamienCough***

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Death laughed happily. Yes, _happily. _Cupid had said that Death couldn't dance-which Cerys agreed-so Death had forced Cerys to dance with her to tell Cupid off. So far, it was a blast for the couple.

"You really can't dance!" Cupid laughed and Death stuck out her tongue. She swung Cerys around, and Cerys laughed. Death had her hands on Cerys's hips, while Cerys's hands where on her shoulders.

"I don't care!" Another swing around and Death kissed her quickly. "Do you think I can dance?" She asked Cerys.

"Not at all!" She giggled. Death suddenly frowned.

"Are you taller than me?" Cupid and Cerys busted out laughing.

"She is!"

"W-What happened?! You were always shorter!"

"Not anymore, my love!" She stifled her laugh, putting her forehead against Death's. Death's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Are you embarrassed that I'm taller than you?" She smirked.

"No!"

"Really?" Cupid piped up, "Sure seems like it!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay guys, leave her alone." Patrick said, walking into the room.

"Thank you." She groaned, and Patrick smirked.

"We all know she's short."

"H-Hey!" Patrick suddenly turned serious.

"You should probably talk to Elizabeth." Death looked confused.

"Why? Is Asher alright?" The last she heard of him, at least, he was fine when they got him. Mainly deep cuts and bruises. Right?

"Not really. Took a poisonous knife. He's in a coma." Cerys and Cupid gasped and Death remained confused.

"What? Coma?" He nodded. Death cursed, and quickly walked out.

.

.

.

Sawyer was still asleep by the time they made it back to the pole. And of course, when Elizabeth saw her, she freaked.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, 'Beth. She's fine."

"Oh thank god!" She moved a part of Sawyer's bangs out of her face.

"How's Asher so far?" Jack asked and Elizabeth paused. She sighed.

"He looks horrible." She said miserably, "I don't know if he's ever going to wake up. Andrew said he would, but I just have my doubts." Elizabeth looked at him. "Do you wanna go with me to see him?" Jack smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, 'Beth." Grabbing her hand, they walked out to see Asher.

.

.

Elizabeth was right. Asher did look horrible. His skin turned greyer, and his veins were more noticeable. His frame was small, and Jack could see his joints on his elbows and shoulders. He couldn't even breathe on his own, because there where tubes down his throat. His closed eyelids were a dark purplish color, due to lack of sleep. Though, they didn't look as bad as before. He was still sweating, which was odd.

"Could I have prevented this?" Elizabeth wondered aloud, but Jack shook his head.

"No, you couldn't."

"Really? Because I feel like it's my fault." She muttered, and Jack smiled. He kissed her cheek.

"You know what I think? I think you're delusional." She gave him a look.

"Wow. Thanks."

"And I think you need to be in bed." He smirked. Elizabeth gave him a glare with a blush.

"Did you seriously just suggest that?" Jack had an innocent look on his face, and he shrugged slightly.

"Maybe." She rolled her eyes.

.

.

.

"Pst. Sawyer Grace. Can you hear me?" Sawyer shifted, her face twisting into confusion.

"Mm?"

"Ah, good. You can hear me."

"Mm."

"Okay, can you stop making weird sounds and actually answer me?"

"Um-mm." Damien sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Can-Can I tell you something?" She moved her head slightly, telling him that she was listening.

"U-Uh, well, I-" He paused, "Your brothers in a coma!" That wasn't what he was going to say, not even close. But Sawyer jolted awake.

"_Asher's in a what?!" _Damien winced.

"U-Erm-"

"Yes or no?" She snapped.

"Y-Yes, but-" She must've become bi-polar, because her face went from anger to concern.

"Is your head okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. "He smirked at her, and she nodded.

"Good. Look, I-I'm sorry, and-"

"It's cool, Sawyer Grace." He gave a thoughtful look, "But ya' know, you'll have to make it up for me." She gave him a look.

"What then?"

"Well..." He gave her a sly look, "You have to be my girlfriend."

.

.

.

"Lucas, quick!" Daniel tossed Andrews book in the air to his son, who caught it while laughing.

"Got it!" Andrew was embarrassingly shorter than his son, so he had to reach up on the tip of his toes.

"Lucas! You better give that to me!" Lucas smirked at Andrew.

"Mom, I know you're not gonna do anything." Andrew huffed, crossing his arms. Lucas tossed the book back to Daniel.

"You two I swear-" He ran over to Daniel and attempted to tackle him, which made him fling back. Daniel quickly caught his wrist.

"Well?" He smirked. Andrew blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna surrender?"

"Never! I just want my book back!"

"Sorry, Mom! But you're not gonna get it!" The chase began again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah. There we go!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Whassup?**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; I never said she would agree! XD**

**Booklover2000; Sawyer's not gonna take this lightly!**

**Unicorn232003; We'll see if she agrees!**

**Edgerion; "...You are one strong potato..." Holy Jesus Christ I am so gonna say that in this story at some point! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Yes he will! XD**

**NightOwl Fury; Here is this update! XD**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer blinked, opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and blinked again.

_Whack!_

"O-Ow! Hey!" Damien said, grabbing his head.

"Are you serious?!" She snapped.

"Wh-What-"

"You can't just force me to be your girlfriend! Even if it is out of pity!" She said, building up a rant, "It can be anything else! Just not that." Sawyer crossed her arms with a huff, and Damien smiled.

"You are one dignified person. For the most part." She rolled her eyes.

"Now, what do you want?" Damien had to think this one out. After a few minutes he smiled again.

"Okay, I got it."

"It better be good."

"You!" He declared, pointing to her, "Have to...kiss me!" The fifteen year old got up quickly, getting ready to punch him, "Woah, woah, Sawyer Grace, I was just kidding." She sighed, sitting back down.

"I swear if you do that again I'm punching you regardless."

"Noted, Sawyer Grace. Okay, you just have to hang put with me." She gave him a look.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"No kissing included for this?"

"Not needed but preferred." Sawyer laughed.

"Fine."

.

.

.

"Dad, what are you wearing?" Lucas laughed, looking at Daniels shirt. It was a tank top, grey, with the words _'Half of the hottest gay couple' _on it.

"What?" Daniel smiled, "It's true!"

"Where's Moms shirt?" Daniel pulled out another shirt from his back pocket. Unlike Daniel's it was just short sleeved.

"Here."

"And how are you gonna make him wear it?" Lucas asked with a raise eyebrow. Daniel shrugged.

"I dunno, honestly." Lucas shook his head while laughing.

"Have fun with that, Dad."

.

.

"Dan, why do you want me to put this shirt on with my eyes closed?"

"Just do it!" He laughed.

"Oh god what does it say?" He groaned, feeling like it said something stupid.

"Nothing, my cute nerd!" Andrew still had his eyes closed.

"Is it on backwards?"

"You ask to many questions. No, it's not." Daniel went behind his husband and used his hands to cover his closed eyes. "Ready?" The hands went away, and Andrew opened his eyes.

He laughed so hard he cried.

"D-Dan!"

"Do ya' like it?" He smiled, leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cheek. He nodded.

"Love it." He giggled. "Where did you get these?"

"Made them." Daniel said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." He nodded. "C'mon. Let's show these off!" As they walked away from the mirror, Daniel turned back. What Andrew didn't know is that on the back of the shirts said something else. Andrew's said 'I'm his' while Daniels said 'He's mine'. Daniel smiled.

Officially his favorite shirt.

.

.

.

Asher's fingers twitched. That was the first movement. A couple of days ago he could finally breathe on his own, so the tubes were out of his throat. Then, his lips parted slightly, and then his face contorted to confusion. _Where was he? _

"Hey, look at that. You're waking up!" The voice laughed, and Asher felt like he's heard it somewhere before.

"Take it easy, okay? I'm not here to guard you and you dying!" It was a male. "You know, your sister, Sawyer Grace, doesn't put up with my jokes." Damien laughed. He turned serious again, "But you need to get up, okay? Good thing you're out of that coma. I bet you're tired, but the easier it is to get that remaining poison out of you is exercise. Unfortunately." Asher couldn't open his eyes to see him. _Too weak...Too tired..._

A sudden scrape of the wooden chair across the floor made him jump.

"Sorry," He felt two strong arms lift him up. It was actually comforting. The needles in his arms pinched out. He made a groaning noise in annoyance. Damien began to chant something under his breath, and Asher actually felt stronger and less tired. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light. Asher's focused on Damien, who offered a smile. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" He blinked in response. Damien laughed again.

"I'm gonna count to three, and when I do, I'm gonna set you on the ground. You're gonna have to stand." _Shouldn't he still be resting? How long has he been in and out of that coma?_

With all his thinking, Damien made it to three, and Asher was on his prosthetic legs, but he immediately collapsed. He would've hit the floor if Damien wasn't holding onto him.

"Yep. Thought it was to soon." Damien muttered, easily handling Asher's weight. Considering that the boy was as light as a feather.

"Wh-"

"Shh. Don't talk. Wastes energy." His voice sounded light and raspy anyways, so he wasn't planning on it. Damien flipped Asher's body to were he was holding him bridal style. "I'm gonna have to stay with you, Bright Eyes," _Bright Eyes? Why was he getting a nickname?_

_And why was it 'Bright Eyes'? _Asher doubted his eyes looked bright at all. But Damien laughed and practically brushed it off. With Damien's help in carrying him, Asher fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the short chapter! DX**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!**

**So, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; Haha yep!**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Nah, Sawyer doesn't even like him like that! XD XD XD I'm mean, aren't I?**

**Edgerion; Yeah, I apologized for the short chapter. XD. Sawyer may never follow through, because she doesn't even have a crush on him. XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); I dunno why people want Damien and Sawyer together! XD I never said she liked him! XD**

**Booklover2000; I wouldn't beat the dude up, personally. Okay, maybe not beat him up, but just do enough damage! XD**

**Katnercy35; *Sighs* Have to say this again? Sawyer doesn't have a crush on Damien, people! XD XD XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It surprised Damien how light Asher was. It kind of scared him too. Asher was still in his arms, curled up asleep. Damien smiled slightly, slowly sitting down.

"I suck at being your Guardian Angel, aren't I?" Obviously, he got no reply. "Your sister doesn't need hers yet, so don't worry." Asher was breathing softly.

"You sleep like a dainty princess, you know that, right?" He laughed, brushing Asher's bangs out of his face gently. Damien had always watched him from the clouds ever since Asher was born. Although, he didn't see him as a Guardian Angel to him. More like an unnoticed friend or something. Damien thought Asher was sweet and sarcastic, which he was, but didn't know why he was tortured.

"I'm sorry. Okay? If I had been a better protector you wouldn't be like this." Asher seemed perfectly fine where he was sleeping, which was Damien's lap, while his head rested on his shoulder. He sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

Suddenly, before Damien himself realized it, he kissed the tip of Asher's nose. Damien blushed, and quickly threw his head back in embarrassment. Asher stirred, his eyes slowly opening.

"H-Huh? A-Are you st-still holding me?" Damien's blush remained on his face, making Asher confused. "W-What's w-wrong-"

"Nothing! Nothings wrong!" He laughed nervously. Asher's tired eyes narrowed.

"A-Are you b-blushing?" That made it worse. Asher suddenly gave a look of realization, "D-Did you kiss m-me?!"

"Just the tip of your nose!" Damien blurted out, and he winced.

"A-Are y-you serious?!" Asher's fingers brushed his nose.

"Yes..." Damien groaned. A blush began to appear on Asher's face.

"Please don't do that again..."

"Fine by me."

.

.

.

"Can you believe that?! That-that insufferable idiot wanted me to be his girlfriend! I don't even like him!" Sawyer yelled, while Lucas listened in amusement.

"Hey, you said no, didn't you?"

"Uh, _duh!"_

"So why does it matter now? I mean, I know you're upset, but you told him off, didn't ya'?"

"Yes!" She sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a swift glare.

"He's with Asher, isn't he?" Lucas gave her a slightly shocked look.

"Crap. You're right." He bit his lip, "Oh, what's he gonna do? I don't think either of them are gay."

"And? I can't stand him!" Lucas shook his head with a laugh.

"I know, it's obvious."

"Shut up."

"I was just saying-"

"I know what you were 'just saying'" She snapped, "C'mon. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Asher and Damien."

.

.

.

"'Beth?"

"Yeah, Jack?" Elizabeth said, cuddling closer.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?" Jack hesitated.

"What if we had another kid?" Elizabeth lifted her head to look at him.

"What?" She sounded more like she deadpanned it, instead of a question. Jack shrugged.

"I was just thinking."

"Jack, don't tell me you want another one?"

"Maybe." He mused, and she sighed.

"We'll either get another Asher or Sawyer. Or another Asher and Sawyer."

"You said that twice."

"I know what I said." Jack laughed, kissing her forehead.

"It wont be bad to have another me, would it?" She just stared at him with an appalled look, obviously saying yes. "Sorry I asked that."

"Tell you what," She said, "You can have as many kids as you want with your next wife! How about that?" She smiled and got up. Jack laughed.

"Wait. Are you serious?"

"Maybe." She said it in the same tone when Jack did.

"I love you!" He called after her.

"Love you too, Jack."

.

.

.

"Stay away from my twin!" Sawyer said, ripping Asher away with surprising strength. Damien held his arms up in surrender while Asher was trying to regain his balance.

"Calm down, Sawyer Grace-"

"My name is Sawyer!" She groaned, "What were you doing with my twin?" Asher and Damien both bit their lips in embarrassment.

"Oh god, what did we miss?" Lucas asked, Sawyer glaring daggers.

"He kissed my nose."

"It was an accident!" Damien rushed, and he swears he saw fire in Sawyers eyes.

"You _what?"_

"Sis, I was half conscious when he did, it's fine-" Asher was interrupted when Sawyer let go of his arm and began to chase Damien.

_"Don't touch my twin, pervert!"_

"Look, look, look," Damien stammered and a couch separated the two, "I-I don't know what I was thinking!" He nervously laughed, "I-It meant nothing!"

"You saying my brother's ugly?"

"No!" He swiftly dodged a pillow, "No, that's not what I'm saying!"

"First you try and pity me to be your girlfriend, then you hit on Asher? The hells your problem?!"

"He what?" Asher asked when Sawyer mentioned girlfriend.

"C-Can't we talk this out-" A newly shattered vase told him otherwise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahhhhhh yeah.**

**I actually am slightly starting to ship AsherXDamien despite myself. Crap.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

_**OKAY JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP! I NEVER SAID DAMIEN AND ASHER WOULD GET TOGETHER! XD**_

**I'm not gonna answer reviews today, because that statement answered it all XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damien and Sawyer's relationship-not that they ever had one- became more rocky ever since 'the incident', and Sawyer became more protective of her twin, much to Asher's dismay.

Shouldn't she have let it go by now? It's been a week!

So, he decided to talk to Lucas about it.

.

.

"Dude, she really hates you."

"I know! Can't you, I dunno, talk to her about it?" Lucas laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Why?"

"I-I-"

"Do you like her?" Damien paused, a frustrated blush making its way to his face. He crossed his arms with a huff.

"N-No! Of course not!" He blushed harder, and Lucas smirked.

"Yeah right. Fine, I'll talk to her."

.

.

"What do you want, Lucas?" Sawyer said, feeling like she knew where this was going.

"Okay, I know you wont like this, but-"

"This is about Damien, isn't it?" She groaned. Lucas offered a smile.

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm not going to talk to him, okay? I've said it-"

"He likes you." Sawyer's eyes went wide in shock, but she just went mad again.

"All the more reason not to talk to him!"

"Sawyer, you are being to immature-"

"I am not immature!" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then go talk to him." She bit her lip, tightening her grip on Armaros. Finally she sighed.

"Fine. I will. But I'm not immature!" Her shoulder roughly passed Lucas's and he laughed.

"Whatever you say."

.

.

.

"Mia." The blinding angel said to the girl bowing before him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to go down to your appointed child." Mia looked up, a protective spark in her green eyes. Don't let her teenage look fool you, She could kill you in a second.

"Is she in trouble?"

"No, no. But I'll need you to help Damien with his as well, " At the mention of her acquaintance, she scoffed.

"He can't even protect his child? You shouldn't have assigned him to a very important person-"

"Mia," He warned, and she went quiet, "He's doing just fine. But we know how he is." Mia nodded, fixing her arrow bag on her shoulder. She moved her brown hair from behind it, putting it all over her shoulder.

"Yes sir."

.

.

.

Jack laughed as Elizabeth kissed him. Daniel had convinced her and Andrew to drink wine until they were drunk, for some reason. Andrew and Daniel were now..._busy, _and now he was dealing with his wife. He lightly pushed her back.

"You are going to have such a headache." Jack smiled. She collapsed on him.

"You are veeerrrryyyyy cute." She slurred, eyes closed. Jack kissed her forehead. She smelled like wine, although it wasn't strong and unpleasant.

"I would hope so."

"You know," She mumbled, "I do have a husband," Jack figured she didn't recognize him when she's drunk.

"Do you love him?" She nodded, blonde hair flying.

"Oh, yes! I do, I do. I love him and I know he loves me!" Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I would do anything for him! I'm sure he would be the same! Do you think he loves me?"

"I know he does." She smiled, eyes closing again.

"R-Really?" Elizabeth slurred.

"I promise." Soon she was asleep. He picked her up, and she didn't stir.

"I swear if you got my daughter drunk, Frost," Jack stopped, dread filling him. Pitch was standing behind him, arms crossed with a judging glare. He nervously laughed.

"N-No! I didn't!" He squeaked. Pitch's glare didn't waver.

"Then _why _is she?" Stupid Daniel. He couldn't blame him! Pitch would definitely not believe him.

"U-Uh, so I can get her in bed?" _'OH MY GOD WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT IDIOT NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SLOWLY OH MY GOD-' _Elizabeth was taken out of his arms and Jack gulped. "I-I didn't mean to say that!" He tried to cover it up, but Pitch wasn't amused.

"Now if I just heard you correctly," Pitch began, slowly advancing him, "it better not be true, or I will seriously hurt you." Jack was going to say something when the door opened and a tired Asher was there. Jack felt relieved.

"Thank god. Asher! Help me!" Asher blinked slowly, looking between Pitch and Jack.

"What happened?" Asher knew his dad was in trouble for some reason.

"N-Nothing!" He looked at his mom.

"Is she drunk?"

"Yes." Pitch nearly snapped more to Jack than Asher. He seemed to put the pieced together as Pitch did. He sighed.

"Have fun, Grandfather." He said with a wave of his hand and closed the door. Jack gave a look of such betrayal, while Pitch smiled.

"Now Frost, I suggest you began running."

.

.

.

Damien shifted in his seat. Sawyer was across from him, glaring and the air was tense.

"Hey, Sawyer Grace-"

"My name is Sawyer. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Whatever." She snapped, glaring at the wall.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to kiss his nose-"

"It's not just that!" She cut him off, "I mean, it was at first, but its so much more then that!"

"Then what is it?" Damien's annoyance started to build.

"None of your business!"

"Tell me!" Sawyer growled.

"Listen! This is Asher's secret-"

"But you know it." He clarified.

"Only because I'm his twin!"

"I'm his Guardian Angel! I should know too!" Sawyer gave him a bitter look.

"What a great job you're doing." Damien grit his teeth.

"Stop being so stingy and tell me." Sawyer stood up quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt. She leaned in close, her eyes deadly.

"Do you want to know?" She snapped slowly, her voice low, "Fine. I'll stop being selfish and tell you. Those girls didn't just torture him, alright?" Damien blinked, suddenly feeling scared.

"I-I'm not sure I follow-"

"You idiot." She didn't sound mad. "I figured you wouldn't." She let go of him roughly.

"I-I-"

"Save it. You protect him better, got it?" Damien nodded.

And she left, leaving Damien to wonder what she meant. _Didn't just torture him?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EEEEEEEEEE there we go!**

**Anyways, more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**Reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; You'll find out soon!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); She is, isn't she? XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Haha! Yes he is!**

**Edgerion; I-I'm your favorite author?! *Cries* Thank you!**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Ship him with whoever you want! XD**

**Booklover2000; Jack and Elizabeth did age a little(But they still look like teens, kinda) but people can feel parental aura around them. I guess. I don't know honestly! XD**

**Unicorn232003; Aww! Thank you!**

**Katnercy35; What do you think happened? Hhmmmmm? XD XD XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Look! I _swear _I didn't mean it like that!" Jack frantically yelled, barley dodging a black sand arrow by a good inch.

"Then what did you mean, Frost?!" Pitch barked, aiming for him again.

"I-It was Daniel!" Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he gay? How stupid do you think I am!" Jack groaned. He _knew _he couldn't blame him!

"I'm not kidding!" _Whiz! "__I am being totally honest!"_

"I swear you better take back what you said, " Pitch glared daggers at Jack, who gulped.

"I-I did! You wont listen!" Pitch's glare became more warning.

"What did you just say to me?" Jack took a shaky breath. Moon, he was so stupid for saying what he was going to say next...

"You-...You wont listen to me." Pitch crossed his arms.

"What did you mean when you said that, Frost?"

"It just slipped out! I-I didn't _mean _it that way." Jack felt so nervous. But somehow, his voice was somewhat steady.

"You better not have meant to say that." He seethed, "If that slip up happens again, you wont be so lucky. And I _swear _if you get my little girl pregnant again, find a good hiding spot." Jack gulped, nodding quickly.

"I-I understand." Pitch turned to walk away, but turned back.

"At least I know Asher would side with me." Pitch laughed mockingly at Jack, and was gone.

.

.

.

Mia wouldn't make her appearance seem like nothing. She was Top-Class Protector, one of the rare people who get assigned to two children.

And it was even rarer if they were very, very important.

As she walked- even though she had wings, she preferred not to use them as much- her knife that she had hooked to her thigh on her ripped jeans bobbed back and forth in its sheath. She was wearing a forest green elbow length shirt, but her grey jacket made it seem like not such a big detail. Her watch-a necessary device for Top-Class Protector- could turn into any weapon, but she liked to have her knife and bow and arrows at hand. Mia, also, didn't really look like an Angel. They usually had pale skin. Her was a very pretty brown color, but her face was dotted in caramel freckles.

"You are really annoying me!" A female voice came through the woods, and Mia froze.

"Sawyer Grace, lighten up!" A male voice laughed.

"Stop flirting with my sister-"

"Aw, C'mon Ash!"

"Don't call me ash, Damien." Damien? Wait. Sawyer, Asher. Mia gave a look of realization.

"Wait- Do you hear that?" Another whispered. Mia decided she would use any weapons. She could take Damien down easy.

"Yeah. Its from over there." Sawyer whispered back.

"Show yourself!" Damien yelled like an idiot.

"Calm down, ya' git." Mia said, totally surprising Damien and the others. But mostly Damien.

"M-Mia?! Wha-Why are you here?"

"Assigned." Was all she said.

"You're Australian, aren't you?" A bright red haired boy asked. She nodded.

"Yes." She looked at Asher, who stepped back. Her intimidating gaze softened a bit. "'Ello, Sweetie."

.

.

.

"Sooooo?" Cupid trailed in front of Death and Cerys.

"So what?" Death asked, confused on what was going on.

"Are you two gonna, like, get married soon? Can we just, like, do it now? The women blushed.

"Woah, woah," Cerys began, her face a lovely shade of pink. "Edwin-"

"Pllllleeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeee?" He whined.

"N-No!" Death said, her face even redder then Cerys's.

"Why not?" He asked, "You two need to!"

"Edwin, drop it."

"But-"

"_Dude I said drop it can you not see me blush?!"_

_._

_._

Asher blinked in confusion. Hello Sweetie? Who does she think she is? River Song?

Crap. Why did Andrew did him hooked on Doctor Who?

"H-Hello Sweetie?" He doesn't really feel comfortable with someone-especially a girl- giving him pet names.

"I'm Mia, Top-Class Protector. I am helping this idiot-"

"Hey!" Damien shouted.

"-Protect you and your sister." She finished as if she didn't notice Damien's input on being an idiot.

"I can handle this!" Damien spluttered.

"No, ya' can't, git." Her Australian accent cut him off, "Why doya' think they sent me, eh?" Damien frowned.

"So..." Asher began, "two people are protecting me?" Mia nodded.

"You are the one person we Angels are worried about." A slight blush went across Asher's features.

"O-Oh." Sawyer looked between Asher and Mia, as if she was sensing something between them. Like, a deeper connection.

"Okay," Lucas said loudly and clapped his hands, "lets head back! Right, Ash? You need to eat something." Asher tried not to glare at him, for now he has everyone's attention on his thin frame, and he hated it when people stared at him.

"I'm not hungry." He said lowly, but Lucas wasn't taking that answer.

"Too bad. You are eating." The older deadpanned, wrapping an arm around the thin boy. Asher swatted him away, but that didn't do anything.

"You are not my mom-"

"She would say the same thing." Asher sighed, giving up.

.

.

.

Mist swirled around the cauldron. A sickly sweet female laugh echoed the walls of the dark cavern. The figure flowed into the room, black misty tentacle like things swirled around her. Her skin was fair, but you wouldn't really be paying attention to that once you saw her eyes. The parts that were supposed to be white were black, and a blue glowing iris bore into your soul.

"Oh, I think it's time for my sweet Dream Hydra to wake up, don't you think?" She cooed, walking-or floating- to a very large and unfriendly looking cage. With a wave of her hand a ruby appeared. The animal in the cage moved.

"Now now, patience, deary." She smirked. "Now, I heard that Jack Frost and Pitch Black's daughter had two very, very powerful children. Baring the Blessing of Man in Moon. Do we want that power? Of course!" She teasingly waved the ruby infront of the door. "So," She snapped it away harshly, "go get it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New enemy! Yaaaaaayyyy! XD**

**So, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

**Reviews!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Yeah, Rayne was blinded completely by it! Who knows who this mysterious woman be? XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Jack did get lucky, didn't he?**

**Edgerion; Asher and Sawyer's physical ages are 15, while Jack and Elizabeth look like their 18/19/20 or so.**

**AngelKitty; Yep!**

**NightOwl Fury; Oh! Thank you! XD**

**Katnercy35; The bad feelings will probably get worse or not as this goes! XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadephones; I'm not finished with adding love interests! XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Asher, stop being stubborn and eat!" Lucas said, trying to shove the spoon of peanut butter in his mouth, but Asher kept refusing.

"Stop treating me like a baby!" He swiftly dodged the spoon, and Lucas groaned in annoyance.

"Eat!"

"Are those _pills?" _They had to give him those to fight of infection and stuff. Something like that.

"No-"

"Yes they are!" He gasped. Lucas took advantage of that by shoving the spoon in his mouth. Asher jumped in surprise. But sure enough, he swallowed the peanut butter and pills. He coughed. "I hate you."

"I know." Lucas smirked. Mia and Damien had gotten into an argument, which they were still in now.

"Crickey! Can'tya' just shut your trap?!" Mia yelled at one of Damien's comments.

"Oh, suck it up princess!" He snapped.

"I swear-"

"Oh, what are you gonna swear?" They could feel her anger.

"You are so annoying!"

"So are you!" An aggravated scream and Mia came marching in, her face a reddish brown.

"What were you two even fighting about?" Asher asked, and Mia huffed.

"Nothing. He's just a git!" She shouted the insult so Damien could hear her.

"I heard that!" He shouted.

"You were supposed to!"

"Oh, I'm _sorry princess." _She growled in annoyance.

"Seriously, what's between you two?" Lucas asked, showing his attention to her. Mia sighed.

"Ever since we were Angels, we were partners. He's just like a really annoying brother!"

"So you don't hate him?" Asher questioned. Mia shook her head and laughed slightly.

"'Course not." Mia locked eyes with Asher, and she smiled softly, "I mean, we have our differences, but hey, like I said, he's like my brother." Asher blushed, and quickly looked away with a frown.

"O-Oh."

"Why?" Mia asked, starting to walk to him, but Asher shrunk back. She stopped. "Wait. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Mia and Lucas glanced at each other while Asher numbly messed with his sleeve.

.

.

.

Sawyer would have laughed at Damien if he wasn't so mad. Well, his anger was dying down now, but still.

"You gonna make it?" She teasingly said, and Damien stopped his angry pacing to stare at her. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Sawyer Grace?" It sounded like he was trying to snap at her.

"Well, I'm sorry," She muttered. Damien heard her, and gave her a look that said _seriously? _Sawyer mimicked the look and, after a while, Damien smiled.

"What, Sawyer Grace?"

"C'mon." She stood up and grabbed his hand. He blushed, but Sawyer felt nothing when they did, and didn't see him blush. She just dragged him behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno. Anywhere." She turned her head to look at him, but when she saw him blushing, she gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing is wrong with my face." He said, and his blush slowly disappeared. She shrugged, passing it off.

"Okay." He looked at his surroundings. "Theres a lot of trees-"

"Well, duh Sherlock." Sawyer smirked. "We're in a forest. What do you expect?" It was his turn to shrug.

"I don't kn-" He was interrupted when Sawyer screamed and went tumbling down a hill. She landed in a sticky brown substance leaking out of a tree. Damien followed her by sliding down with ease.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. Most of it was on one side of her head in her hair. She groaned.

"Yeah..What is this stuff?!" Sawyer screeched, putting a hand to her hair. She made a face.

"Tree sap." A voice came. They looked around. A body leaped form the trees and landed in front of them. They could only make out a couple things in the darkness like, her bright white sharp fangs and her eyes.

Her eyes were the most unsettling things. Red eyes but with a white pupil instead of black.

"Wh-Who-"

"You wont be able to wash that type of tree sap out of your hair, girl." She cut her off, "You're gonna have to cut it off. But by the looks of it, it's gonna have to be shaved. How did you manage to fall on one side?" The twos mouths just hanged open as she walked out and into the light. The girl hissed lightly, and her eyes changed to a golden hazel. Luckily the pupil was back to black.

"Who are you-"

"I'm Blaize." The girl said, flipping her raven hair with a smirk.

"Are you a werewolf-"

"Nope. Vampire." Her fangs seemed to grow longer and sharper. Her eyes had a mean-looking laughter in them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, guys! That's the end of that chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! **

**So, here are the reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; Haha, AsherXLucas. Never! XD You don't have to worry about that pairing! I will not reveal any pairings! XD**

**AngelKitty27; I put her eye color in the last chapter XD**

**Edgerion; Jesus you caught on fast on that pairing! XD It was gonna be a surprise pairing! Crap! XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); For you, she wont! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); She will(Hopefully) be comical in a hangover! XD**

**Katnercy35; I did! XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh. Why wont the light just _shut uuuuupp?_ I swear I'm never going to drink again. Someone please kill me." Elizabeth groaned with a blanket over her head, which was also buried in Jack's hoodie, because she was sitting on his lap facing him. Jack laughed.

"'Beth, a light can't shut up."

"_Shut. Up." _She moaned in pain, "My head's killing me."

"I bet." He gently kissed her head, "Do you want some bread?"

"What will bread do?"

"Help with that hangover-"

"Okay. Give me bread."

"-And water will help, too." Jack smiled.

"Where is Daniel? I'm gonna kill him."

"I dunno, 'Beth." He said, passing the water and bread to her once he pulled the blanket off her face. She hissed in pain when he did.

"Ahh, it's too bright!" Jack laughed and kissed her.

"You smell like wine."

"Is it bad?"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"Good." She ate the bread and drank the water, then rested her head back on his shoulder. She groaned from the headache slightly.

"Can you _please _make the light shut up?"

.

.

.

Blaize was still giving them that piercing look, with a mischievous smirk that could rival Sawyer's. The two kept their attention on her fangs, and slowly blood began to appear.

"Well? Are you gonna talk or what?" She sneered with a smile. Sawyer snapped out of her trance before Damien did.

"H-Huh? Oh, uh-"

"You're Jack Frost's kid, aren't you? One of them, at least." Why was her dad so popular?

"Yes, I am." Sawyer said, "Why do you-"

"Ah, good." Blaize said, "Well, I apologize in advance, but-"

"What are you talking about-" Blaizes eyes went back to the red with white pupils and began to chant in another language.

"Wha-What is she doing?!" Damien yelled, but Sawyer understood every word she was saying. Then it stopped, and Blaize shook her head with a groan.

"Ack! That always hurts."

"What was that?" Damien asked Sawyer, but her eyes were wide.

"Well, now that I got that covered." She smiled slightly, "Good thing I found you. I mean, I would've been cool with your sibling-"

"Twin" She corrected.

"Your twin too, but you were here so-"

"What's going on?" Damien asked, but was ignored.

"So, I'll be going now-" She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Sawyer yelled and Blaize stopped. "Please," She whispered, "C-Can you help us?" Blaize turned back to look at Sawyer.

"I'll...think about it. Right now, I'd focuse on that tree sap in your hair." And she was gone.

.

.

"OW! OW, OW, OW!" Sawyer yelled as Damien scrubbed her hair.

"I'm trying to get it out!"

"Dude! I still want to have hair after this!" She yelled. Damien groaned in frustration.

"Hold on! There is just a little more!"

"Gah!" She hissed in pain. "Ow!"

"Just wait a minute, you impatient thing!" He seemed to scrub harder.

"Dude! Quit it! Let's just shave it off!" Damien paused, sitting back. He sighed.

"I think I got it all." He cupped the back of her head. "Take a deep breath." Before she could do it, he ducked her head underwater to wash out the soap. She moved around crazily, splashing water and forced her head up. Sawyer began to breathe deep breaths. She glared.

"Wh-Wh-Why did you try to kill me?!" She yelled, hands ready to choke Damien.

"Sorry! I thought you-"

"You did it a second after you said that, stupid!" The platinum blonde whacked his head.

"Ow-"

"Oh, that hurts?" Damien laughed. And slowly, Sawyer did too.

"Well, we wont have to shave that pretty hair-" Damien quickly stopped himself, but Sawyer gave him a confused look.

"Pretty hair?"

"U-Uh, I mean-" Sawyer laughed a little, "Thank you." She looked away for a second before standing on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving my pretty hair." She passed off the cheek-kiss like it was nothing, but Damien still blushed.

"N-No problem..." Sawyer ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I'm gonna go and eat." He nodded and smiled.

"I'll...go check on Asher." Her expression became more soft.

"Please be careful with him. He's...sensitive. Refrain from touching him."

"Why?" But she kind of ran out of the room.

.

.

.

For some unknown reason, Asher became more wary when people came near him. It was weird. He was perfectly fine being a couple feet radius with someone, but then Mia tried to approach him. He was content with Lucas being near him, but it was probably because him and Lucas have a close relationship.

"Can I please have some-"

'You are not getting coffee." Lucas said automatically, just as Damien came in. Naturally, Lucas kept his guard up with a glare aimed at him, and Damien knew that. Lucas wasn't going to trust this guy. He let Asher, his sweet baby cousin, get tortured, even though he was his 'Guardian Angel'.

Even Asher slightly jumped, and that's when Lucas realized that Asher had been faking the whole thing about being fine. No, he wasn't. How could he have been so blind? Asher was breaking apart, and he hadn't even realized it until now! Damien was staring at Asher, but his gaze stayed at the ground.

"Hey, guys? Can I talk to Asher alone?" Mia looked at Lucas, who began to stare Damien cruelly down. But Damien didn't notice. Lucas stood up, motioned Mia to follow him and walked out, roughly bumping his shoulder into Damien's with a slight growl.

It was silent for a while. Damien sucked in a breath.

"Uhm, hey." Asher said nothing but kept his head down, although Asher's eyes flickered to him.

"What do you want?" He whispered, his gaze going back to the floor.

"How-Uh, How are you feeling?" It was a simple question, but Asher quit messing with his sleeve and looked straight ahead with an expression of confusion, anger and something else he couldn't read.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" He said slowly, his movement to look at him doing the same. Damien suddenly felt unsettled.

"Probably not the best-" Asher interrupted him with a scoff. Damien bit the inside of his cheek.

"What is your problem?" Damien said, making Asher stand up with slight difficulty and walk out of the room.

The whole time the two argued-mainly Damien, getting his anger fueled by Asher's snide remarks and scoffs- and they attracted pretty much everyone-except Mia, Lucas and Sawyer, who must've not hear their arguing-of course, they didn't pay any attention.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Asher snapped, whipping around to face Damien, who glared back at him.

"No! You wont tell me anything!"

"Probably because I don't _want _you to know!" The platinum blonde rolled his eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me!" Jack, who sensed something was off, watched his son begin to walk away, but Damien was quick to stop him. Instead of getting defensive, Jack was trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Oh no you don't!" Asher growled in annoyance.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why?" He asked harshly, "Just so you can be fine?" He spat, "WE GET IT OKAY?! WE GET IT THAT YOU'RE EMOTIONALLY CRIPPLED! THAT DOESN'T YOU HAVE TO MAKE US PITY YOU!" Damien shouted, flipping Asher back to face him. His expression wasn't annoyance anymore, it was shock, sadness and fear. Damien, who was already taller than Asher, seemed to make Asher much smaller. Asher's questioning 'what?' completely disappear. Damien pocked him in his chest in a stabbing motion, and Asher looked even more scared. He began to try and escape by taking steps back but Damien followed his movements.

"Is that it? Huh?" Damien let the words go, like he wasn't in control and he didn't really realize what he was saying, but it wasn't that he cared, "God!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you honestly know how pitiful you are right now?" Asher was too busy fighting back tears to actually hear him.

After a couple more of Damien's choice words, Asher broke apart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I wanted some against and so I put some.**

**So Asher's gonna break down in the next chappie!**

**So, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

**I bet some of you aren't happy with Damien right now! XD XD XD XD Sorry!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Ah, it's fine! XD**

**Katnercy35; I DUNNO I AM SO SORRY! XD XD XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher couldn't take it anymore.

He was tired of acting like he was fine, tired of Damien's insults-even though he was still calling those out-, just tired of everything. He wanted to curl into a small, tight ball and cry until he ran out of tears. But instead, he stood rigid.

_Emotionally crippled._

Now, most people wouldn't have cared if they were mad, but Asher? That was a stab in his heart. Being crippled was a sore spot on him, and adding 'emotionally' went way over the line. His mouth hung open while his eyes were wide and brimmed with tears. Damien told him he looked pitiful.

Why was he mad at him all of a sudden? Asher just didn't want him to be near him. Why did Asher himself feel so weak? A sudden burst of depression and anger flooded in him like a dam.

"Stop." His voice was shaky. Everyone stood incredibly silent, watching the fight.

The dams walls were breaking, bit by bit.

"Why?" Damien asked, his black eyes glaring into him. Maybe Asher shouldn't have kept him going.

Asher took a few more insults before he tried again.

"Please. Stop." He begged, but it didn't work. Damien kept going.

"STOP!" He shouted, sobbing, and the room was silent. Asher gripped at his hair, shutting his eyes tightly, "Just stop!" Damien's anger disappeared, replaced by something of concern.

"Are you okay-"

"Don't!" His eyes opened slightly to glare at Damien through the tears, "Don't ask me that! This is all your fault! Everything is! Everything!" Asher couldn't breathe. The air intake he was having wasn't enough. A sob escaped his lips, and tears stain his face. Damien watched Asher's body shake.

"How is everything-" Damien stopped when Asher gave him a chilling glare.

"Aren't you supposed to protect me?" His voice cracked, "What happened to that? Huh?"

"But you're fine now!" Damien snapped back, "Just forget it! You're alive, aren't you? So why are you crying about it?" The platinum blonde gave him an appalled look, like he said something unbelievable.

"You don't get it, do you?" He bawled. "Someone just can't get out of this kind of thing! Do you know what they did to me?" He snapped, and Damien knew he should be quiet while Asher just let go of his feelings, " Lets review, shall we?" His voice was bitter, sucking breaths, "I was stabbed with an ice pick, they-they cut me, burned me, tried to skin me," The sobs were growing stronger, "They-They _claimed_and _raped _me." He lifted his shirt to show the two letters. Everyone was shocked, and Tooth let out a shrill gasp, even Damien was shocked.

"A-Asher-"

"They didn't stop there! "He interrupted, dropping his shirt, "They didn't feed me for two weeks, three days, twelve hours, forty-seven minutes and twenty nine seconds, I kept count! A-And-" Damien heard enough. He regretted everything he said. He sighed, and lightly put his hands gently on his shoulders.

"You can stop now." Damien said slowly, and Asher stared at him, breathing heavily.

Then, Asher collapsed to the floor.

.

.

It was more then possible that Jack was the most angry and upset out of everyone. Not just at Damien, Dwyer and his vile children, but at Asher too. Why didn't he say anything? Jack is his father, he could tell him anything. Apparently not.

But then Asher collapsed. His little boy collapsed, and Jack was at his side in less then a second. His body was trembling, he was sweating, and he was unconscious.

"Ash, c'mon Ash," He muttered, shaking him slightly, "Wake up. Ash, wake up, please!" He raked a hand through his sons sweaty hair, and his face was very warm. Jack was growing very worried by now. Daniel quickly bent down on the other side of Asher.

"Oh god, is he okay?" He sounded panicked.

"I-I don't know!" He rushed, putting the back of his hand on Asher's neck.

"Спешите! Hurry!" North said, motioning the fathers to the infirmary. Daniel quickly scooped up his nephew and ran, Jack following.

.

.

Jack paced back and forth outside of the door. North and Mother Nature were working on Asher, and Jack was thankful that Elizabeth was still asleep from her hang-over. She would freak.

Not that Jack wasn't, of course.

How long has it been since Asher collapsed? An hour? Two?

"I-Is he okay?" Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously. He turned around slowly to see a guilty Damien.

"What do you think?" He snapped, "And why do you care?" He sighed.

"I-I know I said some things I shouldn't-"

"Some?" Jack questioned, his staff glowing slightly. Damien winced.

"Okay...A lot. I was just mad-"

"So you took it out on my son?" He glared, "He's in a very weak and critical state now and before, and yet you still call him pathetic?" By now, Jack's annoyance grew and he took steps closer to Damien, "He's stronger than anyone I know besides his mother. And I won't blame him if he hates you." Damien looked down for a second before glancing back at Jack.

"I know." He took a couple of steps back, turning to leave, "If-If he wakes up, tell him I'm sorry. About everything." Jack still stared.

"We'll see." By the time Damien was gone, North opened the door.

"Jack?"

"Is he alright?" He asked, and North looked solemn.

"Jack-"

"He's not, is he?" North tried to ignore the distraught look Jack was giving him.

"Well, he is alive," Jack sighed in relief, "but as soon as we began to try and figure out what was wrong, he had another seizure." The winter spirit glanced at the door.

"Fantastic." He muttered sarcastically.

"He will make it through, I'm sure. Sawyer did with her-"

"She never had ADHD." Jack quickly corrected, but North shook his head.

"Da, she did and she does now." Jack never wanted to believe that, but every time he denied, they corrected him.

"Do-So you think he has a disorder?" North thought for a second before nodding.

"I believe so. Though, it's probably just a simple brain injury."

"But Asher-"

"Will be fine, " North finished, "though that doesn't mean that he wont have any symptoms." Jack nodded, pursing his lips. North put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I go see him?" North nodded and left Jack alone in the hallway. Blue eyes closed, Jack took a deep breath, and walked in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW I AM SO SORRY WHY AM I SO CRUEL?!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Ohh, Lucas will also get massive revenge also! MWAHAHA-*coughs and wheezes***

**Katnercy35; XD It seems like all I do is make you cry! I'm sorry! XD *Pats back and hugs***

**DarkTempest(Guest); Eh, comes naturally!**

**Booklover2000; Ah, it's fine! I'm really cruel right now anyways! XD**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack walked into the room as silently as he could, but Mother Nature thought even that was to noisy. She shushed her son before he could say anything, but his attention was on Asher. Asher's black jacket was off, and his wrists had needles in them. He looked like he did in the coma, only there were these pulse monitors- at least that's what Jack thought they were- taped on his temples, and he could breathe on his own.

"He's just unconscious," Mother Nature said and Jack nodded. She left the room, leaving Jack alone with Asher. The more he saw him lying there, the more guilty Jack felt.

"Hey Ash." He said, sitting down next to him, "I...I don't know if you can hear me. Can you?" He got no response. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

.

_As much as Jack tried not to, he had become protective of his kids. Mainly Asher. Pitch would always sneer and say 'Now you know how I feel!', and Jack felt like he was talking about him when he first saw Elizabeth._

_But that didn't matter any more, at least._

_"Uncle! Uncle!" Six year old Lucas came running in, looking panicked. Jack wondered what was wrong with Lucas, because he looked so worried._

_"What is it, Luke-"_

_"I-It's Asher!" Jack didn't need to know what happened but Asher needing help._

_Jack actually heard Asher before he saw him. He was screaming and crying, and he could faintly hear Sawyer try and comfort him. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was already there, desperately trying to calm him and herself down, because she was crying with him._

_"Shh, it's okay, baby," She whispered, choking back a sob while clutching Asher tighter. Jack ruffled Lucas's hair and told him and Sawyer to go find Daniel or Andrew. He bent down next to Elizabeth, worry on his face. Asher had fallen unconscious from the pain, but he still let out a couple of cries. Jack cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear._

_"Hey, 'Beth. What happened?" She fell into sobs again, and this time Jack wrapped is arms around her and their three year old. He kissed her temple._

_"H-His legs!" The amulet around Asher's neck throbbed its red color. It didn't look like a good sign._

_"C'mon," He said, helping Elizabeth stand up with Asher._

_They had found out his amulet had failed somehow, but Mother Nature assured that it wouldn't happen again. But still, it was horrifying for Elizabeth and Jack._

.

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts when Asher moved. The father scrambled up and grab his hand. Asher's face twisted to confusion, groaning slightly in pain.

"Ash?" More confusion.

"D-Daddy?" Jack brushed some of the platinum blonde hair out of the dark eyelids.

"It's fine, Asher, you're fine." Slowly Asher opened his eyes slightly.

"You heard everything. Didn't you?" Jack nodded.

"Everyone did." The amputee shakily sighed, closing his eyes again. He bit his lip, as if he was trying not to cry.

"Great." He muttered. Jack sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked, "I'm your father, Ash. You can tell me anything, you know-"

"It's not that simple Dad," Asher nearly snapped, but quickly regained control, "I'm a mess, okay? Let's just leave it at that."

"No, you're not." What was wrong with his kids thinking that they are useless? Asher looked at Jack, his unique eyes staring at Jack in slight annoyance.

"Did you not hear any of that, then? Dad," His voice cracked, and he went quieter, "I was raped. Just like Mom!" He turned his head quickly before Jack realized what he said, and when Jack did he froze. He blinked several times, and didn't know how to respond.

"How-...How do you know that he-"

"When you are being tortured you get a lot of hurtful information." His voice was dead, "Fun fact, Dad, I know why I'm an amputee." He laughed bitterly, "I didn't even have a chance." Jack didn't know what to expect from Asher anymore and it was scary.

"A chance? What are you talking about?"

"Being normal." Jack would've laughed if it wasn't so serious.

"You are so foolish when it comes to 'normal' Ash," He smiled, messing his hair up, " None of us here are 'normal'." He managed to get Asher smiling after a while.

"Yeah...I guess."

.

.

.

Lucas, Sawyer and Mia came into the room to see everyone looking upset about something.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked, and Bunny was the one who spoke up.

"Asher and Damien got into a fight, and Damien said some stuff and Asher had a mental breakdown-"

"Wait, what did the git say?" At first, no one really noticed Mia, but now?

"Who are you?" Tooth asked, and Mia smiled a bit proudly.

"Name's Mia, ma'am." She bowed respectfully, "Top-Class Protector, and Guardian Angel." Bunny seemed to smile.

"Australian, aren't ya'?" Her smile became more biased.

"'Ey, Top-Class mean best accent!" Bunny just had to high-five her for that comment.

"What's wrong with a normal accent?" Sawyer chided, but she was ignored.

"Didn't you say Angels were all pale and stuff? Are they also with-"

"American accents? Yes, unfortunately." Mia informed, "But Top Class, the others, at least, are all ranging. There are some British, French, and so. Then here come the races- Asian, Mexican, White, Black," She shrugged, "No discrimination, which is great by me."

"So you're an interesting mix," Lucas smirked and Mia glared.

"What is that supposed ta' mean?"

"Nothing-"

"Wait," Sawyer interrupted, "Where is Asher?" Everything went silent.

"Well, after his breakdown, he collapsed-"

"What did he say?" Lucas growled slightly.

"Damien? Well..."Daniel didn't know if it was safe to tell Sawyer or Lucas, due to their protectiveness over Asher.

"Dad, what did he say?" By this point he was demanding.

"He called Asher useless, worthless, other stuff and," He decided to mutter this part, "emotionally crippled." Lucas and Sawyer heard that clearly though, and Lucas was furious. So he stomped out of the room growling and muttering curse words while Sawyer followed, equally mad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHa Lucas is gonna get revenge!**

**So I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Katnercy35; Aha, sorry!**

**Edgerion; You really hate Damien now, dontcha'? XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Yep! XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Glad you liked that part!**

**NightOwl Fury; He wont get far! XD**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucas was going to kill Damien. No doubt about that. Luckily, he didn't have to search for long.

"I-I'm sorry!" Damien said while Lucas held him against a wall. His fist was twisted in Damien's shirt, and Lucas held Damien a few feet in the air.

"Oh really?" He growled, his violet eyes looking like they were purple flames.

"Y-Yes!"

"Why did you do it then? Huh, genius?" A growl erupted deep in Lucas's throat, and his fangs grew slightly longer.

"I-I-I-"

"'I-I-I'" He mocked distastefully, "Quit your stuttering an answer me!" Damien gulped.

"I w-was mad at him-"

"So that _gives you the right," _He said through grited teeth, "to call him _emotionally crippled, worthless, useless_ and other stuff? No. It doesn't!" He flung Damien to the floor, and Damien was planning on scrambling away. "And don't think Sawyer's not mad either. Because now she's checking on her twin, probably ready to kill you. Kinda like me."

"W-Wait!" Damien yelled when Lucas approached closer, "I need to tell him-"

"You are not talking to him. Or going near him." Lucas hissed.

"P-Please!"

"Why do you care about his well-being all of a sudden?" Damien could tell Lucas was about to turn into a wolf.

"Because I regret what I said-"

"You better have." Lucas's body rippled and changed into a wolf, and Damien froze so still. _'But ya' know what? That's not good enough,' _Damien heard in his head, and he knew it was Lucas, _'No one hurts my baby cousin. No one.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Oh my god, what happened to him?!" Elizabeth yelled, running in the room. She inspected his face, as if he had produced a nasty scar or something.

"Hey Mom." Asher said casually, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Sawyer had done the same earlier, but she knew what happened. Jack sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"'Beth, c'mon." Elizabeth gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Let's talk." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Jack? What is this about?" Elizabeth asked once he closed the door. He sighed.

"Do you want to know what happened?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I do."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Tell me!" Jack ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Damien and him had a fight, Damien said a few...things...and Asher just kinda broke down, then collapsed. That's it." Elizabeth gave a shocked look, but she knew Jack was holding something back from her.

"What did he say?"

"Which one?"

"Both." She decided. Jack looked like he didn't want to say.

"Damien called Asher emotionally crippled," At that, Elizabeth gasped in shock, "and Asher confessed."

"Confessed? Confessed what?"

"What they did to him." He managed to say, and Elizabeth looked down at the floor before looking back at him.

"...What did they do?" She whispered.

"'Beth, I don't think you should kn-"

"Jack, he is my son, I have the right to know!" She yelled, angry and desperate at the same time. Why was he holding back information?!

"Fine, fine," He sighed, "They cut him, burned him, tried to skin him, they stabbed him with an ice pick, he counted how long he didn't get to eat," This was the part he really didn't want her to know, but she was already close to sobs. He looked at her in the eye, "'Beth," He grabbed her hand, "they claimed and raped him-" Elizabeth dissolved into sobs. Jack sort of held her up, kissing her hair. She shakily wrapped her arms around him.

"T-They claimed m-my baby...They claimed _my _baby?" She asked, and Jack nodded. He stroked her back in comfort.

"It's okay, 'Beth, he's here with us. Okay?" She choked a sob, but nodded. He kissed her forehead.

.

.

.

Damien was scared of wolves. Like, a lot.

And now, he was staring straight at a growling Lucas, his clothes having claw marks. Lucas's growls died down slightly, and he rippled back into his normal form. Luckily, his clothes were intact when he did.

"Now," He glared at Damien, "did I get my point across?"

"Y-Yes!" A nod.

"Good." He said bluntly, but stopped. "But why did you say that?"

"H-Huh?" Lucas turned, and Damien was expecting more anger, but instead it was sadness.

"Why did you call him that?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Was it pure, idiotic anger?"

"Honestly, I think it was." Damien inched his gaze to Lucas's face.

"It's different for him." Lucas shook his head, "It's always been different for him, in a bad way. He hates himself."

"You don't know that-"

"Yes, I do," He snapped, but stopped himself, "I'm his cousin! I know these thing just as much as Sawyer does!" Damien thought he was going to turn back.

"Can...Can I tell him I'm sorry?" He asked, and Lucas didn't answer for a while.

"Sure." He said, but he didn't like the idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**iuefbwuicfbisdufbcaouebcre833994827420ef928eyrf792efgcewo9u7fgc Aha I have nothing else to say!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Ooh, okay! XD**

**Girl With Strange Ideas(guest); are they good or bad? XD**

**NightOwl Fury; Haha, Damien's pitiful, isn't he? XD**

**Guest; Uh, I didn't understand what you meant at all. Sorry.**

**Katnercy35; I just love messing with Elizabeth and Asher. So much, that it hurts.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Who said you could be here?" Was what Damien was greeted by along with a glare. Asher didn't look at him at all, his pale hand clasped in one of Sawyers. Damien could faintly see his veins.

"Lucas, believe it or not." Damien awkwardly walked a bit closer, and even though Asher didn't see him, he flinched noticeably. Sawyer's eyes narrowed.

"Really?" She said it like she didn't believe him. He nodded.

"Yes." He turned more to Asher, who didn't look in his direction. "Asher-"

"Don't talk to me." His voice was quiet, but strong. Damien wasn't giving up that easily, however.

"No, we need to talk-"

"Really? What happened when we 'needed to talk'? Huh?" Asher whipped his head to stare at Damien, and his eyes looked tired, sad and angry. Maybe some resentment? Damien sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, oh, oh, wait," He said quickly, "You are _sorry? _Well, that makes everything better, doesn't it?!" His voice rose. It actually sounded like a broken hiss than just anger. Damien knew that he shouldn't be angry with Asher, he deserved it, but something about that did make his feel anger.

"It's not my fault you were taken! You ran off, didn't you?" He snapped back.

"It is too your fault!"

"How?!" Asher opened his mouth to reply when Damien cut him off, "You know what? Forget it. You're just going to try and make me the bad guy." He turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard Asher's voice.

"So I'm the bad guy for being tortured and raped?" It was quiet and small, and it cracked. Damien bit his lip, wondering how to respond to that. "Sis, can I talk to him alone for a minute?" Sawyer, who was sitting in shock the entire time, looked at Asher in confusion.

"You sure?" He nodded. She got up and walked to the door. She roughly thrusted her shoulder against his in annoyance, but Damien got the message, _'If you hurt him, you'll die'._

"Why did you have her leave?" The black haired boy asked, turning to the amputee.

"I wanted to talk alone." Damien sighed and sat down.

"What about?"

"Why do you hate me?"

.

.

.

Daniel laughed while he kissed Andrew sloppily. Andrew was drunk again-Daniels own doing- and Daniel was still very sober.

"Shh-hh!" Andrew stuttered, putting a finger to his lips. He could barely stand on his own, so Daniel, being the good husband that he is, was helping him. "L-Luc-cas will hear usssss!" He whispered, struggling to keep his blue eyes open. Daniel laughed and kissed him again.

"I can't believe how easily drunk you get." Andrew shook his head at that.

"I-I...I'm _noooottt_ druuunk!" He trailed, whining like a little child. But it was adorable.

"You've had, what? Three drinks? Four?" The uke held up four fingers while biting his tongue. Daniel could tell where the adorable gap between his teeth where.

"I-...I had..." He shook his head, "I d-don't...remember..." He blinked slowly before looking at Daniel, "What's my name again?" He sounded so confused that Daniel had to laugh. He put his forehead against his husbands.

"You don't remember? What's my name, then?" Andrew looked him over in thought.

"Your name is...is...wow, you're really handsome..." He mumbled, putting a hand to his head. Daniel grabbed his free hand.

"Daniel. My names Daniel and you are my husband, Andrew." He blinked at that.

"I'm married to _you?" _He sounded impressed through his drunken state, "Was it a go big or go home situation with you or-?" He was interrupted when Daniel laughed hard.

"Babe, you are so drunk right now."

.

.

.

The question Asher asked threw Damien off.

"What? Hate you? What are you-"

"Oh, don't say you don't!" He shouted. "You obviously do." Asher looked away and crossed his arms. Damien was silent for a while.

"No, I don't." He said, "And I really am sorry for what I said. It was totally uncalled for and I know you wont forgive me. Which is fine, ya' know, I deserve it." Asher's unique eyes looked at him with uncertainty, like Damien was going to do something horrible to him. Suddenly, he hissed in pain, clutching his temples. Damien was startled and took a couple of steps back.

"A-Are you oka-"

"I-I-I'm fine," He said hastily. They sat in silence. "You forced me to say things that humiliated me." Asher shook his head, closing his eyes for a second, "Things I didn't want any one to know." He turned away slightly, "But too late now. Every one does. I feel so humiliated." Asher groaned, grabbing his hair. Damien shook his head.

"You shouldn't feel humiliated. Okay?" Asher didn't answer. When Damien moved a little closer, Asher winced. The blonde must have thought he made a mistake, because he began to apologize.

"S-Sorry, I didn't-"

"No, don't be sorry." He said. Damien looked down. "Do you want to get up?" Asher smiled slightly.

"I suppose."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd things are slightly better between the two boys! You guys got some Danrew also! Yaaaaaaayyyyy!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwlFury; I dunno anymore which I'm going to do. I might pull up a poll or something!**

**Edgerion; Yeap. For now, that is! XD**

**Mimi(Guest); Thank you! ^^**

**Miriam(Guest); *Shrugs* I dunno, honestly. I tend to forget these guys are immortal, or we could just pull off a Hunters of Artemis type of thing or whatever.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher knew he had to confront evHeryone sooner or later.

He just hoped for the later. His legs hurt, and he felt dizzy. Damien tried to keep distance, but after Asher's failed attempts at walking solo, Damien had no choice but to help him.

So when the two made it to the large room where the fight took place, everyone stopped talking to look at Asher.

It was embarrassing.

He was practically tackled in a hug from Tooth, who didn't seem like she'd let go until Bunny put a hand on her shoulder. She tried to smile at him, but the tears in her eyes gave it away.

"How are you feeling?" Tooth whispered.

"Fine." He said, an embarrassed blush beginning to form. Sawyer came walking over, looking Asher over for any signs of pain with a neutral face. She looked at Damien and nodded.

"What was that about?" Asher asked his twin, but she smirked and shook her head.

"Nothin' bro! Just a little _agreement. _" Her eyes bore into Damien. He nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah. Agreement." He took a step back from Asher. This made him even more confused.

"What agreement?"

"N-Nothing!" Damien said quickly, making Sawyer smirk in triumph. Asher looked between Damien and Sawyer confusion not going away. Damien took another steep back, but this time it was away from Sawyer.

"What are you so scared of, Alton?" She smirked.

"Why are you suddenly calling me that, Sawyer Grace?" He challenge, his confidence coming back. He was _not _going to be intimidated by a girl.

"Ah, look who's acting like a man again!" She laughed with an adorable-in his opinion- smug look.

"I know. Maybe you should try acting like a girl." She actually looked shock at that.

"What did you just say, Alton?"

"You heard me." He said, smiling and leaning close. Sawyer copied her father's smug look again, and practically everyone could just see a female Jack.

"You challenging me to something?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. Mia suddenly groaned in annoyance.

"Oi! Get a room ya' two!" The two glared, blushed overcoming their faces.

.

.

.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. They are running out of time!" The sickly sweet voice came into the cave. "That girl knows she doesn't have much time. Why waste it on that boy?" The same green mist swirled over the floor like a blanket. The female figure seemed to make itself from thin air. "Blaize, do you know what's taking her so long?" She asked her sweetly, but Blaize knew she was going to explode in anger any second.

"I-I don't know-"

"You," She took a controlled breath, "don't know?" She took a shaky breath.

"N-No-"

"Figure it out!" She snapped and Blaize winced.

"B-But-"

"Or do we have to bring your family into this?" Blaize's golden hazel eyes glowered.

"You better not." Her fangs grew.

"Why, are you threatening me?" She began to float way from Blaize.

"You promised, Eris!" Blaize shouted. Eris turned back, her eyes rivaling Blaize's vampire eyes. They could send everyone running with just that.

"Did I?" The blue glowing orbs floated in the black in amusement. But Blaize's white pupils swimming in the red weren't.

"Yes."

"Well, then listen to me," Eris roughly cupped her face with controlled anger, "then you wont have to worry."

.

.

.

Elizabeth sat on the window seat, staring out the window. She had been sitting there for about an hour, and it slightly worried Jack.

"'Beth?" He calmly approached her, "Are you okay? Is this about Asher-"

"Not just that." She said, "He just tries to ruin everything in my life. Have you noticed that?"

"Asher?" Jack said, confused. Elizabeth gave him a look, "Oh. You mean Dwyer." She sighed.

"He damaged my life, now his kids are doing the same to Asher's." Jack bit his lip.

"You never seem angry with him."

"Huh?"

"You're never angry with him. I always am, so why aren't you?" Elizabeth gave him a look that he couldn't explain, but she looked royal and regal.

"I later learned that the more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present. There is no point in being angry, even if they done me wrong." Jack felt so proud that she was his wife. She was so strong and caring, it was insane. But still, Dwyer had did so many things to her alone.

"Don't tell me you have forgiven him." She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Absolutely not. That is another thing from anger. I should not and _will not _forgive him for what he's done to me. I don't think I should." Jack couldn't contain his smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"You are so strong, 'Beth. Just perfect."

"I'm not perfect-"

"Yes you are." He said, pulling her to his side, "To me, at least." She blushed, and Jack kissed her cheek. The tip of his nose and lips trailed down her cheek, before kissing her neck. She laughed.

"Stop it, you."

"Why?" He laughed back. "What if I was just getting started?" She rolled her eyes.

"Too bad." She quickly grabbed his staff and ran. Jack smiled lovingly before chasing after her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE ENEMY IS BACK! Oh noes!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); We'll see! XD**

**RebelSprirt(Guest); Haha, some people want AsherXDamien and others want SawyerXDamien! Xd I might do a poll or something, I dunno.**

**Edgerion; Yes, fear for Asher! XD**

**NightOwl Fury; Yeah, she was. I didn't put her name, though. Surprise? XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaize watched the scene carefully. Where was that blonde? Ah. There she is, flirting with that boy from before. A couple, married, she guessed, walked in.

But she sensed a werewolf. Blaize growled, her fangs growing to a little past her chin. Vampires and werewolf weren't a good combination. But, a job has to be done. She sighed, her fangs shrinking back to their regular size. Bending the shadows to her will- a common skill for vampires- she went inside without anyone noticing. She just casually walked into the room some more, but no one noticed her. Which was fine, of course.

"So," She said loudly, catching everyone off guard, "Blondie, figure that prophecy out yet?" Blaize smiled slyly at Sawyer.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Elizabeth asked, and Sawyer seemed to pale even more, if that was possible.

"Blaize? What-"

"I seemed to notice that no one else knows but you," She mused, leaning her face close to Sawyers with a smirk, "why's that, Blondie?"

"I forgot-"

"Oh! You forgot! I see," She stepped back, her smile disappearing, "You _do _know how important that is, right?"

"I'm sure it is, Vampire!" She tried to insult her, but Blaize gave her a warning look. Lucas growled.

"Oh," She said, "_you're _the werewolf. How...nice." Blaize said it like it was the worst thing ever. Lucas had the same feeling. They both glared at each other.

"I was about to say the same thing, Blood-sucker." Blaizes eyes changed, and her fangs grew longer. But Lucas wasn't intimidated.

"Mutt."

"Pulse-challenged."

"Fleabag!"

"Night-stalker!" By this point, their voices rose in anger and annoyance. The glares became more intense, and their fangs were equal length; around to their chins.

"Okay!" Sawyer cut in, "Okay, okay, you two, just stop before you both go biting-" They both glared at her and she nervously laughed, "Aha, I mean...Uh..." Blaize sighed.

"Right. Getting off track. Prophecy," Her eyes changed back to their golden hazel. She walked closer to Sawyer, but not before giving Lucas one last glare.

"Right," Death said, "But what _is _this prophecy?" Everyone turned their attention to the Vampire. She was going to say something when her eyes changed to their Vampire form and she began to chant. But in English, and not Latin like before.

_"Through the Isle of the Dead,_

_Six shall answer the call of desperate needs,_

_The resurrect, the desperate ones, Fallens and traitor,_

_Will sacrifice themselves to save others to the monster."_

Blaize closed her eyes and shook her head.

"That-...That wasn't Latin." Sawyer noted, shocked. Blaize had the same look.

"I-I know. I wonder why." Bunny decided to step up. No one liked how this sounded.

"Wait, wait, who are the six?" Blaize shrugged.

"I dunno, it's a prophecy. What do you expect?"

"Isle of the Dead..." Cerys muttered. She looked at Death, who paled.

"Mara?"

"Isle of the Dead. Oh, this is bad." Death was looking at Cupid in worry. This made him confused.

"What?" Death shook her head.

"Nothing." Jack looked at Elizabeth, then at the rest of the Guardians. He sighed, putting a hand in his hoodie pocket.

"Well, if it's a prophecy, hen we don't have a choice, do we?"

.

.

.

Eris laughed into the glowing orb. That girl did as she was told.

"Well, well, the pieces are all coming together!" She circled the orb, looking at it in amusement. "I think it's time for my baby to go get it's food!" A roar of several heads agreed.

"Now, dearies, the ruby is broken onto the ones you _want _to kill." She smiled through the cage that held the Dream Hydra. " They will all be at the Isle of the Dead. But the others? You can eat them, if you wish. But!" Eris cut, "save Cupid." She laughed evilly. She opened the cage, and the mighty monster roared before it went to it's place.

"I do hope he remembers me. After all, I am his murderer!"

.

.

.

"Jackie-" Daniel began, but Andrew spoke up.

"I agree." Suddenly, for some reason, all eyes were on him, " I mean, you know, aren't they sacred?" Daniel looked at his husband, then at Jack.

"Da. But, when-" North was interrupted by a shrill noise.

_ROAR!_

Everyone but the confused teens froze.

"What was that-"

"Oh god." Jack and Pitch looked at Elizabeth, who paled and looked slightly sick. "I thought we-"

"I did too." Patrick nodded, with a grim look.

"Wait. What _is _that?" Asher asked.

"Dream Hydra." Was his sad reply.

.

.

.

Dwyer sighed.

"Girls." He said, "You disappointed me." Chaos and Void looked at each other before Dwyer, who wasn't even looking at them.

"We're sorry, Father." Chaos said, but Dwyer scoffed.

"Sorry? You let him get away!" His eyes glared at her, "And now he's still alive?"

"Father-" They heard a loud roar. Dwyer thought for a second before smiling.

"Looks like Eris is back."

"Who, Father?" Void asked.

"Eris, the god of Destruction?" He raise and eye brow, "You should know about her. Nevermind, I think you two can stop disappointing me," He smiled.

"How Father?"

"By keeping that Dream Hydra alive."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DWYER"S BACK! THE DREAM HYDRA IS BACK! Oooooooooh!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! How's it goin'?**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; Someone might~!**

**Rebel Spirit(Guest); A lot of people compare them to Astrid and Hiccup! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); One of the ones you listed will die. Just sayin'~!**

**Edgerion; The biggest battle yet!**

**Booklover2000; Ah, it's fine!**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); I dunno! Haven't written it yet! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What's a Dream Hydra?" Sawyer asked, glancing at Asher, who did the same.

"Not 'a' Dream Hydra, it's _'the' _Dream Hydra." Pitch corrected his grand-daughter. He crossed his arms. "A very deadly creature."

"How...How deadly?" Asher hesitated.

"Killed your mom," Bunny said with a jerking motion of his head to a pale-looking Elizabeth. She looked ready to faint. But the twins were just confused and shocked.

"It did?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Then how is she even here?"

"Your dad," Adair smirked, making Jack look away from Elizabeth to her, "Him being the desperate person he is-"

"Hey!"

"-He revived her," She finished.

"I was not desperate!" Daniel and Adair looked at each other, then at him.

"Your not?" They asked in a creepy simultaneous way. Suddenly, Elizabeth thought of that name again. Isle of the Dead.

"Dad," She said, "Isn't that where Kira is?" She seemed to grow more pale and sick-looking. Pitch nodded gravely.

"Who's Kira?" Jack asked, confused. His wife bit her lip.

"My older sister."

.

.

.

"For the last time, Eris, I'm not helping you!" Kira Black, the eldest of Pitch's daughters, sighed. She maybe the most patient person ever, but even she was starting to grow annoyed by Eris's constant annoyance.

"Why not?" Eris put her hands on her hips, staring the black-haired girl down. "Is this some law for the 'Great Spirit of Halloween'?"

"No, it is not." Eris thought for a moment before smirking.

"I wonder what would happen if that Dream Hydra happened to hurt your dear sister again. What was her name again?" Kira's head snapped up so fast it could have broken her neck.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped. Eris laughed mockingly.

"Oh, that's right! You were too busy, weren't you? Being Father Times apprentice and running this mental asylum." As if on cue, screams of evil people flew behind them. She regarded the eldest with distaste, "Well, she's married with twins." Kira shook her head.

"I don't believe you."

"Really? Just wait." She turned to leave, but paused, "Oh, and Dwyer still wants her." At the mention of him, Kira looked ready to kill. She _hated _him. Loathed him. "So, I'd go look for your precious little sister." Those eyes of Eris's bored into her.

.

.

.

Jack felt like he was hit with a brick building. Tooth, in fact, glared at Pitch as if saying '_Any more children that you two kept secret?'._

"Y-You...have a sister?" He strained, and Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah...?" His features resembled a poker face. Jack sighed, as if he didn't know what to say. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we-Can we talk about this? Alone?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Probably best." She followed her husband out of the room.

"Any more children?" Tooth glared with her arms crossed. Pitch seemed slightly intimidated, honestly.

"Just them." He said.

"Yep. She's Halloween. Father Times apprentice." Death cut in. "You know, pretty busy now." She shrugged.

"Father Times apprentice?" Andrew asked, looking very impressed, "If she's Halloween personified, then I'm guessing she makes people mentally insane, right?" With the stares he got he tried again, "That...is her right? I know someone does."

"Yep. That's Kira." Patrick smiled, "Mainly people who hurt children. Kira hates those types of people." For some reason, Andrew felt a chill down his spine.

"Oh yeah!" Daniel gasped, "I think I met her before. Black hair, dark eyes. I think I hit on her once." Pitch stared him down, but since Daniel has practically no brain cells, he didn't notice, "Yeah. I did. She threatened me. " He seemed alright with the memory, like his life wasn't being threatened by the spirit of Halloween, "Pretty cool." He smiled. Adair sighed.

"Daniel, you idiot."

.

.

"How could you not tell me you had a sister?!" Jack hissed a whisper, and Elizabeth slightly winced.

"Well, she's always busy now, so it didn't seem important-"

"Not important?" He cut her off, slightly angry, while raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Elizabeth took his tone as threatening, so she looked away.

"Don't get mad at me." Why did her voice shake? Did she really think he was going to hurt her? Jack bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Why," He snapped the word slightly, "did you think that was not important?" Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. He had a point.

"I-I don't k-know." Great, now she was stuttering. Jack cupped her face lightly, realizing his mistake.

"I'm not mad, okay?"

"No, you should be mad at me." She sighed, "I'm an idiot. I should have told you." Jack cracked a smile.

"Yeah, you totally should have." Jack looked at the floor. "And you kind of lied to me, right?"

"Yes." She whispered. Elizabeth sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm really sorry." She meant it, Jack could tell.

"I forgive you." He smiled, "But, is there anything else I need to know?" Her grip went a bit tighter.

"I'm afraid of losing you." His smile dissolved, not expecting that. Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too."

.

.

Dwyer paced back and forth, thinking. If he was going to do something, he needed it to be crushing.

On who else? Elizabeth.

Suddenly, a big idea came. He smirked.

"I wonder..." He walked to a bundle of dangerous syringes with different liquids in them. He looked them over before grabbing one. "I wonder how she would feel if some one else broke and beat her? Like, her own husband?" His grin became more wicked, "A simple injection, and he'll turn. But, unfortunately will wear off." He frowned for a second. Then Dwyer laughed.

"It's the perfect weapon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**iwdufgvbieurjbfvwckouiergfb dsmkuigfbverus SO MUCH CRAP I JUST CANT.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I really got your nerves going, didn't I? XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Don't worry, it's coming soon!**

**Booklover2000; True, true.**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); He will fight, don't worry!**

**Hamato Miwa; Well, duh! XD Of course she is! XD**

**Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate; Next chapter here! XD**

**Unicorn232003; I answered your questions in a PM XD.**

**NightOwl Fury; Oh this isn't the traumatizing chapter! That one will be later! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); *Looks away and tugs collar* Y-Yeah, none of them will die!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher knew something horrible was going to happen soon. Like, someone was going to die. It was eerie, and it gave him a chill down his spine.

And that prophecy. It implanted its words into his skin, just like the C and V scar on his hip bone. Then unfortunately, another headache and stomach nausea hit him, two side affects from his brain injury. Asher was surprised he didn't go into another seizure, but that was a miracle. Damien seemed to notice his unease, because he was the only person next to him. Sawyer, Mia and Lucas were talking to Blaize.

"You okay?" Damien asked, concerned. "You look sick." Asher managed a weak smile and shook his head.

"I-I'm fine." Next thing he knew, Asher felt incredibly tired, but mainly weak. Damien wrapped an arm around him, and Asher flinched horribly. The Angel quickly removed his arm, startled. The son of Jack Frost looked like he was expecting a hard blow to his head or something.

"S-Sorry, I didn't-"

"I-It's fine. I-I'm f-fine." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Damien. Asher smiled with drained energy.

The one thing Damien learned about Asher Frost; it's to not believe him. Well, if he says he's fine but you can see every vein across his pale skin and he looks ready to collapse at any second. And the newly acquired brain injury didn't help one bit. He seems sweet enough, and he is, but he's unpredictable. He's obviously smart and clever, and in Damien's opinion, deadlier than Sawyer and Lucas. Damien wondered if he was more out-going like Sawyer before-

Damien shook his head. Asher looked like a small, helpless child with concern in his dark-rimmed eyes.

"Are-Are you okay?" He was way to thin. Even his own clothes are too big on him. Damien bit his lip to force down his sigh, but smiled at him. Daniel, who had been watching from afar along with Bunny and Patrick, didn't really want his little nephew around Damien. But still, the trio watched Damien ruffle Asher's hair, which made him scold the taller one as if in a protest.

"I don't trust him." Bunny said, "Especially around Asher." Patrick and Daniel nodded. Soon, the remaining Guardians joined in the watch, then Cerys, Death and Pitch soon following. Then everyone else joined the pile, making Asher and Damien into stars in a play, even though they didn't notice that.

"I just messed with your hair," He laughed at Asher's red cheeks. "Why are you getting so mad about that?"

"I told you not to touch my hair!" He huffed, in attempt to look intimidating. But when Damien laughed he realized it was anything but. He sighed. Damien eyed him with a smirk, and swiped his hand through his hair again.

"I SAID-"

"Just get a room, you two!" Sawyer yelled teasingly. The two froze, and looked at the crowd watching them. They blinked. Damien gave Sawyer a look that said _'are you serious right now? Shut up' _while Asher's look was un-readable, but on the inside, he was screaming by now. He felt like hyperventilating in fear, now terrified that Damien was going to-

_No, he is not. _He hissed in his thoughts, _She was just kidding. Okay? Get yourself together. Sawyer didn't mean anything by that, Damien wouldn't do that. Breathe, you paranoid idiot._

With that, he took a deep breath.

Then his parents walked into the room. His mom-his beautiful, sweet mother who didn't deserve any type of pain- smiled nervously at Asher, then at Sawyer.

"So," She began, "I guess we might as well start going there now, right?"

.

.

.

"They still haven't figured it out!" Eris groaned, circling around the orb. "The six of the prophecy? Easy!" She sighed, "Idiots."

"Eris!" A voice behind her called.

"Decided to join my side, Kira?" The goddess turned and smiled, but Kira frowned.

"Absolutely not."

"Then why are you here?" Kira glared.

"I just came to tell you something. Don't touch my sister." Eris's eyes widened, but not in shock. It was more like, _are you challenging me?_

"Oh, really? Why?" She smiled innocently, "I don't have any intentions to hurt your sister. Dwyer is taking care of that for me."

"I swear-" Kira was cut off from her charging by Eris.

"Ah, ah ah!" She laughed. "That is not a smart thing to do!" Eris put a hand under Kira's chin and smiled evilly, "Now, like I said before, go look for that pathetic sister of yours."

.

.

.

Dwyer thought the plan was almost perfect.

Almost.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he could hurt someone else. I mean, only a little bit of the stuff would work, right?

Then he remembered that Asher and that other boy had a pretty rocky relationship. What was his name again? Dawson? Dominic? No, it was Damien.

"I could do it now, but I'll wait. If they get a better relationship, as Eris said, then we could use this," He held up the syringe into the light.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAEEEEEEEE THIS IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! NOT REALLY, no.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**#Edgerion; Pitch? Protecting Jack? Ha! XD And-Hey! Look! You got a special hashtag on your name! Where did that appear from?!**

**NightOwl Fury; It might happen! BELIEVE! *Rides off on rainbows and unicorns***

**Guest; Thank you!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer wouldn't show it as much as her twin, but she was terrified. Absolutely terrified. But she kept her composer, for Asher. He had often told her when they were younger how brave and strong she was, even though he was the oldest by seven minutes, and ever since then she felt like she needed to prove something. And after what Asher has been through, she really needed to step up her game for him. To not let anything fear her, fight for Asher. Stuff like that.

Sawyer looked over at her twin. He was talking to Damien, which made her slightly jealous. Of Damien, that is. Why wasn't he talking to her, his own twin, about whatever they're talking about? _Don't feel jealous. He can have more friends. Not just you and Lucas._

But still. Damien? He bullied Asher. It didn't make sense.

"Hey." She looked to the side to see Mia.

"Hey." She barely paid the African Guardian Angel any attention, because she turned back to look at the two boys.

"Ya' look either jealous, or just hatred." Mia teased, and Sawyer whipped around and gave her a confused look.

"What? No, I don't hate my brother-"

"Not Asher," Man, her Australian accent was thick, but sounded great, "Damien. Why?"

"I-" She paused, "I don't know...I guess-" She was interrupted by another roar, making her tense. Mia studied her quietly.

"You're scared."

"H-Huh-"

"You are scared, but ya' wont admit it." Mia said, "How come?" She stared for a couple of seconds, thinking.

"I honestly don't know. I guess," She sighed, "I have to stay strong for Asher, you know?"

Mia nodded, "I get it." Sawyer smiled.

.

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to calm Elizabeth's nerves.

"'Beth, you are going to be fine-" Jack whispered.

"I know, I know," She whispered back hastily. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"It's not going to hurt you-"

"That's the problem. What if it hurts Asher or Sawyer?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, "What if it kills you?"

But Jack laughed slightly, "If I can take on your dad and live, I think a Dream Hydra isn't a big deal." Elizabeth gave him a serious look.

"I'm not kidding. I know something bad is going to happen." He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, okay, okay, I know you aren't." He soothed.

"I'm so scared." She trembled, and Jack kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, I'm right here with you."

.

.

"Oooh! They are almost here!" Eris grinned madly, looking at the scene through the orb. "Now, what do you think?" She turned to Dwyer, who had the same look. "Are you willing to wait or just throw them into chaos immediately?" Eris was fine with either choice, honestly.

"I can't wait to try out my trick." He smiled at her and she nodded happily.

"Quick it is! Leaves my Dream Hydra to get it's food quicker."

"They still haven't figured it out yet?"

"Oh, no!" She gasped. "They are all idiots!" The two laughed.

It was...weird. Eris usually hated everyone else, like Dwyer, but the two acted like good friends. When they talked together it was genuine evil with corrupt minds.

"Now, where are my daughters?" Eris asked.

"Helping keep the Dream Hydra alive for you, so you can focuse more on the screams."

"Smart thinking! You've trained them well. You know, they can have that boy, after _you know what _. What's his name again?" Dwyer smirked.

"Asher."

"Yes, him!" The goddess laughed, "Ah! There they are~!"

.

.

Asher's anxiety was rising. He didn't know why, but he couldn't walk. His legs hurt really bad. A headache was forming. You know, the works. Damien was holding him up, much to everyones concern. Daniel walked over to his nephew after seeing Jack's worried look, and he knew Jack would've been over there, but Elizabeth looked so scared, Daniel decided to do it for him with Andrew following him.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked seriously, putting a hand on his shoulder. Asher slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Legs hurt. Headache. I'm just dandy." He muttered sarcastically, and Daniel cracked a smile.

"Is there more? Do you feel like you're going to be sick? Or collapse?" Andrew pushed Daniel away and fretted over him by putting a hand on his forehead and cheeks. Daniel rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I'm fine, really. It'll pass." He gave a shaky smile, but they didn't believe him for a second. Damien nudged him and gave him a look that said, _Dude, we know you're lying. You are a horrible lier._

"Andy, why don't you go check on Elizabeth with Jack?" Daniel said. Andrew looked at him with a look close to Damien's. But this one said _Is this your way of kicking me out and away? Aren't you a great husband? _But he did.

As soon as they made it to their destination, they were thrown into absolute chaos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oiwdcubbudvvgdsdddi82743rgfaj8ise4ny2jej IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**AHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**Anyways, more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Hey, did you figure out those speculations? XD**

**NightOwl Fury; Nah, it was more like a guess at Chaos and Void being her daughters.**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**ENJOY!**

_**WE ARE SO SO SO CLOSE TO 200 REVIEWS! CAN WE MAKE IT IN ABOUT THREE TO FOUR MORE CHAPTERS?!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mia couldn't recount everything that happened. All she remembered was a blur, but she was on the ground. She sat up and looked around. At least she wasn't alone; There was Andrew, Patrick, North and Death. What an odd group to be put together, but it probably didn't matter. Everyone else started to wake up.

"What? Wh-Where are we?" Death groaned.

"I don't know." Mia said.

"Are we the only ones here?" Andrew asked and Patrick nodded.

"Seems like it."

"Da. It does."

"We have to find everyone else." Mia stated, and they looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Little lady giving orders," Death smiled and she glared.

"I'll have you know-"

"Okay, lets not have an argument." Andrew cut in. Mia sighed.

"Fine."

"She's right, though." Patrick agreed, "We do have to find the others." North turned to Mia, and saw something on the back of her hand.

"Mia, what is that?" She looked down. Mia blinked in confusion. It was three stars trapped in a neat circle.

"I-I don't know." _Fallen. Fallen. Fallen. _That word repeated three times.

"Okay, let's go. I got a bad feeling," Andrew tensed.

.

.

.

Jack groaned, grabbing his head. What happened? He opened his eyes. The place was annoyingly dim. It was just a regular, oddly smoothed rocks and the top was domed. He stood up, grabbing his staff.

He was alone. Where did everyone go?

"Ah. There you are!" Jacks eyes narrowed. He turned to face Dwyer.

"Where is everyone?" Dwyer raised an eyebrow. Was that a look of triumph on his face?

"Separated form you."

"Where is my wife?" Dwyer eyes flashed.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes." He hissed. Dwyer smirked, and walked closer. Jack kept his guard up.

"I'm not going to hurt her." He was circling him.

"Really?" Jack said sarcastically.

"I'm not, but, someone else is." Jack glared at Dwyer.

"Who?" Something pierced his shoulder, and Jack gasped in pain. He looked at the syringe that just slipped out of his skin in shock. "What was that?!" His mind was growing fuzzy. He collapsed to his knees.

"Remember when I said someone else was going to hurt her?" Dwyer laughed, and Jack's eyes widened.

"M-Me..."

"Give him a prize!" Dwyer laughed, and with a snap of his fingers, Jack's vision went black again.

.

.

Sawyer felt like a flower girl based on the people she was with. Mother Nature, Rayne, Cerys, Tooth, and the only two guys Sandy and Lucas. Poor things.

"So...What do we do?" Cerys asked and Sawyer huffed, feeling completely stressed out.

"I don't know."

"Look for the others?" Tooth suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Mother Nature smiled. Sandy said some stuff with his dream sand.

"Better than doing nothing." Lucas mumbled. Rayne's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's on your guy's hands?" Lucas and Sawyer, who somehow knew she was talking to them, looked at the back of their hands. They both had two stars with a neat circle around them.

_Desperate. Desperate. _A hissed whisper repeated two times. Everyone else was shocked.

"Rayne, how did you-"

"I don't know!" She squeaked.

"D-Did any one else hear that?" Lucas asked.

" What did it say?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." Sawyer quickly cut in. Sandy looked them over.

Cerys looked un-easy. "This is creepy. Let's get out of here!"

"Agreed." Lucas nodded hastily. And with that, they all followed the corridor, lit up by Sandy's dream sand and Sawyer's glowing Armaros.

.

.

Blaize never thought she would be stuck with the toughest ones. Bunny, Daniel, Adair and Pitch. Why did Eris stick her with them? I mean, she didn't have a problem with any of them, Adair being her favorite person out of the group though.

"Cricky," Bunny muttered. "This is certainly different than before. Am I right?"

"Definitely." Blaize kept her hand hidden, knowing full well the four angry-burned stars and the un-closed circle was there.

_Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. _They hissed mercilessly.

"What's the plan?" Daniel looked at Blaize, who grew confused.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well, you are the one who had the prophecy. Where do we go?" She shrugged. Pitch rolled his eyes at him.

"Need help?" A voice called. Pitch seemed to perk up at the voice. Blaize looked confused, and turned to where he was looking.

"Kira?" Blaize saw a pretty woman smiling at them. For one thing, she looked nothing like Elizabeth. Then again...

"Hey Dad!" She jumped down from the ledge. "What are you doin' in here?" She had the same smile as her sister.

"How did you know we were here?" Kira rolled her eyes.

"Eris." Blaize felt a stab at her chest. Daniel decided it was his time to shine.

"Hey! Remember me?" Kira's look told him she didn't. "Summer spirit? You threatened me? I tried to hit on you?"

"Oh yes, I do." She glared, as did Adair.

"Daniel you are married. With a kid."

"I wasn't hitting on her." Daniel sounded confused. " I love Andrew. Duh."

"Whatever."

"Where's Tibby?" Kira asked. Daniel felt a slight competition with the nicknames.

"Yes, where is _Bethie?" _Bunny and Adair looked unamused.

"It's Tibby."

"Bethie."

"Tibb- Wait. How do you know my sister?"

"I'm her husbands twin." Kira slowly looked at Pitch in shock.

"You let her get married?"

"Yep. He did." Bunny said, and Kira hid a blush, "They have twins."

"Tibby...has kids- Dad you really let her grow up!" She laughed and Pitch glared.

"I didn't have a say in the matter."

"Oh well!"

.

.

"Jack? Jack?! Where are you?" Elizabeth slowly trudged forward, feeling scared.

"I wouldn't be doing that!" She froze so still.

"What-What do you want?" Dwyer rolled his eyes.

"I'm just giving you a heads up. Jack isn't the good guy here."

"What did you do to him?" Elizabeth angrily whipped around. Dwyer smirked.

"See for yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you." He was gone in a flash, and she felt someone behind her. Elizabeth turned.

It was Jack, but his eyes were and enchanted-looking violet.

"J-Jack?" He smirked, but it wasn't his usual friendly smirked, it was darker.

"Hey, Elizabeth." She shivered at that. He never called her Elizabeth. He walked closer, and she took a step back.

"What's wrong? You scared?" He mocked. She gulped down her fear.

"Jack, what ever is wrong with you, snap out of it-"

_BAM!_

Elizabeth crumpled to the ground, clutching her cheek where Jack punched. She looked at him in shock.

"J-Jack?" He kicked her straight in her stomach and she gasped in pain. He smiled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oooooohhhhhhh nnnnooooeeeesssss!**

_**AGAIN! WE ARE SO SO SO CLOSE TO 200 REVIEWS! CAN WE MAKE IT IN ABOUT THREE TO FOUR MORE CHAPTERS?!**_

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Wassup?! Ya'll gonna hate meh for this one~!**

**AGAIN! WE ARE SO SO SO CLOSE TO 200 REVIEWS! CAN WE MAKE IT SOON?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; Asher and Damien will be in this chapter!**

**Hamato Miwa; I'll think about the Dream Hydra thing!**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Violet eyed Jack does sound kinda hot XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); She'll fight a little bit, but Jack is like ten times stringer than her XD**

**Edgerion; I hope you don't hate me for this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damien felt the need to keep his eye on Asher really close. He didn't know why, but he just felt the need too.

The place they were in was well lit, put it had high walls forming a circle.

"Do you feel...off?" Asher squeaked, and Damien nodded.

"Yeah, and this pit doesn't help."

"Yep."

"Ah!" Eris's voice boomed, "There's the one I want! And Damien too!" Asher shivered. Eris molded before them at her mortal size. "This will be fun."

"What do you want?" Damien demanded, pulling Asher to his side.

"Him, if you've been listening."

"Why?" Asher was just staring at her fearfully.

"Well, I guess it could be a deal."

"D-Deal?" Asher muttered.

"Yes!" She smiled, "Either I kill Damien and let you go, or he'll live and you'll be at the mercy of my daughters." She snapped her fingers, and Chaos and Void came behind them, giggling.

Asher freaked.

"N-NO!" His back slammed into Damien, who tried calming him down. He turned the shaking boy around.

"Calm down, Ash-"

"No! Don't let them take me! Please!" He was hysterical by now. Tear pouring down his cheeks, his eyes held desperation. Eris raised an eyebrow.

"Nice job, girls. You desroyed him."

"We'll do more if we have him Mother," Chaos smirked, and Asher muffled a scream.

"Asher, listen," Damien whispered close to him, "Either way, she's lying. She's going to give them to you no matter what."

"Don't let them. Don't let them please!" He whined a whisper, "I-I can't."

"You're not. I promise." Damien wiped his tears away. "Okay?"

"O-Okay."

"This is nice, but," A sword swirled into Eris's hand, "Time's up." She thrusted the sword straight at Damien's gut.

"No!" Asher yelled.

_Slice!_

Damien stifled a groan, confused why he was suddenly thrown to the ground, when he saw Asher with a sword going straight through his stomach.

.

.

.

Elizabeth was bawling. After a few more time of punches and kicks, Jack decided a different beating.

Words. Insults. Those.

Jack circled her, as if deciding what he was going to do next.

"J-Jack," Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Please! Snap-...Snap out of it-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, smashing his staff next to her and she screamed. Jack's annoyance grew.

"I swear if you don't shut up I _WILL BREAK YOUR VOICE BOX!" _He yelled even louder, and as much as Elizabeth tried to stop, she couldn't. He gripped her jaw tightly. His eyes glared intense at hers.

"Stop!" She screamed back, "I know this isn't you!"

"I said shut up!" He sent a sharp slap to her face before wrapping his hand around her neck, strangling her. She gagged and tried to pry his fingers off, but it didn't work.

"J-..." She couldn't breathe. Her lungs burned.

Elizabeth knew that she would have to fight him back, even though she didn't want to. But she was probably going to die if she didn't. She commanded the black sand to her hand, and used a heavy bucket full to push him back harshly. He stifled a groan, before glaring at her again.

"Well, look who's fighting back, "He sneered, violet eyes looking like flames. Elizabeth put on a brave face.

"Jack, "Her voice was slightly raspy, "Stop."

"Stop what, Elizabeth?" Jack snapped with a devious smirk. "I'm perfectly fine." She grit her teeth.

"No you're not! Dwyer did something to you. You would never hurt me-" Jack slammed her whole body against the wall and Elizabeth's vision went blurry for a second.

"What makes you think I wont?" He growled, his nose centimeters from hers. She mimicked his look.

"I know you."

.

.

Damien stared in shock. Asher's eye's looked in his as he grabbed the hilt of the sword, his face twisting in pain.

"No." Damien whispered as he ran at catch Asher's falling body. Eris screamed in anger and dissolved into a green mist. Chaos and Void did the same. He removed Asher's shaking hands from the handle, and quickly pulled the sword out. The stench of blood was almost to much. Asher whimpered. Damien clutched him in his arms.

"Oh god. Oh god." Damien's heart was pounding. There was so much blood. "Why did you do that?" His voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Asher blubbered, trying to take his mind of the pain.

"Asher," Damien was starting to cry, "why did you do that?"

"I-I didn't want you t-to d-d-d-ie." He was trembling, and blood began to dribble down his pale chin. "I did-" He paused for a second to cough, "I didn't want to go with them. I-I-I wanted to save you." That just made Damien cry a little harder. "I-I'm dying. Aren't I?"

"No, no you're not. You're going to be fine. Okay? You're not dying."

"D-D-Damien?" Asher's voice was shaky, his breathing became labored and the trembling increased, "T-Tell everyone I'm sorry,"

"No,"

"Tell my sister I-I love her, "

"Asher, you are not dying!"

"I-I'm sorry, Damien." Damien looked at him and Asher smiled almost wistfully, "They can't hurt me anymore." The trembling stopped, Asher's head fell against Damien's chest and the light dimmed from his eyes. Damien choked a sob.

"A-Asher," He began to shake him, "Asher! Asher! Wake up! You are not dead! You're not!" He cried. Damien's forehead pressed against Asher's.

"Please..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I HAVE NO REGRETS I KNOW YOU ALL ARE GOING TO KILL ME FOR THAT!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**REMEMBER! 200 reviews! XD SORRY!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my computer was messing up.**

**REVIEWS!**

**DarkTempest(Guest): I'm sorry! XD**

**Hamato Miwa; Thank you!**

**NightOwl Fury; Who knows? Asher might come back! XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Aha, I know I'm evil! XD**

**Edgerion; Yes there is!**

**MusicMage1; He might!**

**WildVirus(Guest); I'm glad you like Sawyer! And yes, I did kill him! But something might happen~!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaize kept her distance. None of them seemed to notice, but it didn't stop her guilty conscious.

"So seriously, what is she like?" Kira asked Daniel about Sawyer. He had told her everything about Asher, and all it did was remind her of her sister.

"Sawyer is the exact opposite," Pitch cut in, "A prankster. Just like her father."

"You really seem to hate him," Kira smirked and Daniel laughed.

"He practically loathes him." Adair smiled, "It was hilarious when she told him she was pregnant."

"How did you react?"

"He broke a wall."

"I did not!"

"Close enough," Adair shrugged. "Well, actually, he used Jack's body to break it." Kira laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me. He tends to do that."

"I do not!" Pitch argued his daughter, who promptly ignored him.

.

.

.

Elizabeth was feeling weak. She tasted blood from her busted lip, and she was sure her nose was broken. She took a shaky breath. _Try again. Maybe it will work. _She quickly ran and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't react. Instead, he glared down at her.

"Elizabeth, let go of me or I will hit you again." She continued to stare with pleading eyes, and she was sure she looked pathetic.

Jack rolled his eyes in disgust, pushing her back so hard she nearly fell to the ground, but luckily she found her balance. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _It's not working. Maybe... _She studied him for a second. She went up and kissed him, holding onto his cheeks and all. Jack reacted as soon as she did, acting like she was a horrible insult. A punch to her gut made her double over, and Jack pushed her down to her side.

"Did you seriously do that?!" He yelled in shock, but her gaze stayed to the ground as she breathed steadily. She felt new bruises forming.

She commanded the black sand in her palm, hidden from his view.

"Are you going to answer me?" He hissed glaring down at her, and she held back tears.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Elizabeth threw the black sand at him, hitting his head to make him unconscious. So naturally, he collapsed. She breathed deeply, for that had made her loose energy.

Soon after, she fell unconscious as well.

.

.

.

Damien felt so helpless. But that didn't stop him from crying his eyes out. He simply refused to let go of Asher's limp body.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm _so so _sorry," He took a shaky breath and kissed Asher's hair. Earlier, a marking appeared on the back of Asher's hand. A star with a circle around it. He swore he heard something whisper _die._

But there was also one that appeared on his hand. Three stars this time. _Fallen. Fallen. Fallen. _That's what something said.

Damien's gaze went to the sword, still covered in Asher's blood. He bit his lip and looked back down at the wound in Asher's abdomen. The blood had stopped flowing, but it caked his clothes. His lips had turned a dusted blue/purplish color. Damien had to close his eyes, knowing full well the dead expression that was in them. Thinking about that, he started to cry again.

"Is anyone there?" A voice came through one of the dark hallways. Wait. Hallways? And was that Mia?

"M-Mia?" His voice sounded horribly pathetic , and it broke too.

"Damien?" He heard footsteps running now, so he clung tighter to Asher's body. The footsteps stopped, and gasps were audible. Someone, who sounded like Andrew, collapsed into sobs. Mia was at his side in seconds, cupping Asher's face.

"What happened?" She demanded, and Damien lost it again.

"E-Eris. She-She t-tried to kill me a-and Asher-" He stopped, looking at her in the eyes. She nodded grimly. Death sighed.

"God." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes shut tight, like she was going to cry. Death only need a few deep breaths to control herself.

"Eris did this? The goddess of Destruction?" North asked, not being able to look away from the bloody mess in Damien's arms. Damien nodded. Patrick was standing there, with Andrew sobbing on his shoulder.

"Yes..." He managed to say, swiping at the pale locks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I KNOW THAT THE OTHERS (SAWYER AND LUCAS"S GROUP) WERE NOT MENTIONED! THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Wassup?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; Sammie will be here soon! XD**

**Edgerion; I wouldn't let one of the main characters die! I could, because some authors do *COUGHSNAMESOFSUPPOSEDAUTHORSCOUGH***

**NightOwl Fury; The pain isn't over yet!**

**MusicMage1; Yes, he is!**

**WildVirus(Guest); You are my 200 reviewer! Thank you! I've tried that one too(My hearing and sense of smell is better too!), so don't worry! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack groaned slightly. His head pounded. What happened? He opened his eyes slightly, before closing them again. He was about to rub his eyes, but something caught his vision.

_Red. _Specifically, blood.

"W-Wha-?" Slowly, his mind began processing, looking at his clothes. Red. There was more. Then it dawned on him.

_Elizabeth._

Jack quickly looked around, quickly standing up. Then he saw her. His heart was caught in his throat. Jack shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"Oh god. What did I-?" Elizabeth looked like a beaten rag doll. Sprawled on the floor, cuts and bruises...

"'Beth?" He squeaked, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Nothing. He got down on his knees and crawled the rest of the way. Seeing her like this made him loose energy to do anything. Soon, his knees were on both sides of her, making Jack have to lean his back to an arch to inspect the damaged he caused.

"'Beth, wake up." He whispered weakly. "Please. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He whipped a tear away with his sleeve. His thumb stroked her bruised cheek lightly.

"Jack...?" Elizabeth muttered barely audible. Jack jumped slightly, startled.

"'Beth? 'Beth!"

"...Jack...?" She sounded wary and confused this time.

"Oh my god, 'Beth, I-" His voice cracked. Her eyes opened slowly. Her face twisted in pain. She looked at him again. She smiled when she saw his blue eyes.

"Jack," Her smile was weak, "it's you. It's really you." Elizabeth laughed, and Jack forced a smile.

"Hey 'Beth," He lightly kissed her forehead, guilt eating at him, clawing. "I-" She shushed him.

"It's okay," She smiled, cupping his face with her shaky hand. He placed his hand over hers. Jack sobbed. Why was she forgiving him...?

"It's not okay," He began, "I hurt you-"

"It wasn't you." She pressed, "Dwyer made you do this. I knew it wasn't you." Her energy was draining, Jack knew it. He put his arms around her, lifting her upper body to his closely.

"I love you. I love you so much," His voice cracked, "I'm so sorry." Jack's body shook as he let out another sob. He kissed her hair. Her arms wrapped around him as well.

"It's fine," She tried to sooth him, but Jack wasn't going to let her.

"Don't forgive me." He said bluntly, "I don't deserve it."

"Jack-" He pulled back and cupped her face, giving a sad smile. Elizabeth saw the tears in those pretty eyes of his, and she didn't like it.

"Don't forgive me," He repeated, kissing her forehead, "I want to have to make it up to you. " She smiled.

"Having you here is enough."

.

.

.

Kira knew her niece was here, but she didn't expect to run into her.

Literally.

The two collided, and they flung back in opposite directions.

"Hey! What the hell-" Kira began in anger, but her voice died in her throat. At first, she didn't know it was her niece. But when she saw Sawyer, she thought it was her sister. But then she realized it wasn't, because this girl have more of silvery hair and blueish/grey eyes. And her clothing style defiantly wasn't her sisters. Black shorts and a blue hoodie? Nope.

"Who do you think-" Sawyer began also, but her words also died. The two stared.

"Sawyer?" Kira guessed, although she knew the answer.

"I'm guessing you're my aunt? Well, one of them?" Lucas suddenly growled, as did Blaize.

"Great. She's here." Blaize glared back.

"Oh look. It's the mutt." He would have ripped her throat, but Sawyer stopped him.

"Lucas, stop." She got up, and gave her signature smirk.

"Hey, Gramps." Kira tried so hard not to laugh at that.

"I said not to call me that."

"Sure, Gramps."

"Tibby's kid?"

"If this 'Tibby' is my mom, then yeah." Sawyer twirled Armaros, while raising an eyebrow. Adair and Daniel walked to Rayne, whom was at Mother Natures side.

"She is." Kira nodded. Sawyer noticed Bunny, and her expression became unreadable only to him.

"Ankle-biter, I swear-" She laughed, and Kira already loved this girl. She was like a crazy version of Elizabeth. Amazing.

"I'm not gonna do anything!" She raised her hands up, Armaros standing on it's own. "Though I didn't have anyone to prank on..." Sandy gave her a look, but he was smiling also.

"Just like your father-"

"That's not a bad thing!" Pitch scoffed.

"Please, Sawyer, it's a horrible thing." She smirked again.

"I'm just like him."

"Right down to the smirk," Tooth spoke up, and Cerys nodded with a giggle, "Plus! With those perfect white teeth!" Kira noticed that she was right. They were as white as snow.

"I know I'm awesome!" Sawyer laughed again. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! I'm the awesome one!" Daniel shook his head at the two.

"You're both wrong. I'm the awesome one." Soon, the three began to bicker about who was more awesome.

"Idiots." Adair sighed while shaking her head, but everyone was smiling in amusment.

.

.

.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Damien-"

"I can't." Damien pushed past Mia, with Asher in his arms.

"There's nothing we can do." Patrick spoke up. Andrew nearly let out another sob.

"There's gotta be something! Death?" He looked at her, hoping she knew something. Death shook her head.

"You're asking the wrong person here. Cerys-" Her voice cracked for a second.

"We have to get out of here. Da?" North said, "We need to hurry though."

"I am not leaving him," Damien nearly hissed, "I'm not." Death suddenly got a horrible chill down her back.

"What's wrong?" Patrick and Andrew asked, and Death's scarlet eyes went wide.

"This is a bad place to be in right now."

"Why? Where are we at?" Mia asked. Death paled.

"Tartarus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I think I'm gonna pull a Rick Riordan. Just saying. Not telling on who, though.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; I dunno if Imma let Asher come back to life...*Winks* XD**

**Edgerion; Oh! So I'm doing this suspense thingy right?! Cool! XD**

**Hamato Miwa; Pitch: Did you think I knew that?! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); They gonna find out Ashies dead(?) XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); She probably will not, like all the other times.**

**WildVirus(Guest); XD *Howls with you* Yeah. Glad you liked those parts!**

**Katnercy35; Why do people think I'm gonna add PJ&amp;O character because I put Greek mythological place in here? XD Also OH MY GOD NICO IS MY BBY! I might add someone, I dunno.**

**Ember Page; I liked Booklover2000, but I like this new name just as much! It's adorable! And honestly, my heart was racing as I was writing that XD.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No we're not," Patrick gave a look at Death saying he didn't believe her. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course we're not _in _Tartarus, stupid! The pit, however, is close." When she said that, the air dropped twenty degrees. Patrick paled.

"Okay, that I believe."

"Which direction is it?" The Australian African American spoke up.

"It's hard to say," Death looked at her, "But I'm sure if we get closer it will feel colder."

"What if someone fell into Tartarus?" Damien questioned.

"Then it would be unlikely they would get out, let alone survive."

"Great..." He shifted the body in his arms. Asher had always been super light, but know he felt like a feather. Probably because he lost a lot of blood, but Damien quickly pushed that out of his mind. "Guys, there seriously has to be something we can do."

Death sighed, "I don't know if there is. Maybe Cerys know something, but we need to find them."

"Then lets go!" Damien ran off into one direction. North quickly followed, not wanting the boy to get lost or something. Andrew looked at Mia and Death.

"Why do I have a bad feeling right now?" He asked quietly.

"I have the same feeling." Mia said, and Death nodded in agreement. Patrick looked in the direction Damien and North went.

"We should probably follow them."

.

.

The last person Damien wanted to see was either Jack or Sawyer. Jack, because he would probably think he killed his son, thus Damien dying. Same with Sawyer, possibly.

But thankfully, it was Jack and Elizabeth.

Oh, Moon. Elizabeth. What happened to her? It looked like she lost a fight. At least it looked like she could walk.

But unfortunately, the parents of the dead boy in his arms saw them. Damien froze, and felt his group right behind him. Elizabeth gasped, hand over her mouth and tears immediately pouring down her face. Jack quickly ran to Damien, who as expecting a punch by now. But instead, Asher was plucked from his arms. Death was at Elizabeth's side with Patrick. Jack was muttering curse words and the word 'no' over and over.

"He-He's dead?" Elizabeth blubbered as Death rocked her in her arms. "N-Not him! Not my baby!" The sword that killed Asher was in his belt loop, feeling like he should keep it for some reason. Like it was important. Jack snapped his head to Damien with a glare.

"What happened?" Damien gulped, and took a deep breath.

"Eris. She was trying to kill me but Asher-" His voice broke, "H-He saved me." Jack's anger died down drastically. Andrew was next to Jack and put him in a hug.

"H-He-"

"Chaos and Void were there too." Damien choked out, and there was silence. Elizabeth's crying had stopped, there was no more whispers, he had everyone's attention.

"Asher's rapists." Death seethed through gritted teeth. Damien nodded.

"Apparently, they are Eris's daughters. So they're here too. Eris threatened to-" Damien paused, "She was threatening to give him to them." He took a shaky breath, trying not to cry by now. He looked at Asher's peaceful face.

"Is there more?" Mia asked, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Damien nodded.

"He was scared. Terrified, actually. " He laughed bitterly, "I think that's why he saved me. He didn't-" Damien's face slowly went to confused before going into realization, "want to go with them...Wait." His head snapped to Mia.

"What?"

"The six. Of that prophecy. Asher's in it." Damien looked at his hand where the marking was on. Mia's eyes went wide.

"I have one too!" The marks were identical. " I heard the words-"

"Fallen." Damien finished, "Three times."

"Yes!"

"Asher has one too." He grabbed the limp hand.

"Weird..."Mia muttered.

"Three out of six." Everyone looked at each other.

.

.

Cupid didn't know where everyone was at, so he felt kind of abandoned. So, he pretty much just stayed at his place in the clouds above Paris, France. You know, the City of Love? Oh, how Cupid loved his place! It was just so romantic and just- Cupid couldn't put it into words. It was his favorite place to be.

But he wasn't the only one left behind. Zephyr was too, shockingly. Luckily, since the hybrid was technically a spirit, he could pounce on the clouds as much as he pleased, biting the clouds as if they were secretly prey. Cupid suppressed a smile. But he felt like something was...off...

"It's probably nothing." He assured himself, but that didn't explain why everyone was missing. Suddenly, a horrible chill went down his back.

"Hello, Eddie." Cupid froze. He whipped around in shock at Eris, who stood there with a smirk.

"No..." Zephyr, who sensed something was wrong, growled at Eris. Eris giggled.

"Oh, yes, Eddie! I hoped that you would remember me!"

"Y-You're alive-" Cupid shook his head, "Macy?"

"Yep! It's me!" She gave a sickly sweet innocent smile.

"H-How-" He backed up from the monster in front of him, "How are you still alive?"

"You know, after I killed you, everyone found out." She began, circling him, judging him, "So what did they do? They killed me too. Your little friend,- Mara, was it?- She didn't save me."

"Then who-"

"Oh, I don't know." She leaned in close to his face, "But it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"What did you do to my family?" His confidence grew.

Eris gave him a look. "Well, they are heading to Tartarus-"

"What?!" He yelped.

Eris smiled, "I _knew _you'd like that, Eddie!"

"Don't call me that!" His dark pink eyes glared into her intimidating ones.

But she only laughed and dissolved into mist, "Well, I guess I'll add you into the game."

And that was all Cupid remembered before passing out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh! That chapter is over! IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AT CUPIDS PART READ 'God of Love' OKAY? OKAY.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! Another chapter has gone by since Asher died!**

**Wow. That was depressing!**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; I'm sorry! XD**

**Ember Page; He probably wont stay dead IDK.**

**Edgerion; Yes, she will!**

**Hamato Miwa; Pitch: Too late now anyways! *Keeps glaring***

**WildVirus(Guest); Sawyer is gonna be upset!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Even though Sawyer was ADHD, she could keep herself under control.

Most of the time, at least.

So, she obviously knew who Kira liked. And Kira knew it too, with all the mischievous smirks Sawyer was giving her.

"You know, I'm surprised it was Jack Frost who married her. Don't you hate him?" She said, trying to avoid Sawyer's looks while Sawyer tilted her head to the side with a smirk at Pitch.

"Oh, I loathe him." Pitch stated, "I liked him better when he wasn't my son-in-law." Sawyer just smiled cheekily.

"Too late now! Am I right, Gramps?" Pitch gave his grand-daughter a look.

"Sawyer-"

"Yep. It is." She nodded, her hyper-ness kicking in. Lucas caught on immediately.

"Calm down, Sawyer." Was all he said to his cousin, but she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are," Daniel mused. By this time, she was scowling.

"Will you quit-"

"Interrupting me?" Adair mocked, smiling.

"Yes, it's quite-" Tooth was interrupted by Rayne.

"Annoying." The blonde glared.

"Not-"

"Funny." Bunny slightly coughed, and Sawyer stomped her foot. Her cheeks were red in annoyance.

"Guys!" She whined. Blaize laughed along with everyone else at Sawyers dismay.

"Someday, you all work for me."

.

.

.

Jack didn't know why, but Damien absolutely refused to let go of Asher's body. It kind of irked him, actually. Was he trying to make Jack think it wasn't his fault? He didn't know if Damien told the truth or not, but he wasn't trusting him anytime soon.

Besides, Elizabeth needed him more than ever at the moment.

His arm was wrapped around her, pulling her to his side while her arms wrapped around his ribs. Tears were still present in her eyes, and he was surprised she wasn't collapsing in despair. He would have, absolutely, but Elizabeth was much, much more fragile than he was.

"He's dead." She muttered into his hoodie, and Jack kissed her head and nodded.

"I know." His voice broke. There was a lump in his throat. He blinked his tears away quickly. He hated Dwyer, for hurting the love of his life in more ways than one. He hated Chaos and Void, for torturing and raping his little boy.

And he especially hated Eris, who was the puppet master in this scheme, no doubt. She killed Asher. _Asher._ The most innocent, sweet little boy he had ever known. His _son. _What had he ever done to deserve all of this? Was it because he was crippled? Was he to smart for anyone to handle? To talented? What was it?

And then he remembered Sawyer. Oh, she would be crushed to see her best friend dead. Her twin. Her other half. Jack couldn't imagine what he would do if Daniel just suddenly disappeared and didn't come back. He could just see her now, collapsed on the floor, sobbing and clutching her brothers body. It was so vivid and real looking, Jack had to shake his head to get the thought out.

He didn't know what Elizabeth was feeling, but he was sure they felt the same thing; Sadness. Asher was a momma's boy, while Sawyer is a daddy's girl. So, Elizabeth was slightly closer to Asher, like Jack was to Sawyer. Elizabeth stifled a cry again. Jack wiped away a tear with his free hand and cupped her face, meeting her gaze.

"It's going to be okay," He whispered, and his voice broke again. She nodded, her grey eyes looking like a starry sky through the tears. He gave her a sweet, reassuring kiss. "I promise, alright?" She was going to say something, when Damien stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong-" Death asked, but Damien shushed her, quickly backing up. He looked pale.

"Damien, what's wrong." He gulped, and took a breath.

"It's Sawyer." He looked at them in slight desperation. "I-I can't-" He looked ready to cry. Patrick nodded in understanding, taking Asher from Damien.

"We might as well get this over with."

.

.

.

Kira was the first to notice them. She smiled when she saw her little sister, but is quickly disappeared at the upset look on her face.

"Kira?" She choked a sob, and Kira quickly ran over and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Tibby! What's wrong?" She began to inspect her sister's face, wondering who put bruises and cuts over her body. She noticed Jack standing there awkwardly, and she glared. She never trusted boys with Elizabeth.

"Mom? Dad? What happened?" Sawyer asked, looking at their expressions. Patrick stayed out of everyone's view. Jack felt the air go tense.

"Sawyer," He began slowly making her confused like everyone else who didn't know of Asher's passing, "I promise, everything is going to be okay."

Sawyer didn't like where this was going, "What are you talking about?" She noticed Damien, who looked so, so guilty. Then it hit her. "Wheres-Where's Asher?" She forced a smile, hoping that this was a big joke, but they could see the worry in her eyes. Her mom was ready to cry again. Daniel noticed Andrew starting to cry and hugged him.

"Asher..." Damien choked out, "I-...I-...He'd dead." Time seemed to stop. Sawyer still had that forced smile, but tears rimmed her eyes.

She forced a laugh, "This isn't funny guys! Seriously, where is he?" Mia and Damien's look told her otherwise.

Then, she saw Asher, dead, in Patrick's arms.

That's when Sawyer lost it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uh oh! How's Sawyer gonna react?!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; Woah, woah, when did I say Damien would die?**

**Ember Page; He'll kill Jack later, that's fo' sho'.**

**WildVirus(Guest); Yeah, that's kind of what I was going to do! XD**

**Hamato Miwa; Ah, yes! I saw it! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyers attitude changed in a full 180 degrees. All joking was gone, all of the smiling and happiness was gone. It just disappeared. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"No..." She said slowly, and sounded like she was denying it. Jack couldn't blame her. "You're lying." Damien took a step to her.

"Sawyer-"

"He's not dead!" Sawyer snapped at him, taking deep, controlled breaths. She shook her head crazily, "That isn't Asher! It isn't! He's _not dead!" _Covering her ears, she collapsed to her knees. Blaize blinked in shock. Eris...killed him? It was obviously her. But she said no one would get hurt!

Sawyer screamed some more when Damien was trying to calm her down. She was like a child in a temper tantrum. Lucas and Mia tried to help also, but it didn't work. Patrick set Asher's body down in front of Sawyer, and she immediately wrapped her arms around Asher. Damien put a hand under Sawyer's chin and made her look at him.

"Asher said he loves you." He said gently, and Sawyer just cried even harder.

Kira looked at her dead nephew, taking in his appearance. Actually, Sawyer looked way more like Jack while Asher looked like Elizabeth. She noticed how his veins ran across his skin noticeably, how his eyelids were a dark purple. He was a beautiful boy, yes, absolutely, and it made her a little sad to know what he's been through.

Pitch, who had just noticed that Elizabeth had cuts and bruises all over her, quickly went to her side.

"Who did this?" He didn't really ask this as a question. Elizabeth didn't answer.

"Tibby," Came Kira's warning.

Jack, who was looking away, decided to take his death like a man. "I did." Man, Jack thought it was terrifying how flames just lit up in Kira and Pitch's eyes.

"What?" Kira kept her anger under control with ease, and it was scary. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone interrupted him. Pitch looked ready to kill him.

"Well!" It was echo-y, and didn't really sound human. Damien shot up to his feet, a clearly furious look on his face.

"What do you want Eris?!"

A sickening laugh. "My, my, so angry, aren't you?" She appeared in mist before solidifying. "Is it because I killed him?" She pointed at Asher without taking her eyes off of Damien. He grit his teeth.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, can't change the past!" She didn't seem sorry at what she did. Then she looked at Blaize with a smirk. The vampires hand turned into a fist.

"You lied." Everyone, besides Sawyer, looked at her, but she didn't care. "You lied." She repeated.

"Ah! My little helper!"

"_You're _the traitor?" Lucas's eyes narrowed. He growled. Blaize realized her mistake.

"I-..." She stopped.

"Yes, she is!" Eris smiled, and Blaize looked down in shame.

"How could you?" Mia asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion. Sawyer's crying slowly stopped, but no one really noticed.

"You don't understand!" Blaize tried to defend herself, "I-She said she wouldn't hurt anybody!" She looked at Eris, "Why did you lie?"

"It was either him or your family," mused Eris. Blaize opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Sawyer, who was stroking Asher's cheek, stood up.

"Saywer-" Damien tried to speak, but her hand snapped up in a silence gesture. She turned to Blaize, her bloodshot eyes staring at the vampires.

"That was what this was about?" Her voice was at a whisper, "That's why my brother died?" Her voice was slowly rising. Blaize backed up. Sawyer didn't have that, she followed her. "I can't believe you!"

"Look, I-" Suddenly, something hard hit her face, and it sent Blaize to the ground. She realized that Sawyer had punched her. She tasted blood, unfortunately.

"Save it!" Eris watched in amusement, while everyone stared at Sawyer in shock. She was looking more mad than sad by now.

"I'm sorry," Blaize said, knowing that it would be useless to say.

"_Sorry? _Are you _kidding _me?" Sawyer snapped. She raised her fist again, but Damien stopped her.

"Sawyer! Stop!" She hesitated, "Asher wouldn't want you act like this." She faltered this time, realizing that her twin _wouldn't _want her to resolve into violence. It hurt to not to, but if Asher...Sawyer shook her head, and dropped her hand to her side.

"Not worth it." She muttered, looking at the ground. Blaize looked down in shame. Eris laughed.

"That's it? No revenge? How weak!" Daniel glared.

"My niece isn't weak!"

"And how dare you kill an innocent child?!" Tooth's controlled anger finally went loose as she attempted to tackle the goddess. She laughed again and simply turned into mist, reappearing behind her.

"Oh, come on! This is only beginning. You," She molded in front of Sawyer, who glared and tried to turn away, but found out she couldn't due to the fact that Eris kept facing her in every direction. "You will face a lot of hardships. Just wait." She leaned close to Sawyer's face with a smirk. Sawyer wasn't intimidated, in fact, and swiped her hand at Eris's face in attempt to claw her. Eris scoffed. "Keep that up and you'll die faster."

"Shut up!" That probably wasn't the best thing to say to the goddess that could kill you any second, but Sawyer didn't care.

Eris laughed for a final time before disappearing for now.

.

.

After several attempts at Cerys trying to remember how to bring someone back from the dead-she knew there was one, but it was risky.

"Please! He can't stay dead," Damien begged, gesturing to Asher. Sawyer nodded in full agreement.

"It's to risky. I can't allow it-"

"Please." Sawyer said quietly, and Cerys sighed.

"Fine. I do not know if it will work, and if it does, we will have to wait." They nodded while Lucas stood back and listened with Mia, who were guarding Blaize, not letting her escape if she tried.

"Okay." Damien nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, it has to be whoever saw the death." All eyes went to Damien. Determination set in his eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

Cerys held out her hands, pointing to Asher. "Put your hands on his head," She explained, and Damien did just that. "Now, repeat after me. _Let me visit the dead, before Death's angels tread..."_

Soon, Damien repeated everything she said for him too. Then, he felt himself go unconscious.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahahaha...yeah...**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I'm back! Ya'll gonna be happy in this chappie!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Woah, woah, what? XD I was thinking more like, 'my soul is now in your body' type of thing! XD XD XD**

**Ember Page; Oh crap you literally reminded me of that promise XD Possibly, I'll have to think of something!**

**Hamato Miwa; I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**WildVirus(Guest); Ooo! That's good! I might give it to Sawyer, I dunno~!**

**Katnercy35; Wh-WHa? No! XD XD**

**NightOwl Fury; You're gonna like this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damien opened his eyes to see nothing but the color white. It wasn't necessarily bright, he guessed, but it still made his eyes ache. He took in his surroundings. White, white, white, white, Asher, white, white-

Asher.

He had his back turned to him, still wearing his tattered jacket and shirt, but the blood seemed to be gone. That was good.

"Asher?" Damien couldn't help but smile. Asher turned, a shocked look on his face.

"Damien?" Asher's voice sent chills down Damien's spine, but he _loved _it. Asher was _alive! _At least, in here. He laughed and sobbed at the same time, before tackling the poor boy in a hug.

"You're alive!" He said happily, and Asher grunted slightly, wishing Damien wasn't crushing him.

"Yeah..." He struggled to say through the hold. Damien realized what he was doing and let go.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Asher stood there awkwardly, as if he was avoiding something. Damien sighed.

"They know." Asher slowly looked at him, eye brows furrowed, not in confusion, but sadness.

"Even...Even-"

"Sawyer, yes." The dead boy seemed to realize Damien was actually _here._

"How-...Why are you here?" He asked, making Damien smile.

"Came to get your soul back in your body." Asher didn't seem to like that idea.

"I don't want to be alive again." Damien blinked in confusion, wondering if he heard wrong. Did he?

"Huh?" Asher sighed and looked at his hands.

"Damien, I don't want to live in pain. I don't want to be scared, I don't want to be weak. I'm done."

"But-But Sawyer-"

"She's the only thing holding me back." Their eyes locked, and something told Damien that there was someone else who held him back. Who?

"She's crushed with out you! You-You can't do that to her!" Damien tried to persuade him, "Your whole family is!" Asher was holding back tears, he knew because he had the same look Elizabeth does to prevent from crying.

"I-I bet." His voice broke, "But please. I just-I just can't." Damien's eyebrows furrowed.

"Coward." He said, and Asher went still.

"What?" HIs voice was calm, but Damien could feel the edge in it.

"You're a coward. Leaving your whole life, your twin, your family, for what? Because you're scared? Everyone is scared Asher! Everyone is scared of something!"

Asher was silent, "What are you afraid of then, Damien?" Damien paused.

"Doesn't matter. Don't leave them. Don't leave me." Asher's head snapped to him in surprise, and even Damien was shocked to hear that from himself. But he meant it. Asher was his friend, and it was his fault he was dead.

"I'm sorry-"

"Look, Lucas will kill me if I come out of here with out you, Sawyer too. Your aunt's first time seeing you, is your cold, dead body." Damien's voice was shaky, but it felt like steel at the same time. "I feel so, so guilty about your death. You don't know how it hurt to know that you saved me, that I had to explain to your parents what happened, while your mother cried and your dad holding your body. This will redeem myself. " It felt slightly weird to talk about Asher in his dead state while he was talking to Asher, but he shrugged that off.

"I-" He stopped, a tear running down his cheek. He took a breath. Damien waited. "I just hate how weak I've become!" Asher dissolved into sobs. Damien pulled him into a hug.

"You are not weak," He said. "Okay? You're strong. I can promise you that." He pushed Asher back so he could look at him. "I promise Chaos and Void wont hurt you again." That was a big promise to make. Dangerously to good of a promise. Asher thought.

"Okay. What do we have to do?" Damien didn't know how he did, but he knew exactly what to do.

"Grab my hands," He instructed, and Asher did just that. Damien thought about them being out of this place in full concentration, and the world went black again.

.

.

.

Everyone thought the plan didn't work. Lucas was ready to go in there himself and see what was taking Damien so long. He didn't trust him one bit.

"I swear if he does anything, I'll cut him." Mia sighed.

"What's he gonna do?"

"It simple-" He was interrupted when Asher's body twitched. Lucas, along with everyone else, blinked. "You know what? I'll even kiss him." He obviously meant for everyone to take that as a joke, because he wouldn't kiss his enemy, but the idiot did something right when Asher twitched again. Suddenly, his body lurched up, sucking in a deep breath and eyes wide before coughing. Asher blinked at everyone like he was looking at a bright light after darkness.

Sawyer was the first to crush him in a hug. Damien, who had collapsed so his soul could enter Asher's body, started to wake up also.

"I swear to god if you do something like that again, I'll kill you." She said, her voice in slowly getting closer to breaking down. Asher interrupted her in a hug, digging his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, and Sawyer sobbed at his voice. He was really, really alive. She kissed his cheek. Damien saw the scene with a smile. He helped Asher stand with Sawyer and Lucas's help, and luckily, the wound was gone, but it left a faint line. The entire time Sawyer had a smile so wide, and she couldn't stop smiling. That's when everyone started to do a big group hug, while telling Asher they were happy he was alive, to not die again, stuff like that.

"Took you all long enough!" Eris said, deciding to come back. She had an annoyed frown on her face.

They couldn't have five minutes of happiness, could they?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uh oh!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; Elizabeth: Zeph! Come on!- Zephyr: *Happily attacks with Sam***

**NightOwl Fury; Really? Cool! XD**

**WildVirus(Guest); Yeah, that is kinda' weird!**

**Ember Page; I'm glad you did! XD XD I don't think I'll kill him again, just make him more emotionally and mentally crippled probably.**

**P.S.! THE POLL IS GOING TO RUN UP UNTIL JAN 30th!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer gripped her brothers hand. Asher weakly squeezed back, just enough to let her know it was okay.

"What do you want?" Sawyer snapped with a glare.

Eris didn't find her intimidating at all. She just laughed, "I said you would be facing hardships! I just didn't say when!"

"What is she talking about?" Asher whispered when he was the distraught look on his twins face. No one bothered to answer him. Instead, Jack pulled his twins closer to him and Elizabeth.

"Do any of you know where you are right now?" Eris smirked, and Death scowled.

"Close to Tartarus. And you brought us here." The air dropped again when the name was said. When Blaize noticed the look on Eris's face, it dawned on her.

"Not close," Blaize said suddenly, eyes wide, "We're here."

"Smart girls!" Eris laughed, and the cavern shook. "Now, you," She pointed to Sawyer with a twisted look in her eyes. "I suggest you begin running." Cracks began to show up a good fifty feet away from them, put they knew exactly what it was; they were standing _on the pit._

So naturally, they ran.

Poor Asher was half dragged/half carried, due to the fact that he could barely walk. Luckily he was light. Kira and Pitch made sure that Elizabeth stayed between them, even though she was trying to twist back to see if her husband and kids were okay so far. Eris was laughing in triumph, and she flung her hand towards Sawyer, producing a lasso, making it wrap around the girl. She screamed, and Damien looked back.

"Sawyer!" He tried to free her, making him get dragged back with her.

"Just go!" She yelled at him, "I'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving you!" He yelled straight back, grabbing his sword and tried to cut the tendrils. It didn't work. The cracks were coming closer. Slowly, everyone was beginning to notice that Sawyer and Damien were stuck. Jack kept in his scream when he saw his daughter at the mercy of Eris. But when Asher noticed, a huge surge of energy went in him, and he practically pounced to the two. Daniel and Jack kept him back and kept running, as much as they didn't want to. It was too late, anyways.

"I'm not leaving my daughter!" Elizabeth screamed when Kira and Pitch drug her farther away.

"There's nothing we can do-"

"We can do something!" She snapped, tears beginning to run down her face. It killed Kira.

That's when the cracks that began the chase broke down, revealing a pit. Sawyer and Damien screamed, and Damien tried faster to break the wisps. The pit was revealing closer to them, and if Damien didn't break it, they would fall into Tartarus.

"Hurry!" Sawyer cried separately.

"I'm trying!" He knew she was terrified, he was too. But if she fell, there was no way he would let her go alone.

Elizabeth was still struggling against her father.

"Elizabeth, theres-"

"You're not even trying!" She broke her fathers sentence with a hiss, "My daughter is in danger, and none of you are doing anything!"

"There's nothing we can do, 'Bethie." Daniel said, staring at the direction of Sawyer and Damien.

"Yes we-"

"No, we really can't." Tooth gasped, tears in her eyes. There was this force field separating the group from the teens. Elizabeth felt her heart shatter. There really _was _nothing they could do.

"How do you feel?" Eris smirked wickedly at Jack and Elizabeth, "Knowing that your daughter is going to fall into Tartarus? Into my domain? Huh?" She laughed, but Jack and Elizabeth's expressions were shell shock at Sawyer, who was still struggling. "Do you feel powerless? Do you feel like horrible parents? Good. Because we all know, that if you go into Tartarus, you wont make it out-" Jack let out an angry scream, flinging ice at Eris. He was sick of her. Unfortunately, she dodged it with ease. Kira, despite her hate for him when he hurt her sister, but they'll kill him later, decided to help him. She was sick of Eris too. She whistled.

"Sam!" No on knew who Sam was but Death, Patrick, Pitch and Elizabeth.

So, they were surprised when they saw a large, dark brown Pooka on all fours appear. Bunny blinked.

"Wh-Wha-?"

"Attack!" Kira ordered after Sam nuzzled her and Elizabeth, and quickly did as his master said. But, Eris would just turn into mist and appear elsewhere. THe cracks were fifteen feet away, Sawyer was still tied up, now crying, and Damien was calculating how much more time he had.

But then the tendrils disappeared.

Damien helped Sawyer up, and they ran away from the cracks, which were now appearing quicker.

"Run, little heroes! But you cannot run from your fate!" Eris sneered, and Sawyer realized that she was right; there was no point in running.

_No, _she thought, _she's just trying to get in my head. I wont let her!'_

Then Sawyer didn't feel the ground. A scream quickly tore her through, and she reached out for Damien's hand, which he offered. She fell, leaving Damien to claw at the ground while trying not to drop her. He didn't have much leverage to grab.

They fell into Tartarus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THAT OMG. I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I TOLD YA'LL THAT IMMA PULL A RICK RIORDAN.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys!**

**So far, it's a tie on the poll. But you all still have until January 30th to cast in a vote!**

**Imma do the reviews that don't have a casting.**

**Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate; Ooh! That's good! Xd**

**NightOwl Fury; I know I am evil! MWAHAHHA!**

**Edgerion; Ahahahhaha yes! I am the queen of cliffhangers! Maybe, no...**

**Katnercy; I dunno, probably not on seeing any PJ characters.**

**Ember Page; Yep. I am getting more and more evil as this goes! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first thing Elizabeth did was fall completely silent. So silent, that Kira and Pitch slightly backed away.

Her daughter...was in...Tartarus...

Jack had also froze in shock. He couldn't believe it as much as Elizabeth, but the truth left him with a chill. And being winter personified, that was bad.

Everyone stared at them, waiting for some sort of reaction. Asher fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. He felt sick.

"They..." Lucas couldn't even finish his sentence, "They fell." That's when Asher began to stifle his cries.

"Oh, I guess they did," Eris shrugged, with a smirk. "Whoops." _Whoops? She sends Sawyer in to Tartarus, and that's all she has to say?! _Elizabeth didn't know about everybody else, but she was mad.

_Bam!_

Daniel and Kira quickly ran to where Elizabeth was, and drug her away from Eris, whom she just punched in the face. It was so out of character for her, but her emotions were messed up at the moment. Jack shook himself out of his trance and walked calmly over to his wife.

"Are you serious?!" Eris yelled, "Did you seriously just punch me?!"

"Give me my daughter back!" Elizabeth screamed back at the goddess.

"Too late for that. Her and that boy-Damien, right?- are falling as we speak!"

"What's going to happen to them?" North questioned, eyes narrowed. Eris laughed.

"Many possible things. If they survive, well..." She trailed off, "That's never happened, so don't worry." Elizabeth's anger dissolved, replaced with a despaired look. Jack was now looking at the ground, like it was his fault his daughter was in Tartarus. Andrew, however, thought it was possible.

"No, you're wrong, Eris, " Daniel wanted to shut his husband up before Eris did something drastic, "They _will _make it out. Then you'll be proved as nothing more than a murderer and psychopath." Everyone was stunned at the usual niceness that Andrew had, but he was just tired of Eris.

Even Eris was quite surprised, "You feel strongly about that. Okay," She smirked wickedly, "We'll see." Then she was gone.

.

.

.

.

Nine. That awful number. That's how long they have been falling. Nine days.

Damien had done research on Tartarus, -you know, Guardian Angel business- but never realized that he would actually be _going _there. And honestly, he didn't know if it had been nine days, but according to Hesiod, it would take nine days to get there. But judging by the temperature growing slightly warmer, they were getting close.

Sawyer was terrified. So terrified, that she was bawling. Her and Damien locked arms in fear of separation and them taking on Tartarus alone. She couldn't fly, and neither could Damien, his wing was dislocated. How that happened, it might have been when they fell.

But that wouldn't have helped much anyways; it felt like someone or something was dragging them down forcefully. Damien glanced at Sawyer and realized she was beginning to sweat. Crap. He forgot she was the daughter of Jack Frost for a second.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, looking at Damien. But he smiled gently.

"It's okay," He said, but he felt like it was lost in the rushing wind. The walls slowly began to have a red tint to them. Sawyer looked ready to blubber something else, but something caught her. She looked below them.

Tartarus came to their view.

.

.

.

Kira knew what happened to her nephew, yes, but she wasn't informed that he was disabled.

Moon she hated Dwyer even more.

The poor kid had three/fourths of metal for legs.

Plus, he was quiet. Very quiet. To be fair, his twin-her niece- was falling to the lowest point of the Earth, lower than the Underworld. His eyes, those gorgeous eyes, held sadness and intellect. And it looked like he hated to be touched. She was familiar with that, when Tibby-

She should stop thinking about Asher. It was only fueling her anger.

About that Frost. Ooh, she was going to _kill _him. Beating her little sister? Oh no, no, no. That's not going to work out. Possessed or no, that was unacceptable. Kira could tell her father was mad at that too. But Tibby kept her finger's intertwined in that Frost's. They all have convinced one another to start walking away, because staying there wouldn't bring the two back.

"Well~!" Asher stopped and froze so still Kira thought Asher's heart stopped. His head was down, and his bangs covered his eyes, but his body trembled. "If it isn't our little pretty boy!" Asher's trembling hands went to his neck, as if he was protecting it. Kira was confused, until she realized; Asher's rapists.

Two girls came in, smirking. One had short black hair and green eyes while the other had golden eyes and long dark purple hair. Twins, by the looks of it. She heard growling, and when she turned she saw a red wolf. She froze for a second, but realized that it was protecting Asher, who was still standing so still. Mia drew her bow and grabbed an arrow, aiming it at them.

"Go away." Was all she said, but they laughed.

"Us? Oh no. Not with out him," The one with green eyes pointed at Asher, and he let out a sob. He covered his ears. Jack left Elizabeth's side, and without letting the horrible girls leave his sight, he wrapped his arms around his trembling son. Jack glared in such a cold way it made Kira uneasy. Luckily, he wasn't glaring at her.

"Stay away from my son," Jack kept his voice steadily calm.

The girl with golden eyes sighed, "I guess we'll have to take him by force."

That's when the mini battle begun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UH OH!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys!**

**I got an Instagram!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Ember Page; yeah, they do have more, but those two are the daughters of a powerful goddess! XD I might give them a little more advantage.**

**Edgerion; Jack will get his beating after this! XD**

**Katnercy35; XD**

**NightOwl Fury; yeah, I guess you could say Kira is! XD**

**WildVirus(Guest); some characters do that to me too! XD**

**Hamato Miwa; Elizabeth: Zeph! Go join!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first thing Damien and Sawyer noticed was how _big _Tartarus really was. The ground was purely black, while the sky looked domed, and with a red fog. Damien heard Sawyer scream. He didn't blame her. Then, as if a miracle, it looked like a tiny stream of water that grew larger as they came closer. It must be the river Cocytus. From his knowledge, it was the only river that ran from the Underworld and into Tartarus.

"Sawyer!" He yelled, hoping that she could freeze it. She nodded, getting the message.

But she didn't. The pure force knocked the wind out of both of them, and the freezing chill, and they could only hear the wailing souls drifting around.

_Give up, _they whispered, _It's no use._

Damien struggled to keep his head up out of the water, and tried to keep the thoughts of suicide out of his head. Then he remembered; Sawyer. Damien looked around frantically, until he saw her buried in the water. He sucked in a breath, and went below.

The spirits had gotten to Sawyer. Though, for some reason she didn't want to die also. Damien grabbed her arm and lifted her up. When they made it to the surface, the spirits became more desperate.

_No use! No use! _they cried, _It's all despair!_

The river was so cold...Damien looked at Sawyer whom he was trying to keep alive. Her eyes were half way closed and dim, like she had already given up.

"Sawyer, don't give up," He said, "Think about Asher. Okay?"

"...Asher..." She muttered. Slowly, she nodded.

"C'mon then. We'll make it out!" He smiled encouragingly. But Sawyer just stared numbly. Together, they made it out the river Cocytus.

They coughed and spluttered, laying down on the shore.

"That was close." He breathed. Sawyer nodded again, this time with more energy.

"Y-Yeah..." She turned her head to Damien, "Thank you, by the way." He shrugged.

"It was nothing." He sat up, and then realized the air felt...funny...it burned his lungs agonizingly slow. Sawyer must have felt it too, because she coughed.

"It's like gasoline." Damien agreed, and felt sharp little pains in his hand. The shore they were on, that was completely black, was just tiny fragments of glass. Sawyer was at least wearing her flats during this whole thing.

Sawyer coughed again, "It's really hot," She complained, but Damien didn't feel it. The river Cocytus left him with a deep chill in his bones. But with Sawyer being the winter spirit, it easily affected her.

Damien looked at their surroundings, "Huh?" He questioned, confused.

"What?" She went silent when she saw what he was looking at.

It was her staff, Armaros, standing perfectly on it's own.

.

.

.

Asher felt his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to burst out.

They were _right there_. Chaos and Void...Oh Moon, he wanted to die again. Naturally, when they said they would take him by force, they went straight for him. He didn't move, because he couldn't. The fear ripping at him was too hard to comprehend. But Mia, impressively, punched both of them across their faces, and they went to the ground. She drew out her dagger.

"No one is gonna take 'im by force. Ya' hear?" Her Australian accent grew even more thick, and her normally friendly green eyes went hard as steel. Even her looks alone seemed as deadly as her dagger. Chaos and Void scoffed.

"Oh really? Two of us and one of you?" Mia raised an eyebrow. Lucas, still in his wolf form, growled dangerously.

"That was a stupid thing to say," Chaos muttered. "Now, as I said, we're taking him. "

"Who said?" Kira came, adding another glare, standing next to her nephew.

"Our mother!" Void said, annoyed.

"Eris, isn't it?" Daniel gave a look of distaste.

"Enough talking!" Chaos yelled, more at her sister, "Let's get him and go!" The ground shook frantically, but they knew Chaos was making the earth shake. Everyone but Chaos didn't keep their balance, giving her the advantage of grabbing Asher on his arm. He screamed, trying to push her away. He was acting like a claustrophobic person in a small space. Jack quickly shot ice under Chaos's feet, making her slip into her sister. The shaking stopped, and Asher quickly scrambled up and hid behind the nearest person, which was Bunny. Bunny was kind of surprised to have Asher nearly slam into him, but it was also good to know that he could protect Asher if he was close.

But, they didn't give up easily.

.

.

.

"What are you doing to them?" Cupid asked, hands on the bars of his cell. Dwyer sighed in annoyance, before turning to the god of Love.

"First of all, Chaos and Void are dealing with them-" Cupid's eyes flared.

"If you let them take him-"

"He's theirs," Dwyer smirked slyly, "Just like Elizabeth is mine." Next to him, Zephyr growled.

"She's not-!"

"Enough," Eris came in, smirking, and Cupids glare faltered.

"Macy." He said, trying to boost his confidence.

"Edwin! Do you like your cell?" His stare told her otherwise.

"Ah. Doesn't matter." Eris shrugged. "We've already succeeded."

"On what?" Cupids eyes narrowed.

"Well, two out of the six in the prophecy fell into Tartarus!" His mouth dropped, pink eyes widened in shock.

"W-Who-"

"That girl, Sawyer, and Damien." S-Sawyer...? Wh- Cupid felt his stomach drop. Elizabeth must be upset.

"They-They're just kids!" His stare went to Dwyer, "So is Asher! Just leave them alone!" Eris frowned.

"My daughters can have the boy if they please. The other two, well, I wanted them."

"Ma-"

"Goodbye!" She sang, and her and Dwyer walked out, slamming the door behind them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I kind of left Cupid out.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! Wassup?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; I will put them up when ready. It came out...interestingly, to say.**

**Katnery35; Updated! XD**

**ENJOY! POLL RESULTS WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER/AUTHORS NOTE!**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Wh-What are you going to do?"_

_"I thought he wasn't scared!" Void laughed, glancing at her sister._

_"Me neither," Chaos smirked, but Asher was petrified. Void giggled some more as the two walked closer to him. Chaos slowly pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, making him openly sob._

_"P-Please, not again," His voice broke. He wished he wasn't tied to a chair, but it was barely better than- Oh god they're really going to do this to him again! Asher started to take deep panicked breaths, "Stop. This isn't right, please!" The two continued to laugh at his attempts at trying to stop them._

_"Oh, you know you like it," Void purred, but Asher didn't like this one bit. Not at all. Somehow, they had taken his shirt off. More panic rose in him._

_"Please!" He yelled, tears running down his feverish face. This place was to warm. His cuts, more than likely, were becoming infected. "Just-Just stop-" Chaos put her hand under his chin and leaned in close, making him close his eyes and try to turn away._

_"Remember, Pretty Boy, you are ours." He wished that they didn't call him 'Pretty Boy' and theirs. It made him feel even more dirty than he already was. He didn't like them. He's not innocent anymore because of them, not that they cared. But, unfortunately, he couldn't do anything to stop them. He licked his chapped lips, desperately trying to think of something to make them quit._

"-er! Asher! Are you okay?!" Asher was pulled from the memory by Daniel, who was shouting at him from a distance. He blinked. Everyone was defending him, but those two girls...they fought like an army. An army that wants him.

"I-" His voice involuntarily cracked, and he fell silent. Asher's focus became blurry, and he knew he needed to calm down. But he was too scared!

"Ankle-biter!" Bunny called, making Asher slowly turn his head at Bunny. Something in his tone told him to be cautious. Everyone was looking at him like he should stay as still as possible. It made him confused, until he realized...

He felt someone twirl a lock of his hair with their finger, "Hello, Pretty Boy."

Son of a-

.

.

.

"What's Armaros doing here?" Sawyer breathed, squinting her eyes.

"I-I don't know. How are we going to get out of here?" Damien asked, looking around and taking in every detail. The air burned his lungs. Sawyer was sweating crazily. She shrugged hopelessly.

"I don't think we can," She sounded so miserable, her hand clutching her staff. Damien looked at her in concern.

"Sawyer, you're sweating really bad." She gave him a look that said _are you serious? Duh._

"Thanks, Captian Obvious." Sawyer rolled her eyes, and took her hoodie off, revealing her black muscle shirt. That too, oddly enough, was long sleeved. She tied her hoodie around her waist, Damien smiled slightly.

"An Under Armor shirt?"

"Compression works!" She snapped lightly. He shrugged.

"Hey, your clothes."

Sawyer sighed, "We have to find a way out of here."

"Oh, I don't think that's going to work." Damien and Sawyer looked at each other with a glare before snapping their heads at Eris.

"What do you want?" Damien seethed. Eris feigned concern.

"I was just seeing how you two were doing so far."

"We just got here, now get us out." Sawyer's blue/grey eyes looked like a storm. Eris laughed.

"No, no," She waved her hand, "Not until you two face hardships and pain. Then, if you survive, you will have a battle to face."

"The Dream Hydra." Damien guessed.

"That's the one!" Eris's eyes flickered.

"Give us all you got." Sawyer challenged.

"Oh, now you wouldn't want that." Eris promised, "I'll give you just enough to be on the brink of death." She fell into mist, making Sawyer and Damien look around wildly for her. Unbeknownst to either of them, she appeared right behind Damien, a sharp rock in her hand.

When Sawyer noticed, it was too late. Eris hit the rock on his head, making him crumble to the ground unconscious.

"Damien!" Sawyer yelled, pointing Armaros at the goddess, who laughed.

"Now, now," She smiled down on Sawyer. "How about a deal?"

Sawyer shifted her weight, uncertainty blossoming across her face, "What deal?"

"Give me your staff," She began, "Or I kill your friend." Saying this, a knife misted and solidified in her hand. Sawyer bit her lip, thinking. She sighed. Once Armaros was in Eris's hands, the goddess shook her head.

"Tsk. Tsk. What a stupid child you are." With a snap of her fingers, mist swirled around Sawyer. It forced her to the ground onto her knees, her hands on top of one another if front of her. She looked up and saw the end of Armaros was sharpened. "Now, your first hardship." Sawyer struggled. She couldn't move. Eris smiled, "Pain."

Eris lifted Armaros and let it stab through both of Sawyer's hands, locking itself into the ground.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh my god I love torturing Asher, and now Sawyer. Aha. I'm sorry.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys. I'm back. Still not happy from that one review, and I practically forced myself to write some more.**

**But you know what? That's not gonna bring me down.**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; Yeah, I have haha.**

**Edgerion; I know I'm cruel! DX**

**Unicorn232003; Mmm no. Eris and Dwyer aren't together. Dwyer's their father figure while Eris is their actual mother, so yeah.**

**Ember Page; I was hoping someone noticed! XD Yeah, I like that scene too.**

**WildVirus(Guest); Yeah, I whisper scream a lot**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To say that Sawyer was in absolute pain was an understatement. She felt the pain twisting her gut, making it feel like she swallowed something sour. The acid-like air didn't help either. So, naturally, she screamed, as a normal person would. I mean, her hands were stuck to the ground with her staff piercing through the flesh and bone. Crimson poured out like a waterfall, and Sawyer wished that it would stop. The pain was unbearable.

But Eris was enjoying this, "Now, now, daughter of Jack Frost, I would have assumed that you could handle this." Through her tears, Sawyer glared, but a heavy sob escaped her lips. "You have to wait until he wakes up," Eris stated, circling around the girl, who lowered her head to cry some more. "Maybe, we'll let everyone know what's happening right now." Sawyer's head snapped up.

"W-What?" Her voice was like that static-y noise on a tv.

"Hmm...No, I'll wait. Now, I wont spoil the surprise-No, wait. Might as well." Eris's grin became more wicked, "Your brother-"

"I swear if you hurt him you filthy bit-" Eris grabbed the staff and jerked it to the side, making Sawyer cry out with a scream.

"I'd watch your language and tone," Eris forced herself to be calm. "I'm not going to hurt him, but I'm sure my daughters wouldn't mind." Oh, Sawyer would have killed her if she wasn't a goddess and her hands weren't useless.

"I'll kill them, then." For a second, she thought Eris would take that into consideration. But she didn't, and instead laughed.

"In the position you're in? I think not," She teased, "Now, before you so rudely interrupted me, about your brother," Eris's eyes looked more demented, "If you don't get out of Tartarus, dear sweet Asher will be forever under my daughters' mercy. But, I think I know that's not going to happen." Despite the white-hot pain she was feeling, Sawyer's concern and worry nearly distracted her from that pain. Another sob. Eris was right; they wouldn't make it out of Tartarus.

Eris smiled, "My, my, you don't look well," Sawyer guessed that also. She felt uncomfortably warm, the pain adding up the discomfort. She felt sweat running down her face like her tears, only not as common,

_No,_ Sawyer thought, _No. You have to make it out. For you and for Asher._

"We'll...We'll make it out! And destroy that hydra!" Sawyer concentrated on staying awake, but the blood loss was too much. The goddess looked down at her with mocking pity.

"You get on with that fantasy. Ta ta~!"

.

.

.

Asher couldn't register anything after that. But he found himself on the ground, a sharp pain in his skull, and something dripping down his forehead. When he put a hand to it, Asher found that the mystery liquid was indeed blood. He didn't even notice the gun until it made that clicking noise. Everyone's expressions were the same; shock, and anger. Asher's vision went hazy for a second.

"Ah, look here," The voice made everyone go defensive again, but this time for his mom. Asher could practically feel his anger bottling up, and he could feel Dwyer being so amused by this. "You know, Elizabeth, _this_ is the one that should have died. And for a good thing too. I mean, look how weak he is!" Jack's jaw set. Asher wasn't weak. And in about two seconds he's going to kill this monster that made him beat his wife. Elizabeth pushed herself into Jack's arms. She practically heard Kira curse.

"What do you want?" Kira hissed, a dark and deadly glare taking over her features. Dwyer gave an unimpressed look.

"Do I seriously have to tell you this every time? Do I have to carry a sign?" He sighed, "Nevertheless, how about a little wager?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like?" Bunny snapped.

"I guess you can say it's a life for a life." Everyone knew what he was implying, but he continued anyways, "So, Elizabeth, your life and...his," He regarded Asher with distaste, "Are the trade. What do you say?"

"Elizabeth-" Pitch began, but Kira cut him off by putting a hand on his shoulder. She knew her sister seriously wouldn't trade her life. Right?

But Asher didn't think so. Instead of fear, something inside of him snapped. Dwyer was threatening his mother.

Before anyone could register it, Asher quickly got up at a terrifying speed, and punch Dwyer in his face so hard he fell to the ground several feet away. By the quick clicking of the gun, Asher, who never have much strength, used his black sand to roughly push Chaos and Void away. The gun scattered and clanked across the ground. Chaos and Asher tensed, but quickly pounced for the gun before the other could try and get it. Asher knew it was possibly the dumbest thing ever to wrestle with a loaded gun, but he didn't have much of a choice. Chaos must have known that too.

_BANG!_

_._

_._

_._

How could someone sleep for so long? Even though she couldn't, SAwyer wanted to kick Damien staright in his ribs and shout, _Hey! Need some help here! Losing a lotta blood!_

But Damien remained still.

Sawyer blew her bangs out of her face before biting her lip, "Damien, please wake up." Her voice was weak, as expected. "Please!" Damien's face scrunched up slightly. Sawyer swallowed down the pain. "Damien! Damien! Damien!" The more she said his name the more she fell into sobs. She needed him to wake up!

"Sawyer?" He muttered, and she laughed with gritted teeth.

"Dude. Wake-gaaaah!" The ground moved to one side, making her jerk away from her planted hands. Damien's body shot up like he was injected with caffeine.

"S-Sawyer? What-" He soaked in the predicament she was in. He looked a little green. "What happened?"

"Just get me out!" She cried, and Damien quickly went to it. His eyes were wide. Whenever Sawyer cried out in absolute pain, he would apologize, but after a while she was free. Her hands were still bleeding, so he ripped off the cloth that made his vest to wrap her hands. He had to hold her down to do this, however, but he got it completed.

So now the two just sat side-by-side, staring at the distance. Sawyer's face was red and blotchy and sweaty. Her gaze was blank. Damien looked at her with worry.

"Are you okay-"

"I'm fine." She whispered, "It's just-my hands, they still-" She winced at a sudden jab at her hands.

"I bet they hurt." He nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said.

"No problem," He replied, "I can't believe Eris threatened you. So, I should be thanking you." She looked down.

"I want to get out of here. Right now. We have no food, no water, nothing."

"Yeah. Natural born explorers, huh?" He joked, and Sawyer cracked a smile. Very faint, yes, but noticeable.

"Yeah..." She laughed slightly, "I hate myself."

"Why?" He asked, his attention fully on her.

"Because if I was faster, if I was stronger, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'm sure she would have still gotten you." He said. "And it isn't your fault."

"Why did you help me? You knew I was going to fall. So why did you?" Even with her face cut up and the confused look on her face, it was no doubt that she was naturally pretty. Damien shrugged.

"I dunno. Felt like it would be fun." She laughed genuinely, and after a second, he did too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh this chapter is complete!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; You know, we could make it a threesome so it'd be fair! XD XD XD**

**WildVirus(Guest); There's more badass Asher!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the gunshot went off, Elizabeth swore her heart stopped for a second or two. Smoke was pooling around where her son was, so she didn't know if he was okay. It wasn't safe for her to go out and look, due to Dwyer, but even Jack looked more than tempted to find their son. After losing Sawyer, he seemed more determined that Asher and her stayed absolutely safe from harm.

Although, Jack hesitated whenever they would hold hands in comfort, like he was afraid he would hurt her again. It was easy to tell that, because she could read him like a book. That was silly, because she trusted him more than anything, but it wasn't like she could suddenly make those feelings go away from him.

But then she saw Asher, perfectly fine. Chaos was also fine, which she was secretly relieved about, even though she didn't know why. But the two had froze when the bullet went off. Nevertheless, Asher won the gun. He seemed to realize that when she did, because he looked at it, back at Chaos, and then back to the gun. Elizabeth knew he wouldn't use the gun, that was just in his nature, but he did suddenly have that burst of anger. Why were her children becoming so unpredictable? First Sawyer-she nearly had to blink away tears- and now Asher.

"He's got to get away from her," Andrew muttered loud enough for everyone but Asher and Chaos to hear. "She'll take the gun and shoot him." His intense blue eyes stared at Chaos, as if he was trying to predict her next move. And again, Asher and Chaos sensed that too, and were now waiting to see who would make the first move.

Chaos smirked, "Well? Aren't you gonna make the first move _Pretty Boy?" _Asher winced slightly, but that snapping feeling came back.

"Ladies first." He seethed, suddenly growing confident.

"That's why I asked you." Asher gave a confused and shocked look. He didn't know how to reply to that. His grip tighten around the gun.

"I-"

"And your sister," Chaos began, knowing full well that she was making Asher loose his confidence, "Poor thing. I feel bad for her. Being stuck with a weak brother like you, no wonder she had to stay strong for _two _people." Asher paled. Sawyer was staying strong for him...?

"No she didn't..." He looked like he was in denial.

"Oh, it's true. Even Mia knows this!" Mia mentally cursed when Asher looked at her with that same look.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Asher-"

"Is it true?" Everyone was looking at her sympathetically. She sighed.

"Yes-"

"Oh my god." Was what he cut her off with while looking down at the gun again.

"And now you'll have to handle being strong. Why?" Chaos teased, "Because your sister's probably dead already-" The gun clicked, another bang sounded and in a second Chaos was looking at the barrel of the gun with a bullet hole between her feet.

"Shut up." Asher hissed while blinking back tears, "Just shut up. I can kill you in a second if you tell me my sister's dead. She isn't." He seethed, while everyone stared in astonishment. North muttered something in Russian. Was Asher really threatening to kill someone? Chaos gulped thickly. Slowly, while keeping the gun aimed at her, Asher stood up shakily. He slowly backed up until he bumped into Patrick, who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Daniel lowered the gun to the ground before taking it from his nephew casually.

"That was really impressive, dear nephew," Daniel smirked as he took the bullets out of the gun with ease.

"Impress...?" Asher trailed the word in confusion. Daniel nodded, and tossed the empty gun back at Asher, who nearly dropped it.

"Why are you giving him that?" Jack cut in with an unimpressed look. Daniel shrugged.

"I dunno. There's no bullets."

"Exactly. You took them out." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Trophy." Daniel decided. "Standing up to your worst fear? Especially with a threat? Pretty big feat."

Asher's head snapped up, "I never said-"

"Obvious." Lucas said. "It's really obvious." Asher's cheeks grew some color of embarrassment.

.

.

.

Even before the Cyclops, Sawyer was drained. She just wanted to collapse in a tiny ball and sleep for a good month. Damien must have felt the same way, due to his growing sluggish moves. The said Cyclops screamed almost comically, and swiped his hand at Sawyer who barely dodged.

"Why...Why wont it just die?!" Sawyer yelled breathlessly. Her body was sore. Armaros, they learned, could turn into weapons just like Mia's watch. Right now, the lightest thing it turned into was a dagger. She could barely hold onto it due to the pain in her palms, but she wouldn't let Damien fight this thing alone.

"It's getting weaker!" Damien informed, going in for a stab. It was a vital hit. The Cyclops let out another roar as it fell, before exploding into dust. Immediately, they collapsed, panting for air. Of course, they only received more acid, and that led to more of their lungs burning. Sawyer was sweating twice as much.

"Here," Sawyer said while ripping the hem of her shirt, exposing her scratched up stomach. Damien ripped up some of his shirt as well, and they used the clothing to wrap up their worse wounds. Of course, Damien couldn't help but realize that Sawyer had _muscle. _Like, abs. Now they were for everyone to see with the long sleeved sports bra shirt.

"What are you looking at?" Sawyer opened an eye at him, still trying to get her breathing steady.

"You obviously work out."

"Duh." She smirked faintly, "Are you shocked?"

"No." He shrugged.

_"I'm growing impatient." _The two forced back their groans.

"Not even five minutes?" Sawyer muttered. They turned to look at Eris for their next trial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; true!**

**Rider300; well hello then! *Waves***

**Edgerion; I was honestly just kidding XD But that's a good idea, I might do it.**

**YouJustDon'tSeeMe; man your name is long now XD it reminds me of the movie 'Now You See Me' I love that movie.**

**ENJOY~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What now?" Damien hissed, drawing his sword slightly. If Eris jumped to Sawyer, he would protect her. Because she obviously could barely protect herself at the moment.

"I see you fought a Cyclops. Well done." She didn't sound impressed at all.

"Just what do you want?" Sawyer piped up, her voice weak. In a matter of seconds she looked worse. Her skin looked slightly yellow instead of its glowing pale, her cheeks were bright red, and she was sweating horribly. Her body trembled.

"My my, what happened to you?" Eris smirked. The blonde's glare was forced.

"I'm fine." Damien knew she was lying so badly right now, it was obvious.

"Well, if you're fine, then how would you like to get out of here?" That caught their attention.

"We seriously can?"

"Yes," Eris smiled, "But you have to find the Mad One."

"The Mad One...? I thought this was your domain." Damien's eyebrows narrowed.

"It is." Her unsettling eyes bored into Damien. "But, he's your ticket out of here."

"But can't you-"

"Of course _I _can. But what fun would that be? You of all people should know this, Sawyer. Isn't your father the Guardian of Fun?" Sawyer didn't even look up. Her breathing, Damien worriedly noticed, was becoming more forced.

"Please, something's wrong with her!" He knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide. Slowly, she looked at him.

"D-Damien?"

"What did you do to her?" Damien demanded, looking up at the goddess. Eris looked bored.

"She isn't going to last long. You better make your way to the Mad One, if you can. But it will require sacrifice!"

"What sacrifice?!"

Eris didn't pay attention to the question. "You know? I think we should let everyone see what's happening. I was holding off for her," She pointed at Sawyer, "but now? It's the perfect opportunity! Man in Moon, you picked the weak ones!" She laughed, and Damien wondered what the Man in the Moon had to do with this. But instead, he helped Sawyer up. She collapsed, making him have to lean her weight onto him. She was warm.

"Where is the Mad One?"

Eris hummed, "Ah, he's...close, I guess you could say. But, how about some more trials?" Three roars, slightly out of unison, came. Damien grit his teeth, but drew his sword with his free hand.

.

.

.

Now the last thing Dwyer expected was for the boy to actually stand up for himself. Even Chaos and Void were still in shock.

So everyone barely paid attention to them as they ran away. Eris took the spot light.

"You have a tough daughter, I will admit that, Elizabeth," Eris laughed, glooming over them. "But alas, she's not strong enough."

"What are you talking about?!" Pitch shouted, while worry was beginning to devour Elizabeth. Jack grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly. It seemed like he was trying to calm himself more than her.

Eris smirked, "See for yourself."

A gigantic misty cloud formed, molding a scene. They would here grunts and yelps and roars.

"Sawyer! Get up!" A clanking sound made way, along with another roar. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they could see the poor children. Damien had his sword drawn, standing in front of Sawyer, who was collapsed to the ground, defending her against three giants.

Everyone gasped. What _happened _to them? Jack and Elizabeth both stopped breathing. Was Sawyer...? No, no. She moved. Damien's moves were growing sluggish. But he stayed alert, constantly looking back to see if Sawyer was safe.

"Now, look at that! He can last longer in Tartarus than she can!" Eris laughed, and everyone but the parents looked at her with a glare.

"Sawyer!" Damien begged, "Please!" Her eyes struggled open. She shivered.

"S-So...n-n-numb..." She muttered, her voice sounding like broken glass, "I-...I can't f-feel my h-hands..." To prove her point, Sawyer looked at her shaking hands. They never heard Sawyer sound so broken, and they didn't like it at all. Daniel glared again at the goddess.

"What did you do to her?!" He screamed, and Kira and Andrew had to hold him back.

"Ack!" Damien jabbed his sword into the giants gut, making it vanish into Ashes. That just made the other two more angry.

"I did nothing, "Eris said, "Well...Maybe a little but-"

"What did you do to my sister?" Now Asher was yelling. He was going to say something else, but Damien beat him to it without knowing.

"Sawyer, "He looked ta her in a panicked state, "Don't do this for me. Okay? I don't care what happens to me. Just- Just think of Asher!" Anything Asher was going to say died in his throat. "I know you care about him! Obviously, I mean, he's your twin," Damien's head whipped back to the giants. "But that's not my point! If we'll ever get to see him, and Mia, and Lucas and Blaize again counts on us beating Eris!" The other three went even more silent. Blaize looked guiltier, but the other two but a hand on her shoulder.

But that did the trick. Sawyer, very slowly, got up. Her legs were shaking crazily. Her breathing shallow, but she was standing.

"Let's..." She tried to swallow, but it was hard with a dry throat. "Let's beat them."

And that was the last thing anyone heard Sawyer Frost and Damien Alton say before the vision rippled and went.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters! Love you all and see you next time!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! Wassup?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; *Tips top and blushes* Thank ya'!**

**NightOwl Fury; Yes, when he was first introduced I said it, I believe. XD I'm so cruel. I just love my ****_Become an evil author _****flavored tea!**

**YouJustDon'tSeeMe; Ah, it's fine! Also, the movie is totally worth seeing. Just saying. I mean, It's got Morgan Freeman! That man can narrate anything and make it sound cool! XD**

**Edgerion; Oh, I do? *Smirks evily* Well, I might have to put that to use! XD I kind of forgot Cupid and Zephyr, but they are here in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damien's breathing was ragged. Sawyer, he will admit, helped quite a bit, but it wasn't enough. Her energy was completely gone. They had managed to kill the last two, giving them more cuts and bruises. Sawyer had a bloody nose.

"Is...Is it over...?" Sawyer gasped, the acid air practically melting her lungs.

"For now..." He sighed, as breathless as she was. He wouldn't mind having, say, a ten year nap by now.

"I wonder what happens if one of us die in here." Her tone was wistful, and it scared him.

"Sawyer, don't think about suicide," He looked at her, but her gaze was looking into the distance. Her stormy blue/grey eyes were glassy but dim, just like they looked when they landed in the river Cocytus. "We will make it out-"

"Do you really think that?" Sawyer snapped, glaring at him, "I want to believe that. I do. But, Damien, I-" Her voice cracked, "I'm so tired of this. We're probably going to die from exhaustion or dehydration or malnourishment. But we are just _kids. _We can't get out of here!" She threw herself to the ground, putting her head on her knees.

"Well," He sat down next to her, "We have to have hope; Okay? Who knows, we may get out of here. We'll see Asher, and Lucas, and Mia and Blaize and everybody else."

"And my dad?" She looked at him, and a flicker of hope appeared. He wondered why she mentioned her father, but realization quickly caught up to him. Jack Frost was a Guardian. The Guardians protects children. Sawyer is still practically a child. But they didn't protect her, including Jack.

"Sawyer, we were in a crazed rush. I'm sure he would have come back for you-"

"Why didn't he?" She wiped away a tear, "I know he was trying to protect Asher, but what about me? I'm his kid too. Am I not special enough?"

"Oh! If only you knew, child!" A perky male voice popped up. It sounded childish. Damien looked at Sawyer with a smile.

"The Mad One."

.

.

.

Jack felt like his stomach was in knots. Sawyer looked ready to drop dead at any second, and that scared him. Eris gave a triumphant smirk.

"Ah, yes. They aren't going to last much longer," She laughed. "And such irony!"

"How so?" Bunny grumbled loud enough fro everyone to hear. His arms were crossed, and his violet eyes were bright with hatred.

"Jack Frost is a Guardian, but he can't protect his own children!" Elizabeth heard Jack make a strangled sound in his throat. She looked at his quickly, and his face was in pure realization and shock. She grabbed his hand and gripped tightly, as tightly as she could.

"That's not true," Daniel denied, glancing over at Jack. Jack was looking directly at Asher, his only living child-no, Sawyer was still alive. She was. He saw her.

"Don't deny it. Even Sawyer thinks you abandoned her!" She replied with a laugh. "I think he realizes it too! Don't you?" Jack remained deathly silent. Blaize bit her lip, unknowingly sinking her fangs into the skin-a habit of hers. She knew what Eris was doing.

"Uh, you're biting your lip," Lucas muttered, brushing his shoulder against hers. She quickly stopped. Mia turned to them.

"Blaize, does Eris have a weakness?"

The vampire shook her head, "I-I don't think so."

"And none of you realize you're missing someone!" Everyone quickly looked around, wondering who was gone. Then, Death cursed.

"What did you do with him?!" Patrick and Cerys quickly caught up.

"Who?"

"Cupid!" Patrick shouted.

"Oh, you mean _Edwin?" _Death stumbled back, clear shock and realization like Jack's overcame her features.

"Mara?" Cerys whispered worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You." Death growled, pointing a finger at the smiling goddess, "You killed him. You're Macy. Aren't you?"

"Yes!" She giggled like a psychopath, "Someone finally noticed!"

"Who revived you? I surely didn't." Death gave her a deadly look.

"Only I know, alright?" She sighed, clearly bored. "He's no fun anyways. Complain, complain, whine whine whine. Annoying. Do you want him?"

"Give me my brother." Patrick's eyes narrowed.

"You are not even blood related-"

"Doesn't matter. Give me him." Eris rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She snapped her fingers, and a shadow-y figure appeared, with Cupid, who was infront of his and an arm twisted behind his back. Zephyr stood in his golden cat form, slightly confused. Then he realized Cupid was being threatened in some way and growled dangerously.

"Ow! I said _be gentle! _I'm not made of, like, rubber!" The shadow flung Cupid forward, who landed straight into Adair, sending them to the floor.

"Gah!" They both cried as they hot the floor. Cupid blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"Dude, get off of me." Cupid did as he was told, only to be crushed in a hug by Patrick and Cerys.

Suddenly, Eris's eyes flickered, "Ah, they made it." Zephyr saw Elizabeth, and his image quickly shifted to panther. He stood by her side loyally.

"They are alive?" North asked, hoping that's what she meant. Kira glanced at her sister.

"That better be what you meant, Eris." Sam glared in agreement.

"Oh, it is." She looked slightly disappointed, "I wonder which one is going to be the next host."

"Host?" Andrew said uncertainly.

"Oh, you'll see." Asher's eyes looked over at Lucas, who nodded reassuringly.

"I swear if you hurt either one further-" Tooth was cut off by another laugh.

"Oh, Toothiana, you silly fairy." She smiled down at the now fuming tooth fairy, "It's too late."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah. I love Eris. So many possibilities! When I think of her I think of Eris from ****_Sinbad_****. Voice and all.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys! Wassup?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**WildVirus(Guest); I try to make good villains XD**

**NightOwl Fury; heck yeah I watch Doctor Who! the 11th doctor is my favorite. I want to watch Sherlock, but I have so many other shows that I'm beginning to watch, like Once Upon a Time, Attack on Titan, Glee, Blue exorcist, and I think I need a life XD and Macy is in God of Love in my other stories of you're confused!**

**Hamato Miwa; *High fives* I was thinking the same thing! My favorite part was at the end when she gets mad and tries to control it so hard! XD but I love all of the scenes she's in.**

**Edgerion; I guess just adopted brothers. Luck and Love, ya' know? XD**

**ENJOY~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They saw him instantly. A slender man, his clothes made from different pieces of patterned clothing. His hair was wild and silver with a streak of orange. His eyes were mad looking and colorful as a rainbow.

"Are...Are you the Mad One?" The man laughed hysterically.

"Yes! Yes!" Damien and Sawyer glanced at each other.

"And...You can get us out of here?" The Mad One looked at them with a wicked grin.

"Ah, yes, but first, the most important thing!" He waved his hands and a table appeared with multiple tea pots of different shapes and sizes.

"A...tea party?" Sawyer trailed.

"Yes!" He yelled dangerously close to her face. He smelled like vanilla, just like her mom. Damien looked like he smelled something different also, because he looked upset.

"You smell like cinnamon." He commented, and the Mad One laughed.

"Do I smell familiar to you too, Alice?" Sawyer blinked rapidly.

"Alice?" He seemed to notice that too, but he shook it off.

"Vanilla, right?"

"U-Uh, yeah."

"Look-" Damien began, but was cut off.

"So, tea?"

"No, wait-"

"Tea it is." He somehow managed to juggle three tea cups with the steaming brown liquid without a stutter. "And, Alice-"

"My name isn't Alice!"

"You look like an Alice. I knew an Alice." He sighed a bit sadly, as if Alice was a long lost friend. He pulled out a brown lump of cloth.

"What is that?" Damien looked at it, wondering what it could be.

"It isn't for you, boy," He said, "It's for Alice!" Sawyer sighed in aggravation, but the Mad One tsked. "I wouldn't be making noises. This was your father's." Her anger died down quickly, and she looked ready to cry.

"M-My dad's-"

"Yes," He held it out, and they both realized it was a brown cloak.

"Look's really old." Damien commented.

"Your father died in colonial times, dear." He smiled at Sawyer, who was now holding the cloak close to her. Though, his smile wasn't friendly. Her father's old cloak smelled like peppermint. Vanilla from the Mad One and now peppermint? Oh, she could feel the comfort in those scents. "That is now yours. Unless, you wish to return it to your father, if you make it." She pressed the cloth to her face to try and cover up her tears. What if she died? Damien seemed to have enough of the stalling.

"Can you help us or not?"

"I can," He said, "How about some riddles?" Sawyer sighed. She shook her head, wondering when he was going to stop acting so crazy and answer her question and get them out of here.

"No riddles." Damien said firmly. "Now, Eris-"

"Eris? Ah, Eris. Yes, yes, what about her?" He hummed, his colorful eyes looking at them in interest. Sawyer had put on the cloak, and it was slightly too large on her. She didn't care. Whatever cold that was still in her spread onto the end, but all the frost on her hoodie-which was tied to her waist- was gone.

"She said that you are our way out of here."

"Oh? And why does she think that?"

"She also said something about a sacrifice." The man froze, his grin frozen on his face. Damien looked at Sawyer, wondering if he said something wrong.

"A...host, I guess you can say?"

"Y-Yes-"

"Well!" He shouted, looking happier than they'd seen him so far, "Yes, yes, yes! Let's get you two out of here!"

"Are-Are you serious?" It seemed like a fantasy of leaving Tartarus. But what did they have to lose?

"Yes, but!" He held his index finger up, "Which one will be the new host?"

"What do you mean 'host'?" Sawyer narrowed her eyes.

"Like...keeping your soul in your body type of thing-"

"Yes." He said coldly. They gulped.

"O-Oh...Could we possibly skip that-"

"Absolutely,"

"Really?"

"Not!" He fell into hysterics.

"We need to talk about this," She didn't give him an option before dragging Damien slightly away.

"This guys is a nutjob, we can't do this!" Damien whispered, glancing at the now singing man.

"We have too. I'll do it." She said, but Damien shook his head.

"No! If you become..._that," _His singing of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _became more clearer, "I can't let you do that."

"We have no choice." Sawyer's eyes looked more beautiful.

"I..." He was trying to think of some way to get her not to, but then he sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay! So who is it?" The Mad One smiled giddily, and Sawyer walked forward. "Ahh, this is a first! Anyhoo," He grabbed Sawyer's arm painfully. "Ready? It's going to hurt an awful lot, "His grip became tighter and his grin more sadistic and mad.

Like a hatter.

_Like a hatter. _Oh god she made a horrible mistake.

Sawyer let out a strangled cry, "You're-You're-"

"Ah, ah, ah, more like you're..." She didn't hear the rest, and she didn't need too, because she blacked out from the pain.

.

.

.

For some reason, Lucas felt annoyed. Really annoyed. Eris sent off this vibe of unease, and it made him mad. That anger must have radiated off of him, because Blaize glanced at him.

"I can sense that you're mad," She whispered, as Tooth tried to get out of Patrick and Daniel's grasp. But the tooth fairy was just to mad at Eris for hurting Sawyer and Damien.

"Really?" He replied sarcastically, "I didn't know that vampires could do that!" Blaize let that comment go, which surprised her.

"Lucas," Mia gave a warning tone, "Now is not the time." Lucas sighed and glanced at Asher, who was looking at the floor, eyes wide.

"Are you okay, Ashie?" He remained silent, no doubt traumatized at what he saw. Sawyer was _dying. _And Damien, too. Mia put a hand on his shoulder.

"I should be down there with her." Mia's Australian accent soothed all three of them, "And Damien should be here with you." That gave Asher chills. No. Sawyer should be here with him. Yeah, that sounded selfish, but why should he pick Damien over his twin?

"No, I need my sister with me." He finally choked out.

"We need them both," Lucas gave a sad smile, "Even though I pretty much hate him, he brought..." His voice faltered, but they knew what he meant. Damien brought Asher back to life.

Nearby, Elizabeth was trying to get Jack to say something, _anything, _to her.

"Jack, Eris is wrong, I promise,"

"No, no. 'Beth, she's right, "He sounded so heartbroken, "I can't protect my own kids. What kind of Guardian am I?" She made him look at her, her grey eyes becoming more beautifully startling. Jack couldn't ignore the cuts and bruises he gave her.

"Jack, you can't protect every child, even your own." When Jack tried to look away, Elizabeth didn't let him, "And, no matter how hard you try, you can't protect them from everything." Jack could feel Kira's stare into his back, as if she was waiting for a tiny slip up from him. Maybe Pitch was glaring too, but he couldn't tell.

"I-" She was right. He couldn't protect them from everything. But why did they have it so tough? His son's been in pain practically his whole life, and his daughter is struggling in Tartarus, barely living. "Is she...?" Elizabeth smiled that beautiful smile he'd grown to love.

"Jack, she's your daughter. Sawyer will be fine. She'll make it through." Jack forced a smile back.

"I think it takes two people to make a baby, 'Beth."

"You know what I mean."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was hoping to make this chapter longer but oh well.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	48. Chapter 48

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Nightowl Fury; Capaldi is 12. I also loved the 50th anniversary!**

**rider300; aww! thank you so much, sweetie!**

**YouJustDon'tSeeMe; updated!**

**Edgerion; I will build up chemistry between them after all this craziness! promise! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damien didn't know what happened, but it happened quickly. Sawyer was writhing and screaming in pain on the ground, and the Mad One was gone; he'd dissolved into the acid air.

"Sawyer! Sawyer! Wake up!" He shook her, hoping to see her eyes open. She continued to scream in agony, while Damien's worry increased. "Please wake up!"

What was wrong with her?! What did the Mad One do to her, and what was going to happen to her? Host? Sawyer was seriously going to become..._that?_

And what was she saying? 'You're'? You're what? C'mon, Damien, think! He sighed.

Okay, the dude was nuts.

Mad One...Mad One...

Mad...Who was considered mad? And who was Alice-

Oh. _Oh._

Mad...hatter... _The Mad Hatter._

Yes. It explains the tea, the madness, calling a blonde haired blue eyed girl Alice...

Sawyer becoming the Mad Hatter.

Oh Moon.

"Ah! I see who's the new host." Eris smirked cruelly down on the two. Damien glared.

"What now?!"

"My, someone's _mad!" _She cackled, and Damien's glare increased.

"Why aren't we out of here?" He didn't notice that Sawyer had stopped screaming. Eris sighed.

"Well, the last step is to..."

"'To'?" He trailed. Suddenly, his skin burned, and when he looked at his hands, he felt sick. He was turning into a corpse. So was Sawyer. He felt weaker, and he struggled to stay awake. Eris laughed longer and more satisfied than ever.

"To sleep." And he did.

.

.

.

"It was so much fun while it lasted." Eris trailed, "Now? Well, not so much." Elizabeth glared, acting way braver than she felt.

"Why is that?" She didn't bother to not snap at the goddess. Eris raised an eyebrow, going into a smaller form and leaning close to Elizabeth's face.

"I was going to be nice, but since you just snapped at me." Eris raised her hand to strike Elizabeth, but Jack quickly snapped out of his dazed state, and gripped Eris's wrist tightly. Frost angrily grew across her arm, but Eris only rolled her eyes in distaste.

"Don't even _think _about hitting my wife," He seethed, surprising Kira. Because, you know, he beat her sister, and yes, she was still going to get him for that.

"You two are just ungrateful, aren't you?"

"What do we have to be grateful for?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "You killed my son and threw my daughter into Tartarus!"

"Well, he's alive now," Eris's form grew bigger, "and your daughter isn't in Tartarus." That caught everyones attention.

"What do you mean?" North questioned. Eris smiled, but it wasn't kind. She snapped her fingers, and two figures slipped out of the shadows and into the floor.

Sawyer and Damien.

Elizabeth would have cried if she wasn't so scared. The two looked like corpses, and they weren't moving. Sawyer looked worse.

"Are...Are they-" Andrew was cut off by Cerys.

"Yes, they are. I can feel their hearts. Mara would be able to feel if they weren't."

"I kind of can," Death corrected, "They're half and half. I'm surprised they are, and not closer to dying." Jack stared in shock.

"Is that my-"

"Ah, look, isn't this what you died in?" Eris sneered, looking at Damien and Sawyer as if she was planning the perfect way to kill them. "One of them had to be the host..." Her tone was bittersweet, "Ah, well!"

"Who is this host?" Bunny glared, and Kira wished she didn't mentally blush.

"Guess." She taunted. Her hand misted to for a knife into it, and she simply dropped in. It smashed an inch from Sawyer's face, but she didn't waver.

"Ah. She's out cold. Get it? Cold?" She fell into mocking hysterics. "Anyways, I might as well explain a few things here. I'm going to have a little more fun hurting these two, and none of you can do anything." Jack wasn't going to take that answer.

"Absolutely not-" He was cut off his charging to the goddess when she grabbed the back of Sawyer's clothes to lift her up, pressing the knife to her neck.

"Now. Any objections?" Eris was looking at Elizabeth, waiting to see if she would do anything. But she remained frozen. It didn't help when a roar filled the room. Eris's face brightened up. She passed as mist through them, turning into a larger form behind them. They turned, not wanting to keep their guard down from Eris.

"I guess my sweet pet is almost here."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	49. Chapter 49

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Rider300; awww thank you!**

**NightOwl Fury; actually, it was going to be the Dream Hydra but now it's gonna be a Cyclopes XD**

**Edgerion; plot twist! XD not really. and no its not the Dream Hydra, not yet.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Even though Asher knew trouble was coming, he couldn't stop staring at his sister. Actually, most of them could barely comprehend how horrible they looked.

Both were on their stomachs, limps askew. Their skin was a weird mix of sunburned and grey-ish yellow. Their cheeks were sunken in, their eyelids dark. Damien's hair turned slightly to this salt and pepper shade and Sawyer's became more silver. Like corpses.

And Asher couldn't bring himself to move. He wanted to run to his sister, but knew Eris would end her life any second if one of them made a move to them. If they weren't already dead that is.

"Dream Hydra?" Lucas guessed, arms crossed. The bored look on his face made Blaize want to slap him for being so stupid. He should act scared so they wont hurt the two that just got out of Tartarus! Eris's face stayed at it's forced grin, only it was aimed annoyingly at Lucas.

"Oh, you wish." She hummed, "But, lucky for all of you, it's only looking for revenge." Another roar, and it sounded just like the roar of the vision they saw of Damien and Sawyer in Tartarus. Nobody noticed Sawyer and Damien slowly waking up, Eris had everyone's attention now.

"A Cyclopes?" Bunny's eyes narrowed, boomerang in hand.

"Ah, yes, "She laughed giddily, "Oh, I can't wait to see this!"

"Leave my daughter out of this." Jack seethed, " If she get's hurt because of you," He paused for a second, "well, I'll be the first person to kill a goddess." Jack's tone was deadly serious, it was actually terrifying. Even his glare set Kira on edge again, and she knew this was probably rare of him. Very, very rare. She didn't know how her father felt about all of this, but he obviously didn't like it. Eris didn't seem that as a deadly threat.

"Hm. I'm guessing that's too late, isn't it?" Daniel and Patrick had to physically restrain Jack from doing anything he'd regret. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was trying to keep her breathing in check. This was horrible. Absolutely horrible. She could barely take much more of this.

"Tibs," Kira said gently, and her sister gave her a distraught look. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine,"

"Do you really believe that, Great Spirit of Halloween?" Eris laughed mockingly, and Kira grit her teeth. "Surely you of all people should know evil people should be punished."

"They are _children!" _Andrew gave full emphasis on that one word, it left a chill in the Guardians. It seemed to hit them in a matter of seconds. They glanced at each other, realizing that they didn't protect two children. Especially when you helped raise two of them.

"I know this," Eris muttered, "Yes, you were right about them getting out of Tartarus, but it was because I let them."

The Cyclopes appeared. It was roughly thirty feat tall, red skin, and wore nothing but a loincloth. It had a club in it's hands and it roared again. Blaize tugged her fang at her lip. Mia slowly drew her bow. Everyone went defensive.

But then Sawyer and Damien went rushing through the group to the Cyclopes. The two worked like a well-oiled machine, as if they planned this out and not just random fighting. Just before the club went down on Sawyer she tumbled to the side, and jabbed at its hand, making it howl. Damien did the rest as she distracted it. Everyone stayed in place, because they were too shocked to move.

"Hey, ugly!" Sawyer yelled, her eyes on fire, "Over here!" It roared again, smashing his hand down next to her, but Sawyer got it easy, because Damien stabbed the back of its neck, and it reduced to a pile of ashes.

It was a short fight, but Sawyer and Damien struggled to stay standing.

"I hate Cyclopes." He said simply, breathing ragged.

"Yep." She agreed, barely noticing that they had people behind them.

"I see you too are feeling better." Eris smirked, and Sawyer and Damien looked at each other with annoyed looks.

"Can you not-" She stopped short of her sentence when she saw her family. They blinked. Jack noticed her body shook, as if standing was too much to handle. Elizabeth noticed that Sawyer's usually pale face was sunburned badly. How was that possible? "M-Mom? Dad?" She squeaked, eyes wide. Jack and Elizabeth forced reassuring smiles to their little girl. Damien remained speechless.

"You-You kept your end of the deal." He looked at Eris in surprise.

"Of course I did," The goddess sighed, crossing her arms, "I wonder how long it takes before you two snap and go insane. I should have left you two until you did." Sawyer set her jaw.

"Look, we made it out of Tartarus," Her voice shook as she shakily took a step forward, but whatever she was going to say next was interrupted.

"Yes, yes, but!" She leaned close to Sawyer's glaring face, and Damien grabbed his sword. "I'm not quite finished with you two heroes." Damien and Sawyer continued to glare, but neither of them said anything. Eris floated back with a challenging smile.

"How?" Damien finally said, "What were you planning? Huh?" Every muscle in his body ached, and he knew Sawyer must have felt the same way.

"Like this." She snapped her fingers, and acid air from Tartarus began to gnaw at their throats and lungs. Sawyer went down first, clawing at her throat, and Damien followed suit.

"What are you doing to them?!" Elizabeth began to run to her writhing daughter, but nearly crashed into Eris.

"I said if any of you tried to help it would cost them their lives." Eris said smoothly, enjoying how much Elizabeth was ready to fall into hysterics. Elizabeth stared at her in horror. "This is what they had to breathe," She said loudly for everyone to hear, "The air in my domain is acidic, but its not this horrible, I assure you." She gave a wicked grin, "But it can when it wants to be." Sawyer and Damien had tears in their wide eyes by now, their throats having scratches on them from their nails.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEE**

**Anyways! hope you enjoyed, more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	50. Chapter 50

**hey guys. this is going to be disappointingly short**, **because I haven't been to happy.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Rider300; aww thank you so much!**

**NightOwl Fury; he he I know sorry**

**YouJustDon'tSeeMe; ye, I know I'm horrible**

**Edgerion; 'settle down' eh? *gives knowing look***

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Stop this!" North yelled.

Eris laughed mockingly, "Oh you silly Guardians, thinking that you can protect children," She looked at each of their guilty faces, "You couldn't even keep two out of my way, and they were with you!" Her smile was similar to a satisfied child's, "But if it makes you feel better." She snapped her fingers again, and Sawyer and Damien's deep breathes sounded close to sobs. It grew even more heartbreaking when they began to cough up blood. Elizabeth's heart hammered in her chest.

"Now," Eris leaned down to the struggled breathing, "I could make a deal with you. If you join my side," She gestured to herself, "Then all this pain will end." The two looked at her in a dazed state. Then Sawyer, stupidly, decided enough was enough. Her gaze hardened and she spit in Eris's face. Eris set her jaw, and everyone held their breath.

"N-Never." Sawyer's voice was raspy.

"S-Sawyer..." Damien looked at her in desperate shock, his voice the same.

"That wasn't smart, child," Eris said calmly, "In fact, that was beyond stupid." The two stared each other down. After a while Eris smirked. "You have guts, you foolish brat. I appreciate that. After all, you are going to need that." That's when everyone realized that _Sawyer _was this so called 'host'. And, in fact, it wasn't just realization, it seemed to hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Sawyer," Asher began, "What is she talking about?" She seemed to know her mistake, but quickly made her face black.

"Oh, this is grand!" Eris sighed happily, putting her hands on Sawyer's shoulders, making her tense, "I chose her specifically." She smirked, "So, I present to you the Mad Hatter!" She roughly pushed Sawyer forward, making her fall face first into the ground.

"M-Mad...?" Tooth breathed what everyone was thinking. The Mad Hatter slowly picked herself off the ground like nothing happened at all. Damien kept glancing at her, making sure she was okay. Though he stayed silent.

"Yes, yes," The goddess rolled her hand, "Here," Something solified in Eris's hand before she dropped it on Sawyer's lap.

A gun.

Why did Eris give Sawyer a gun? Jack and Elizabeth exchanged worried looks. Sawyer was looking at the weapon with a black expression.

"You know you want it," Destruction went to level with Madness, "So why not use it?" The scary thing was that the blonde looked like she was considering it. Her bandaged hands wrapped around it and daintily picked it up.

Damien looked panicked, "Sawyer!" She looked at him with those eyes. Those beautiful blue/grey eyes. "You don't want the gun." She blinked, as if she was partially getting what he was saying. "Give it to me-"

"And why should she?" Eris cut in, "She could take out those Guardians, no?" They wouldn't die, but it would surely hurt, "And besides, don't either of you feel a grudge? Anger?" Damien looked like he wanted to disagree, but stayed silent and his gaze went elsewhere. But Sawyer stared at the Guardians in a way that said, _yep she's right, I am._

"Macy,_ stop." _Cupid said firmly. "I know you're a psychopath, but don't hurt them further."

"You, I'll deal with later," Eris said.

"Sawyer, " Jack began, "I know you're mad at me, and that is perfectly fine," He was obviously trying to choose his words carefully, "I'm sorry." His daughter looked shocked. She opened her mouth but closed it. A nod.

"Okay," She barely whispered. He smiled, but she didn't. She simply dropped the gun, and kicked it to them. They could tell that the once happy and cheerful girl was gone, replaced by madness. Her eyes flickered gold, and Elizabeth swore her skin grew to a pale glitter form, almost. Patrick picked up the metal.

"I promise everything will be fine," Elizabeth smiled, trying more to convince herself than Sawyer.

"Oh no it wont," Eris laughed.

A roar shook the cavern.

"That isn't a Cyclopes, is it?" Lucas guessed.

"Nope." A crack in the ground glowed pure white and it grew, breaking open. Claws made their way out.

And there stood the Dream Hydra, hungry and ready for blood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I am so sorry that it was short. I've been busy.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time.**


	51. Chapter 51

**omg I need to update PDOD and TLR so bad right now but this was just an easy chapter.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Axel(guest); thank you!**

**NightOwl Fury; I honestly don't know what im gonna do hahaha**

**Edgerion; Dream Hydra's back babay! XD**

**Fenrir Wylde Razriz; thank you!**

**Rider300; if you mean when Eris asked Sawyer if she was mad , then yeah she meant the crazy type of mad.**

**YouJustDon'tSeeMe; thank you so much! ^^**

**enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone wished that the children would disappear. Why do they have to witness all of this? Lucas, Mia, Blaize and Asher looked up at the Dream Hydra with wide and terrified eyes, while Sawyer and Damien struggled to get back on their feet. The shake made them fall. Eris gave them a smug look.

"If you want to help those poor children," She mocked, "you may," Elizabeth and Jack didn't hesitate. Even Daniel and Andrew ran with them to help Damien while they helped their daughter.

"I'm fine," Sawyer moaned in pain, trying to slip from her father's arms. She didn't need sympathy. Not now, not ever. But Jack just held her closer into a hug, and Sawyer had to admit the coldness her dad brought felt nice on her feverish face. Her mom held her said face in her hands, turning a couple times to see if there was any more cuts and bruises while tears fell down her face.

"No you're not," Jack whispered, but all Sawyer could hear was pity. "It's fine, you're safe. I got you." Those words did make her want to cry in happiness though. He used a hand to cool off her face, making her scrunch her nose at the sudden cold.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth muttered in shock, "how hot was that horrible place?" She must have had tiny blisters on her skin. That's what always happened if she got sunburned. And she appreciated that her mom refused to say the word.

"Unbearable." She didn't want to remember that place. Sawyer lazily glanced over to Damien, who was struggling to stay conscious as she was.

"How many fingers am I holding up baby?" Elizabeth's tone was growing worried, and Jack felt the same way. Elizabeth held up two fingers, and Sawyer squinted.

"F-Four? No, five? Why are they...they moving so much...?" Her sentence ended in a confused tone. Jack and Elizabeth gave worried looks. They looked at her again, and her eyes were dropping.

"Sawyer, baby girl, I know you want to sleep, okay? But you can't." Jack said, taking her shallow breathing into account. Did she have lung damage?

Another roar, and Jack hugged Sawyer tighter, pressing her face to his chest. She coughed, due to the lack of air. Jack looked over at Asher, who was looking at Sawyer. He looked like he wanted to come over, but he didn't. But he looked more like he was frozen in fear from the towering monster than anything else, and who could blame him? Even Death looked concerned.

"Lemme go." She groaned, weakly hitting his shoulder with her bandaged fist while muttering 'ow ow ow' slightly. Elizabeth seemed to notice that, and quickly grabbed her daughter's wrist. She responded instantly, quickly trying to twist her hand out of her mother's grip. But, unfortunately for Sawyer, her mother was just as stubborn as she was.

"Why are your hands wrapped?" Elizabeth demanded. If Eris did this, oh, she'll regret it.

"No reason..." She muttered, but Elizabeth forced Sawyer to look at her. It shocked the blonde how _angry _her mom looked. Did her eyes always grow extremely dark when she was mad? Even her dad was surprised.

"Sawyer Grace," She warned, and Sawyer winced. Once she starts the 'middle name' thing, she knew she better answer. But...

"'Beth, calm down-"

"No, I will not calm down!" She looked more intimidating than the monster around them. They barely noticed the fight. Sawyer could hear yelling and shouts, and if Asher was one of those people she wouldn't hesitate to help him. "Eris. What did she do?"

Sawyer couldn't help but stare in a way that said, 'are you okay because you're acting kinda scary and I'm concerned'

"Hey, 'Bethie, I know you're pretty mad right now, but we should probably help." Daniel called, still holding up Damien. The poor boy was fully unconscious now. But she just glared.

"Not now, Daniel." She crossed her arms and her blazing eyes bored into her little girl, "Tell me or I will unwrap those bandages." Sawyer's sunburnt tint grew pale.

"I can't."

"Can't or wont?"

"'Beth-"

"No!" She snapped. Sawyer's breathing became shaky, and she felt scared. No no no no. She could not tell her parents what happened. Her hands ached at the memory, so much that she hissed and pulled her hands to her, eyes squeezing shut. Elizabeth took that opportunity to rip of one piece of cloth away from her hand, and she gasped.

"Oh my god." She couldn't tell what her dad's tone was, honestly.

"Wh-What...?" Jack gently lifted her other hand and carefully unwrapped her other hand.

"What did Eris do?" Jack's tone was now becoming as mad as Elizabeth's was. So what did she do? She told them. This was pointless. They should be helping the other's fight the Dream Hydra. But yet the lump in her throat refused to let her speak.

"She tricked me." Sawyer croaked, avoiding the appalled looks her parents had. "She said she'd kill Damien if I didn't give her Armaros. I was so stupid. I _am _stupid." Jack remembered when Pitch and him had their confratation at Antartica, before he met Elizabeth. Baby Tooth-along with her siblings- would be trapped if he didn't. But he couldn't fathom why Eris would do that to Sawyer. She obviously didn't break it, and he realized that Armaros was now a dagger hooked onto a belt loop.

"You're not stupid," Elizabeth's gaze was soft and warm, like a mother's should be. She stroked Sawyer's cheek with her thumb.

"What did Eris do exactly?" Jack crossed his arms. First Dwyer made him beat his wife and Eris did something to Sawyer that he couldn't explain, besides the fact that she's the Mad Hatter.

"Shouldn't we help them?" The two finally realized the battle had already begun.

"Oh..." Sawyer nearly laughed if this wasn't a horrible situation. But she did crack an eighth of a smile.

"You," Jack said firmly, "stay here."

"But-" Sawyer began, but her dad's sharp look cut her off. She sighed. "Fine. What about Asher?" Elizabeth shot her hand to Jack's shoulder, for he whipped around at an alarming speed. Jack had become way more protective of Asher ever since he was taken. Sawyer knew she shouldn't be jealous, but she was. No one but Damien tried to save her from being thrown into Tartarus.

So she wont listen to Jack. She would fight, if it killed her. Though, she hoped it wont. Sawyer muttered a curse word. She was exhausted, but wanted to state her thought. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Once Jack and Elizabeth went to help-not after giving her another hug- she limped over to Damien, who was laying down on the ground. She collapsed next to him.

"Sawyer...?" Oh, so he was awake.

"Yeah?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm tired. But I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, there is people fighting a roaring monster," Sawyer rolled her eyes. "And I just keep seeing-" He stopped, but Sawyer knew how he felt. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing the horrors of that place, the blazing heat, everything.

"Me too." She looked up at the horrible beast, but she felt oddly calm, "We have to help."

"We can't stand." Their muscles ached horribly, and there was this sick feeling in their gut and they were sweating and had blisters, they just felt like a mess.

"We _have _too. We're two out of the six." Damien sighed tiredly.

"I know."

So together, they got up.

.

Lucas quickly grabbed the back of Asher's shirt and flung the boy to the side, and Blaize dug her fangs into the Dream Hydra, making it roar again. Mia kept drawing her bow and aimed for it's eyes.

"This isn't working!" Mia yelled.

"I know!" Blaize called back, lifting her head up from shoving poison into the monster.

"This is hopeless." Asher said, looking defeated.

"No it's not," Lucas stated firmly, "The four of us are part of the prophecy-"

"Do you mean six?" Four heads turned to Sawyer and Damien, who were holding each other up. Asher let out a cry and hugged his sister, kissing her cheek multiple times. The other three couldn't help but join in.

"You two should be resting." Blaize laughed, and for a second they all forgot about the Dream Hydra.

"Four out of six doesn't sound promising," Damien muttered, "Especially you four." Lucas lightly-very lightly- punched his shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah right."

"Oh look! A nice reunion." Eris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**okay we will get some Dream Hydra in the next chapter I promise.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys! this is the last chapter of them being stuck with Eris! yay!**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; I know i'm so mean.**

**Edherion; almost 2 years, yes. a long time though am I right.**

**WE ARE ALMOST TO 300 REVIEWS CAN WE MAKE IT SOON?!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucas instantly turned into a wolf, Blaize barred her fangs, and Mia drew her bow, pointing it at Eris. The goddess laughed.

"You think a twig is going to stop me?" Eris's eyes of direction was at Mia's arrow, then at her in amusement. Mia's look faltered, then she remembered her place.

"I can make it work, Eris."

"Such a brave girl you are! How did you die again?" Lucas and Blaize glanced at each other before Mia.

_"Stop."_ Lucas growled, his thoughts entering everyone else's.

"No, no, you were a slave, yes?" Mia's skin was growing lighter and her arms were shaking.

"Stop, Eris!"

"Such a shame they took you away from your family. I mean, we all know they're long gone-"

"STOP!" Mia screamed on the top of her lungs as a tear slipped down her face. She aimed the arrow at Eris and let it go.

"Mia!" Blaize yelled, tackling her to the ground. Mia found wildly, screaming and kicking.

"LET ME GO!" The African yelled, her eyes filled with anger.

"Calm..." Blaize soothed, "Calm down, Mia."

"You tried to be free," Eris said, mocking sympathy, "but we all knew what happened when slaves tried to run," She slashed a finger across her neck in the familiar motion before laughing. "Hanged." Blaize wrapped her arms around Mia, who was struggling to not cry.

"Quit, Eris." Blaize bared her fangs again. Lucas tried to attack, but unfortunately, Eris was expecting that and swatted him aside. He hit the wall, body rippling back to human, and slid to the ground.

"Ack..." He hissed, feeling his head. He was bleeding.

"Lucas!" Asher yelled in horror, holding up Sawyer and Damien.

"I'm fine, Ashie." Lucas reassured.

"Well, you little heroes, shall we begin?" Eris laughed.

.

Meanwhile, everyone was struggling with the Dream Hydra. Pitch, Kira or Jack refused to let Elizabeth help, which honestly ticked her off a little.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms and Kira sighed.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn-"

"Dad-"

"No, Elizabeth. Just listen."

"I'm not useless-"

"Where's Sawyer?" Jack lightly pushed Elizabeth aside, eyes wide, and when she turned to where Sawyer and Damien were, they weren't there.

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth threw her arms up in exasperation. "Can't she just listen?!"

"Wow. I can taste the irony in that sentence." Kira deadpanned, and Elizabeth glared and Jack gave Kira and unimpressed look.

"Well, if my daughter doesn't listen then why should I?"

Pitch crossed his arms, "Sawyer is like her father- except she's less of an idiot."

"Hey!"

"You know what? We shouldn't be arguing, "Kira put her hands in a 'I give up' gesture, "You can help."

"You're right, she shouldn't, "Elizabeth gave her sister a charming smile. "And plus I've handled this before."

"You almost died," Jack cut in, and realized that it could very well happen again, but it could be Asher or Sawyer.

But Elizabeth gave him a reassuring kiss, making Kira and Pitch remember to still kill him for the incident where he beat her. But Jack didn't really look assured.

"Let's go," She smiled at him sweetly, "And you know what?" Elizabeth's hands were on Jack's cheeks.

"What?"

"I will throw Eris into Tartarus personally." She said it so simply that Kira, Pitch and Jack looked shocked.

"U-Uh-"

"No one messes with my babies," Her smile seemed both forced and genuine.

"Okay...'Beth, are you alright?"

"Well!" She ignored Jack's question by clapping her hands together, "I think we have a Dream Hydra to destroy!"

.

Blaize roughly pushed Sawyer and Damien back to the ground, perfect timing for her to save their lives from Eris's hit. Asher helped by roughly pushing black sand at the goddess. Lucas, however, was still slightly dizzy from when his head hit the rock. Mia aimed her arrow and let it fly again, and for a second, it looked like it was going to hit her, but she swatted it away with a sneer.

"What was that?" Her eyes looked more wild. "Chaos, Void!" She snapped, and the said girls came from out of nowhere to their mother.

"Yes Mother?" Chaos asked.

"Take care of those two," She pointed at Sawyer and Damein, and they both looked dead for a second. "And if you do it right, you can have the boy too." Asher took a step back when they both looked at him in an eerie way. And that was about the time Lucas could actually focus. He growled, slowly rippling back into his-very intimidating- wolf form.

"Oh don't worry, Mother, we will." Void cackled, flipping her blade open. Chaos, however, had a pair of scissors which, unfortunately, weren't the children's scissors that couldn't stab. Lucky them.

But before any one could stop them, Void went for Damien and Chaos went for Sawyer. Damien reacted instantly, and kneed her in the gut and threw her off him, but she quickly tackled him again. Chaos was obviously much more skilled at knocking people down, because even though Sawyer got a few punches in, Chaos had much more energy and strength. She threw Sawyer to the floor, and her knees pinned down Sawyer's arms on her elbows. Then Chaos, without missing a beat, dug the scissors into Sawyer's shoulder, making her scream.

Suddenly, Chaos was thrown off of her.

"Don't touch my sister!" Asher hated them. They could mess with him all they wanted but no one-_no one- _hurts Sawyer. He flung black sand at her chest, and she collided with Void. The vile girls glared at him. Void jumped to her feet and aimed her blade at Asher, but she didn't get far when Lucas pounced on her, growling dangerously. Blaize climbed up Chaos's back, sinking her fangs into the space between her shoulder and neck, slipping enough poison to make her dizzy.

Mia went over to help Sawyer and Damien, "Are you two okay?!"

"Never better..." Damien breathed.

"Y-Yeah...I _love _being stabbed!"

"Shut up, git." Mia smiled, still holding Sawyer up. But the smile disappeared when Eris laughed.

"Not even the Man in Moon can save you now!"

Then it clicked in Mia's head. Man in Moon. That's it! Oh, it was crazy, insane even, on what she was going to do.

"Yes, he can." Damien looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mia- don't."

"I have to." She and Damien stared each other down. "Trust me."

"But-" He stopped to see the determination set in her eyes, and he nodded gravely.

"My name is Mia Louise Ainsley, and I am a Top Class Protecter." Her voice wavered slightly, but she was getting everyones attention.

"Is she-?" Death asked, looking at Cerys.

"I think so."

"It is my job to protect Sawyer Grace Frost with my life! But now I will fight for the Man in the Moon!" The room glowed brighter. Mia looked at Lucas and Blaize.

"Lucas Summers, will you take the job of protecting the Man in the Moon?" He nodded firmly.

"I do." The cavern shook, and Eris's smug looked slowly looked more panicked.

"Blaize Dracula, will you?"

"Wait-" Eris looked around the cavern, which glowed even brighter.

"I do." Blaize was enjoying the fear Eris had.

"Damien Alton, will you?"

Damien was struggling to stay up, but he still smiled. "I do."

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"They're taking the Oath." Tooth gasped.

"The _what?"_ Jack looked confused.

"Asher Frost, will you?"

He paused for a second, "I-I do."

"STOP!" Eris yelled, making the cavern shake even worse. The Dream Hydra snapped to the Guardians, and the battle was back on.

"Sawyer Frost," She had to yell over the roars, "will you-"

"AAARRRGGGG!" Eris dived to the two, and Mia pushed Sawyer away from her and dived the other direction. Sawyer whimpered in pain.

"Mia!" When the Australian looked at her, Sawyer smiled oh so weakly.

"I do." And the cavern turned into a brilliant white.

.

.

For a second, everything was a blur. Everything moved slowly and there was this ringing sound and Jack couldn't tell if his family was okay. Was the Dream Hydra dead? Then everything slipped into normal paced reality, everything was clear as well as the roar. He looked around for Elizabeth desperately, and he saw her on the ground. She wasn't moving, and his heart missed a beat, and Jack ran over to her.

"'Beth!" He picked her up, holding his wife close.

"Ow. What happened?" She asked, holding her head with her hand that wasn't pressed against Jack. He laughed with relief and kissed her.

"I don't know. Mia- wait." They shared horrified looks.

"Oh god." They could see everyone _but _the six they were looking for. Everyone else was dazed and the smoke sort of settled over them like a blanket.

"Where are the kids?" Andrew asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I-I don't know," Elizabeth breathed.

"What did Mia do exactly?" Kira asked, seeing her father, the Guardians-minus Jack, who was also confused-, Patrick, Death and Cerys's concerned looks.

"The Oath of Man in Moon. Only a Top Protector can make that oath." North explained, and no one noticed the disappearance of the Dream Hydra.

"What is it exactly?" Jack didn't like the way this was sounding, considering both of his children took this 'oath'.

"It's when they make an oath binding their lives to protect the Moon," Pitch sounded annoyed, "In return, they are immortal."

"They already are." Daniel said, his features in a complex state, "So how can they-"

"Certain gods and goddesses can kill immortals. Like Eris with Asher. With that oath, they're safe from that." Death deadpanned before sighing, "Just _where _did they go?"

"Hey, isn't it a little quiet?" Adair said it in a certain way that suddenly made everyone alert. She was right. It was quiet. They waited for something, but Cupid spoke up.

"She isn't that stupid."

"What?" Cerys asked, "Who's not stupid?"

"Macy." He shook his head, "I mean- Eris. Eris isn't that stupid."

"How do you know her?" Tooth asked, and the god of Love fidgeted uncomfortably.

"She's the one that killed me." Death looked away.

"Yeah. She was. Saved your life twice," She smirked at him and Cerys smiled softly too.

"What are we gonna do?" Bunny ended the silence.

"Let's play a game of 'kill the Dream Hydra with Greek fire'." The voice was unmistakable. All heads snapped to Sawyer, looking ready to drop but smiling, with Mia, Blaize, Asher, Damien and Lucas behind.

"Sounds fun," Asher nodded, holding two vials of the Greek fire.

"H-How-?" Andrew stuttered.

"I dunno what happened, Mom," Lucas said, "Lava everywhere. Explosions, a big baby head." He looked down slightly. "Baby went boom."

Damien laughed, "Oh my god that sounded stupid."

"I know, he is." Blaize smiled, and Lucas and Blaize held eye contact for a few seconds. Then they shook their heads and awkwardly looked away.

_ROAR! _

"Well," Sawyer said, "That was loud." She obviously had more energy than before, but that was more thank likely temporary. She grabbed Armaros-which was still in dagger form- and it glowed. "What's the plan?"

"Uh. I don't know. Feed it with fire?" Daniel said.

""Yeah. Seems like it's the only option." Patrick agreed.

"I hope you know you're idiots," Death muttered, eyeing the six children.

"Yeah." Sawyer shrugged, that simple grin that resembled Jacks on her face, the only difference being her exhausted eyes.

"We know Sawyer would go for anything stupid," Asher noted, a small smile on his face, earning a punch on the shoulder form his twin.

"Shut up." She laughed weakly, "You agreed too, Mr. I-think-I'm-so-smart."

"I think that's you," Mia rolled her eyes and Sawyer pouted her lip.

"Why you gotta be so mean to me? I'm a dainty flower."

_ROAR! _

The Dream Hydra came into view again, but this time it looked mad.

"A dainty flower that's gonna kick some butt!" She added, turning serious.

.

"Mia! Watch out!" Blaize sunk her fangs onto the Hydra's skin, but the scales protected it. Blaize cursed.

"What are we gonna do?! How are we going to 'feed it with fire'?" Asher said, wide eyed.

"I dunno, Cupcake." Damien muttered, standing next to Asher, who gave him a sour look.

"Don't call me that."

"What about a bow and arrow?!" Lucas panted, being out of breath form changing shape and fighting so much, despite being the most fit out of all six.

"Great idea!" Mia gasped, getting her bow and arrow. "Asher! Give me a vial!" Asher tossed her one before Damien stood infront of his to slash at the Dream Hydra's tail. "Protect everyone else!"

"But Mia-"

"Go! I'll be fine!" She said, running to the heads.

Damien and Asher shared a look.

"C'mon," Asher said, leading Damien away, "She'll be fine."

Mia ran, she ran so hard her legs hurt. She just had to aim for one head, that's all she needed.

"Damien!" Sawyer limped to Asher and Damien, "We need to help Mia! I have a plan; We need Blaize's help." She quickly explained, not wasting any time.

"But Sawyer, that's insane!" Asher yelped, looking at her as if she grew a second head.

"It can save everyone! You in?" Her question was aimed at Damien and he nodded.

"Blaize!" Once she came over and Sawyer explained, she looked unsure.

"I don't know if I can."

"Yes you can!" Damien said, "You're our only hope."

Blaize sighed, "I-I'll try..."

"On my mark." Sawyer warned, earning a nod.

They watched as Mia aimed the bow to the monster, gaining one head's attention. It snapped at her, but that was a mistake.

_GULP! _

It seemed to realize it swallowed Greek Fire. They could tell it was starting to combust.

"NOW!" Sawyer gripped Damien's hand, him doing the same, and they sent out a huge dome of demons and ice, while Blaize tried to protect them. Just in the nick of time too; the Dream Hydra exploded and Eris, horrified that her sweet pet was gone, screamed and angrily went back into Tartarus in a murderous rage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope that satisfied all ya'll.**

**anyways! we are so close to 300 reviews! can we make it? **

**More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	53. Chapter 53

**hey guys! I bet you're wondering what this 'oath' is and we'll get to that...later...**

**anyways, REVIEWS!**

**Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate; ahhahhahahaha sorry not sorry XD**

**NightOwl Fury; from the top of my head, void has black hair green eyes and chaos has purple hair and gold eyes. ye.**

**Unicorn232003; I might do something for 100 chapters, but for now i'm working on getting to 300 reviews if ya know what I mean *hint hint* and now we shall have more drama!**

**Rider300; oh I never said Asher was free of pain. where did you get that silly idea?XD and yes you spelt Blaizes names correctly!**

**Edgerion; oh yes, you are correct something will happen! im still thinking of adding some drama with dwyer, but that's not the bad thing. I guess. eh.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No one could see anything. Literally, the whole room was just covered in white, and it hung in the air like fog.

First thing to note; The Dream Hydra was gone, and so was Eris. Mia had thanked her lucky stars and Man in the Moon for that amazingly accurate shot.

Second; Snow. Jack knew he didn't make it, so Sawyer must have-

Sawyer. Damien. Asher, Lucas, Mia Blaize- were they okay?

Then someone screamed. Female, and it was quickly followed by sobs.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" It was Blaize. Why was she apologizing?

"S-Sawyer...?" Why did Asher sound so heartbroken? Where were they?!

"Oh my god." Gasped Lucas. Everyone was wondering what was happening.

Then they did. Jack had to catch Elizabeth when she collapsed into sobs.

There lay Sawyer and Damien, pale as snow and pools of blood under their still bodies. Blaize was desperately hugging the two of them, still apologizing. Their hands were still clasped together. Asher took a shaky breath, trying to keep his emotions intact, and gently pulled his twin in his arms.

"Sawyer?" He blinked rapidly so tears wouldn't roll down, "you can wake up. This isn't funny." Lucas wrapped an arm around Blaize, and she began to sob on his shoulder.

"_WHAT HAPPENED?!" _Came the angry and terrified voice of Mia, but she looked more mad, and it was aimed at Blaize.

"They-They tried to help-"

"That _idiot!" _Mia angrily wiped tears with her sleeves, glaring at Sawyer's body. "I-I told them...I _told them not to help!_" She fell to her knees, "Why is she so stubborn?" Elizabeth's sobs became harder, agreeing that, yes, her daughter was stubborn. Jack kissed her hair, shutting his eyes tightly so tears couldn't come out, just like Asher.

"They need medical attention, "Kira said, walking over to Damien and picking him up.

"Da." North agreed, and they all quickly started to make their way out. Kira may look stone-faced on the outside, but she hates it when children are hurt. Jack went and got his daughter after Pitch took Elizabeth into his arms. Sawyer was light, and she looked like a porcelain doll; so peaceful, and so still.

Jack could barely keep himself form crying.

.

.

.

Pitch remembered when Elizabeth was the one who nearly died. Now, it was his granddaughter. Jack and Elizabeth- his poor baby couldn't stop crying- sat across from them. Jacks hand was tangled in Elizabeth's while her head laid on his chest, and Jack's free arm was wrapped around her. Kira, who was sitting next to him, looked over.

"We should talk." Pitch knew what his eldest was saying, and he agreed, but now didn't seem like the time.

"About what?" He knew Elizabeth knew what her sister was implying, because she glared, "My daughter is dying-"

"She's not dying," Jack muttered, looking at the floor.

"Tibs," Kira said, "This is serious."

"Listen, Jack didn't do anything to me on purpose!" Elizabeth glared harder, "Why are you blaming him?" Pitch noticed that Jack looked at her in a way that said, 'just blame me', and that surprised him.

Jack sighed, "'Beth-"

"No!" She snapped looking at her husband before looking back at her sister, "It. _Wasn't. Jack."_

"Then who was it?" Kira yelled, putting her hands on her hips. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Who else? Dwyer!" Jack winced at the name, his gaze still at the ground.

"All I'm saying is what if he snaps again?"

"He never snapped to begin with!"

"What if he hurts you?" Kira pressed. Jack stood up suddenly.

"That's not going to happen!" He looked desperate, and looked like he was trying to convince himself more than Kira or Pitch.

"You know what I would do if I were you?" Kira asked her furious little sister.

"What?!" Elizabeth challenged, "What would you do?"

Kira held her composure. "I think you and..._him _need a divorce!"

.

.

.

Lucas paced back and forth. Out of the four of them, him and Mia kept their cool-Mia being more angry than anything else- Asher was shaking and crying softly occasionally, and Blaize, well, she just feels guilty.

"I can't loose her. I can't loose her." Asher muttered, hugging himself. He felt selfish, remembering he wanted to die. Does Sawyer think that? Well, he hoped a big fat 'no'. Now he realized how Sawyer felt. And Damien. He couldn't loose him either.

"I swear if those two die," Mia angrily sighed at the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry, Mia," Asher croaked, "I could have stopped her-"

"It's not your fault," Mia pulled her hair over one shoulder, "And I don't blame Blaize. She couldn't concentrate well, and I understand."

"You guys okay?" It was Daniel with Adair. Of course, neither could ignore the tears running down their nephews face, and Adair sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's gonna be fine. It's gonna take a whole lot more to bring Sawyer and Damien down. Unfortunately." She said jokingly at the end, and Asher gave a forced smile.

"Yes it is," Patrick walked in, nodding his head. "I'm sure that Dream Hydra was nothing for them."

"They went into Tartarus," Lucas's tone was impressed mixed with disbelief. "Doesn't someone go mad-" He paused at the word. Sawyer was the Mad Hatter. That was still hard to believe.

"Yeah." Daniel forced a smile to his son, ruffling his hair. "But are all of you okay? Physically?" Mia nodded distractedly, while Asher felt his stomach for a stab wound that no longer existed.

"Where's Blaize?"

"I don't kn-" Lucas began, but was cut off by Asher.

"Roof." He stood up, "I'm going to see my sister."

.

.

When he got there, Asher paled and his energy drained. This girl in the bed...this wasn't Sawyer. This was a vulnerable girl, who's lifeless expression said it all. Skin pale white, nearly blending with her platinum hair. Her lips were a pale purple.

But he had to tell himself it was Sawyer.

"Sis?" He whispered, sitting down next to her. He took her hand, which both were heavily wrapped in gauze, "Can-Can you hear me?" He waited for a response, but knew he wouldn't get one.

"Please wake up soon. I love you. I miss you." He kissed her cold forehead, "I know it's tough being in a coma, but please. You're the strongest person I know."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wow that was short but sweet(?) and will Jack and Elizabeth get a divorce? mwahahhahahahhaa I bet ya'll are like, 'pft yeah right you are so ridiculous don't mess with my otp' if Jack and Elizabeth are your otp's. ha.**

**also! SO SO SO CLOSE TO 300 REVIEWS! C'MON MY SWEET CHILDREN LETS GO FOR IT!**

**anyways! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	54. Chapter 54

**hey guys wassup?**

**REVIEW!**

**NightOwl Fury; she is possessed. and probably on the slowly going mad thing.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth gasped in shock. All the anger was gone, replaced by pure shock. Even Pitch was more than surprised to hear that.

Jack, however, his breathing became shaky and scared_, _"I-I'm going to check on Asher. Y-Yeah." He fumbled to the door, opened it and ran.

"How _dare _you!" Kira blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"How dare you say that! You have no right to say that!" Elizabeth's glare was just as intimidating as Pitch's famous one.

"I just think it's for the best-"

"It's not!" She snapped, "I love Jack and he loves me. I can't believe that you're being to judgmental!" Kira glared back slightly.

"What is this crazy talk?"

Elizabeth gave a frustrated growl, "I have two beautiful children, and they are not going to be motherless!" Kira and Pitch froze.

"Is that what this is about?" Pitch asked gently, "You don't want them to be motherless?"

Elizabeth fought back tears, "There's no reason for them to just have one parent, because there's nothing wrong with our marriage!"

"Tibs..." Kira muttered, "I-"

"Forget it," She glared at her. "I'm going to talk to Jack."

.

.

It was quick to find him, considering he was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered softly, because Jack's eyes were wide and scared. He looked at her, the expression not leaving his face.

"'Beth."

"She didn't mean it-"

"She's right." Elizabeth's blood ran dangerously cold.

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I do hurt you again?" He sounded distressed, "I don't want to hurt you, or Asher or Sawyer," His voice cracked at Sawyer's name.

"You're not going to." Elizabeth assured, giving him a smile, but he didn't return.

"Should we?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed, "Should we what?"

"Get a divorce-"

"No." She cut him off, and this was the most serious Jack has ever seen her. "Absolutely not. No. There is nothing wrong with us. Never has, never will."

"B-But-"

"But nothing." Her hands cupped his face, and put her forehead on his. God his eyes were just gorgeous. "I love you. Okay?" She kissed him passionately, tangling her fingers in his hair. Slowly, he kissed back too, arms wrapping around her waist.

When they separated, Jack smiled, "I love you too."

.

.

.

.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Asher whispered, eyes wide. "It's been-"

"I know, I know, "Mia sighed, "A month. Like you."

"And Damien." Blaize muttered, her gaze on the floor, "What if he doesn't either?"

"They both will." Lucas assured, "If they can make it through Tartarus, them they can fight out of a coma."

Asher looked down, as if he was guilty of something, "I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"But you woke up, and that's the important thing here." Lucas ruffled his cousins hair.

"I'm really _really _sorry." Blaize apologized again. Mia huffed.

"I said it is fine and that it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is."

"So about that oath." Lucas knew there was no point in trying to tell Blaize otherwise. "What is it honestly?"

"Its just us binding our lives for the Man in the Moon-"

"Wait-what?" Asher looked confused, "You mean we sold our lives?"

"Eeehhhh." Mia shrugged casually, while Asher still looked horrified and perplexed.

.

.

.

Asher and Lucas where passed out next to Sawyer, who still hasn't woken up, even after several days.

"Aaaaaaack." Sawyer moaned in pain, wincing, and immediately the two boys woke up, Asher more alert but Lucas-well, not so much.

Asher' face split into a grin, smothering her in a hug, "You're okay!" Sawyer blinked.

"Uh...Yes...I am." Her voice seemed different. Well, her tone. Asher pulled back, the smile slowly dissaprearing.

"Sawyer?" Lucas asked, "Are you alright?"

Sawyer looked at them in a confused way, "Who are you?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ddddduuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**haha im mean.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed more reviews equals more faster chapters**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	55. Chapter 55

**hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Nightowl Fury; eeeeeehhh Damien isn't safe from meh.**

**Unicorn232003; glad you like it!**

**Rider300; damiens too busy having amnesia. oops.**

**Edgerion; oooooooppppppsssss my fingers slipped so Damien has amnesia.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher tensed up, hands still on his sister's shoulders and the smile frozen on his face. He could feel Lucas tense up also.

"What?" Lucas asked slowly, as if he'd heard wrong.

"Who are you?" She repeated, looking more confused.

"Sawyer-"

"Who's Sawyer?" Sawyer said, "My name is Alice."

"This isn't funny," Asher said lowly, making full eye contact with her, "Stop joking-"

"What did I do that was funny? I'm not joking..." She muttered, eyeing him warily. "So who are you?"

"Sawy-"

"I will scream if you do not tell me." She stated, and opened her mouth to do so. Lucas clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm Lucas, your cousin and this is Asher, your twin." Asher had let go fo her shoulders and now realization dawned on him; Sawyer didn't remember him. She didn't remember her _twin._

"I do not have a cousin named Lucas, sir, " Sawyer looked at Asher, making a cold eye contact, "And I certainly do not have a twin brother."

.

Asher just freaked. He ran. _Doesn't have a twin brother? _Yeah right. His heart was beating fast.

So he didn't notice his parents at all.

"Asher?" Elizabeth stood up, along with Jack, and Asher was trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong?"

"Is Damien awake yet?"

"Damien?" Jack asked, noticing the upmost worry in his sons eyes. "Asher, whats wrong?"

Asher felt the tears in his eyes, "She doesn't remember me." He choked out.

"Who?" Elizabeth cupped his face, "Who doesn't remember you?"

"Sawyer!"

"Sawyer?" Elizabeth gasped in shock, "Jack-" But Jack was already gone, running to see if she remembered him. Elizabeth soon followed.

.

.

Damien felt so confused. Who were these people? His name wasn't Damien, and he certainly didn't know a girl named Sawyer.

"Do you remember me?" A dark skinned girl asked, her green eyes sad. Why were they?

"Uh, no, miss." He apologized. Another girl with dark hair and pale skin sobbed.

"What's your name?" the girl asked another question.

"My name is Franklin." He said slowly, eyeing them carefully. "Do you 'appen to be a..." He trailed off and shuddered in fear.

"A what?" Blaize croaked.

Damien looked ta them again in distrust, "Are you a spy? Are you going to take me back?" He sounded more panicked.

"Take you back where?"

"The concentration camp!"

"As in, the Holocaust-"

"It's over?" Damien asked, but they just stayed silent.

.

.

"He doesn't remember anything!" Blaize tried to explain to Adair, who told her to calm down.

"I'm sure it's temporary," Adair smiled. :ucas sighed.

"Sawyer has amnesia too."

"What?!" Tooth screeched. "Oh god. Poor things!"

"Guys, calm down-"

"If I eva' see Eris again she'll regret it," Bunny said, narrowing his eyes.

"They are fine now, in health at least," Mother Nature sighed, "Except for, of course, the amnesia."

"Can we help somehow?" Mia asked.

"What about showing them memories?" North offered, looking at Tooth. Tooth looked away.

"If we show them, it means we all see them."

"Baby Tooth didn't see Jack's though, "Daniel said, "So why would this be any different?"

"They went through Tartarus, something horrific," Tooth explained, "So if we understand it by watching, it could help them cope."

"That isn't...right..." Cupid muttered. As always, Death and Cerys stood next to him.

"If it will help, there's no choice." Pitch crossed his arms.

.

.

"Sawyer! Stop this joke!"

"My name isn't Sawyer! It's Alice!" Sawyer screamed back at Jack, equally annoyed.

"Jack, calm down," Elizabeth demanded, but Jack gave her a quick glare. He was so scared. His little girl didn't know who he was.

He took a deep breath, "Now, you are Sawyer Grace Frost, my daughter."

But Sawyer shook her head, "My name is Alice Pleasance Liddell." She paused, "Who are you?" Did her voice turn more proper and British?

"Jack Frost!" He sighed in annoyance, "Your father!"

Sawyer laughed in such a dainty way in shocked him. "Jack Frost? There's no such thing as Jack Frost!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooh, that's gotta hurt jack.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	56. Chapter 56

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; damien's a jewish boy from the holocaust. and he isn't.**

**Rider300; thank you!**

**Edgerion; i'm sorry! DX i'm so mean.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Out of the things Sawyer could have said, Jack would have been fine with. He wouldn't care if she cussed him out for no reason.

_No such thing as Jack Frost? _You know, he would have preferred his staff being snapped in half again. It was pretty much the same thing, only if Sawyer still had her memory.

'But this wasn't Sawyer.' She would remind him. She didn't know the blonde crying in Jack's arms was her mother, nor did she know who Asher was, or Lucas, or him. This girl sat with pose, her posture oddly straight, wrapped hands neatly on her lap. This girl could imitate a British accent strikingly well. And this girl things she's another named Alice.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Sawyer asked in concern. Jack knew Elizabeth struggled with forcing herself to stop crying, and she shakily nodded, giving a fake smile.

"Y-Yes." Elizabeth bit her lip, wiping the remainder of her tears away with a sob. Jack hated to see Elizabeth cry; He just wanted to spoil her with everything the world had to offer to her, because that's what she deserved. Same for Asher and Sawyer. But all he could do was kiss her cheek.

"Are you two together?" Sawyer asked with a graceful smile.

"Married." Jack said loud enough to were it was barely a mutter.

"Do you have any children?" Elizabeth froze, putting her hand to her mouth so another sob couldn't escape.

"Two." Jack answered for her, "We have twins; a boy and a girl." Sawyer nodded thoughtfully.

"What are their names?" Jack decided to look at his daughter dead in the eyes.

"Asher and Sawyer."

Sawyer sighed, "My name is not Sawyer, and I do not have a brother named Asher. Nor is my father Jack Frost, because there is no much thing." Well, there goes Jack's heart; on the floor in a bajillion pieces.

"Then tell me who you are," Jack challenged, holding Elizabeth's hand, "Because I know my own daughter when I see her."

Sawyer's eyes turned cold and menacing, "Fine." She said, "My name is Alice Pleasance Liddell, and that is all you need to know."

"Excuse me?" Jack raised an eyebrow, unamused.

"You heard me." She responded coolly, crossing her arms. Sawyer began to get out of the bed, and slightly limp away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack sounded slightly annoyed. Sawyer looked back, not ceasing her pace.

"Does it matter? You're not my father."

.

.

.

"Franklin, what year is it?" Tooth asked, making sure not to say Damien instead of Franklin.

"Nineteen thirty-five," Damien muttered in complete awe at Tooth. Death stared him down.

"You're Jewish, right?"

Damien looked over at Death in slight worry, and looked like a kicked puppy, "U-Uhm, y-yes."

"Holocaust." Cerys gasped, "It makes sense. You lived when Hitler and Stalin ruled." Damien's eyes were wide.

"H-How do you know all of this?"

"Because-" Kira was cut off when Sawyer came walking in, arms still crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Sawyer?" Daniel asked, earning a swift glare.

"How many times do I have to say this? My name is Alice." Her attention turned to Asher. "Listen, I do not know who you are, but why does everyone assume you are my brother?" Asher blinked in shock, "And the couple that I just talked to? The man is mad! He says he's Jack Frost, but that is just a myth!"

"Oooh." Daniel winced slightly.

"They say that they are my parents, is this true?" She put her hands sassily on her hips. "Well?"

"Those are true-" Asher was cut off by Sawyer's annoyed groan.

"This is mad. I can not fathom the slightest possibility of a different life, because I know mine." She looked around the room, "I'm not crazy." She said when everyone gave her looks of pity. "I'm not."

"We know you're not." Andrew forced a smile, but Sawyer knew it was fake. She sighed in annoyance.

"Then-"

"Why must I repeat myself?!" Sawyer looked annoyed, "My name is Alice Pleasance Liddell."

"_We," _Asher made a motion of pointing to himself and Sawyer back and forth, "are twins, and our father _is _Jack Frost."

"You're insane." Sawyer decided, "There is no such thing as Jack Frost, or the Easter Bunny, or the Tooth fairy, or any of that silly nonsense!" Well, she managed to make everyone wince.

"You're crazy!" Damien looked at her in shock, and muttered something in German.

"Excuse me?" Sawyer glared, crossing her arms.

"Do you not see them?" He pointed at Tooth and Bunny. Sawyer blinked, realizing them, and her looked was forced-down awe. But really, she didn't look surprised.

"Yes, I do."

"Then how can you say that?"

"I'm in a _dream. _Although, this Wonderland is very simple."

"_Wonderland?" _Adair looked slightly amused. Then, she realized what was happening. "Oh, yes. You _are _Alice."

"Thank you!" The blonde shook her head with a sigh.

"Adair, what are you-" Patrick was cut off by her.

"I know what I'm doing." Everyone watched as Adair stepped forward, "What year is it?" The question was aimed at both of them, but Damien answered first.

"Nineteen thirty-five."

"_What?_ Are you mad?" Sawyer gasped, "It is eighteen sixty four!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it-"

"Okay, okay," Daniel cut them off. "It's neither of those years."

"Huh?" Damien muttered, confused.

"It's not." Death shrugged.

"B-But-"

"We're trying to figure out who you are," Cupid promised, "But for now, just sleep." They didn't have much of a choice when Sandy hit them with his Dream Sand.

.

.

.

Dwyer paced back and forth. Chaos and Void stood still, but out of respect than fear.

"Now, girls," Dwyer began.

"Yes Father?" Chaos said.

"I know our plan failed."

"And we are sorry, Father." Void added, and the two kept the gaze on the floor.

"But instead of it failing completely, however, it's just merely...twisted."

"Twisted?" Chaos looked at Void.

"Yes." He smiled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ohhh noooo not again omg whyyyy**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	57. Chapter 57

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; Sawyer-Ow!**

**NightOwl Fury; ay, it's fantasy!**

**Edgerion; dwyer is a sad loser anyways.**

**abbyruss2k; thanks**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth winced when the door slammed. Slowly, she looked at Jack, who looked so heartbroken.

"Jack?" She scooted closer to him, but his eyes never looked away from the door. "Jack, if you want to cry you can." She knew this must be very hard on him. It was hard on her too, but Sawyer said she didn't believe in him, and that Jack wasn't her father without any remorse. So she was full accepting when Jack buried his head into her shoulder and sobbed.

"She doesn't remember me..." He said, his voice breaking, "She said I'm not her dad. She doesn't think I exist." Elizabeth knew Jack took that on a very personal level, due to no one seeing him for three hundred years, and it was Sawyer- his little girl- to say all that? Well, she was pretty much ignored from her daughter too.

"It's okay," She soothed, rubbing his back. His arms wrapped around her, not moving his head from the spot on her collar bone. "She will remember you. She will, just give her time."

"What if she doesn't?" His cheek pressed against her neck. She could feel the freezing tears against her skin.

"She will. Asher wont let her go that easy." _Asher._

"We almost lost him." His voice was barely a whisper. "We almost _lost them." _She nodded.

"I know. " She rested her head on the crook of his neck, and a tear ran down her face, "I-I know. But he's alive, Sawyer's alive, e-everything is going to be fine." Jack hugged her tighter.

"I hope you're right." Elizabeth smiled slightly, kissing behind his ear, making him respond by kissing her neck.

They staid like that until Elizabeth realized that Jack had fallen asleep, due to his steady breathing. Elizabeth moved Jack to were he was laying down and cuddled next to him. He looked peaceful, but his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. She kissed his nose.

.

.

.

"Okay. I got that Damien is a Jewish kid from the Holocaust, but who's Sawyer?" Kira said, looking at Adair. "I mean, you seem to realize that."

"She's Alice; from Wonderland." She replied simply, "Did none of you make that connection?"

"Like, _the _Alice?" Daniel said, "the one in the cartoon and stuff?"

"It makes sense." North nodded.

"Look, I don't care who they are," Asher said, "I just want my sister and Damien back. And if looking through their memories might work; I'll do it." He seemed deadly serious, and his eyes even looked cold. It just seemed like something snapped in him with the incident with Chaos.

"I agree." Lucas nodded. "I mean, I don't like it either, but..." His head jerked to the unconscious bodies.

"We would have to choose one, though." Tooth said, frowning, "So it would either have to be Sawyer's memories or Damien's."

"Asher, you choose." Patrick said without even looking at him.

Asher blinked, his face neutral, "What."

"Sawyer or Damien."

"Why am I choosing?" Patrick and Asher stared eye to eye, before Asher said, "Sawyer's." Tooth nodded, telling Baby Tooth to get Sawyer's canister, to which she nodded and fluttered off.

"Uuuuaaaggghhhh," Damien groaned, "What 'appened?"

"Huh?" Sawyer began to wake up also, realizing Damien was collapsed onto her, "Get off me!" She pushed him off. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, princess." One glare was all it took for Damien to shift on discomfort. Sawyer's glares were pretty scary.

"Well, we're gonna go down memory lane." Mia forced a smile.

"Should we get Jack and Elizabeth?" Andrew asked, and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah. I'll get them."

.

.

.

"Wake up baby makers." Daniel said, jumping onto the bed and collapsing on the sleeping couple. They jerked awake.

"Dan?" Elizabeth blinked a couple times, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'. He glanced at Jack. "Were you crying?"

"No." He grumbled, "WHat do you want?"

"Well," He began, "We're gonna watch Sawyer's memories to see if it could regain Sawyer and Damien their memories. Wanted to see if you would kindly join us."

"You're watching my baby's memories without her permission?" Elizabeth glared, crossing her arms. Daniel shrugged.

"Hey, we gotta do what we gotta do. Even Asher agreed." Elizabeth sighed.

"Fine. Jack?"

"Sure." He sighed. Daniel jumped up, holding his hands out for the both of them. Jack glared and stood up on his own, while Elizabeth grabbed his hand and lifted herself up.

"Let's go!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**prepare for the feels in the next chapter just saying.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	58. Chapter 58

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating but I've been sick and just uh.**

**so im just gonna let you read the chapter. okay?**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack and Elizabeth felt like thieves. Or traitors. Yeah, more like that. They shouldn't be watching this, despite everyone else, but-again, like everyone- curiosity ate at them.

"I don't think we should do this." Elizabeth said, looking at Jack. He nodded, biting his lip.

"Yeah. I know, but if it will help Sawyer..."

"What if it doesn't?" She asked, "What if t was pointless and we simply invaded her privacy? This is a horrible low to go to."

"And if it does?" He replied back. He didn't like this just as much as she did, but the possibility of Sawyer regaining her memories was pretty much everything compared to privacy.

Because he knew what it was like to be confused and not remembering anything.

Elizabeth seemed to get it, and quickly looked down. "We might as well."

"'Beth," He sighed, but was cut off by Sawyer.

"Memories?"

"How does that even work?" Damien cut in, intrigued, "Is it like magical properties or some form of science? Because you cannot just take memories and store them. It basic philosophy." Tooth blinked, Sawyer's canister in her hand.

"Uhm, that's a good question," Tooth's thumb unconsciously stroked the canister as she tried to think of an answer. "I suppose it's just magic."

"Oh." Damien nodded.

Sawyer pointed at the image on the bottom, "Is that this Sawyer you all mistake me for?"

"Yep." Daniel drawled, not even looking at her. "Only you're Sawyer, making you the girl on the memory jar."

"Memory jar?" Andrew gave his husband a look that said, '_really? You seriously just said that?'. _Daniel just gave him a cheeky smile in return. Sawyer only rolled her eyes, obviously tired of correcting people.

"Okay!" Cerys clapped her hands, looking at Death and Cupid before Tooth. "Lets get this over with!"

.

.

_"See? You got this!" Jack laughed, pride and adoration for the five year old girl in front of him as she deseparately tried to keep a snowball in her palms. Sawyer bit her lip in concentration._

Jack smiled at the memory in a wistful way. He loved this memory.

_The snowball went away with a puff, and five year old Sawyer looked very disappointed. "Why can't it stay?" She asked more to herself than Jack, who laughed._

_"It's okay, love, you'll learn." He ruffled her hair slightly, but it didn't loosen her braid at all, "But you did great. You're almost as good as me!"_

_Sawyer's eyes brightened instantly, "As good as you, Daddy?!" She squealed, fully convinced that her little snowball was as good as what her idol-her father- could do._

Anybody could tell Sawyer adored her father, and Jack adoring his daughter. It was a heart-warming sight. Jack glanced at Sawyer-no, Alice- to see if she remembered anything. Nothing. Jack bit back his sadness and disappointment. Elizabeth gave him a hug, tears in her eyes and her lips in a graceful smile at the memory.

_"Yep!" Jack smiled, "With practice, you'll probably be better at this than me!"_

_Sawyer giggled, shaking her head, "No Daddy!" Jack feigned shock._

_"What do you mean 'no'?"_

_"No one can be better than you, Daddy!" _

Jack nearly cried. This memory was becoming painful. Sawyer-in the memory- looked so carefree, her eyes lit with wonder and amazement, knowing who he is. He wished she knew who he was. Elizabeth intertwined her fingers with his. Asher was smiling in a bittersweet way, his gaze on the floor. Sawyer had her eyebrows slightly furrowed, taking in this memory. Or was it realization?

Jack didn't know.

.

_"Where is she?" Asher asked, looking around in confusion while pushing his bangs back. _

He was, in this memory, fifteen, and it was obviously before the Chaos and Void incident, due to him looking obviously healthier, _"I swear if she-"_

_"Hey bro!" Sawyer screamed, jumping into his view. Asher screamed and slammed his back into the nearest wall, clutching his heart. Sawyer jumped down from the balcony, giving her twin a huge smile. "Did I scare ya'?" _

_"No, I just had a mild heart attack, I'm fine." Sawyer obviously didn't pick up on his sarcasm, nor his flat look._

_"Aaaaayyyyyyy!" Lucas came bounding in, a huge grin on his face. _Him and Sawyer seemed to be suppressing smiles, because everyone knew that look.

_"Aaayyy!" Sawyer replied with the same tone; happy. _That's when Asher and Lucas realized which memory this was.

"Oh god." Lucas hid his face in his hands.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Spaghetti." Asher replied, rubbing his temple the way Jack does.

"Spag...?" Jack muttered, confused, looking at his son, who gave him a look that said, '_yep. Spaghetti.'_

_"Okay, I know something is gonna happen," Memory Asher said, backing up, "So I'm gonna go." When he turned around two thumps reached his ears, making him turn back around._

_"Are you kidding me." He said, looking at Sawyer and Lucas who were making this high-pitched noise, their faces in agony, as they desperately tried to put spaghetti in their pockets. "Aren't you sick of that video?"_

_Sawyer paused her squeal to say a simple, "No." Before going back to the squeal, but Sawyer and Lucas couldn't keep straight faces for long before they started laughing._

_"C'mon, that was funny!" Lucas said, trying to hold his laughter._

_"No. It's stupid." He rolled his eyes, "And I believe that's wasting food."_

_It was Sawyer's turn to roll her eyes. "Pfft. It's fun." Sawyer gave a smirk, before realizing that her twin really didn't find it funny, "Wait. That wasn't funny?"_

_"No." Asher crossed his arms, "Sorry." Sawyer and Lucas frowned, looked at each other, and smile deviously. "Don't-"_

_The last part of the memory was Sawyer and Lucas shoveling spaghetti in Asher's hair and mouth and clothes, despite Asher's screaming and mumbling._

_._

One thing that Tooth always loved when Sawyer was little; was how Elizabeth and Sawyer matched. What ever Elizabeth wore, she made sure Sawyer wore a smaller version of it. It was adorable.

In this memory, Elizabeth was with a four year old Sawyer- and Kira thought she looked strikingly like Elizabeth there- and Elizabeth was teaching Sawyer how to read. What the mother and daughter were wearing is what made Tooth remember that fact. They wore a dark purple shirt- the sleeves almost to their elbows- and on the back it swooped down low- around to the center of their backs- with a big pink bow at the end. They both wore black leggings, because their shirts were long enough for them. Sawyer's platinum hair was in a bun, just like her mother's.

_"Okay, baby, what does this say?" Elizabeth hummed, pointing to a sentence from _The Cat in the Hat. _Sawyer looked fascinated, looking at the colorful picture before the words._

_"The-The sun..." She began, squinting her eyes, "did not ss?"_

_"Did not shine," Elizabeth corrected, smiling at her daughter, "Keep going."_

_"It was too wet to play," Sawyer smiled, "All that cold, cold wet day." Sawyer looked up at her mom, smiling brightly, "I did it Momma!"_

_"You did!" Elizabeth praised, hugging her, "You did such a great job, baby!"_

Elizabeth smiled, wiping her tears away. This was to much. She couldn't watch anymore, or she'd cry.

But unfortunately, those three memories were just a small tiny fraction of the other memories to come.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ugh. I don't like this chapter. i'm sorry.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	59. Chapter 59

**hey guys! this is a loonnnnngggg chapter!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion: I hope this chapter isn't disappointing! and thanks for the pizza!**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**INSTAGRAM~ Bayley2712**

**VENT~Bayley2712**

**Kik~Bayley2712**

**DEVIANTART~Professahhh**

**ENJOY!**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Stay away from my twin!" Memory Sawyer said, ripping Asher away from Damien. Damien held his hands up in surrender._

_"Calm down, Sawyer Grace-"_

_"My name is Sawyer!" She screamed, "What were you doing with my twin?"_

Everyone looked at Asher, who kept a straight face that said, 'are you kidding me oh my god oh my god' with a slight blush.

"Asher," Jack wasn't even looking at his son anymore, and his tone was warning. "What did you two do." He said, which was after memory Lucas's _"Oh god what did we miss?"_

Asher didn't even have to answer, for his memory form did, _"He kissed my nose." _And Jack glanced at Damien with a deadly glare, his eyes purely like ice.

Asher bit on his knuckle.

_"It was an accident!" Damien rushed, when Sawyer gave a furious look._

_"You what?!"_

_"Sis," Asher began, "I was half conscious when he did, it's fine-"_

_"Don't touch my twin, pervert!"_

_"Look, look, look," Damien stammered, crawling behind the couch, now separating him and Sawyer. "I don't know what I was thinking!" He laughed nervously, "It meant nothing!"_

_"Your saying my brother's ugly?" Sawyer dared, still glaring._

_"No!" He swiftly dogded a pillow, "No, that's not what I'm saying!"  
_

_"First you try and pity me to be your girlfriend, then you hit on Asher? The hells your problem?!"_

"He what?" Memory Asher, Jack and Daniel said in monotone at the same time.

_"C-Can we talk this out-" A vase slammed at the wall next to him, and the memory began to vanish._

"So he kissed you?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed, looking at his son.

"On my nose." He muttered.

"When was this?!" Jack demanded, knowing when Damien gets his memory back he's gonna wish he didn't kiss his son. Neither of his kids- especially Asher- are allowed to date, let alone kiss.

"Jack," Elizabeth gave him a look, "It's fine."

_"_A while ago."

"Asher." Daniel said, but Tooth shushed them for the next memory.

.

After many memories came and went-most of Sawyer's antics that made everyone smile- and Sawyer mimicked them without knowing it.

Then, suddenly, Tartarus came into their view.

_Sawyer and Damien were falling, holding hands tightly. Sawyer was crying, the tears sliding up due to the amazing pressure of the wind. Damien looked terrified too, but he smiled at Sawyer reassuringly, because she was in front of him and would see any ounce of panic. Her lips moved, but no one could hear anything. Then Damien said something, but that was lost too. _

But the scariest thing? That was how horrified Sawyer looked. Her eyes wide with pure panic and fear, her skin turned to a sickly grey, exeot the red tint of her ears and cheeks from the warming air. Her light purple lips trembled- and it was hard to notice.

Then Tartarus was in everyone's knowledge.

_As everyone was taking in the horrible place, Sawyer and Damien had smacked into the river Cocytus._

_"Sawyer!" He yelled, hoping that she could freeze it. She nodded, getting the message._

_But she didn't. The pure force knocked the wind out of both of them, and the freezing chill, and they could only hear the wailing souls drifting around._

Give up,_ they whispered, _It's no use.

_Damien struggled to keep his head up out of the water, and tried to keep the thoughts of suicide out of his head. Then he looked arouns crazily, and everyone realized what he was looking for; Sawyer. Damien looked around frantically, until he saw her buried in the water. He sucked in a breath, and went below._

_The spirits had gotten to Sawyer. Though, for some reason she didn't want to die also. Damien grabbed her arm and lifted her up. When they made it to the surface, the spirits became more desperate._

No use!_ No use! they cried, _It's all despair!

Jack and Elizabeth looked horrified, just like everyone else.

_"Sawyer, don't give up," He said, seeing Sawyer's dim eyes, "Think about Asher. Okay?"_

_"...Asher..." She muttered. Slowly, she nodded._

Asher looked sad as he watched that. Half of her survival was making sure that she would see him again.

_"C'mon then. We'll make it out!" He smiled encouragingly. But Sawyer just stared numbly. Together, they made it out the river Cocytus._

_They coughed and spluttered, laying down on the shore. _

Even though everyone knew they made it out, they let out relieved sighs.

_"That was close." He breathed. Sawyer nodded again, this time with more energy._

_"Y-Yeah..." She turned her head to Damien, "Thank you, by the way." He shrugged._

_"It was nothing." He sat up, and the two grew faces of discomfort. Sawyer coughed._

_"It's like gasoline." Damien agreed, and felt sharp little pains in his hand. The shore they were on, that was completely black, was just tiny fragments of glass. Sawyer was at least wearing her flats during this whole thing._

"It's glass." Cupid frowned.

_Sawyer coughed again, "It's really hot," She complained, but Damien didn't feel it. The river Cocytus left him with a deep chill in his bones. But with Sawyer being the winter spirit, it easily affected her._

_Damien looked at their surroundings, "Huh?" He questioned, confused._

_"What?" She went silent when she saw what he was looking at._

_It was her staff, Armaros, standing perfectly on it's own._

"That wasn't there before..." Adair muttered, "Right?"

"Right..." Kira agreed.

"Do you remember anything so far?" Tooth asked SAwyer and Damien, who were in deep thought.

"...No," Sawyer said, "No, I don't."

"I don't either." Damien shrugged. Tooth sighed, pressing the bottom of the container.

"Okay, this is going to be bad okay?" She warned, "If you want to stop watching you can." They nodded, and continued with the memory.

_"What's Armaros doing here?" Sawyer breathed, squinting her eyes._

_"I-I don't know. How are we going to get out of here?" Damien asked, looking around and taking in every detail. Sawyer was sweating crazily. She shrugged hopelessly._

_"I don't think we can," She sounded so miserable, her hand clutching her staff. Damien looked at her in concern._

_"Sawyer, you're sweating really bad." She gave him a look that said 'are you serious? Duh.'_

_"Thanks, Captian Obvious." Sawyer rolled her eyes, and took her hoodie off, revealing her black muscle shirt. That too, oddly enough, was long sleeved. She tied her hoodie around her waist, Damien smiled slightly._

_"An Under Armor shirt?"_

_"Compression works!" She snapped lightly. He shrugged._

_"Hey, your clothes." He raised a hand in surrender._

_Sawyer sighed, "We have to find a way out of here."_

_"Oh, I don't think that's going to work." Damien and Sawyer looked at each other with a glare before snapping their heads at Eris._

"I swear if she does anything-" Jack was beginning to challenge, when Pitch cut him of.

"It's a memory, you dolt. If she did something there is nothing you can do." Pitch really hoped that she just did talk and no action.

_"What do you want?" Damien seethed. Eris feigned concern._

_"I was just seeing how you two were doing so far."_

_"We just got here, now get us out." Sawyer's blue/grey eyes looked like a storm. Eris laughed._

_"No, no," She waved her hand, "Not until you two face hardships and pain. Then, if you survive, you will have a battle to face."_

"Hardships?" North muttered.

"Pain?!" Squeaked Andrew.

_"The Dream Hydra." Damien guessed._

_"That's the one!" Eris's eyes flickered._

_"Give us all you got." Sawyer challenged. _Asher wanted to slap her for being so stupid.

_"Oh, now you wouldn't want that." Eris promised, "I'll give you just enough to be on the brink of death." She fell into mist, making Sawyer and Damien look around wildly for her. Unbeknownst to either of them, she appeared right behind Damien, a sharp rock in her hand._

_When Sawyer noticed, it was too late. Eris hit the rock on his head, making him crumble to the ground unconscious._

_"Damien!" Sawyer yelled, pointing Armaros at the goddess, who laughed._

_"Now, now," She smiled down on Sawyer. "How about a deal?"_

Sawyer sat up straighter, looking concerned, "This...This seems familiar..."

"It does?" Jack said quickly. Slowly, Sawyer nodded.

"I don't know why, it just..."She trailed off, shaking her head.

_Sawyer shifted her weight, uncertainty blossoming across her face, "What deal?"_

_"Give me your staff," She began, "Or I kill your friend." Saying this, a knife misted and solidified in her hand. _

Now this reminded Pitch and Jack with Antarctica. Though, they both doubted she was going to break her staff. Jack realized this must have been what Sawyer was talking about; about Eris tricking her. He had a sinking feeling in his gut.

_Sawyer bit her lip, thinking. _

"Don't do it." Asher muttered. "Don't do it."

_She sighed. Once Armaros was in Eris's hands, the goddess shook her head._

_"Tsk. Tsk. What a stupid child you are." With a snap of her fingers, mist swirled around Sawyer. It forced her to the ground onto her knees, her hands on top of one another if front of her. She looked up and saw the end of Armaros was sharpened. "Now, your first hardship." Sawyer struggled. She couldn't move. Eris smiled, "Pain."_

_"_Sawyer!" Jack and Elizabeth screamed, but that would have done no good.

_Eris lifted Armaros and let it stab through both of Sawyer's hands, locking itself into the ground._

As much as they wanted to, they couldn't look away or forget the horrible gut-wrenching scream Sawyer let out. She cussed and screamed and cried and she was shaking and there was so much blood coming from her hands and-oh, it was _awful. _Elizabeth, despite herself, had to hug Sawyer- who look at the scene with wide eyes- and tried so so hard not to cry. Sawyer was fumbling with her hands and trembling.

"I-This is too familiar..." She shook her head, "Why do I know this?"

_But Eris was enjoying this, "Now, now, daughter of Jack Frost, I would have assumed that you could handle this." Through her tears, Sawyer glared, but a heavy sob escaped her lips. "You have to wait until he wakes up," Eris stated, circling around the girl, who lowered her head to cry some more. "Maybe, we'll let everyone know what's happening right now." Sawyer's head snapped up._

_"W-What?" Her voice was like that static-y noise on a tv._

_"Hmm...No, I'll wait. Now, I wont spoil the surprise-No, wait. Might as well." Eris's grin became more wicked, "Your brother-"_

_"I swear if you hurt him you filthy bit-" Eris grabbed the staff and jerked it to the side, making Sawyer cry out with a scream._

_"I'd watch your language and tone," Eris forced herself to be calm. "I'm not going to hurt him, but I'm sure my daughters wouldn't mind." Sawyer glared, her eyes cold but seemed to bore into the goddess._

_"I'll kill them, then." For a second, she thought Eris would take that into consideration. But she didn't, and instead laughed._

_"In the position you're in? I think not," She teased, "Now, before you so rudely interrupted me, about your brother," Eris's eyes looked more demented, "If you don't get out of Tartarus, dear sweet Asher will be forever under my daughters' mercy. But, I think I know that's not going to happen." Despite the unbearable pain she must have been in, she looked more concerned and worried. Another sob. _

Asher's heart nearly stopped. Not for him, but for Sawyer. He never wanted to see her cry _ever _again.

_Eris smiled, "My, my, you don't look well," Eris was right. Sawyer's face was red and sweaty and everyone tried to focuse away from Armaros stabbing through her hands._

_"We'll...We'll make it out! And destroy that hydra!" Sawyer concentrated on staying awake, but the blood loss was too much. The goddess looked down at her with mocking pity._

_"You get on with that fantasy. Ta ta~!"_

"I'm going to kill her!" Daniel and Bunny held Jack back from the memory, "I'll find her and kill her!"

"There's nothing we can do now!" Daniel said, "She's probably back in Tartarus!"

Now that didn't ease Jack's temper. He opened his mouth to yell something else, but Tooth shushed him. "Quiet!"

_._

Everyone waited a while for Damien to wake up, Sawyer still crying, and they hoped he would wake up soon.

But Damien remained still.

_Sawyer blew her bangs out of her face before biting her lip, "Damien, please wake up." Her voice was weak, as expected. "Please!" Damien's face scrunched up slightly. Sawyer swallowed down the pain. "Damien! Damien! Damien!" The more she said his name the more she fell into sobs. _Jack and Elizabeth just wanted to hug her.

_"Sawyer?" He muttered, and she laughed with gritted teeth._

_"Dude. Wake-gaaaah!" The ground moved to one side, making her jerk away from her planted hands. Damien's body shot up like he was injected with caffeine._

_"S-Sawyer? What-" He soaked in the predicament she was in. He looked a little green. "What happened?" His voice shook._

"About time ya' woke up." Bunny said sarcastically.

_"Just get me out!" She cried, and Damien quickly went to it. His eyes were wide. Whenever Sawyer cried out in absolute pain, he would apologize, but after a while she was free. Her hands were still bleeding, so he ripped off the cloth that made his vest to wrap her hands. He had to hold her down to do this, however, but he got it completed._

_So now the two just sat side-by-side, staring at the distance. Sawyer's face was red and blotchy and sweaty. Her gaze was blank. Damien looked at her with worry._

_"Are you okay-"_

_"I'm fine." She whispered, "It's just-my hands, they still-" She winced at a sudden jab at her hands._

_"I bet they hurt." He nodded._

_"Yeah. Thanks." She said._

_"No problem," He replied, "I can't believe Eris threatened you. So, I should be thanking you." She looked down._

_"I want to get out of here. Right now. We have no food, no water, nothing."_

_"Yeah. Natural born explorers, huh?" He joked, and Sawyer cracked a smile. Very faint, yes, but noticeable._

_"Yeah..." She laughed slightly, "I hate myself."_

_"Why?" He asked, his attention fully on her._

_"Because if I was faster, if I was stronger, we wouldn't be in this mess."_

Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. It was Eris's fault they were there.

_"I'm sure she would have still gotten you." He said. "And it isn't your fault."_

_"Why did you help me? You knew I was going to fall. So why did you?" Even with her face cut up and the confused look on her face, it was no doubt that she was naturally pretty. Damien shrugged._

_"I dunno. Felt like it would be fun." She laughed genuinely, and after a second, he did too._

Everyone was silent.

"I never want to see that again." Elizabeth whispered, earning nods in agreement.

.

They wondered what was going to happen to them next, but then they heard the roar of a Cyclopes. The said Cyclops screamed almost comically, and swiped his hand at Sawyer who barely dodged.

_"Why...Why wont it just die?!" Sawyer yelled breathlessly. They were both understandably tired._

_"It's getting weaker!" Damien informed, going in for a stab. It was a vital hit. The Cyclops let out another roar as it fell, before exploding into dust. Immediately, they collapsed, panting for air. They were sweating, but Sawyer was sweating twice as much._

_"Here," Sawyer said while ripping the hem of her shirt, exposing her scratched up stomach. Damien ripped up some of his shirt as well, and they used the clothing to wrap up their worse wounds. Of course, Damien couldn't help but realize that Sawyer had muscle. Like, abs. Now they were for everyone to see with the long sleeved sports bra shirt._

_"What are you looking at?" Sawyer opened an eye at him, still trying to get her breathing steady._

_"You obviously work out."_

"Is he jealous?" Kira smirked, realizing that her niece had a little more muscle than Damien.

_"Duh." She smirked faintly, "Are you shocked?"_

_"No." He shrugged._

_"I'm growing impatient." The two forced back their groans. _And, so did everyone that was watching the memory.

_"Not even five minutes?" Sawyer muttered. They turned to look at Eris for their next trial._

"What's she gonna do now?" Death rolled her eyes.

_"What now?" Damien hissed, drawing his sword slightly. It looked like he was ready to protect Sawyer, because she obviously could barely protect herself at the moment._

_"I see you fought a Cyclops. Well done." She didn't sound impressed at all._

_"Just what do you want?" Sawyer piped up, her voice weak. In a matter of seconds she looked worse. Her skin looked slightly yellow instead of its glowing pale, her cheeks were bright red, and she was sweating horribly. Her body trembled._

_"My my, what happened to you?" Eris smirked. The blonde's glare was forced._

_"I'm fine." _They knew she was lying so bad right now.

_"Well, if you're fine, then how would you like to get out of here?" That caught their attention._

_"We seriously can?"_

_"Yes," Eris smiled, "But you have to find the Mad One."_

"The Mad Hatter." Cerys said, gaining Sawyer's attention.

"The Mad Hatter? You know him?" They all glanced at each other, a bell ringing for an idea.

"Yeah. You are."

"I am?" She gave him a look. "And you're the Cheshire Cat."

"No, really." Lucas said, "Sawyer-that girl there- she is the Mad Hatter."

"The Mad Hatter is a male, and he certainly doesn't look like her." Sawyer shook her head with a smile. Lucas would have said something else if Memory Damien didn't interrupt.

_"The Mad One...? I thought this was your domain." Damien's eyebrows narrowed._

_"It is." Her unsettling eyes bored into Damien. "But, he's your ticket out of here."_

_"But can't you-"_

_"Of course I can. But what fun would that be? You of all people should know this, Sawyer. Isn't your father the Guardian of Fun?" Sawyer didn't even look up. Her breathing, Damien worriedly noticed, was becoming more forced._

_"Please, something's wrong with her!" He knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide. Slowly, she looked at him._

_"D-Damien?"_

_"What did you do to her?" Damien demanded, looking up at the goddess. Eris looked bored._

_"She isn't going to last long. You better make your way to the Mad One, if you can. But it will require sacrifice!"_

_"What sacrifice?!"_

_Eris didn't pay attention to the question. "You know? I think we should let everyone see what's happening. I was holding off for her," She pointed at Sawyer, "but now? It's the perfect opportunity! Man in Moon, you picked the weak ones!" _As Eris laughed, everyone wondered what Manny had to do with this.

_"Where is the Mad One?"_

_Eris hummed, "Ah, he's...close, I guess you could say. But, how about some more trials?" Three roars, slightly out of unison, came. Damien grit his teeth, but drew his sword with his free hand._

"We know what happens," Tooth said, "Eris showed us that. So..." She looked at them, "Anything?"

Damien hummed, and looked at Asher, "He looks familiar." Asher blinked in shock.

"I do?" Damien stood up, looking concerned, and leaned really close to Asher's face. "What are you doing?" He squeaked.

"I think I know you." Asher was feeling really uncomfortable on how close Damien was.

"You do. Didn't you see the memories?"

"I did." He nodded, still inspecting him. Damien was leaning so close to Asher their noses were centimeters apart.

"Gay." Daniel whispered, earning a punch from Jack, and several laughs.

"I'm not gay!" Asher whipped his head to Daniel's direction, an appalled look on his face. "I'm as straight as a pole!"

"Poles can be bent!" Kira added, laughing, making Elizabeth glare at her sister. Daniel raised his hand for a high five, which Kira obliged. Asher rolled his eyes.

_Damien's breathing was ragged. Sawyer, he will admit, helped quite a bit, but it wasn't enough. Her energy was completely gone. They had managed to kill the last two, giving them more cuts and bruises. Sawyer had a bloody nose._

_"Is...Is it over...?" Sawyer gasped._

_"For now..." He sighed, as breathless as she was. _

_"I wonder what happens if one of us die in here." Her tone was wistful, and it scared him._

_"Sawyer, don't think about suicide," He looked at her, but her gaze was looking into the distance. Her stormy blue/grey eyes were glassy but dim, just like they looked when they landed in the river Cocytus. "We will make it out-"_

_"Do you really think that?" Sawyer snapped, glaring at him, "I want to believe that. I do. But, Damien, I-" Her voice cracked, "I'm so tired of this. We're probably going to die from exhaustion or dehydration or malnourishment. But we are just kids. We can't get out of here!" She threw herself to the ground, putting her head on her knees._

It was sad to hear a child say that they are going to die. And, another child telling them it was going to be okay.

_"Well," He sat down next to her, "We have to have hope; Okay? Who knows, we may get out of here. We'll see Asher, and Lucas, and Mia and Blaize and everybody else." _He tried to sound convincing, but it didn't work.

_"And my dad?" She looked at him, and a flicker of hope appeared. _

No one needed to ask why she specifically add Jack. He knew. Elizabeth knew, as did everyone else. Jack looked at the ground.

_"Sawyer, we were in a crazed rush. I'm sure he would have come back for you-"_

_"Why didn't he?" She wiped away a tear, "I know he was trying to protect Asher, but what about me? I'm his kid too. Am I not special enough?"_

"No, t-that's not true." He said, even though he knew she couldn't possibly hear him.

_"Oh! If only you knew, child!" A perky male voice popped up. It sounded childish. Damien looked at Sawyer with a smile._

_"The Mad One."_

_They saw him instantly. A slender man, his clothes made from different pieces of patterned clothing. His hair was wild and silver with a streak of orange. His eyes were mad looking and colorful as a rainbow. _

Sawyer gasped. She jumped up, walking closer to the memory.

"The Mad Hatter!" She smiled, as if seeing a long lost friend.

_"Are...Are you the Mad One?" The man laughed hysterically._

_"Yes! Yes!" Damien and Sawyer glanced at each other._

_"And...You can get us out of here?" The Mad One looked at them with a wicked grin._

_"Ah, yes, but first, the most important thing!" He waved his hands and a table appeared with multiple tea pots of different shapes and sizes._

"A...tea party?" Jack said with Sawyer, and they both sounded unimpressed.

_"Yes!" He yelled dangerously close to her face. _

_"You smell like cinnamon." He commented, and the Mad One laughed._

_"Do I smell familiar to you too, Alice?" Sawyer blinked rapidly._

Sawyer seemed to freeze in surprise.

"That's not me." She whispered, her tone hurt. "Doesn't he know that she isn't me?"

_"Alice?" He seemed to notice that too, but he shook it off._

_"Vanilla, right?"_

_"U-Uh, yeah."_

_"Look-" Damien began, but was cut off._

_"So, tea?"_

_"No, wait-"_

_"Tea it is." He somehow managed to juggle three tea cups with the steaming brown liquid without a stutter. "And, Alice-"_

_"My name isn't Alice!"_

_"You look like an Alice. I knew an Alice." He sighed a bit sadly, as if Alice was a long lost friend. He pulled out a brown lump of cloth._

By that point, everyone glanced at Sawyer, who claimed that she was Alice, and they noticed that she looked upset.

_"What is that?" Damien looked at it, wondering what it could be._

_"It isn't for you, boy," He said, "It's for Alice!" Sawyer sighed in aggravation, but the Mad One tsked. "I wouldn't be making noises. This was your father's." Her anger died down quickly, and she looked ready to cry._

_"M-My dad's-"_

_"Yes," He held it out, and they both realized it was a brown cloak._

_"Look's really old." Damien commented._

_"Your father died in colonial times, dear." He smiled at Sawyer, who was now holding the cloak close to her. Though, his smile wasn't friendly. "That is now yours. Unless, you wish to return it to your father, if you make it." She pressed the cloth to her face to try and cover up her tears. _

Jack smiled slightly, tears in his eyes.

_"Can you help us or not?"_

_"I can," He said, "How about some riddles?" Sawyer sighed. She shook her head._

_"No riddles." Damien said firmly. "Now, Eris-"_

_"Eris? Ah, Eris. Yes, yes, what about her?" He hummed, his colorful eyes looking at them in interest. Sawyer had put on the cloak, and it was slightly too large on her. She didn't care. Whatever cold that was still in her spread onto the end, but all the frost on her hoodie-which was tied to her waist- was gone._

_"She said that you are our way out of here."_

_"Oh? And why does she think that?"_

_"She also said something about a sacrifice." The man froze, his grin frozen on his face. Damien looked at Sawyer, wondering if he said something wrong._

_"A...host, I guess you can say?"_

"Well that isn't creepy." Patrick said, a concerned look on his face.

_"Y-Yes-"_

_"Well!" He shouted, looking happier than they'd seen him so far, "Yes, yes, yes! Let's get you two out of here!"_

_"Are-Are you serious?" Damien and Sawyer back up slightly, Damien grabbing her arm._

_"Yes, but!" He held his index finger up, "Which one will be the new host?"_

_"What do you mean 'host'?" Sawyer narrowed her eyes._

_"Like...keeping your soul in your body type of thing-"_

_"Yes." He said coldly. They gulped._

_"O-Oh...Could we possibly skip that-"_

_"Absolutely,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Not!" He fell into hysterics._

"He got me." Daniel shrugged.

_"We need to talk about this," She didn't give him an option before dragging Damien slightly away._

_"This guys is a nutjob, we can't do this!" Damien whispered, glancing at the now singing man._

_"We have too. I'll do it." She said, but Damien shook his head._

"Sawyer, you dolt." Mia grumbled, crossing her arms, "You are a complete git."

_"No! If you become...that," His singing of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star became more clearer, "I can't let you do that."_

_"We have no choice." _

_"I..." He looked at her in a way he thought he could convince her, but then he sighed, "Are you sure?"_

_"Positive."_

_"Okay! So who is it?" The Mad One smiled giddily, and Sawyer walked forward. "Ahh, this is a first! Anyhoo," He grabbed Sawyer's arm painfully. "Ready? It's going to hurt an awful lot, "His grip became tighter and his grin more sadistic and mad._

At first, they looked confused on who this person was, but the puzzle put itself together. They noticed his nails were digging into her arm, making it bleed.

_Sawyer let out a strangled cry, "You're-You're-"_

_"Ah, ah, ah, more like you're..." _The memory stopped when it all turned black.

_Damien seemed as confused as they were, but it quickly ended. Sawyer was writhing and screaming in pain on the ground, and the Mad One was gone; he'd dissolved into the acid air._

_"Sawyer! Sawyer! Wake up!" He shook her. She continued to scream in agony, while Damien's obvious worry growed. "Please wake up!"_

_"Ah! I see who's the new host." Eris smirked cruelly down on the two. Damien glared._

_"What now?!"_

_"My, someone's mad!" She cackled, and Damien's glare increased._

_"Why aren't we out of here?" He didn't notice that Sawyer had stopped screaming. Eris sighed._

"Yeah, why aren't they?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

_"Well, the last step is to..."_

_"'To'?" He trailed, as suddenly looked sick and weak. Eris laughed longer and more satisfied than ever._

"She's killing them." Cerys gasped. Death shook her head, as Jack and Elizabeth watched in horror like everyone else.

"She's turning them to corpses."

_"To sleep." And he did._

_._

_Everything changed after that. The setting was the same, but it felt off. Sawyer groaned, opening her eyes._

_"Damien?" She said. There was no answer. Then Sawyer sat up quickly, fear present in her features._

_"D-Damien?" She said again, looking around her. Damien wasn't there._

"Where is he?" Adair wondered.

_"Look who's finally awake!" Eris purred, a sly smirk on her face. _

"Oh dear god." Daniel rolled his eyes, "Leave my niece alone!"

Jack studied Eris to see if she'd do anything.

_"Where's Damien?"_

_"Asleep." Eris replied coolly, "You know, this is a very nice weapon." Sawyer realized with wide eyes that Eris had Armaros._

_"G-Give it back!" Sawyer, in a weak attempt, jabbed her hand to the dagger, but Eris laughed and pulled it back._

_"Bad girl." She scolded Sawyer as if she was a puppy._

_"What do you want?" Sawyer didn't sound mad; just scared. She was finally breaking apart._

_"I hope you know that out of the six of you, you're my favorite." Eris smiled, and Sawyer glared._

_"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." She looked around, "Where are we?"_

_"You are exiting Tartarus, and this is-I guess you can say- a dream state."_

_"Oh." Was all Sawyer could say._

_"And I will admit, as stupid as you are, you are very brave." _

_"Am I supposed to take that as a complement or an insult?"_

_"Both." Sawyer kept her eyes on the goddess, who returned the look._

_"I hate you." Sawyer spoke up so simply, that it cracked a few smiles._

_"Oh don't worry, the feeling is mutual."_

_"So why are you here? To test me? Because I wish you'd go away." Eris smirked._

_"I just came to tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"That, since you're the Mad Hatter- who was in _my _domain- that means you," She paused to lean closer, "belong to me, my snow white queen."_

"Did she just-" Jack paused, "Did she just say _my _daughter belongs to _her?"_

Sawyer stumbled back just like the memory one, and they both passed out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**uh oh! whats gonna happen now?**

**anyways, more reviews equals more faster chapters! Hope you enjoyed!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	60. Chapter 60

**hey guys! i'm back!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; no I don't think I've really decided. maybe threesome? lol**

**Misaikoneho; thank you!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone jumped in surprise when Sawyer collapsed, but Elizabeth quickly shook out of it, ran to her daughter and picked her up. Her breathing was labored by the time Jack was there, and it only took him a second.

"Whats-" Elizabeth began in a paniced tone, but Adair was quick to assure her.

"She's fine."

"Her breathing-"

"Its just shock. Let her sleep." Elizabeth's eyes went darker as she glared.

"How can you be so sure?" Kira and Pitch heard her voice waver slightly.

"Delivered that kid," She muttered, "And plus, I can tell when someone needs help." She looked back at where the memories were projected.

Because, even though Sawyer wasn't conscious, the memories still were. Elizabeth's worry didn't go down one bit, neither did Jack's, but they just had to trust Adair.

_"Sawyer?" Someone muttered, and Damien appeared, his face scratched up. He looked concerned. "Where are we-"_

_"Dude, thank god you're okay!" Sawyer said as she squeezed him. She was oblivious to the fact he wasn't breathing and that his face was turning purple._

_"C-Can't-" He struggled, but Sawyer let him go._

_"Okay, Eris will obviously be back very soon. Unfortunately. So we have to think of something." She wasn't paying attention to Damien specifically, who was slowly turning back to his normal shade._

_"S-Sawyer?" He asked when he noticed that Sawyer was looking out into the distance, a concerned look on her face._

_"Shh!" She put her index finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?"_

Everyone listened intently, but heard nothing.

_"What are you-" He was interrupted when an angry roar came, and Damien and Sawyer saw two giants._

_"C'mon!" Sawyer yelled, grabbing Armaros and running._

_"Sawyer! Stop, you idiot!" He tried to grab her, but she leaped out of his reach. He had no choice to follow._

_The first thing Sawyer did was stab one of the monster's foot. It howled, trying to hit her, but she rolled to the side. Damien worked on the other one, stabbing it's hand, earning the same reaction. In no time, the two barely managed to kill both of them._

_"Oh my god..." Sawyer gasped, laying on her back._

_"I don't think we can do that for nine days."_

_"Heh." She laughed slightly. "Absolutely not."_

_"Good job." Eris was standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "At surviving day one, at least."_

_"That's all you got?" She panted, "Please! That was nothing!"_

_"Really?" It seemed like Eris was completely ignoring Damien, and her full attention was on Sawyer. "Are you so sure, my snow white queen?"_

_Sawyer's smirk disappeared instantly, and her eyes grew dark like Elizabeth's always do when she's mad. "I'm not yours. You don't own me."_

Jack, along with everyone, agreed.

_"I owned the Mad Hatter. Which you are." Eris leaned closer, "So technically, you are mine. Whether you like it or not." Damien remained silent, looking back and forth between Sawyer and the goddess._

_"S-"_

_"Such a pretty thing you are." Eris suddenly said, cutting Damien off as she stared Sawyer down. Her gaze seemed teasing._

_"You think so?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow as she still glared._

_"I know so." Eris hummed, turning away. "I mean, you have what they call a perfect-looking family." Sawyer took a shuddering breath, and she seemed shocked at that. She put a hand to her neck, concerned._

_"Are you okay?" Damien whispered._

_"Y-Yeah." The blonde nodded._

_"You and your father have the same fear."_

Now this was the point Jack grew really concerned.

_"And what's that?" She muttered. Eris laughed slightly._

_"Drowning."_

_The ground broke like glass under her feet, and her hand shot to Damien. __A piece of the ground sliced Sawyer's back, leaving a deep cut. __Her hands slipped through his as she went under._

The memory shuddered before quickly disappearing.

"What happened?" Bunny asked Tooth, who was inspecting the canister.

"I-I don't know! This has never happened before." Her violet eyes were wide.

Sawyer, who was still unconscious, moaned slightly. Damien was sitting so quietly they forgot he was there. Suddenly, he gasped, eyes wide, and held his head.

"Damien?" Asher and Mia were at his side.

"Are you okay?" Mia looked at him. Damien had a perplexed look on his face as he looked at Mia.

"M-Mia?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Damien remembers mia omg are you happy?! you better be...haha**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	61. Chapter 61

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Misaikoneho; asher rarely uses his powers, though he has once or twice in this story**

**Edgerion; I dunno, I might just keep them single. or have sawyer ina relationship with sophie, but sophie dies at some point-mortality- and yeah XD**

**Autum Dragonflame(guest); you did catch up! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer had no idea where she was. Everything was huge compared to her. The flowers, blades of grass, but the trees seemed small to.

"Where am I?" She whispered. There was an annoying buzz, and a tiny rocking horse with wings flew up in her face. It neighed slightly. "A...horse fly?" She blinked. Everything was in unnatural colors.

"Hello there." A proper British accent said. Sawyer jumped, and looked up to see a grinning face. Only the grinning face slowly turned into a cat, whose fur was a dark reddish purple with even darker red stripes. It's eyes glowed pure silver.

"Who-Who are you?" The cat laughed slightly.

"Oh now you're beginning to sound like him."

"Who?"

"Absolem." He replied, his body upside down. "Or, the Caterpillar. Whichever you prefer. It's up to you. I, however, am the Cheshire Cat. And I prefer you call me just that, with all due respect."

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"Wonderland. Surely, Miss Frost, you should know this. After all, you own this wretched place."

Sawyer blinked, feeling sick. "I-I own Wonderland...?"

"Yes. Although the Red Queen think she does, so lets keep it at that. The old bat cant tell that you rightfully own Wonderland, but she'll take your head if told otherwise-"

"Wait." Sawyer held up a hand. "I own _Wonderland? The _Wonderland?"

"I already told you this, Miss Frost." The cat grinned brighter, if possible. "You are the new Mad Hatter, correct?" The sinking feeling felt like a boulder in her stomach.

"C-Correct."

"Do not worry. I am here to watch over you." Suddenly the Cheshire Cat was on her shoulder. "Where to, Miss Frost? Or would you like me to call you by your title?"

Sawyer wanted to pass out, but she weakly said, "Whichever you prefer."

"You are the boss, Miss Frost. Now, to explore Wonderland!"

.

.

.

Mia jumped back, hand flying over her mouth. Even Asher seemed surprised.

"You remember?" He asked, earning Damien attention. Damien smiled slightly.

"Ashie!" He seemed to realize the question. "What do you mean 'I remember'?"

"Y-You had amnesia." Mia managed to say, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, you thought you were a Jewish kid in the Holocaust." Lucas added.

"I did?"

"And Sawyer thinks she's Alice. Like, the one from Wonderland." Blaize muttered.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" He instantly looked worried.

"She's fine." Adair forced a smile. "For the most part..." She muttered in Kira's direction.

"Wait. How long was I out of it?"

"About two months." Lucas shrugged.

"W-What?" He laughed slightly. He glanced at Asher. "Please tell me that isn't right. It isn't, right Asher?"

"No, it's been almost two months." Damien's face fell.

"Oh."

The memories flickered back on.

Damien looked confused. "You're...You're watching our memories?"

"Just Sawyers."

He didn't look convinced. "How much did you see?" He was acting guarded.

"Sawyer was drowning." Bunny said, and the boys dark eyes widened.

"T-That much?"

_"Sawyer!" Damien yelled, frantically looking into the water, hoping to see Sawyer. Nothing. The water was too dark. He groaned, plunging his arms into the water. He screamed, pulling them back up._

_"Salt water." He muttered, biting his lip, tears stinging his eyes. He stood up, frantically studying the water. His eyes widened for a split second before he collapsed and pushed his arms into the water. His eyes closed tightly to not let the tears come out again. Suddenly, using all his strength, he pulled Sawyer out of the water. He flipped her over on her stomach, arm lifting her up and slammed his hand on her back. She coughed up water, took deep breaths, and screamed._

_"Oh my god!" Her arms wrapped her body, and it must have felt like she was on fire. She bit her lip harshly. She muttered some curse words. Damien waited, knowing that he couldn't help her in any way._

_After a while she finally stopped, Damien asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Man, Sawyer's glare was scary. "Right, sorry. That was dumb." He glanced away._

Even now, Damien blushed in embarrassment.

_"I hate water." She grumbled, "I especially hate being in it."_

_"This is...what? The second time you almost drowned?"_

"Wait. What?" Jack looked confused.

_"Yep." She nodded, looking bored. She sighed. "I hate her."_

_"Who? Oh. Eris."_

_"You are such an idiot." Her look was pity._

_"Well, you weren't specific."_

_"No, I hate Mia-of course its Eris! Who else?"_

"Thanks Sawyer." Mia glared, "Git."

_"Hey..." Damien suddenly said. "Is it getting...hotter?"_

_"Do I need to leave?" Sawyer joked, but suddenly she coughed. "Okay, yeah. It is. Like..." Black smoke curled around them._

_"Fire."_

_Damien and Sawyer looked to the side to see a roaring flame. They turned around, and another was there. They were surrounded. Sawyer coughed harder than Damien, hands on her knees. Damien looked around desperately looking for an exit._

_"She's really trying to kill me!" Sawyer gasped before coughing harder. Damien wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder and he pulled her closer with his own. He jumped to the side when a flame nearly hit him. When another came tumbling at them he jumped, but his footing went off. Him and Sawyer rolled through the flames._

Damien was well aware of people staring at him, but his eyes stayed glued to him and Sawyer.

_Him and Sawyer were badly burnt. Sawyer had burns on her arms, back, stomach and legs-due to ripping her shirt for bandages-, while Damien had just his arms and legs burnt. Of course, Sawyer got the worst of it. She was the winter spirit._

_"I really can't breathe..." Sawyer gasped for air, struggling to get up. Damien just laid there panting, coughing ever so often._

_"I don't think-" He coughed harshly, "getting up is the best idea."_

_"Very impressive. Two days nonstop." Eris clapped, a smirk on her face. Damien just collapsed back to laying down, Sawyer doing the same._

_"We survived three days here?"_

_"Yes." Eris hummed, "You two don't look well." They gave her annoyed looks. She sighed, snapping her fingers, and instantly they felt better._

_"Why did you do that?" Damien asked, looking confused._

_"I needed to talk to my pet." Eris said, "Alone." Just as she said that, Damien slumped forward, asleep._

_"Damien!" She yelped, already on her feet. "Why did-"_

_"We need to have a talk."_

_Sawyer slowly glared at the goddess. "What about?"_

_Eris rolled her eyes, "Now, now, I'm being serious."_

The scary thing was that Eris _did _look serious.

_"...Okay..."_

_"Now, you know who Man in the Moon is, correct? You should."_

_"Yes." Sawyer was beginning to look skeptical, "What is this about?"_

_"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't trust him."_

"What is she talkin' about?" Bunny questioned.

"I don't know." Replied Tooth.

_"Why not?" Sawyer's curiousness poked through, and she looked more like a child._

_Eris smiled kindly, "Because he's just going to use you. I mean, you are powerful."_

_"Use me?"_

_"But you are also considered a threat."_

_"How am I-"_

_"You are the Mad Hatter now, child. So, you will have to deal with everybody's reactions." Sawyer looked at the floor, eyebrows furrowed._

_"How-How would they react?" Eris wasn't even looking at Sawyer anymore._

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_Did she? Sawyer hesitated. "Yes."_

_"People either fear you or hate you." She said without any remorse, "Most people wish you didn't exist. They don't care if you died or not. Well, those are the ones who hate you. Others listen because they are scared of you. You are now a monster." Sawyer bit back a sob, it was obvious._

_"M-Monster...?" Her voice cracked._

_"This is your life now." Eris smiled at the child. Sawyer tried to steady her breathing. She shook. No one could tell what her reaction was going to be until she flung a fist back, tears streaming down her face. She was furious._

_"You have no right to say that!" Sawyer screamed on the top of her lungs trying to hit Eris, but Eris stopped Sawyer's punch by grabbing her wrist._

_"You stupid child." She sighed, "So emotional. You need to calm down. I wasn't going to sugarcoat this." When Eris let go, Sawyer's hand fell limp at her side. She fell to her knees, wiping her tears quickly, and a sob escaped her lips. She covered her ears, eyes wide and terrified as she cried. Eris let her._

_After a while, once she was done crying, she spoke, "B-But that's just a reaction for the Mad Hatter, right?"_

_"Yes. Though, there have been people before you that have been the Mad Hatter-though mortal. Some have been normal, some bitter, and some just plain insane." Eris looked at Sawyer, looking her over, judging her, "But, they were mortal. I have a feeling you are going to be very different from all of them."_

_Sawyer sniffed, "Is that good or bad?"_

_"I honestly do not know." The goddess stood up. "But, I know it will be legendary. I mean, a child of Jack Frost being the Mad Hatter? Never would anyone think that about you." Eris smiled, "I will let you two rest."_

_"Really?" Sawyer looked up at her, and she looked like a kicked puppy. "What's the catch?"_

_"No catch." She replied, turning away. "But, do not think this will be the last time we see each other." Eris looked over her shoulder. "Until then, Mad Hatter." And she was gone._

When the memory disappeared, everyone was deadly silent.

Until Sawyer groaned, grabbing her head. Slowly, her eyes opened, squinting at the bright light.

"You okay Alice." Adair asked, and Sawyer looked at her confused.

"Who's Alice? What the heck are you talking about?"

Asher sucked in a sharp breath. "Sawyer?"

She lazily looked at him. "Hey. You didn't die. That's great, bro-" She didn't have any time to finish her sentence when Asher tackled her in a crushing hug. "A-Asher! C-...Can't breathe dude!" He loosened his grip, but it soon became a group hug.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**she remembered! hahahhahahaha!**

**what did eris mean by that? hmmmm**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters.**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	62. Chapter 62

**hey guys! wassup?**

**a very nice guest reviewer, under the name of 'Fire Princess' commented on _all the chapters in this story. _so, whoever you are, Fire Princess, thank you so so much! like, that's insanely cool!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Guest; I know right?! XD**

**Edgerion; Sophie is Jamie's little sister. that tiny blonde toddler that Jack took home? XD**

**Fire Princess(Guest); ;-; thank you again!**

**Misaikoneho; would you like for me to have Ashie use his powers more? ;)**

**Autumn Dragonflame; really?! none of them?! omg ;-; okay, you are coming with me *puts you in a room and forces you to watch every Alice in Wonderland* oh, and you explained that better then I ever could XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack was so relieved. She remembered everything. Sawyer remembered _him. _That's all he really needed at the moment. Though something seemed off about her. She seemed more...serious. Less playful. He didn't need to look at her to tell. It was his fatherly instincts. He felt the same feeling about Asher after he was out of his coma.

Elizabeth felt the same way. She was elated that her daughter was fine now, and she also knew that of what Eris said was true, she would find the goddess and destroy her. No one messes with her babies. She smiled and gave her daughter a motherly hug, pulling Asher in to, and kissed both of them on top of their heads.

"How bad was I out of it?" Sawyer asked after the hug dispersed. Asher was at her side, and it was obvious he wasn't going to be anywhere else.

"You thought you were a girl named Alice." Sawyer looked shocked, almost appalled.

"Alice...Liddell?" Something flashed in her eyes, changing them to white for a split second. She looked at her hands, "I...I think I knew an Alice." She muttered.

"I don't remember anything." Damien said, shaking his head, "I don't remember being this 'Franklin' kid."

"You were." Blaize said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Well, how-" Something caught Sawyer's attention, and she looked to where she saw the flash. She recognized the canister, she knew they had someone's memories. But what made her freeze was her image on the bottom. "Why are my memories here?" Her voice was deadly serious. Tooth, along with everyone else, figited.

"Sawyer-" Tooth began, but she cut her off.

"Did you watch my memories?" She asked, looking terrified. When no one answered she grew impatient. "Did. You."

Jack finally sighed, "Yes. We did-"

"How much did you see?" She shrieked.

It was silent for a couple seconds, until Kira dared to speak. "Everything."

"S-So you saw Eris-" Her voice broke, as if the name brought her a horrible pain. Her breathing was coming out in gasps by now. "Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god this isn't happening. This isn't happening!" They were regretting watching her memories. She ran her hand through her wispy bangs, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Asher muttered. Sawyer sighed after finally catching her breath, as she sat back down.

"Nothing I can do now." She said bitterly, and it made them feel like they were buried under freezing snow.

"You two..." Death began, looking at Damien and Sawyer, "I...I'm speechless. You guys are the definition of brave and strength."

"Yeah." Andrew smiled. Sawyer and Damien blinked, looked at each other and looked at them again.

"Us?" Damien said, "All we did was kill giants."

"And save us." North added.

"It was mostly Damien." Sawyer cut in icily, still looking at her lap, "All I did was be weak and cry."

"Are you kidding?" Daniel laughed, gaining her attention, "You did just as much as he did."

"Sawyer Grace, you did more than me." Damien smiled at her, and they held eye contact for a while. Damien urged her to smile by leaning in closer and making his grin wider. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but smiled anyways.

"Jerk."

"Much love. Thanks." He looked away, just missing Sawyer sticking her tongue at him. Elizabeth and Jack smiled at their daughter, happy that some of her jokester side was showing through by being childish.

"Sorry. _Princess."_

"Boy." She snapped, glaring at him. She obviously didn't like the nickname. "You take that back."

"Nah." He shrugged, smirking. Sawyer looked ready to punch him, but paused, growing that infamous smirk that her and her father shared.

"Okay." Damien looked worried.

"What?"

"I said okay. Is something wrong, Alton?" She responded coolly. He laughed nervously. Everyone knew that if Sawyer gave you_ that_ look, you were gonna get pranked on.

"E-Everythings fine, Sawyer Grace!"

"Really?" She asked sweetly, her eyes looking more like a cats.

"Hehe. Really." He chuckled through gritted teeth and a forced smile, wondering what she was thinking.

"Miss Frost, he seems to be nervous." A voice said. Sawyer rolled her eyes with a smile, while everyone else looked confused.

"What is that?" Daniel asked.

"I know, Chesh. You can come out now."

"Of course, Madame." A cat formed on her shoulder, sitting properly on her shoulder.

"That is a fluffy cat." Adair smirked.

"This is-" Sawyer began, but the cat interrupted.

"Terribly sorry, Miss Frost, but I would like to introduce myself."

Sawyer shrugged, while everyone else had to take in how formal he was to Sawyer. "Go ahead, Chesh."

"I am the Cheshire Cat, watcher of Wonderland, and protector of each person that becomes the Mad Hatter." His eyes flickered to Sawyer, "Which is also the rightful owner of Wonderland."

"Oh god Chesh, _let that go." _Sawyer groaned. Asher blinked in surprise.

"You own _Wonderland?"_

"Yes, she does. Only that old bat-"

"Chesh."

"-thinks she does." His ears flattened.

"Who's the 'old bat'?" Jack questioned.

"The Red Queen. Or, her other name, the Queen of Hearts." Sawyer explained, but Cheshire gave a lowly hiss. "Chesh calm down." She demanded. His anger seemed to fade away.

"Yes, terribly sorry, Miss Frost." He hopped off her shoulder, and Zephyr-in his golden cat form- leaned in close, as did Samhain. Zephyr and Sam looked at each other in confusion at this newcomer, before looking at Cheshire. Cheshire noticed them, but continued on with his sentence. "But if I may suggest this, I think you should over-throw her and reclaim Wonderland."

"Chesh-"

"I know, Miss Frost, but-"

"Cheshire!" She snapped, "It wouldn't matter any way! They hate her! They hate _me_! What difference is it?!" Her and Cheshire stared each other down.

"They'll love you." He said after a tense silence. "You are different from the other incarnations."

"How many times do I have to hear that?" She muttered, glancing away and tapping her knee with her index finger.

"And what do you mean by that?" Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Mom." She muttered, knowing full well that her mother was growing protective.

"Do not worry, Ma'am, it is a good thing." He smiled, "She has more potential than the others. I can sense it."

"Can we change the subject?" Sawyer sighed.

"Yes, we can," Mia said. She walked up to Sawyer, and hit her as hard as she could on her head. There was a loud 'SMACK!' and she did the same with Damien, only dragging Sawyer along with her by her ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow Mia let go!" Sawyer yelped, but Mia grabbed Damien's ear and yanked him down.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Now, if you two gits decide to help me again, I will hurt both of you." She glared, her green eyes dark.

"Y-Yes! Okay, okay, we get it!" Damien hissed and began rubbing his ear when Mia let go.

"Good." She said. Sawyer pouted.

"Man that's how you treat a friend? Thanks." She rolled her eyes. Mia whipped back around quickly.

"What did you say?" She tensed, stomping over to Sawyer, making her fling back.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought, Blondie."

"Blondie?" Sawyer smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow, "Since when am I so special?"

"Oh," Mia laughed, "I'm sorry _Mad Hatter. _I forgot that you just survived _Tartarus."_

"Point taken."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was planning of this chapter to be longer but oh well.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	63. Chapter 63

**hey guys! I'm back!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autumn Dragonflame; I hop you are not disappointed!**

**Edgerion; i'm just pretty much dragging in the idea of Wonderland in general.**

**Fire princess(Guest); you are so sweet!**

**Misaikoneho; yes she really remembers! ;D and Asher will use is powers more!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Jack got punched in his eye by Pitch, it was unexpected. Apparently, Pitch focused on Sawyer's recovery before he decided to get back at him for Dwyer's actions. He didn't mind, but _still. Ow! _He wished he had some sort of warning or something. Kira came right after Pitch and kneed him in his gut, making him double over, and he began to gasp in pain.

Sawyer, during her full three days of having her memory back, walked by the scene, paused to blink and stare in confusion. She wondered why her father had a black eye and why he was clutching his stomach in pain with Kira and Pitch having triumphant smirks on their faces. Father and daughter locked eye contact for a shrill moment, and Sawyer got the message of her father's cry of _'Help your father right now young lady!'._

Sawyer glanced to the side, her face clearly thinking of ways to walk away. "What happened?"

Pitch simply smiled at his granddaughter, "Oh, nothing. Your father is being an idiot, as he always is." As he progressed on his sentence, he turned to glare at Jack.

"Hey, Sawy- oh my god!" Asher jumped back when he saw his dad in the same state when Sawyer found him. "What happ-"

"Run along you two," Pitch gently pushed his grandkids away. He turned to looked back at Kira, giving a grave nod. She nodded back.

.

.

"What happened to you?!" Elizabeth cried, running her thumb lightly over his busted lip. He pouted adorably, despite his black eye.

"What do you think?"

She groaned slightly, "They still haven't forgive you?"

"Seems more likely now, but not really." He shook his head slightly. "Your sister can knee people in the gut really hard. And your dad can throw a terrifying punch."

She laughed slightly, but in more of disappointment, "They need to apologize."

Elizabeth stood up, rubbing her temple in annoyance. She sighed. Jack smiled up at her. He was so lucky to have her as his wife. She was the personification of beauty to him. Sure, before he met her there were other spirits he thought were pretty, but no girl could top Elizabeth Aleise Frost. Just her having his last name made him have a giddy smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Elizabeth crossed her arms, but she had a gently smile on her lips.

"I'm just looking at the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." That made her cheeks turn a lovely pink. He laughed slightly, standing up to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her in an almost possessive way. When they separated, Jack breathed, "I love you."

She laughed softly, pressing her forehead against his chest, as she still hugged him. "I love you too." She gave him a final kiss, this time cupping his face, "Now, you need some ice on your eye."

Jack smiled, "Right after you, my beautiful wife."

.

.

"Lemme go, Dan!" Andrew laughed, trying to free himself from Daniels strong grip. Daniel was attacking his husband with kisses all over his face, neck, back, and, well, just wherever he can as his husband squirmed.

"Sorry, my cute nerd, can't let you!" He chuckled back, out of breath. Andrew, as much as he loved him, was never that strong. That didn't bother Daniel much; it meant he had a reason to protect his sweet husband.

Andrew's face was flushed but his cheeks were bright red from laughing. His black hair was messy in a sexy way, and his blue eyes were bright. The gap between his front teeth was just so adorable by this point, Daniel couldn't stand it. He grabbed Andrew face, looking deep in his eyes. He smiled before crashing his lips on Andrew. Andrew gave a surprised yelp, but it came out as muffled.

Then somehow, Daniel ended up on top of the smaller male. He sat on Andrews hips, weighing him down.

"Dan!" He whined, blushing. "Get off!"

"Nope, my cute nerd." He shrugged. The summer spirit grabbed of Andrew's arms at his wrist, and used the other hand to push the sleeve away. Andrew glanced in a different direction. He always hated his scars on his wrist. But Daniel was determined-just as he always had- to change that. He presses his lips against the thin wrist, smirking at his husband.

"Beautiful." He said, before kissing another scar, "Adorable," By the forth compliment and kiss, Andrew finally could meet his husbands gaze. He still had that guilty look on him when Daniel began the second arm, but after a while he had a soft smile. When Daniel finished, he looked at both scarred arms, a tight smile on his face. "I love you, Andy. I always have, always will."

Andrew gave him a watery smile, "Thanks, Dan. I will always love you too." Daniel got off him, and pulled him in a hug, kissing his forehead.

.

.

"Okay, ready?" Lucas whispered, a gleam in his violet eyes.

"I don't know..." Asher said, looking doubtful, "What if I mess up? I always mess up something."

"You'll be fine, Ashie." Sawyer smiled encouragingly at her twin. "You're not gonna mess up. That's for _me _to do." Asher let out a puff of air that made his bangs fly up for a second. He ran his hand through his hair instantly after.

"Fine."

"They are gonna kill us." Lucas clapped his hands together. "So I get Blaize, you got Mia, Sawyer," Sawyer laughed in a way that was slightly scary. "And you got Damien, Ash."

"Why did I get Damien?" Asher questioned.

"I am not pranking Damien," Sawyer said, "Went through Tartarus together. So," She shrugged, "I wouldn't mind getting Lucas's babe though-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lucas hissed.

"Then why did you pick her?" Asher raised an eyebrow. Lucas's cheeks and the tips of his ears turned nearly as red as his hair.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Let's go."

.

"They are planning something." Damien said, nearly slamming into Blaize and Mia. "They are gonna prank us. I know it."

"What?" Blaize said, "What are you-"

"I sense it." His index finger pointed between Mia and Blaize in a fast motion. "Just watch out."

"Damien-"

"No, no, guys I'm not kidding!" He said, looking desperate.

"Fine, fine we believe ya'." Mia sighed, waving her hand at him in a way that said, _stop freaking out._

Little did they know that the other three were listening on their conversation.

"He knows." Sawyer hissed lowly, "We gotta sacrifice him first!"

"Wait, what?" Asher squeaked, "What do you mean sacrifice?!"

"She's kidding," Lucas laughed slightly, "Right?"

"Sure, sure. Let's get this over with!" She smiled, holding the flour that was in a bucket on one hand and in the other a big water bottle. There was a spray cap on top so it can create mist. Lucas had red food coloring, and Asher, well, he had nothing. He wasn't good at pranks.

"One..."Lucas began counting, as they eyed their prey.

"Two..." Asher contunied, unsure that this was a good plan.

"Three!" Sawyer screamed, quickly chasing after them.

Mia, Blaize and Damien screamed and scrambled away, Damien shouting, "I told you! I told you!"

The three chased them to the Lounge room in the Workshop, and everyone was just chatting amongst themselves when they heard the screaming, then Damien, who was closely followed by Asher. The two boys were on top on the balcony, and were nearing the stairs.

"Get away!" Damien shouted, looking panicked. Just as he rounded the corner to run down the stairs, his footing went off and Asher crashed into his back. They tumbled down the stairs, making everyone wince, and they wondered how neither of them broke their necks.

"Ugh..." They groaned. They gained some carpet burns and bruises, but other then that, they were fine.

"SAWYER GRACE FROST!" An angry scream sounded, at the knew it was Mia. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Soon Sawyer came running as Mia chased her, and she was covered with flour. Seconds later the girls were falling down the stairs, landing on top of Damien and Asher. They made cries of pain.

"Have you seen Lucas-AH!" Blaize, like the others, fell.

Lucas appeared with Blaize. "Woah! Dog pile!" Lucas made his way to the stairs.

"No no no no no no no!" The five at the base of the stairs chanted quickly, but Lucas threw himself down, and because he weighed the most, caused the most damage.

"OW!" The five teens shouted.

"What just happened?" Death questioned, looking at everyone else.

"I don't know." Tooth replied.

"Are you all okay?" Cupid asked, dark pink eyes flashed in worry. The only response was a collective groan. Mia wiped some flour off her and put it on Sawyer's hoodie, making Sawyer give her a flat look, but she said nothing.

"Miss Frost! Are you alright?" Cheshire asked, looking down at his master.

"Yeah. Sam, Zeph, give us space." Sawyer pushed Sam on his nuzzle, making him huff. "Were you being sassy?" Sawyer eyed Sam and Zephyr, and she knew those two were a bromance. Do they call each other 'bro'? Sawyer didn't know. She assumed.

"Can you all get off me." Damien wheezed. The other five complied.

"What have you been eating, Lucas?" Blaize complained, trying to crack her back.

"I'm a werewolf. What do you expect? For us to be light?"

"Who knows. There might be werewolves lighter than Asher!" Damien smirked, earning a slap on his head from Asher.

"I wouldn't know." Lucas shrugged, "I don't even know if there are any more werewolves besides me." He laughed slightly, but it was obviously forced.

"I'm sure there are," Mia nodded, smiling.

Lucas looked down and sighed slightly, "I sure hope so."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**this was a long chapter, huh? and we got a Jalizabeth and Danrew moment! yeeeeeeee**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	64. Chapter 64

**hey guys! this isn't a good chapter, and i'm sorry in advance.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Ancient-Light135; yep, Andrew does! and i'm still debated when asher should, but it'll be soon!**

**Hamato Miwa; glad you liked it!**

**Edgerion; i'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest; well, thank you! I'm planning to maybe do two more stories for this series after this one!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone was staring intently at Sawyer. If Sawyer had a mirror, she'd probably stare intently at herself. But, she only had her hands to stare at.

Did she honestly create Dream sand? What happened?

It was just normal before it happened. Well, it was after Lucas nearly squished her, Mia, Asher, Damien and Blaize. Her parents and uncles came in from who-knows-where. And when it did happen, it was unexpected. Like fireworks the someone lit but know one knew until they exploded in fire-y colors.

Wait. That didn't make sense.

"Did you just-" Asher began, but stopped himself. Sandy, naturally, was probably the most shocked. He was the only person that can make Dream sand. Pitch didn't count, because it was Nightmares. Sawyer looked up at Cheshire, who's expression was satisfaction.

"Explain." She demanded.

"I'm guessing none of you have met any of the Mad Hatter's. This is normal. Because the Mad Hatter is...well, mad, laws of boundaries do not apply to her. You can have any powers you wish to have." Cheshire smiled, eyes aglow, "Unfortunately, this does not make you indestructible. But I can assure you, no one will want to mess with you."

"Is that good or bad?" Slowly, she clenched her fists, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Depends." The cat's grin seemed more wicked. "It depends on you. If you're good, or evil."

"That doesn't make sense." Jack said, "She's good." Sawyer saw the doubt in her dad's eyes. That made her slightly worried. Did he not trust her anymore? She glanced at her mom, who wore the same expression.

"Mr. Frost, I'm afraid that's not for you to decide." Cheshire's tail flickered. "I myself am neutral for either side, and she may be the same. What do you think, Miss Frost?"

Sawyer fidgeted slightly, knowing she paused far to long. She shouldn't have hesitated on this question. "I-I honestly don't know."

"Then you are neutral." Kira said. "Which isn't a bad thing."

"Well..." Sawyer trailed. "Those Flowers thought I was awful, but the Cards didn't think I was..." She realized everyone was so confused but Cheshire. "I'm talking about Wonderland, by the way."

"Don't let them affect you."

Sawyer groaned, falling onto Sam's back, making him huff. "This is hard."

"It can't be hard, can it?" Damien said, "I mean, it should be simple-"

"HA!" Sawyer cut in, "Ha! That's funny," Her smile disappeared in a flash, "Very funny, Alton."

"But I-"

"Ha." She said.

"I just assumed-"

"_Ha."_

Damien shut his mouth. Asher had covered his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing. Damien noticed this, and glared lightly at the blonde.

"So, Lucas," Sawyer began again, "When are you and your babe really gonna be official?" The smirks Blaize and Lucas had disappeared.

"She's not my babe, Sawyer." Lucas grumbled, "Why would I want to date a vamire?"

"Yeah," Blaize agreed, "Who would want to date a werewolf? Not me."

"Wow." Mia said, "That is some grade A denial."

"I know right." Asher nodded, while laughing softly.

Lucas pointed at Asher. "Shut it."

"Ashmien." Blaize whispered.

"Woah-what?" Lucas looked at her in confusion, "No. Sawmien."

"Is that my name mixed with Asher or Sawyer?" Damien said.

"Oh my god you ship us!" Sawyer gasped, "Are you kidding me?!"

"What?" Elizabeth cut in, and the teens once again gained everyone's attention.

"You ship me and Damien?" Asher asked Blaize, who just smiled.

"Yep."

"It's Sawyer and Damien!" Lucas snapped, "And Asher and Mia!"

"Woah wait-" Mia was cut off when Blaize glared at Lucas.

"It is not that. Asher and Damien and Sawyer and Mia! Get it right!"

"Ya'll are sick!" Sawyer squeaked.

Daniel whispered, "Ashmien."

"Sawmien." Kira muttered straight after.

"How about we not ship my children with people!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing his kids and pulling them close. He glared at Kira and Daniel.

"No shame." Daniel shrugged.

"Guys, I know I'm irresistible," Sawyer said, putting her hands up in defense, "But I'm cool being single."

"It better stay that way." Jack muttered.

"I'm pretty sure that's what the Mad Hatter is supposed to do." Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"I don't care."

.

.

.

.

Jack and Elizabeth woke to a scream. It was Sawyer, and Jack practically leaped from the bed and ran to Sawyer's room. Elizabeth wasn't to ran behind.

When he got in there, Sawyer was still asleep, but she was writhing and her face was twisted in pain. She was sweating, her cheeks red as she screamed again, but this time for Damien, and she told someone to leave him alone. He collected her in his arms, rocking back and forth. Elizabeth put her hand on Sawyer's cheeks, stroking the soft skin.

"It's okay, Sawyer, it's okay," Jack panicked, "You're not in Tartarus, you're not. Shhh."

And then, they could hear Asher screaming. Jack and Elizabeth shared terrified looks, before Elizabeth quickly ran to Asher's room.

He was the same as Sawyer, but he was begging for someone to stop touching him. Of course, she didn't know what to do but try and wake him up.

"Wake up, baby, wake up!" Elizabeth shook her son, tears beginning to for in her eyes.

He woke with a shuddering gasp, and said, "Mommy?" In a broken voice, and she pulled him in a hug.

"No one is going to hurt you, baby, no one," She was surprised how long she kept her cool and not fall into tears as her children.

The rest of the night was just the sounds of Sawyer and Asher's muffled sobs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I couldn't end this chappie on a happy note. whoops?**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	65. Chapter 65

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; YAAAASSSSSS!**

**Guest; I'm sorry, you might have to re-write that. But are you saying that Eris is molesting Sawyer? Or something. XD Sorry**

**Edgerion; haven't decided if I was or not XD**

**Misaikoneho; yes Sawyer can! ^^ and a lot of people are torn between Ashmien and Sawmien XD**

**Autumn Dragonflame(Guest); i'm never nice! *Flies away on unicorn while throwing glitter***

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day, it was obvious Sawyer and Asher didn't want to talk about what happened. No matter how much Jack and Elizabeth tried to get them to tell them what their nightmares were about so they could help, but they simply refused. Asher, however, looked like he was going to tell them, but when Sawyer said no-oddly enough she nearly snapped at them- so did he.

Even their expressions changed. Asher went back to the fearful look it had when he was taken, and he constantly looked behind him as if someone was going to get him. But he mainly tried to ignore everything by furiously writing music notes on a sheet of paper, the notes nearly becoming blurred together because of how frantic he was writing. He even tapped the same piano note with out even realizing it until someone would stop him because the paper was nothing of importance anymore, being smudged in ink. He had done this to five different pieces of paper in less than an hour, the ones discarded on the floor in crumpled up balls.

Sawyer looked more bitter and sad when she thought no one was looking-but it was mainly the parents seeing them because of their studying-, but then forced a laugh and a smile while cracking a joke if someone looked her way. That was her way of dealing with things. Her eyes had even gotten more startling, almost having a glow to them, dark but bright at the same time. Sometimes they would flicker into a different color, ranging from red to even pure white. If someone saw it, they would ignore it but they felt a chill run down their spines. Sawyer would realize what happened and instantly looked guilty, muttering an apology, which seemed so foreign.

Earlier when she saw Damien, her eyes lit up with relief. He looked like he didn't sleep at all either, and is expression was the same as Sawyer's. That gave Elizabeth an idea of those two having the same dream, obviously of them being in Tartarus, more than likely. And Asher's was possibly about Chaos and Void. But it was odd. Hadn't he gotten over his fear of them? When he threatened to shoot Chaos?

"They are not okay." Jack whispered to her. "I don't care what they say. If they don't say anything..." He trailed off with a sigh.

"I know. I know." Elizabeth agreed. "But give them some time."

"What do you think? On their nightmares."

"Well, I'm not the best when it comes to sensing nightmares like Kira or my dad, but I'm pretty sure Sawyer's is about Tartarus, and Asher's is Chaos and Void."

"Didn't he get over that?" Jack asked, his arms crossed, "I mean, I don't expect him to _get over it _fully, but..."

"I know." Elizabeth bit her lip, as it suddenly hit her. Jack, being the 'wise' husband he is, noticed.

"What?" He leaned in close, concern across his features, "What's wrong?"

"I-I think they're there."

"Huh? Who?"

"Chaos and Void." She glanced at her son, whose back was to her. His hand was shaking as he wrote. "In Asher's dreams. They're probably-"

"Wait, they're hurting my son?" Jack's tone was growing onto a protective one, but then he paused. "Is that possible?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes...Dwyer must have taught them that-"

"Dwyer?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, until it hit him. "Oh. Oh god. 'B-Beth-"

"It was a long time ago," She said, shaking her head, "Way before I met you. After he-" She sighed, and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"What if Eris is doing the same thing to Sawyer?" Jack suddenly asked.

"She could."

"God I hope not. She's got enough to deal with." Jack was positive that being the Mad Hatter was stressful as it is. It was his turn to glance at his daughter, then his son. He saw Damien walk over to Asher and sit next to him, grabbing his wrist to stop him again. Of course, Jack didn't necessarily like how close Damien was sitting to Asher. When Damien was talking to Sawyer, he sat across from her-but that was because the seats only held one person.

"Don't you dare." Elizabeth said, realizing Jack's glare at Damien.

"What?" He gave her an innocent look, and her's darkened.

"It's fine. Asher is fine."

"But-"

"You know who you remind me of? My dad." Jack jumped, his innocent look replaced by an appalled one. His hand went over his heart.

"Oh no. No no no no. I am _not _like Pitch."

"Yes you are." She laughed.

"'Beth that is the worst joke ever."

"It's not a joke!" The blonde giggled slightly, and Jack sighed before smiling back. He pulled her close, staring deep into her eyes. She did the same.

"God, baby makers, get a room!" Daniel shouted a little to loud, Andrew pulled to his side. The two jumped in surprise, eyes wide, and Jack turned to glare at Daniel.

"How about you get a room?" He snapped back.

"Gladly!" Daniel retorted.

"Wait-what?" Andrew yelped, confused as he was tossed on his husbands shoulder. Then his face turned bright red, mainly his cheeks and ears. "Put me down!"

"Oh I'll put you down," Daniel smirked as he carried his husband away, "Down on _my bed."_

From a close distance, Lucas sighed, "Can my parents be any gayer?" He then returned to his conversation with Blaize, or otherwise known as 'not-my-girlfriend-so-stop-saying-that-guys-it's-not-funny' Blaize.

Sawyer coughed very loudly, saying, "Blaizecas." Lucas threw his arms in the air in annoyance.

"Shut _up_ you useless paperclip!" Sawyer gasped, obviously offended.

"First bread slice!"

"Tangled headphone cord!" Lucas retorted.

"The 'g' in lasagna!"

Lucas's glare deepened as everyone watched this battle of weird insults. He took a deep breath. "Yellow marker that was used to color over something dark and now the colors a really distressing muddy yellowish brown!"

For a while, it was silent. "Savage." Sawyer muttered, "Okay, bruh. I feel you. You win." She sat down, giving her cousin an impressed look.

"What was that?" Asher questioned, "You two are idiots."

"I would call you stupid, but that would be an insult to stupid people." Sawyer commented.

"I heard you went to have your head examined, but the doctors found nothing there." Lucas said coolly.

"Stop!" Asher said, looking offended, butting a hand to his chest, "God, I'm sorry." Nest to him, Damien held back a laugh.

"They ganged up on you, Ashie."

"Shut up."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**that's enough for this chapter! hope you guys enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	66. Chapter 66

**hey guys! I promise the others will be in here more, but more nightmares! Yay!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; they will! ^^**

**Misaikoneho; yep they are! mwahahahahahhahaha! I dunno one the other pairings, I know no Asherxchaos/void/blaize/lucas. maybe frostcest plus Damien. a polyamory relationship, if you will ^^. I dunno.**

**Edgerion; their relationship will grow more-especially in the next book; which will nearly be Lucas-centric for reasons- and yeah XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher and Sawyer didn't sleep well that night either. Jack went to Asher's room to comfort him while Elizabeth did the same with Sawyer. Of course, he tried to make his poor baby tell him what the nightmare was about, but he shook his head and buried his face in Jack's shirt, his thin body shivering in sobs.

"Please tell me Ash." He said, hugging his son closer, due to him griping at his shirt like he was going to disappear.

"I-I can't." He muttered, his voice at a deathly whisper.

"Asher, please, you can tell me anything." He made Asher lean back so he could wipe away his son's tears and lock eye contact with him. "You know that, right?" He was sweating. His bangs stuck to his face and his cheeks were red. He glanced to the side, a sob escaping his lips. Jack almost looked back to see if something was there, but he didn't.

"I r-really can't..." Jack ran a hand through Asher's blonde hair, then began to cool his face with the same hand by lightly pressing the back of it on his son's cheeks and forehead.

"Why not?" Jack was beginning to worry more than he already was. What was wrong with him?

"Daddy," He whimpered, "I-I can't! They wont let me! They'll-They'll hurt me again..." Unconsciously, Jack's arms went back around him, holding him close.

"Hurt you again? Asher, what-"

"They said-" His voice cracked, "They said I couldn't. I hate their games. I don't want to play them." If Jack wasn't the personification of winter, he was sure his blood would have run cold.

"Who-Who are 'they'?" Asher didn't answer, because he had fallen asleep, cuddled in Jack's arms.

He sighed, "Why wont you tell me?" Then something caught his eye. He nearly screamed.

It was a bruise. On his collar bone. Jack covered his mouth, and closed his eyes.

Who was touching him? Jack was going to figure it out, one way or another.

.

It wasn't any better for Elizabeth. Sawyer was mainly silent. Once she stopped crying, that is, which was only for a minute. She laid there, staring at the ceiling, her eyes startling even in the dark. She could even see Sawyer's light freckles on her face. Or, that was probably because Elizabeth could see easily in the dark, but same thing. Tears didn't fall down Sawyer's face, her breathing was calm and steady, and that's what worried Elizabeth.

"Do you want to talk?" Elizabeth asked gently. For a second there was no response.

"No." Sawyer's voice was cold. It made her wince.

"Are you sure?" Sawyer's gaze went to look at her mom.

"Yes." Elizabeth couldn't stand the way she said it.

Elizabeth sighed, seemingly very frustrated. "Tell me what's wrong." Something was obviously very wrong with Sawyer, but Elizabeth couldn't figure it out.

"No."

"Yes!" She whispered loudly, realizing Asher wasn't screaming or crying anymore. Whoever was hurting her babies would pay. "Now tell me!" She wished Sawyer would just tell her. Though, she still had her guesses.

"No." She said again. Elizabeth wanted to scream in frustration.

"Why not?" Elizabeth nearly snapped.

"I'm a good pet." She muttered, looking forward. Elizabeth's jaw nearly dropped. A chill went down her spine. What was she talking about? Pet? Now she was certain about her guess.

"W-What?" Sawyer had avoided her mother's question by slipping unconscious. Elizabeth sat there, dumbfounded, but glanced at her again. She gasped. Three claw marks, on the side of her stomach that went down. They didn't bleed, but.

"Oh my god." She felt sick. Very sick.

.

"Why can't I help them?" Elizabeth cried, head in her hands. Jack had his arms wrapped around her. Elizabeth had tried what she always tried to do when they had Nightmares; enter them. But this time, something was blocking her from doing so.

"We'll figure it out, okay? You're doing the best you can."

"Well it's not good enough!" She sighed. "I can't help them; they wont tell us anything!" Jack bit his lip, and Elizabeth caught that, "Did-Did Asher say anything?"

"He said he couldn't tell me because 'they' wouldn't let him. 'Beth-" He sighed, "They're hurting him. He has a hickey on his neck."

"What...?" Elizabeth whispered. "Who would-" She paused. "Nevermind." They both knew who she was talking about.

"We need to figure this out, quick." He said, "They're scaring him really bad."

"Sawyer said that she was a good pet when I tried." Elizabeth said, "Only Eris called Sawyer her pet." She looked at her hands, "And she had claw marks going down the side of her stomach."

"I just wish they wouldn't get hurt."

"I know. We have to stop them though. The abuse is becoming physical." Elizabeth bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. Jack kissed her temple, now holding her hands in his.

"Maybe Pitch or Kira can help-"

"Maybe my dad." She whispered. "I don't know if Kira can."

"What about Damien?" They had completely forgot about him. He seemed to have nightmares as well. Though, it didn't seem severe, just a slightly more amount than there should. But you never know.

"Absolutely. Just-Just in case." She said, "Has Asher or Sawyer eaten today?"

Asher was loosing all the weight he had gained, so he was back to looking dangerously thin. Back to seeing all his joints, his long, delicate fingers looking bony, just like the rest of him. Of course, someone would have to remind him to eat or force him to. Sometimes, he'd try to find a way out of it, or hide the food, or any possible way to get out of eating. This happened when the nightmares began. It seemed to leave a deep mark on him, whatever happened. A complete opposite of Sawyer.

Sawyer, at least, still had weight, but she was eating less junk and more diet stuff. It was noticeable that she was, because she was the type of person that couldn't stop eating. She was thin, yes, but she worked out vigorously. The constantly looked in the mirror, muttering 'not enough not enough'. She was gaining muscle, that was a noticeable difference, but she seemed dis-satisfied with it. In fact, she looked nearly disappointed with it.

"I know Asher hasn't. Sawyer, probably."

"They're calling him fat." Elizabeth suddenly said, watching as Damien tried to feed him a sandwich, which he refused. "Sawyer is being called weak by Eris."

"Are you sure it's Eris?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Right."

"But..." Jack turned to his wife, confused on this.

"But? But what?"

"I feel like Dwyer is doing this to Asher more than Chaos or Void. I don't know why." Jack glanced at his son.

"He better not. "

"We-We should go ask my dad and Kira." Elizabeth quickly walked away from her children, knowing they hated how they looked. Jack knew she had tears in her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**craps getting serious.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	67. Chapter 67

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Misaikoneho; mhm *smirks* I know what u thinking.**

**Edgerion; i'm thinking about four or five maybe.**

**Guest; updated now! XD**

**ENJOY~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pitch and Kira agreed to help. But that wasn't because Elizabeth looked ready to cry again because she didn't know what to do. Or that Asher and Sawyer were totally different than their usual selves.

Okay, who were they kidding. Those were the reasons.

So Pitch was with Asher, Kira with Sawyer. Jack was sitting across from Pitch, even though Pitch told him that Asher would be fine. But Jack knew Elizabeth was with Sawyer.

"You could go and get some sleep." Pitch said, his gold eyes staring Jack down. But he was used to it so he wasn't necessarily intimidated by him.

"No, I can't. Asher gets to terrified." Jack crossed his arms, mimicking Pitch.

"Hm." Pitch hummed, "I wonder why..."

"Why what?"

"How scared would he get?"

"Petrified. He'd turn as pale as me, and he struggled to breathe. Why?"

"I never felt it."

"Never?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Pitch didn't answer, because he was to focused on Asher as if he'd answer the question. Soon, Jack fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Kira was trying to get Elizabeth to talk to her.

"Tibbs?" Elizabeth had her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. She still hadn't fully forgave her for when she told Jack and her they needed a divorce, but that wasn't why she was mad.

"What?"

"Talk to me. Why are you mad?" Kira leaned in closer, "Do you still not forgive me-"

"It's not that." She sighed, "I'm just stressed. With Asher and Sawyer."

"What's it like to be a mother?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister before smiling. "It's great. The best feeling ever. I mean, you're raising tiny people that look like you and someone you love," She looked lovingly at Sawyer. Kira found herself doing the same, but more of studying her.

"But wasn't it weird having those suckers in you?"

Elizabeth laughed slightly, "It was. But it was also...magical, I guess." She looked back at her sister, "I can't really describe it." Kira nodded.

Jack woke back up to Asher screaming. He jolted awake, and scrambled to wake Asher up, but Pitch pushed him back.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed, but Pitch glared.

"How am I supposed to help him if he wakes up, you dolt?"

So Jack had no choice but to sit back and listen to Asher's sobs.

"Help me!" He screamed, thrashing about, "Please! Someone!" Jack closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He couldn't wait for Pitch to finish. He could hear Asher's deep and forced breathing. "_DADDY!"_

It was so heartwrenching and pain filled that Jack quickly got up, eyes wide. "You better be done." His tone was so serious and threatening it made Pitch so surprised.

"You can wake him up." Jack was at Asher's side in less than a second, shaking him gently and muttering that he was safe. He woke with a gasp, and he didn't even have time to breath when Jack wrapped his arms around him.

"You're okay, baby, I promise. No one's gonna hurt you, okay? You're safe." Pitch watched, but he wasn't paying attention. He knew it was serious when Elizabeth said she couldn't enter their dreams.

But even _he _couldn't.

Sawyer, unlike her terrified twin, she just woke up with a jolt, and nothing else. Sure she struggled a bit before doing so, but Kira was focusing so much anyway. Sawyer sighed in disappointment, tears beginning to rim her eyes.

"Sawyer?" The said girl turned to look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth cut a sigh, and hugged her daughter.

"Mom?" Her voice cracked.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth sighed, kissing her daughter's hair.

"Why are you sorry?"

Sawyer didn't answer for a while, "You'll see." Kira looked at her sister the same way she looked at her; shock.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_WHACK!_

Sawyer punched the punching bag with all her strength, then kicked it several times before punching it again.

"Kid, you're gonna break that-" Bunny said, but Sawyer didn't listen. When she stopped when was gasping for air. She was sweating horribly, but Sawyer didn't care. Because she was only wearing a black sports bra and royal purple basketball shorts, you could see her growing six pack, which anyone looked at with surprise.

"What?" She breathed. "I'm surprised you're not with Kira, making out or something." Kira's ears and cheeks tinted pink.

"Ha." Death sniggered, and Bunny's ears flattened.

"Shut it, kid."

"What you gonna do about it?" Her looked was certainly intimidating, "You wanna fight?"

"No." He replied.

"Lucas!" Sawyer yelled, "Fight me!"

"Why?" He asked, walking over.

"Just do it."

"Fine?" He looked confused. Soon Sawyer was throwing punches and kicks, Lucas not knowing how to dodge them, before he gave up.

"You givin' up that easy?"

"Yeah."

"Death, fight me." Sawyer challenged. Everyone seemed to pause, even Death.

"Why me?"

"I want to see how strong I am compared to a god."

"Why?" Cerys asked, confused. Sawyer paused for a split second before shaking her head.

"No reason."

"You sure?" Death said as Sawyer was directly infront of her.

"Positive."

And actually, to Sawyer's credit, her and Death did keep the fight lengthy, but Death-of course- won. Sawyer was thrown to the ground, panting, a sad look on her face. She closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears.

"You okay?" Kira asked. Sawyer nodded, though her eyes were still closed. She forced a laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

_'Pathetic.' _Eris purred, _'I guess you can't stop me from our games, my little pet.'_

_'Don't worry.' _Sawyer breathed, '_I will.'_

_'We will see , my snow white queen, we'll see.'_

.

When Asher collapsed- due to not eating-, he just laid there, blinking the black spots out of his vision. It was as if he was perfectly fine by it.

Jack and Daniel, however, were not.

So Daniel was holding Asher down, using his knees to hold down his arms, trying to pry his mouth open so Jack, who was holding a sandwich with an unimpressed look on his face, could feed him. Asher had suddenly gained every bit of possible energy, and was trying to get away while keeping his full lips pressed together firmly.

"Open your mouth, Asher." Jack said, holding the sandwich close to Asher's mouth, "You've got to eat, baby." Asher made a groaning noise of disgust. "_Now." _He demanded. Asher stared fearfully at the sandwich.

"Ashie, I'll make you a deal," Damien said, walking up with a mug in his hand, "You eat all of this sandwich."

"What do I get?" He grumbled.

"I'll give you my coffee." Damien, Sawyer, Lucas, Blaize and Mia thought it would be funny of they hid the coffee machine from Asher, only them knowing where it was at-along with everyone else. "And I'll know if you keep it in you. Deal?" Asher stared, considering it. Usually, he would have done anything for coffee, but now he was hesitating. Damien sighed, looking at the dark liquid. "Or I could just drink it all-"

"Deal." Asher said once Daniel got off him, and he reached for the mug, but Damien stepped back.

"Eat the food."

This made the blonde run a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. "Do I really-" He paused when Damien took a sip. Soon, he was munching at the sandwich. He tried to push away the voices that were hissing at him to stop, and that he was fat enough, and it nearly made him stop. He realized that he was wincing with eat bit he took. It hurt to swallow, feeling like something was clogging it up. He could feel the calories.

"Oh," Damien said, "You can't throw it up after, either." Asher's body lurched forward in shock, he nearly dropped the repulsing sandwich. The remaining chew felt harder to swallow as if it suddenly became cotton. Damien crossed his arms as Asher gave him the most betrayed look. Asher felt so sick.

"You-You do what?" Jack could barely speak. Asher-his baby- was doing anything he could not to eat, he knew that, but-but to go this _low? _Asher inched away from the disappointed look his father was giving him.

"No, Ashie." Daniel breathed, completely shocked. "Why?" That was a question he couldn't bring himself to answer. Betrayal and guilt were the only things he really felt at the moment.

_'Because you're fat and worthless.'_

"You-You p-promised..."He whimpered pitifully to Damien, who bit his lip.

"I kept it a secret long enough. I'm sorry."

"B-But you _promised me." _He whispered. He blinked back the tears.

"We need to have a talk, Asher." Jack said, "You and your sister." Asher never saw so much disappointment in his eyes as he did now, and he knew it was because of him.

_'Nice going, you pig.' _The snooty voice sneered.

_'Shut up.' _He responded back.

_'Never.'_

.

.

"Jack? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as her frantic husband dragged her behind him.

"This is serious. This is really serious. Where is Sawyer?"

"I-I don't know, why-"

"I don't care, they are telling us."

"Jack, you're starting to worry me-" Jack stopped, turned around and placed his hands on her shoulder gently.

"Asher. Oh, god 'Beth. It's about Asher." Now Elizabeth was confused, mixed with worry.

"What about Asher?" Jack gave a shaky sigh, his hands falling limp at his sides.

"You know how we have to force him to eat?"

"Yes...?" She didn't like where this was going. Jack opened his mouth again, but no sound came out. He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. Elizabeth took in how distraught he looked. "Jack?"

"He throws it up right after." Elizabeth gave a sharp gasp, covering her mouth with her hands.

"N-No..." She shuddered, tears threatening to break free. Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close and as tightly as he could. "No, you're-you're lying...he isn't..."

"Damien mentioned it, Asher confirmed it. I-I know...it's hard to believe." He didn't know what to say, but he was doing it to convince himself and her.

"How long has he...?" She simply refused to say it.

"I'm guessing since the nightmares started. But who knows."

"A-Almost a month?" She gasped.

"Yeah." Jack replied, "We're going to get some answers, though."

.

"Why are we here?" Sawyer grumbled, crossing her arms. Asher was sitting next to her, fidgeting uncomfortably. He kept tugging his shirt collar up, but Jack and Elizabeth knew he was trying to keep the hickey hidden. Who could blame him?

"You are going to tell us." Elizabeth said, and Asher's head shot up to look at them in shock.

"W-What?"

"You heard us." Jack said. He grabbed a bowl and handed it to Asher. He hid his disgust. It was grapes. They didn't expect him to eat this, did they?

"I'm not hungry." He lied, but Jack's swift glare told him to shut up and eat. He grabbed a grape, looked at it for a few seconds before putting it in his mouth. He nearly gagged as he felt the calories form the tiny grape. He forced himself to swallow. "Can I stop now?"

"No." Jack said. Asher sighed, and continued to eat.

"Look I get it that you guys want to help, but I think Asher's the only one that needs help here." Sawyer deadpanned, but Asher looked at her in surprise.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah." She raised an eyebrow, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you kidding?" Asher laughed, "Great lie, Sawyer. Got anymore?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you can use them when you're throwing up." Asher gasped, eyes wide.

"Okay, you two, stop!" Elizabeth cut in, but they ignored her.

"Oh, real mature Sawyer. I bet that's how you get people to trust you." He sneered.

"At least I'm still eating!" She snapped.

"And? You've become a real bitc-"

"Asher!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, really? At least I'm not a sex object!" All the anger washed away from Asher's face, he went absolutely still, his eyes held no emotion. Jack and Elizabeth were to shocked to say anything. Then Asher stood up, and walked away. Sawyer seemed to realize her mistake.

"Wait, Ash, I-I'm sorry." She tried, but Asher said nothing and kept walking.

"What was that, Sawyer?" Jack demanded once Asher had fully left.

"I-I didn't mean to say that!" She defended, but Jack was following Asher.

"I cannot believe you said that." Elizabeth whispered, "You know-" She gave a frustrated sigh. Sawyer felt like doing the same.

_'You are such an idiot!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**glad we ended on a happy note!**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you al and see you next time!**


	68. Chapter 68

**hey guys! wassup?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Misaikoneho; mia was made for asher but then I realized she kicked but at being single xD and pfft. yeah, 'innocent ears' XD I think asher will be on the same boat, or with Damien or damien and sawyer. but it'd be like the twins sharing Damien. man that sounds weird. oh well.**

**Autumn Df (Guest); yeah pretty much XD**

**Edgerion; Four to five? what does that mean? XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher couldn't keep his tears in. He tried, he did. But the pressure on him was to much, he was sick of the pain and the insults. And to hear them not only from 'them', but Sawyer too? He took in a shuddering breath. She was an _idiot. _He hated her.

_'No you don't.'_ He thought.

"Asher?" Lucas asked, concerned. Asher jumped and looked over at the group of four, all them looking just as concerned.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked, grabbing his shoulder. He forced a laugh and a smile.

"Yeah."

"You're crying." Mia noted.

"And you're shaking." Blaize said. He sighed, frustrated.

"I'm fine."

Damien's eyebrows furrowed, "Did someone call you something?" That made Asher jump in surprise, giving Damien a shocked look. Then he glared.

"Why do you care? And why should I tell you? You'd just tell everyone!" He shook himself out of Damiens grip.

"It was for your own good! You needed to eat and keep it in you!"

"Ashie, what's he talking about?" Lucas whispered, and Asher knew he couldn't lie to him. But he kept his mouth shut in shame.

"I-I haven't been eating."

"We know that, but we make you eat." Blaize said, and Asher nearly smiled at her not getting it.

"No. I-I..." He gulped, "Nevermind."

"Asher," Damien began, but Asher cut him off.

He shook his head. "I can't." He quickly turned around and ran.

.

After looking for Asher for a good solid thirty minutes, he sighed. Where was he? Then he heard it. A slight sob.

"Asher?" He looked and saw Asher sitting on a window seat, his forehead resting on his knees. His eyes were closed. "Asher?" He tried again, gaining his attention. Asher looked up in shock, then his eyes grew emotionless again as he returned in his first position.

"Hi, daddy." He whispered, and Jack nearly cringed. Asher only called him that if he was scared or very upset.

"Sawyer didn't mean what she said-"

"Oh yes she did! I know she did!" He grumbled angrily, glaring out the window. "It's true, though."

Jack didn't know he could get so angry over that one little sentence. "Asher, quit that."

"Quit what?" He asked cautiously, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Putting yourself down!" He nearly snapped, he did, but he held on a bit longer.

"You don't get it! Okay?! You don't!" Asher yelled, "I am fat! Why can't any one see that? Sawyer's practically perfect! Why can't I be like that? I'm a complete mess!"

Jack gave an irritated sigh, "I don't care what 'they' told you, okay? You aren't fat. You are not an object. You're not worthless. You're my son. Got it? You're my baby and I hate to see you starve yourself or think badly about yourself, okay? I do." He took a step forward, "You are the skinniest little boy I've seen, and you're no where near fat." Asher was silent, and Jack knew he was thinking about his words.

"B-But they said-" He tried, but Jack softly laughed sadly, and sat next to Asher.

"I don't care. They're trying to manipulate you, baby. Don't believe a word they say."

Asher's mouth opened and closed, deciding what he was going to say next. "I can't help it. I can't do anything about it. I try not to listen, but they're voices just kind of...get me." Jack nodded, listening to ever word. If Asher was going to start talking about this, he would most certainly let him. "They taunt me. They laugh at me. They humiliate me." He took a deep and shaky breath. "They hurt me."

Now that's what Jack found unsettling. Dreams shouldn't be able to touch you. If they did, it was only because you thought it was, so the dream actually never touched you. But this...Jack knew this wasn't it. At first, Jack thought it was just a bad dream, until Elizabeth told him this wasn't normal. And then the bruise on his neck that he obviously couldn't have possibly done to himself.

"Ashie?" Jack found it hard to remember when Asher's eyes were bright and happy, but now they were just dull and lifeless, "Can you tell me who 'they' are?"

He quickly looked away. "I-I don't think I'm allowed to..." Jack sighed.

"Ash, you know how serious this is," Jack wished that Asher would just look at him, " If they're hurting you, it needs to stop."

"I-I'm just scared..."

"I know, I know," Jack forced a smile, "But don't worry, I'm going to put an end to it. You just have to tell me who's doing it."

Asher fidgeted slightly, struggling to say it. "Dwyer." He finally said. And that's it. Jack froze slightly, confused.

"Any...Anyone else, Ashie?" He stayed as calm as he possibly could.

Asher just stared at Jack, full lips at a frown, his eyes telling him that's it.

"Chaos and Void...not there?"

"They're not the ones hurting me physically." His voice was so soft and quiet, "They are mentally. They're the ones calling me fat."

Jack's mouth went dry, "And Dwyer-" He gave Asher the hickey. That means he _touched him. _That sick, twisted son of a b-

"Yeah." Asher whispered, tugging at his shirt collar unconsciously. "Chaos and Void couldn't make it to where it would stay even when I woke up. He was merely 'teaching' them." He put air quotes over 'teaching'. God, they were trying so hard to humiliate him.

"But they didn't..." He couldn't say it, but luckily Asher understood what he was implying.

"N-No. They-They would...touch me...smother me..." His voice cracked. " You'd always wake me up before they could do anything...more..." Asher was obviously uncomfortable explaining this. "But when Grandfather tried to get in my dreams, and when they began undressing me..." He trailed off, "I forgot Grandfather was there. I was wondering why you weren't waking me up. I knew you were there. So I was getting really scared."

"Oh god..." Jack rubbed his face, head in his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs. If he'd known that, he would have woken Asher up as soon as he began screaming, no matter what Pitch said. Jack felt a light hand set on his back. "Anything else I need to know?" He asked.

Jack wasn't expecting the answer he got. "Y-Yes." He slowly looked at his son.

"What is it?" Asher looked more nervous than before. His hand fumbled the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt. Finally, he rolled it up. Jack was pretty sure he turned green from how sick he was feeling. On his wrist, the word 'FAT' was carved in large capital letters. It seemed pretty deep. Jack knew they would leave scars. "Please, please, _please _tell me you didn't do this baby." Jack didn't know what he'd do if Asher said yes.

"No, I didn't!" He quickly defended, and Jack noted that Asher's body was shaking from his nervousness. "Dwyer did. I-I didn't listen to him." Jack closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It's fine, daddy, you didn't know." Asher was comforting him. Why? It should be the other way around. Then he found himself wrapping his arms around Asher, burying his face into his son's neck. Of course his skin was freezing compared to Asher's own, which was warm. Jack didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to help him? He certainly wasn't going to let them continue.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to make them stop. I promise." Was all he said-what else could he say?- and Asher nodded.

"I know you will."

.

.

Sawyer felt so horrible. She regretted what she said to Asher. She needed help just like him. She didn't even know what possessed her to say that. It might have been when she lost the fight between her and Death. Yes, she as pretty upset about that. Sawyer was working so hard to be as strong as a god-she knew she could be, she was the Mad Hatter. Rules didn't apply to her. But she had to stop Eris. The arguments they had...the things Eris made her do...Sawyer shut her eyes tightly.

She knew what was going on with Asher, every detail. Every horrible, awful detail. Eris would show her, and every time Sawyer wanted to kill Dwyer, Chaos and Void. Every time Sawyer looked at him she saw his terrified look when they pushed him to a corner, knowing that he had no possible way to escape. Or when they pinned him down, and did as they pleased with him. Asher never deserved this. Not at all. Sawyer constantly wondered why her twin was the poor victim, and that there was nothing she could do. She knew how much it weighed him down, and Sawyer wanted to take some-if not all- of that pain away from him. But she couldn't.

She wouldn't blame him if he said he hated her. Yes, she deserved that completely. What she said was way out of line. Completely unacceptable. Her mother just couldn't look at her after Asher and her dad walked out. She knew her dad wasn't happy about that either. But still, Elizabeth said that they should go look for them.

But she was just so _tired. _She was so annoyed, her patience was low with everyone and herself. She was tired of not being strong enough. She was annoyed that Chaos and Void continued to hurt her brother. Her patience was really low with Eris.

"Whats wrong with Asher?" She paused to look over at the group of four.

"Huh?"

"Asher. He was crying. What happened?" Damien repeated.

"Do you know where he went?" She sounded a bit urgent, making them realize she was the reason he was upset.

"What did you say to him?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing important. Which way did he go?" When they just stared she sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"That way." Blaize pointed behind her.

"Thanks." She waved them away and quickly walked past, her mother and the four giving her a worried look.

Then she saw him, sitting on a window seat, Jack sitting next to him. They were talking about something, but Asher was actually smiling, and his eyes looked brighter. Sawyer didn't want to ruin that. Her dads smile was softer and he was probably smiling at Asher. What was she going to say?

"Hey." When Asher looked at her his smile vanished completely. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Hey." He said back. Jack sat back, crossing his arms, waiting to see what would happen next. Jack looked at Elizabeth, and they had a conversation just by looking at each other.

"Look, Ash, I'm so so sorry." Sawyer muttered, looking at the ground and shuffled closer. "I-That was stupid of me to say,"

"Understatement, but go on." Asher obviously didn't want her talking to him.

She sighed, "Look. I know exactly whats going on."

"How?" She knew that tone on him-guarded.

"I-I just do." She looked away from her brother and avoided eye contact with either parent. But she forced her eyes back to Asher, and locked eyes with him. "Now. Like, forgive me or tell me you hate me."

Asher scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Wow. Thanks for the quick apology."

This made Sawyer groan and throw her hands in the air. "What the hell do you want me to say? You know I'm horrible at other peoples feelings!"

"You're not horrible," Asher said, "Just inconsiderate. There's a difference."

"Okay, fine, I'll give you the best apology I can possibly give. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that, that was dumb of me, and I'll learn to be nicer to people if possible. And I'm sorry for saying that you only need help because Eris is annoying me and I need just as much help as you do but I'm to stubborn to admit it!" Sawyer's chest tightened at what she said. Asher smirked slightly.

"You are stubborn."

"Shut up." Her face flushed.

"Eris?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, "She laughed, looking at her wrist, "Look at the time! Got to go!"

"But you're not wearing a watch-" As fast as the wind, she zipped away.

"I'll go talk to her." Elizabeth said, walking away.

.

.

Sawyer was pacing back and forth in her room, biting her nails.

"Oh god, stupid Asher and him making me say things." She gave an aggravated sigh.

"Sawyer?" Elizabeth lightly knocked on her door. Sawyer froze slightly, a thousand curse words running through her mind.

"Come in, I guess." Sawyer fell on her bed, face down on her pillow just as Elizabeth walked in. Elizabeth forced a smile, even though Sawyer wasn't looking at her.

"Hey," She said.

"I know you want me to talk, but I'm not easy to crack like Asher."

"I never said that," Elizabeth laughed slightly, "But I would like it if you would talk to me." Sawyer knew her time was up. She knew her mother wasn't going to let her get out of this.

"Fine." Sawyer flipped over. "About what, exactly?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do." She breathed. "Okay, it's just Eris."

_''It's just Eris'?' _Elizabeth thought, confused. Who was she kidding? "Go on."

"She tests me. That's-That's it." She shrugged, "Can I go now?"

Elizabeth knew something was seriously off. Sawyer was treating her like Elizabeth was born yesterday. She wasn't stupid. And plus, the familiar tug of protectiveness came back.

"No."

"But I told you-"

"Barely." Elizabeth gave her daughter a look. "Elaborate." When Sawyer gave her a confused look Elizabeth sighed, "Sawyer I know you know what that means. Stop stalling."

"Stalling?" Sawyer asked, "I'm not stalling. Why would I be stalling?"

"Sawyer."

"Stalllllliiinnnngggg." Sawyer trailed the word, "Stalling."

"Sawyer Grace-"

"Stalling. Verb. To stop or cause to stop making progress," Sawyer continued, not noticing her mother's flat look. "Synonyms are obstruct, hinder, interfere, impede,"

"Annoying," Elizabeth muttered.

"Block, thwart, hold up-"

"Sawyer quit that and answer me." Her voice was so sharp and demanding Sawyer paused.

"Halt?" She laughed slightly, forcing a smile, but Elizabeth wasn't buying it.

"Stop."

"Fine." She sighed, sitting up, "Like I said, she tests me. She knows my weaknesses, and uses them against me."

"Like what?"

Sawyer paused, "Someone hurting Asher. Or Damien, or anyone I care about. My fear of deep water. Or-" Her breathing hitched suddenly, making Elizabeth wonder quickly what was wrong, until she remembered.

Tartarus.

"Does Damien get nightmares too?"

"No. Eris leaves him alone." She shook her head in dismay. "I can tell. She told me, and he said he hasn't had any except for one night." She laughed bitterly, "I know why she's doing this to me."

"Why?"

"I'm her pet." She spat, "Of course she is. The Mad Hatter is very powerful. I'm very powerful." She whispered the last sentence. "And I'm dangerous." She sounded oddly calm. "Very dangerous." She even looked calm, which was beginning to make Elizabeth feel uncomfortable. "The average raindrop falls at 7 miles per hour." Sawyer popped up.

"What?" Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"I thought you should know." Sawyer shrugged.

"Okay," She smiled softly.

"Eris said that the Man in the Moon is bad." Her features turned to more an innocent curiosity, "Is that true?"

"Honey, Eris is bad. Don't listen to her."

"But she said I'm bad. Am I?"

"No, you're not-" Elizabeth tried to soothe her, but Sawyer cut her off.

"I killed children." Elizabeth froze, absolutely terrified.

"W-What...?"

"I didn't mean to." Sawyer couldn't seem to stand this fact, because her breathing was becoming quick. "Eris said if I saved them they would live. I tried, I really did, but I was always just a second off-" Her voice cracked, her breathing became unbearably quick like she was hyperventilating,"DeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeadallofthemaredeadItriedsohardbutIwan'tfastenoughItriedItriedItried-"

"Sawyer, I can't understand you, slow down baby," Elizabeth cupped her face in her hands.

"They're dead. I tried, I did. I did I did I did I tried I failed and I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault." It was scary how fast her mood changed.

"What would dad say about this?" Elizabeth paused, even though she knew the answer. The Guardians would blame Eris, and never Sawyer. Especially Jack.

"He wouldn't blame you. Nobody else will, I promise." Sawyer sniffed, nodding.

"Human thigh bones are stringer than concrete," Sawyer's voice was shaky from crying.

"Baby, why are you telling me this?" She asked, slightly amused.

"I can't help it." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "T-Thirteen."

"What?"

"Thirteen," She said again, looking at Elizabeth as if she should understand what she was talking about. "Thirteen."

"Baby, I don't know what-

"Thirteen children."

"Oh..." Elizabeth whispered.

Sawyer killed thirteen children-

What was she thinking?! It was Eris who killed them, not Sawyer!

"She was also very close to me." Sawyer muttered, arms crossed, "Past the point of personal." Elizabeth eyebrows furrowed, not really liking this. "But Asher has it worse."

"Honey that doesn't mean that you can ignore your problems just because someone has it worse, even if it is Asher." Elizabeth smiled, "Your feelings are valid."

"Yeah." Sawyer smiled back. "Can I go now?" Elizabeth nodded, and kissed her forehead.

"If you ever need to talk I'm always going to listen, okay baby?"

"Thanks mom." Sawyer quickly hugged her mother, before walking out of the room.

It worried her about the mood swings, spouting random and useless facts, and-

And then it hit Elizabeth with such force that it hurt. Sawyer was _truly _becoming mad.

And Elizabeth didn't know how to feel about this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ahh. there we go! imma go listen to Panic! at the Disco or something now.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	69. Chapter 69

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Misaikoneho; Nah, Ashies still depressed. and no, Eris killed them, not Sawyer**** XD**

**Autumn Dragonflame; what are you confused on? Just ask me and ill answer!**

**Edgerion; why thank you! also, I was actually considering dwyerxasher for, like, a couple chapters. but it would have been more like those forced/abusive relationships due to dwyers character XD**

**QUESTIONS!**

**'Why not make a new OC for Asher?'**

**I dunno. I mean, Mia was made for him, but now shes gonna remain single. Maybe like a bestie for him? XD**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jack, I'm seriously worried." Elizabeth said, cuddling next to Jack. She had explained everything to him on Sawyer, after he explained everything that Asher had said. He sighed, and squeezed her closer.

"I know, I am to."

"Sawyer-she's losing her sanity." She whispered. Jack shut his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't talk like that. She's strong. She'll be fine."

"What about Asher?"

"Let's not start that-"

"Jack, this is very serious!" Elizabeth turned to look at him. "I know it's hard to talk about this, but if they're hurting Asher-"

"They will stop." He said lowly.

"How do you know?"

"I'll make them." His tone was deadly serious. "Even if I have to kill them." Elizabeth brushed off his dark comment, even though she agreed.

"Jack if they're hurting him in his dreams there's nothing we can do!" She then whispered, "Nothing I can do..."

"'Beth you're doing the best you can," He soothed, caressing the top of her hand with his thumb. "We will figure something out; we're a team, remember?" Elizabeth nodded, although she didn't look convinced.

"But why is Dwyer suddenly wanting Asher?"

"Because he's a psychotic maniac." He said with out missing a beat.

"I know he is."

"So is Eris."

"That is true, also." Elizabeth sighed. Her eyes closed lightly, but it didn't help the worried expression she had. Jack faced her, his face close to hers, and just studied her. God, she was breath-takingly beautiful.

"Don't worry, 'Beth. Everything is going to be okay." He murmured, kissing her softly and sweetly. She opened her eyes, a soft, forced smile appearing.

"I hope so."

.

.

.

Lucas stared at Blaize, memorizing her features even more than he already has. He will admit, this Vampire was very good-looking.

Wait. What was he saying?

"What are you looking at?" Blaize said, giving him a concerned look.

"U-Uh..." He stuttered.

"Busted." Asher muttered next to him. Damien laughed a little, smirking, while Mia rolled her eyes at Damien.

Sawyer leaned close between the two, "Blaizcas."

Blaize leaned close to Sawyer. "Sia."

Lucas decided to join. "Sawmien."

"I swear if you are talking about ships that involve me again I'll kill you." Mia said.

"Ashmien!" Blaize suddenly said, as if that would cover her up. Asher gave her a flat look.

"Ashia?" Lucas offered with a slight laugh, but Mia gave a sharp glare and he went silent. Damien, unfortunately, was silent also.

"Quit shipping us. It's weird." Asher said.

"Did you eat today?" Damien suddenly said, and a noise erupted in Blaizes throat, almost like a squeal. Damien and Asher gave her concerned looks, but Asher leaned close to him.

"No I didn't. Tell anyone and you'll find out I'm more like my dad than you all realize."

"Oh, a threat?" He smirked, "What are your pranks like? Balloons filled with water?" That's when he remembered Asher was incredibly smart. "Wait."

"No, you made your point clear." He smirked, and Sawyer whistled.

"Dang bro, who knew you could be so cruel?" Asher rolled his eyes at his twin, but he was smiling. After their talks with their parents, Asher and Sawyer knew that they had to help each other with their nightmares-namely Sawyer trying to make a deal with Eris, due to Dwyer never listening to Asher. They both acted like nothing had happened, and they preferred it that way.

"Just because I'm not a prankster like you or Lucas doesn't mean I don't have ideas."

"Like-Like what?" Lucas laughed a little.

"Nothing." Asher shrugged, looking innocent, but you could just _tell._

"Don't prank me and I'm good." Mia said.

"Don't worry." Him and Mia then bumped fists.

"Oh my god." Sawyer muttered, "You're-you're not planning on pranking me? Your dear, dear favorite sister?"

"You're my only sister."

"But-But-"

"I don't know." He hummed, "Maybe if you tell me where a certain appliance is-"

"No." Lucas blurted on accident, making Sawyer, Blaize and Damien quickly try to hush him.

"No? Okay then." He got up and walked away.

"We're dead." Blaize groaned. The other four nodded in agreement, wondering what Asher was planning.

.

.

.

Kira and Bunny sat awkwardly close to each other. They would glance at each other before quickly looking away. Kira bit her lip.

"So..." She said.

"So?" Bunny replied, a smile forming on his face.

"I bet you love this weather." Kira knew he hated snow. It was too cold for him, because he was, well, a spring holiday.

"Haha, yeah." He said, sarcasm in his Austrailian accent. "Do you?"

"No. I mean, it's pretty but I'm more into fall or spring." Bunny chuckled slightly.

"Me too."

"You seeing someone?" Kira blustered before she could stop herself, and mentally whacked herself. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. She never mentioned it to Pitch-due to his protectiveness, but she did tell Death- but she had a major crush on Aster. Bunny laughed, looking at the floor.

"Yes, actually." Even though Kira wouldn't admit it, that kind of crushed her, because she thought he was talking about someone else.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, if I date her, her father would kill me." That seemed to ring a bell in her head.

"Oh. _Oh. _Oh my god it's me." Kira gasped, the realization hitting her like a brick. Bunny smirked at her.

"Maybe." His tone totally said 'of course its you'.

"Wait," Kira said, "Does this mean...that we're-?"

"A couple?" Bunny hummed, "If you wan' ta'."

"Absolutely." Kira kept herself under control, but inside, she was screaming.

"Really?"

She laughed and nodded, but then remembered her father. "Oh, crap. If my father finds out..."

"Yeah." Bunny nodded, "We'll keep it a secret for now."

"Probably best." She laughed. Bunny smiled, nuzzling her.

"Yeah. I know that if Pitch finds out, its Jack all over again." She laughed.

.

.

.

Pitch knew something was up with Kira, he could feel it. Granted, he wasn't as protective with her as he is with Elizabeth, because she was the eldest and she wasn't used in any way. But, still, he was protective enough. And his fatherly instincts kicked in, and he knew he would have to find a spy. And, he found the best around. Because, well, this spy was like a ninja.

"So you want me to spy on Kira?"

Pitch sighed. "Yes."

"Any why would you want me to do that?" Sawyer smirked, her Converse clad feet resting on the desk between them. "I can give you some information right now."

"What is this information?" Pitch leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. Sawyer tsked, and made a gesture that said 'first my stuff'. Pitch threw a bag on the table, and cookies spilled out. Sawyer hummed in delight, grabbing one. "Okay, so we all know Bunny." She bit into the cookie, "I don't know if it's true, but I think they have a thing for each other." She laughed, not noticing Pitch's shocked look. "Anyone with eyes can see that. You'd have to be completely stupid not to see that...they...do..." She started to trail when Pitch gave her a look. "Nevermind."

"So you think you can see if that is true?"

"You underestimate me." There was that certain gleam in her eyes, and her smirk was growing more devious. "But I want something in return."

"What is it?" He sighed, thinking it was something stupid. Then Sawyer's expression changed completely, turning more serious that honestly made Pitch worried.

"Okay, I know you've tried before, so has mom, but just try and stop Asher's nightmares." Pitch blinked, not expecting that answer.

"What about yours-"

"Asher is more important." Sawyer cut him off sharply, "His needs to stop, I'm more worried about him than me. After all, he's stopped eating."

Even though everyone knew this, but Pitch was proud of both Asher and Sawyer. But now, after Sawyer telling him to try and stop Asher's nightmares than her own, that made him even more proud. She is loosing just as much sleep as him.

"Deal?" Sawyer questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I will try, but if it didn't work before-"

"Please. Just-Just-" She sighed, "You have to stop his."

"I said I will try, Sawyer," Pitch smiled. Sawyer sighed in relief, smiling back also.

"Okay." She nodded, "I'll spy on Kira for you." She held her hand out. "Its a deal?" Pitch rolled his eyes, but his hand clasped hers and they shook on it.

"It is a deal."

.

.

"Sawyer, what are you doing?" Death asked as Sawyer sneaked by, wearing a fake mustache and sunglasses. Her hood was up.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sawyer shushed Death was to long to the point where it was comical, and she pressed an index finger to Death's mouth. "Spying."

"Spying?" North asked, a smile on his lips, "Spying on who?"

"The two holidays that are together."

"Ooh. Kira and Bunny." Death nodded, and Sawyer laughed, but only because she realized it too. They high fived.

"Bunny dating my niece?" Tooth narrowed her eyes, "Bunny is my friend, but if he hurts her-"

"It's cool." Sawyer waved her off, her eyes focused on the couple that was out of hearing range. Her eyes flickered to the color red, but everyone was used to it by now. When Elizabeth and Jack walked in, of course they were confused on why their daughter was wearing a fake mustache. "He's a wimp." She added with a smirk.

"Sawyer?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, mom, do you know how Kira like her eggs?"

"What?"

"Y'know. Scrambled, boiled, colored," She lowered her voice as well as her sunglasses, "Fertilized?" Nearly everyone-mainly Jack, Daniel, and Death- gasped and starting laughing.

"Sawyer!" Elizabeth gasped while Jack was leaning on her for support, his forehead resting on his wife's shoulder.

"What? It was a simple question." She shrugged, pulling out binoculars and focusing them on the two.

"Jack quit laughing!" The back of her hand met Jack's chest lightly, and he did try, but he just continued laughing.

"Right, right, that isn't funny." He tried to be serious, but had to look away from Elizabeth and another wide smile came over.

"Yeah, yeah, Sawyer that wasn't funny." Daniel shook his head but his tone totally said 'that was hilarious'. Death quickly put her fist up and Sawyer fist bumped her before their hands fell quickly to their sides as Elizabeth glared.

"What?" Death asked.

"You're ridiculous." She sighed. Sawyer shrugged.

"I know. Sorry."

"Did your grandfather put you up to this?" Sawyer looked away.

"Mayyyyyybe."

"Oh my god."

"I said maybe!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ahhhh. there we go!**

**FUN FACT #1; Sawyer was originally an only child, and was supposed to have narcolespy.**

**Theres our first fun fact!**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**


	70. Chapter 70

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; I dunno. what if I do one-sided asherxdwyer? XD**

**Misaikoneho; narcolepsy is when you fall asleep randomly XD**

**Hamato Miwa; Sawyer: Uh oh!**

**Unicorn232003; Thank you!**

**QUESTIONS!**

**'Why did you change your mind and make Sawyer a twin?'**

**Well, it was actually from a review I got when Elizabeth was preggers, and it seemed like a good idea. Yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack could tell Asher seemed more happy, but then again he seemed to be better at lying also. Jack himself was a great liar, Sawyer could lie when she wanted to and act like she was a horrible liar when she wanted, Elizabeth was more honest and it was hard for her to lie, but Asher was slowly becoming like Jack. And honestly, Jack didn't want that to happen. Asher was the shy and honest one, Sawyer was more the liar and trouble maker. Jack didn't want Asher to become more like him and Sawyer, and he could tell Sawyer felt the same.

"Did you eat today?" That was all he asked to Asher.

"Yes." Asher replied without missing a beat, his back turned to him.

"Asher," Jack sighed, making him turn to face him, "Did you eat today?"

"I said yes." Oh god he was obviously lying. Elizabeth and Jack had Sawyer follow Asher to see if he was eating-which she was totally fine by that, and agreed in a heartbeat- and she informed them that he hadn't so far. Then she went back to spying on Kira.

"No you haven't." Jack thought Asher was fine after their talk. But Adair, when Jack asked why he still wasn't, told him that someone just doesn't go back to eating normally, or at all, if they had been pressured and bullied into not eating. Actually, that confused him, but then he understood. He guessed that he just didn't realize that.

"Yeah I have." Asher kept his eyes on him, knowing that if he looked away Jack would know he was lying. Jack stared back, and this lasted a while until Asher finally sighed, looking down. "Okay I haven't." He now avoided his father's disappointed gaze, "I-I'm s-sorry." Another thing about Asher, was that he stuttered a lot. He couldn't help it, but he only stuttered when he talked. Never when he sang. Must have been because of the nightmares. Asher sighed in an annoyed way, realizing he stuttered again.

"Don't get mad," Jack laughed lightly, "You can't help it."

"It's an-noying." He muttered.

"I bet it is, but now that I know you haven't ate today..." Jack gave Asher a look.

"Fine." He sighed, standing up. His frame was still tiny. Jack stared at his sons small frame before sighing and following him. After that he made Asher eat more than he actually could-which wasn't much, honestly- until Asher spoke again.

"You know," He began, "D-Damien and them don't think I c-can prank people."

"You can?" Jack asked, surprised, but Asher gave him a flat look, "I mean, yeah. You can!" He forced a laugh, but Asher obviously didn't buy it.

"I-I can."

"I know you can," Jack laughed, putting a hand on his unimpressed sons shoulder. Asher just sighed and rolled his eyes. His hand went to the collar of his shirt and lifted it up. That was another habit of his. But Jack wondered if there was another bruise on him that Dwyer put there. He hoped not. He wore long sleeved shirts now, due to the scar on his arm.

"I'll sh-show them." Asher smirked, and Jack will admit he saw more of himself than Elizabeth. If only he had that attitude when facing Dwyer, then he probably wouldn't be scared.

.

.

.

Of course, no one thought Asher's threats to be frightening. That is, until his first victim was tied to a chair, being dragged trough the Workshop, but they couldn't scream because duck tape was over his mouth, honey dripping from his hair and blue food coloring in the dark locks also, making it into this honey/blue sticky mess. Of course when the four found Damien, they laughed. He glared, and then it dawned on them that Asher _could _prank people, and that made them feel uneasy.

But Mia had noting to worry about since she knows what Asher is going to do next, only cause he told her. She may or may not be helping him either.

So now, the four felt uneasy while Mia scoffed at them.

"C'mon guys, why're so worried anyways?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's Asher." Daniel cut in as the rest of the adults had light smiles.

"Did you not see what he did to me?" Damien glared. His hair was tinted blue for the food coloring, and his hair still smelled like honey.

"I think you guys are just over-reacting." Tooth smiled.

"No way!" Sawyer yelped, "I swear, I don't know whats-"

"Hey." The four froze. Asher came walking in with a smirk. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin!" Blaize forced a smile.

Asher raised an eyebrow, "Did you guys really think I couldn't prank?" Their silence told him yes. "Whatever." He looked at Damien, "I see your hair is still blue." He smiled innocently, but Damien wanted to wipe the smirk of his face.

"Dang kid, you're actually intimidating!" Death laughed, "But why did you prank your boyfriend like that? You could have done something-"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Asher squeaked, eyes wide, and an embarrassed blush creeping up his face.

"Plus Damien is straight," Lucas said.

"Wait, what?" Damien gave him a confused look, "I never said that-"

Blaize gasped, a smile growing on her face. "You're gay?!"

"U-Uh-"

Sawyer suddenly realized what he was implying. "Dude are you kidding me?"

Asher realized it to, "No, please don't."

"He's bisexual!" Mia laughed, "Oh god this is great! Now Damien and Asher could possibly be a thing!"

"Mia!"

"Or Sawyer and Damien," She shrugged, "But, oh, the shipping war continues!" Blaize was to busy cheering to notice Asher's horrified look at Damien.

"Are you serious?"

"YES!" Blaize threw a fist in the air, dancing happily.

Daniel and Death laughed, high fiving each other. Kira gave them a look, as did Patrick, "No. It will be Sawmien." Kira said. The summer spirit and Death returned the look.

"Yeah right."

"STOP SHIPPING US!" Sawyer yelled frantically, but then everyone realized their sides, ranging form Sawmien, Ashmien, Ashia, Sia-minus Blaizecas because they knew it was going to happen anyways.

"Kill me..." Asher muttered, face in his hands. Damien only sighed, shaking his head.

.

.

.

Sawyer smirked, eyes flickering gold as she looked at Kira and Bunny. It was a 'date', and if Bunny didn't keep it PG, he would be hurt severely. Not by Pitch, but by her. Oh yeah, she knew they were really a thing. Score one for her being right.

Sawyer sighed as they acted lovey dovey, and it made her sick. "Maybe I should-WOAH THEY ARE ABOUT TO KISS NO NO BIG NO NO!" She squeaked, throwing her binoculars and running between the two, her eyes shut tight. They kissed her cheeks, opened their eyes and glared. Sawyer laughed slightly.

"Hi?" She offered as the two leaned back.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked her niece, who laughed.

"Oh that! Well, I was just-"

"You were spying on us." Bunny concluded.

"Yeah?"

"I cannot believe you!" Kira shouted, standing up. Sawyer gulped as Kira glared her down.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"How could you do this? Are you kidding me? Did my dad put you up to this?" Bunny and Sawyer noticed and oncoming Pitch, who unfortunately noticed them.

"Uh, Kira?" Sawyer tried.

"No! I swear, can't any one-especially you-" She snapped at Sawyer, "Can you just stay out of my love life?"

"Kira," Sawyer said as Bunny gulped thickly. Pitch crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Who cares if I'm dating Bunny? I mean seriously!"

Sawyer coughed, gesturing behind her. Kira seemed to realize who was behind her. As she turned around she forced a smile.

"Hey, dad."

"Good job, Sawyer."

"Yo'." Was all she said, trying not to laugh at the couple's expressions.

"I knew you put her up to this!"

"So what if I did?" Pitch kept his cool, but his sharp glare at Bunny made him freeze.

"Don't be protective," Death, Cerys, Adair and Patrick suddenly popped in. Adair had been talking to Patrick, but paused.

"Y'know? It'd be funny of he acted how he did with my brother." Cerys laughed.

Patrick laughed. "Ooh yeah!"

"You know what?" Pith said, "It is her life, I guess." Everyone had looked understandably surprised.

"Woah _what?"_ Death stuttered, while the others stood there in shock.

"You're kidding, right?" Patrick muttered.

"No I'm not."

"Wait-" Death put her hand up, "You didn't trust Jack-or really Elizabeth, for that matter- yet you trust the Guardian that you probably hate the most?" Bunny gulped again.

"Yep." He nodded. "She handled herself all this time, I can trust her." He glared at Bunny, "And I know that she can kill someone if needed. I will too, for that matter."

"I wont." Bunny managed to say.

"Th-Thanks, dad." Kira blinked, not really believing it herself. He was taking this...unbelievably well...

"Go find your sister, we need to talk." And then he walked away.

"Okay, what happened to the real Pitch?" Patrick asked, but no one knew how to answer that.

.

.

Kira had found Elizabeth with Jack, who was laying on her and her legs wrapped around his waist. Thankfully they were still clothed, and not doing anything Kira would have killed Jack for. But there was a bit to much kissing for her liking. Zephyr and Sam were laying in the corner. She cleared her throat, and Elizabeth and Jack's heads snapped to her. Elizabeth squeaked in embarrassment while Jack stayed in place, looking rather annoyed.

"What?"

"I need to borrow my sister." Kira glared, and Jack did the same.

"Can you borrow my _wife _later?"

"What do you need, Kira?" Elizabeth said, looking concerned.

"Dad needs us for something." Jack huffed in annoyance, and reluctantly getting up from his spot-not before kissing his wife passionately just to annoy Kira.

"Did Pitch find out about you and Bunny?" Elizabeth asked. Kira's face flushed, but then turned angry.

"Yeah. I swear you're daughter is a ninja."

"How did he take it?" Jack asked, hoping Bunny was still running for his life. Kira knew what he was implying.

"He was totally cool with it. Like, a threat and that's it."

"Are you kidding me?!" Elizabeth and Jack yelled. Jack looked pretty offended.

"Yep!" She laughed, pinching her sister's face lightly as she pouted. "Now let's go."

.

.

"What's wrong, dad?" Elizabeth asked, making Pitch look up from his book.

"Huh? There is nothing wrong." He closed his book. "I figured out the issue with the nightmares."

"Really?" Jack and Elizabeth's face lit up.

"Yes, and if I'm correct, we can enter them."

"What was wrong?"

Jack literally was so confused that he couldn't remember a thing. He just sat there with his dumb expression on his face. Elizabeth noticed this and laughed, kissing his cheek. He realized that she was happy that she was in tears, and he smiled to.

"You didn't get a thing I said, did you?" Pitch sighed.

"Uh, no." Jack rolled his eyes, "English, please."

"Someone-probably Eris or Dwyer- blocked us from Asher or SAwyer's dreams with a spell." Kira said, " I can't believe we didn't realize this sooner."

"So you know what to do now?"

"Yes," Kira said, making Jack smile, hope filling his chest.

"What do we do?"

"Okay, we can't really do anything if we get in there." Pitch explained, "But the more we watch what is going on the more we can interact." Jack didn't necessarily like the sound of that, neither did Elizabeth, but they still listened.

"Wait-so we can't help them?"

"Yes you can't, dolt." Pitch sighed.

"Okay," Elizabeth whispered.

"Only two people can enter the dream, well, maximum that is."

"Whoever is linking them will have to stay outside, so me and dad wouldn't be able to go in the dream." Kira said.

"But it's probably best to bring someone else, just in case."

"...Okay..." Jack said, "How soon can we do it? I mean, unless you're to busy making out with a rabbit." He coughed the last part.

"At least my dad trusts him more than you, jerk."

"Oh, yeah, I'm the jerk. I mean, at least I didn't tell a _happily married couple _to get a divorce." Jack waved her off.

"Real mature! Oh _wait."_

"You know what?" Jack and Kira were now face to face, glaring at each other dangerously. Pitch wondered if he should make them stop in case Elizabeth was getting upset. But Elizabeth stood up, smiling sweetly, and stepped between the two.

"Now, guys, I love you both, but I swear if you keep fighting," Her hands snapped to them, one gripping Jack's hoodie and the other gripping the front of Kiras shirt. She pulled them close to her. "I will rip out your tongues. Understand?" The nodded quickly while Pitch smiled. "Now _get along!" _The two were dumbfounded, but when Elizabeth glared they muttered apologies.

"Good."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ahh. well.**

**FUN FACT #2; Elizabeth was originally supposed to die from childbirth.**

**but y'know, crap happens.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	71. Chapter 71

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Unicorn232003; Yep! be warned for this chappie though, it gets dark!**

**Hamato Miwa; Sawyer: Eheh, about that *Starts sprinting***

**Autumn Dragonflame; thank you!**

**Misaikoneho; yeah, like really die! XD**

**Edgerion; ooh, whoops. eheh. well, this chappie does get dark! and that's a cute idea! sawyer teaching asher how to fight. imma do that!**

**Question of the Day!**

**What changed your mind on keeping Elizabeth alive?**

**She wasn't that important-weird I kno- but she grew on me. really, sawyer was supposed to be the main character, if that makes sense.**

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER GETS DARK!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira was standing in Sawyer's room with Elizabeth and Adair. Elizabeth shuffled back and forth when Adair put a reassuring hand to her back.

"It will be fine." She soothed her sister-in-law.

"I know, I'm just nervous." The other two could tell as Elizabeth shook, her head low.

"We're ready, just so you know." Kira smiled gently, putting a hand on her little sister's knee. Elizabeth nodded, looked at Sawyer's sleeping face and then all of her nerves washed away, and it made her lightly smile. She took a deep breath.

"Okay." Adair and Elizabeth closed their eyes, and they fell asleep.

.

Adair and Elizabeth were in this glass box. It was very big, actually, bug enough for fifty people to fit in there. Everything was white. The two looked around, their nerves never easing.

"Where's my daughter?" Elizabeth breathed, her voice shaking just like her body as a chill ran down her spine. Oh she wished Jack was here, but she knew he was with Asher.

"I don't know." Adair replied.

"Eris! Please! Just listen to me!" Sawyer's panicked voice ran through the air as she came into view, making Elizabeth nearly sob. Good. Sawyer was fine. She walked straight past them, walking along the glass, and Elizabeth tapped it to gain her attention, but she knew it wouldn't work. Sawyer didn't hear her.

"What is she wearing?" Adair asked.

Sawyer was wearing a long Greek toga and it was a pale blue. It made Sawyer's porcelain skin glow. Her platinum hair seemed surlier, and it was up in a high ponytail. White Greek sandals adorned her feet.

Eris, the person she was following, sighed, "Sawyer, my snow queen, I've told you before," Sawyer looked like she was going to interrupted, but she didn't, "It isn't my decision."

"Yes it is! Please!"

Eris looked much more sympathetic than she had before. Actually, in truth, Sawyer had grown on Eris, for her undeniable power and courageousness. And, for Sawyer's incredible beauty. The goddess would_never _admit this to the girl, but she was the most beautiful thing Eris had ever seen. But her power. She didn't know it yet-and Eris would find a way to abuse that- is that she was _nearly _as powerful as Man in the Moon.

You see, the Man in the Moon is the creator, but the Mad Hatter-the very first person who became him, and was known as just Hatter- was a servant. Due to his loyalty, Manny gave him power to pass on generations, and it worked well and in harmony. Until the first went insane, and refuse to pass it on. Of course, Manny couldn't stop him or take away power from the entity itself, but he did force it onto another man, hoping that this one wont go insane. He didn't, thankfully, but it kept going from there.

Sawyer is the first immortal-and a girl no less- to take on this power. Such a naïve thing, Eris could manipulate her well.

"No it is not." She smiled slightly, enjoying how Sawyer's face fell. She laughed a little.

"B-But-"

"Now, now, pet," Eris soothed, patting her head. "You know our deal."

Sawyer visible shivered, "I-I know."

"What is she talking about?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Or, we could find something..." Eris purred. Sawyer's head snapped up, her eyes wide with terror.

"N-No. I won't do it."

"C'mon, whats more important? Your brother or some random child?"

"I wont do it! I'm not going to kill another child!" She shook her head, "I-I mean, I wont let you kill another child."

"Oh, I believe you killed those children." Eris sighed, noticing that the information was killing her, "Poor things. They had parents who loved them, friends, but now they're dead, because of you-"

"STOP!" She screamed, wiping away angry tears. "I did _not kill those children! YOU DID!"_

Eris smiled, "If you were fast enough you could have saved them." She hummed.

"Quit." Sawyer grit her white teeth, her gaze murderous and hateful tears slipping down her face. "I didn't kill them Eris. I would never do that!"

"Yes you did." Eris argued back, "And, just for taking the lives of several children, I'm certain your father would be very disappointed in you." She glanced at the winter spirit, "I'm sure he would hate you."

"What's she talkin' about?" Adair snapped while Elizabeth gasped.

"Sawyer told me this..." She whispered.

"He wouldn't..." Sawyer muttered, shaking her head.

"You killed children, he is a Guardian, c'mon, you know the picture."

"This is emotional abuse." Adair whispered, stopping the silence between the two. Elizabeth just couldn't say anything, she was stunned into silence.

"I can't do this." She whispered, "I want to wake up."

"We have to wait for her to," Adair soothed, pulling her into a hug, "It's okay, it will be over soon." She glanced at her watch, but time didn't work here. She sighed.

"I hope it's soon." She said breathlessly.

"Don't you _dare _raise your voice at me!" Eris hissed them back to reality. Or at least, the dream.

"I can if I want! You're not my mother!" Sawyer snapped back.

"No, I'm not." Eris gave an angry, bitter smile to hide how furious she was to the girl, "But I am your master, " Elizabeth's heart skipped several beats when Eris's hand gripped Sawyer's throat, lifting her up, "And you will obey me, pet." Sawyer was thrown to the side, gaining minor scratches. But she simply stood up, a simple glare on her face. "Now for disobeying me..."

A golden ball of light appeared several feet away from the goddess and Sawyer. When Sawyer saw it, however, she turned paler than before, if that was possible.

"N-No, please..." Sawyer whispered, looking up at the goddess. Eris just smiled cruelly. The pain was so clear in Sawyer's eyes.

"Now, now, pet, you brought this on yourself. Five. four three," Eris counted down quickly, and before Sawyer could even move, Eris was at one. Sawyer sprinted towards the ball, where wolves were slowly creeping upon it. She was so close, she was, but the wolves quickly grabbed it and shredded it. A child's scream was heard, making Sawyer cry out and collapse to her knees as she covered her ears, noting that the child sounded around five.

"Oh no..." Elizabeth gasped, "Eris actually..."

"My sorrowful queen," Eris leaned down in front of Sawyer, who could still hear the child's scream, and laughed, "You were so close that time!"

"Don't talk to me." Sawyer sobbed, glaring at her.

"Oh, come on," Eris laughed, "Maybe next time you'll be lucky." Eris's hand went to Sawyer's face, but she slapped the hand away. Sawyer looked at the goddess and gave her a deep glare. Her eyes flickered gold. Her full lips that always had this blue dusting hue to them turned to a frown.

"Baby please don't do anything stupid!" Elizabeth pleaded, wishing her daughter could hear her.

"Shut. _Up." _Sawyer put all of her bitterness into those two words, and was happy with the affect.

Then everything blurred and Adair and Elizabeth woke up. The two woke with a gasp.

.

.

Jack had Daniel go with him. Of course, Jack was slightly worried what he would see and hear, especially when Pitch reminded him that Jack nor Daniel could not doing anything to stop what was going on.

Jack didn't even get a chance to open his eyes to the dream state when he heard Asher whimper in fear.

"Please just leave me alone..." His voice shook, and Jack snapped his head to see Dwyer calmly walking to Asher, like an animal would to his prey.

"Jack," Daniel whispered, looking at Jack with wide eyes, knowing how his staff glowed dangerously, "You know we can't-" Jack screamed and flung his staff at the glass, but it did nothing. Jack threw his staff down and pounded his fists on the glass.

"Jack, stop! It's useless!" Daniel said, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

"I have to do something!" Jack tried to fight his way out of his twin's grasp, but Daniel was more muscular and bigger than him, so it was pointless. Asher was shaking like a leaf, trying to take a step back.

"Did I say you could move?" Dwyer asked, peering close at Asher, and he shivered.

"N-No, s-sir."

And that's when they realized Dwyer abused Asher more than they thought.

"Oh god." Daniel muttered, both them noticing that Chaos and Void were nowhere to be seen.

"God, you're a mess," Dwyer commented, looking him up and down as he was circling the younger, who was clearly uncomfortable.

"Get away from him." Jack hissed dangerously.

"So many things I could do..." Dwyer commented, a light smirk on his lips and a dangerous glint in his eyes making Asher close his eyes tightly.

When Dwyer took a step closer to him, Asher couldn't help but cry softly. "What's wrong, darling?" Dwyer teased, leaning close to his face. Jack continued to claw at the glass, his hand shaking and eyes wide as this sick monster was scaring his baby. "I bet you're wondering where Chaos and Void are, aren't you?" Asher didn't say anything, his gaze remained on the ground. "They're in a bit, don't worry. But, now you're stuck with me."

"What does he mean by that?" Daniel said, trying to keep calm. It was no use getting angry if he could do nothing. Jack, however...

"Just leave me alone." Asher was trying so hard to not let his voice crack. Dwyer took another step forward close enough to were it was personal. Dwyer stuck a hand under Asher's pale chin and forced him to look at him.

"What was that?" He asked coldly, "What did you just say to me?"

"Pl-Please, leave m-me alone." His voice kept cracking to a whisper, but he looked Dwyer in the eyes, as much as he hated it. He just looked so angry at Asher, and he didn't know what he did wrong, he just wanted Dwyer away from him. Was that to much to ask?

"Don't hurt him, please." Jack whispered.

"I'm afraid not," Dwyer chuckled darkly, soaking in his fearful look. "But I seem to notice that those hickeys are gone." He sang those words, and Asher jumped back, his feet catching onto something, making him fall backwards with a scream. Jack's heart starting beating quickly. It was a bed.

"Nonononononono Dwyer leave him alone don't do anything!" Jack yelled, panicked, banging on the glass.

Asher screamed as his skinny wrists were pinned to the sides of the bed, being held down by dark ropes. He struggled, but he was to weak and fear was burning in his chest.

"Let me go! _Let me go!" _He cried desperately, but Dwyer, who was set atop him, laughed darkly.

Jack was livid by this point. He was hitting the glass so hard his hands were starting to bleed, "Don't you _dare _touch him you sick on of a-!"

"I think not." Dwyer grabbed a handful of Asher's hair tightly, making him gasp in pain, and Dwyer took advantage of that by crashing his lips against Asher's, making Asher's eyes go as wide as saucers in disgust, trying to force himself away from the older man's tongue. He knew Dwyer was going this to break him, and it was working. He used all his strength to try and free his arms, but it was a lost cause. The only thing he could do was cry out when a hit of disgust for himself hit him. Which was every few seconds. God he felt so _disgusting._

"ASHER!" Jack screamed, startling Daniel to no end. He's never heard Jack so worried before. Jack's breathing quickened, clawing the glass. He _had _to help him.

"There's nothing we can do!" Daniel shouted, but even he couldn't deny how much he hated this man. He didn't even look in the direction of where Asher was being forced to do stuff. His back was against the glass wall.

Jack watched with horrified eyes as Dwyer forced Asher's head back by tugging his hair, and bit into the pale neck, earning another cry from him. At some points Asher felt Dwyer lightly press his lips against his neck before he felt another sharp bite, making him gasp in pain, his stomach twisting in awful knots of disgust and shame.

This lasted longer than Asher wished it would have-of course, he wished it never happened in the first place- and Dwyer grabbed his wrists and put them above his head, Dwyer's hand holding them down. It was just like the ropes, he was to strong. Dwyer's free hand teasingly roamed Asher's body, slowly putting his hand under his shirt. Asher cried out again. All Daniel and Jack could hear was harsh sucking and Asher's sobs of revulsion, mixed with Dwyer's laughs.

"Help me! _Please!_" Jack nearly sobbed, feeling utterly hopeless as his son cried out for someone to help him. "Daddy!" Jack's forehead hit the glass wall.

"Oh he can't help you," Dwyer smirked against Asher's neck. He thought this was incredible fun, messing with the boy. Though, he wasn't as fun as Elizabeth, but he was pretty close. He didn't put up much of a fight like her, due to him being much weaker. Maybe that's why Dwyer picked him over her to mess with, Elizabeth was smarter than he gave her credit for and could fight. He enjoyed how defeated Asher was, he enjoyed being in control of someone. It gave him a sense of power.

"I'm here, baby...I'm here." Jack couldn't stand to watch. Asher thought he was out there, ready to wake him up. He had completely forgotten. "I promise it will be over. I promise, just stay strong." He kept muttering words of encouragement, and Daniel let him. The summer spirit put a hand on his back, knowing this must've killed him to watch his son being violated, and not being able to do anything. "Stop touching him." Jack warned to Dwyer, whom he was glaring at.

Daniel glanced at Jack, a sad expression on his face. He forced himself to finally look at his nephew, and instantly regretted it. His tan face went pale and slightly green. He closed his eyes and walked away. "Oh my god." That was all he could say. He was absolutely speechless.

"I need to wake him up..." Jack said, "He's counting on me."

"No, Jackie," Daniel soothed, "We have to wait for him to wake up."

Jack began to curl up in a ball, shutting his eyes tightly closed. "No, no! I have to wake him up! Dwyer's-" His voice cracked. Daniel sighed, understanding, and wrapped his arms around Jack. Suddenly, without any warning, everything bended and blurred, making Jack and Daniel wake up.

.

"W-Wha-?" Adair began to say when Sawyer blinked her eyes open.

"Sawyer?" Elizabeth was at her daughters side, moving her hair from Sawyer's face.

"Huh? Mom?" Elizabeth laughed slightly at Sawyer's drowsy tone. Kira and Adair shared a look, knowing they should leave the mother and daughter to themselves before walking out of the room.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here."

"Did it work?" Sawyer muttered, struggling to stay awake.

"Yes, it did." Elizabeth smiled. "And I promise your dad would never hate you, okay?"

That made Sawyer smile, even her eyes were still lightly closed, "I knew it." Elizabeth smiled back.

"Do you want to get up or sleep a bit more?" Sawyer thought, before sitting up. She yawned and forced her eyes open, rubbing them with her sleeve.

"Do you feel better?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I do." Sawyer gave a lopsided smile, but Elizabeth knew it was genuine. "I mean, lately I've been just annoyed anyways."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sawyer smiled.

"So what was this 'deal'?" Elizabeth asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh..." Sawyer rubbed the back of her neck. "I-I can't say."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." Sawyer said, her eyes flickering to green. "Sorry, mom."

Elizabeth knew she couldn't rush her. "O-Oh. Okay..." Sawyer looked a bit distracted. Sawyer could still hear the child's scream.

"You didn't kill those children." Elizabeth suddenly said, realizing what she was thinking, "You didn't."

Sawyer sighed slightly, glancing away, "I guess."

What? "Wait-What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth didn't like the sound of that.

"I don't know. Forget it." Sawyer shrugged before walking out of the room. Elizabeth sighed, pursing her lips in slight annoyance. Stubborn kid...  
.

.

Jack woke with a gasp. Once his eyes focused to the bright light, Pitch was hovering over him with a confused look on his face.

"Is he awake?" Jack asked, not wanting to see his son because he would see Dwyer pinning him down again.

"No? Why-" Screw it. Jack jumped up and ran to Asher, who was laying perfectly still, and began to shake him. "What happened?" Pitch's eyes bore into Jack's back, but his attention was fully on waking Asher up.

"Huh?" Jack momentarily looked at Pitch, and Pitch saw how worried he looked. "I-I'd rather not talk about it." He said, shaking his head quickly, his attention back onto his son. He heard Daniel groan behind him.

"Where are we-oh." He muttered, looking at Asher.

"What happened?" Pitch demanded, looking back and forth between Jack and Daniel. The twins glanced at each other.

"Well." Daniel began, "To put it simply; Ashie-" He paused at a tug in his chest. "He was molested."

"By who?" Pitch demanded again, this time his tone being 'if you do not tell me in three seconds you will both die.'. Jack sighed this time, running a hand through his hair.

"Dwyer."

"_What?!" _The twins winced but Asher suddenly jerked awake. He gasped and blinked several times, before looking at Jack. He reminded Jack of a deer caught in headlights.

"Asher-" Jack began, but the said boy wrapped his thin arms around Jack's neck, the sudden force nearly sending them both to the ground.

"You," Pitch pointed at Daniel as he seethed his words, but simply refusing to start yelling because of Asher, "Tell me everything." With this, he dragged him into the hall, closing the door.

Jack protectively wrapped his arms around Asher's back. "It's okay, it's okay," He said as Asher trembled. "You're awake, you're safe." Asher was silent. This made Jack slightly worried. "Asher?"

"Y-Yeah D-Daddy?" He muttered against Jack's shirt.

"Are you okay?" He knew he wasn't; that was a stupid question.

"I-I'm f-fine." Jack tilted his head to looked at Asher, and that's when he realized he was wearing a turtleneck. That didn't add up. In the dream Jack remembered he was wearing a shirt and jeans. But Jack saw an angry red mark appearing slightly above the sweater, and he bit make a sigh.

He leaned Asher back so he could look at him, but Asher's eyes were downcast, his face lowered.

"Baby, it's not your fault." Asher's bottom lip was swollen from Dwyer. He still refused to look at him. "Please look at me." He shook his head no. Jack gently cupped his face, noting how he winced from the touch.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow, startled by those two words.

"I'm sorry that I'm making you deal with my stupid problems-" Jack forced Asher back in a hug.

"Your problems are not stupid. Do not be sorry." Jack said firmly.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He whispered, his tone completely broken.

"Ashie..." He didn't remember. Oh god how would he react if Jack told him he saw everything? "I saw everything. I couldn't wake you up even though I wanted to."

Asher froze so still, his body going tense, "Wh...What?" Asher leaned back, eyes wide in horror. He stiffly tugged the color of his sweater up, watching Jack carefully. "You-You saw...?" A shaky hand went to push back his bangs. His expression was pure shock.

"How many times did Dwyer-" He stopped when Asher winced at the name. Jack grabbed Asher's trembling hands in his own, "How many times did he do that to you?"

He simply shrugged. Jack sighed, "Asher, baby, please answer me."

"I d-don't know." He strangled out, sounding like he was going to cry. "It's fine." He was struggling to speak, "Where's S-Sawyer?" He didn't even wait for Jack to speak before standing up, wiping his eyes and walk out of the room.

.

.

Sawyer knew her brother was upset as soon as she saw him. And at that point she knew it was her job to cheer him up.

"Hey bro!" Sawyer said cheerily, giving her contagious smile. Asher cracked one back as Sawyer wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey."

"Okay, I have something planned!" Sawyer spoke to him like no one else was there, but they were standing into the living room of their house, where the adults were also. Of course they smiled at Sawyer as she kept her act going.

"What's that?" Asher asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow. Jack walked in and sat next to Elizabeth, giving a worried look to Asher.

"We, dear brother, are going to watch a movie." It sounded simple enough, but her _tone._

"What movie?" By this time Asher was demanding what movie it was.

"Sixty-five million dollars to make it." Sawyer simply said, and Asher gasped in horror.

"_NO." _He quickly said, making Sawyer laugh.

"Oh yeah!"

"Not that movie! Please! Any other!"

"Sorry, bro! No can do!" Sawyer smirked.

"I though I burned that!"

"We have more copies." Sawyer shrugged at Asher's look.

"What movie?" Kira questioned.

"Don't say it's name." Asher snapped, pointing at Sawyer.

"Oh, _Food Fight?" _Daniel guessed, making Asher hiss like the name brought him pain.

"Yep." She turned to her brother. "I'm pretty sure Damien, Mia nor Blaize have seen it. I know Lucas has, because he saw it with us."

"Don't bring that kind of torture to those poor people. They don't deserve it."

"Eh." Sawyer shrugged. She hooked her arm in his. "Let's go!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I bet some of you hate me. whoops? And yes, Food Fight is an actual movie for those who don't know. *Shivers* for your own safety don't watch this awful movie.**

**FUN FACT #3; Dwyer having a split personality(a.k.a. Andrew) was last minute. I actually thought of it was a wrote the chappie dwyer and him argued.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	72. Chapter 72

**hey guys! wassup? I bet I left most of you speechless from the last chappie! :D**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autumn Dragonflame; yeah I like to be mean to them XD**

**Misaikoneho; on the Andrew/Dwyer thing I consider split personalities and evil twins to be the same thing. yeah it kinda sucks for Elizabeth and Jack, doesn't it? XD**

**Edgerion; someone else has seen Food Fight! ahh. I literally don't know anyone whos seen that god awful movie. *shivers***

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**'Will Dwyer ever die?'**_

_**nah dwyers gonna stay alive. where would this story be without him? probably a better place, but whats the fun in that?! XD**_

**ENJOY!**

**P.S! I WILL BE UPDATING SLOWER THAN USUAL, BECAUSE I WANT TO CATCH UP ON READING AND OTHER PROJECTS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack and Elizabeth found it hard to look at their children after what they witnessed. It was only worried glances. They refused to tell the other what happened, Jack not wanting Elizabeth to know what Dwyer was doing to their son and Elizabeth was the same.

But that doesn't mean that they didn't worry for each other, too.

"I don't want to do this." Elizabeth had whispered, "I can't do this."

"The more we watch the more we can interact." Jack had replied, even though he fully agreed.

"But-" Elizabeth interrupted herself with a sigh, "This doesn't sound selfish, does it?"

"No." Jack smiled lightly, although forced, "But we have to. They shouldn't go through anymore pain."

"What happened to Asher?" Elizabeth asked, not even looking at him. Jack hesitated.

"What happened to Sawyer?" He said, knowing her answer would be the same as his; 'I can't say'. Well, it was more like 'I wont say' but that didn't matter.

He was right, Elizabeth remained silent.

"It was awful." Her voice was even more quiet now. "Eris really did kill a child." When she looked at him with those gorgeous eyes, they were sad, "I-I can't believe she would do that. How could she do that?" Jack, along with the other Guardians, obviously noticed some lights going off. But they chose to believe it was because they stopped believing-which was party true, considering Eris only killed around fifteen children. Then some more lights would flicker on.

"I know. And to put that pressure on Sawyer?" He shook his head, "She can't handle pressure well."

"She's getting better; she's hiding it."

"So is Asher. I'm really worried about him, 'Beth." His staff flipped lazily back and forth between Jack's hands.

"He's getting better at lying."

"Yep. Unless, you ask him about it, and he's to fragile as it is."

"I swear," Elizabeth barely smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "When it comes to dating, you'll be more worried about Asher than Sawyer."

"Because I know Sawyer can handle herself, and be bitter and intimidating when she wants to be. Asher..." Jack trailed, "Well, people could use him to their advantage." As soon as he said that, he saw a pinned down Asher, Dwyer holding him down and laughing at him. "He's to naïve and sweet that he's a push-over. I don't know- I wont trust anyone that wants to date him."

"What about Damien?" Elizabeth's smile became bigger as Jack gave her a shocked look.

"W-What?"

"Damien?"

"Oh, no. 'Beth, don't tell me..."

"Sawyer and Damien make a cute pair, don't worry." She laughed at Jack's almost desperate look, "But so do Asher and Damien."

Jack highly doubted Asher would ever let someone of any gender-girl, boy, demi, poly, whatever they identify with-touch him in an intimate way. Sawyer, well, she's a flirt-much to Daniel and Jack's dismay, because that make her like them- but he wasn't so sure about her. She mainly flirts with Mia because she knew Mia hates it, she flirts with Blaize to make Lucas flustered, and she flirts with Damien, who blushes but keeps a serious face and tries to ignore her.

"'Beth...!" He whined, hating how people pair his kids with people.

"Yes?" She smiled, batting her long eyelashes at him that always made him melt-irony, I know.

"We can ship Sawyer with someone- just not Asher and Damien."

"Why? You wouldn't hate Asher because of his sexuality?" Elizabeth was obviously joking, knowing that wasn't the case.

Every time North threw one of his parties-which weren't a surprise, but still- _everybody _complemented Jack and Elizabeth for how such great parents they are. They would always share a confused look that said 'Huh? Us?'. Then they'd explain because their twins would randomly go up-namely Sawyer- and say 'Mom, Dad, I think I might like guys and girls.'. Elizabeth smiled warmly at her daughter, and said 'that's great, sweetie' without thinking. Jack did the same. Of course the people they were talking to gossiped about the couple happily. And, due to it being at a party, word spread fast. Needless to say, everybody thought Jack and Elizabeth to be a 'golden couple'.

"I don't think Damien is worthy enough for Asher." Especially since Damien struck a seizure out of Asher after they fought that one time, and Damien insulting him before. It seems like him and Lucas never really forgave him for that, and Damien knows it.

"Jack, let it go."

"I will never let it go!"

Elizabeth sighed at her childish husband as he turned away and slammed the door.

She waited a few seconds before he walked back in, muttering an apology.

.

.

"What...is this?" Damien asked as they watched the movie.

"It's awful, I know." Lucas laughed, "But that why its funny!"

"Its revolting." Asher muttered.

"How much longer?" Mia questioned, "Please tell me its not much longer."

"We're halfway through it-"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Blaize screeched. Mia and Damien looked at the screen again and started screaming with her. The other three winced.

"Welp. We expected this." Sawyer said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "They're handling this better than I thought they would."

"True, true," Sawyer looked at Asher with a smirk, knowing he hated this movie. Right now he had a look of distaste.

"I hate you." Asher said, looking at his sister.

"Oh, you know you love me." She replied back, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Whatever."

.

.

.

After the movie, Sawyer decided to go 'explore'. Well, it was mainly going through random towns and cause mischief, because that was her thing. There was nothing else to do, Asher refused to speak to her for making him watch his most hated movie. She whooped as she flew around and yelled happily, her stress falling off of her for a moment. Wind pushed her around, keeping her up and sending her wherever she wished.

She finally decided just to walk, Wind setting her down gently. Armaros was in it's staff form, and was now laying on her shoulder. Sawyer smiled giddily. It was chilly weather, so no one could find it odd that there was ice and frost slipping people.

"Well. What should I do now?" Sawyer questioned to herself. There weren't that many people out and about today, but that didn't matter. Her dad would probably come looking for her soon. Maybe she should have mentioned something about leaving to her parents or someone.

Eh. Her dad loves this town anyways. And, it apparently had a history for her father, the Guardians and her grandfather. When she was little, her and Asher-and occasionally Lucas, and it was mainly her- would beg them to tell them that story again. Jack would tell it rather proudly, making Pitch roll his eyes in annoyance, while the other Guardians acted it out for them. Jack acted the silliest and over the top, just for his kids. She sighed, recalling the memory.

"ACK!" Sawyer heard as she slammed into someone. The person fell to the ground, books spilling on the concert. Sawyer merely staggered back, before crouching down to help the girl pick up her stuff.

"I'm sorry," Sawyer said, barely paying attention to who she was talking to, "I wasn't paying attention-"

"Oh, it's alright," Came a sweet laugh. Sawyer looked up.

The girl had dirty blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. She seemed to have side bangs, the blonde hair falling over her right eye. Due to the angle of her face, she couldn't see what color her eyes were. She had winter attire on that seemed fashionable; brown rider boots, dark blue jeans, green top and beige parka. Her skin was this nice peach-y tone.

"Are you sure?" Sawyer asked. Then she realized she was asking the wrong questions. Like, how did this random girl see and feel her? Sawyer assumed no once could- no one paid attention to her, anyways.

"Yes. It was an accident." The girl laughed again, beginning to stand up. Sawyer did the same.

And that's when the girl actually looked at her.

But Sawyer really paid attention to her eyes. They were green. They sparkled and shined beautifully. They weren't like Mia's. Not at all.

"I-I'm sorry-for running into you." Sawyer stuttered. The girl laughed again.

"I said it's fine." She looked Sawyer up and down, looking a bit confused but still smiling.

"Aren't you cold?"

"N-No?"

"And why are you carrying a stick?" She giggled in a friendly way.

"Uh..."

"You remind me of a story my brother was always telling me. Oh, what was his name? Ah. Jack Frost." Sawyer paused at her father's name. Who was this chick?

"I would hope so." She blurted, gaining another confused look.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Jack Frost. That's, uh, my dad." Great she probably thought Sawyer was insane.

"Makes sense." She smiled. "I know it's silly, but I've always thought those stories were true for the longest time."

"Like what stories?" Now Sawyer was interested.

"Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman..." She ended her sentence with another soft laugh, "I know that's childish, but-"

"But they are real." They would owe her for this.

"I had the weird dream when I was little, and-" The girl shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself."

"It's fine. I didn't either." The dirty blonde smiled.

"Well, I'm Sophie Bennet."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SO SORRY THIS WAS SHORT! again, I am going to update slower than usual, because I want to do other things than write. I hope you all understand.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	73. Chapter 73

**hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Misaikoneho; I never said humans wont be here XD**

**Autumn Dragonflame; yep! That was her 'dream'!**

**Edgerion; yep! I'll let asher sing his problems away! well, as much as he can but still! XD**

**Aniu16; My age shouldn't be that shocking. I want to be a writer, meaning I have to get into peoples feels. But if it bothers you, then I'm sorry but it isn't my problem. I'm not trying to be rude.**

**so. in. her. own. mind; Haha same!**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**Why is Sophie in here? Is she a love interest?**_

_**I dunno. maybeeee.**_

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer thought Sophie was amazing. She knew that Sophie had met the Guardians when she was to young to know what was going on. But it was easy to convince her everything was real.

"Are you kidding me?" Sophie laughed when Sawyer had recounted one of her pranks involving Bunny. They were sitting on Sophie's back porch, Sophie still bundled up.

"Yep. He wasn't pleased."

"Oh my," Sophie shook her head, the kind smile plastered on her face, "Wait until Jamie hears about this!"

"Jamie?" That name struck her like a brick. She had heard that name before.

"Yes. My older brother. He doesn't believe in those tales anymore." Now Sawyer remembered.

Jamie had stopped believing, and that was her father's first believer. That was the first time she had ever seen her dad so upset. He barely talked, his smiles forced, and her mom had to put all of her attention on him. Jamie was twenty when he fully stopped believing, which is the age Sophie is now. But even then he really didn't anyways. Sawyer thought that, deep down, Jamie knew they were real. But it wasn't enough to see them. Sophie informed her he was now twenty eight and in collage.

"Oh." Was all Sawyer had said.

"Yeah." Sophie responded just as quietly. It was getting dark. Her parents would be worried.

"Look, I gotta go..." Sawyer trailed, "But maybe, I can, uh, come back tomorrow?"

Sophie smiled apologetically, "I have work tomorrow, but maybe the day after?"

"Deal." Sawyer nodded. "Goodbye, Miss Sophie Bennet!" She bowed mockingly, and Sophie laughed.

"Goodbye, Miss Sawyer Frost."

.

.

.

"Where were you?" Sawyer mentally groaned as she was sitting on the couch, her not-so-please parents across from her.

"Burgess?" She glanced to the side to avoid her mother's glare.

"And you didn't tell us because...?"

"Well, I figured you'd know where I was." Sawyer shrugged, looking as innocent as possible.

"We're not falling for that, Sawyer." Jack said, but he was less mad at her than Elizabeth.

"Okay, okay," Sawyer sighed, "I met someone and we just talked."

"Who?" Jack nearly snapped, making Sawyer so close to laughing.

"Uh...No one." She didn't want to say it was Sophie. She didn't know how her father would react. "Hey, where's Asher?" She forced a laugh, glancing around.

"Sawyer." Elizabeth warned.

She bit her lip, hesitating, before sighing, "Her name is Sophie. Sophie Bennet."

Jack paused, "Like...Jamie's sister Sophie or...?"

"That Sophie Bennet." Sawyer muttered.

Jack let out a deep breath, lips pursed. "Okay. You can go."

"Jack-"

"Okay." Sawyer interrupted her mother, got up and left.

.

.

Asher was hungry. But he didn't want to eat. Not with them calling him fat. He knew that everyone knew he wasn't eating, they knew for a while. He didn't want their pity. They thought he was happier, and he kind of was, but he wouldn't say he was. His talk with his dad circled his head for the longest time, and whenever he said that he wasn't fat Asher instantly denied it.

He couldn't stand to look in mirrors. He was jealous of his friends, because Damien and Lucas had muscle and so did Blaize, Mia and Sawyer. He was stuck being the weak and helpless one. He couldn't even defend himself against Chaos and Void, and he certainly couldn't with Dwyer.

Of course, he knew if he wanted to be stringer he'd have to earn it by working out and eating.

"Hey, Ash? You okay? Do you want this?" Asher blinked out of his thoughts to Damien. He hadn't realized her was staring at his food.

"O-Oh. No, sorry." He muttered, quickly looking away from Damien's concerned look.

"Here," He grabbed one half of his sandwich and handed it to Asher, who limply held it.

"I-I'm not hungry-"

"Eat." Damien said, biting into his own half. Asher swallowed thickly. He wanted to eat the sandwich. He did. But he couldn't gain any weight.

"You're not fat, Asher. I've said this before." Damien informed, not even looking at the blonde, "Those girls are idiots anyways. You're skinny."

"Okay." He said a little to quickly.

"Good. I'm glad you know that." Damien knew he didn't accept the fact he was thin, "Now eat. Or, I'll make you."

"...Fine." As soon as he took a bite, he nearly shoved the whole sandwich in his mouth. Soon, however, it was gone.

"See? You are hungry." Damien held the rest of his half to him, "Here." That half was gone just as fast. Damien hummed, felling very please with himself, giving Asher a look. The blonde glared and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I was hungry. Happy now?"

"Yep!"

.

.

Cupid, Death and Cerys were inseparable. Well, more like Cupid and Cerys were best friends, Death and Cerys being lovers, and I guess you could say Death had warmed up to the god of Love some more. Its not like she had a choice.

"I will not wear that."

"C'mon!" Cupid laughed, "It's, like, so adorable!" He said, holding a pink, poofy dress in Deaths direction.

"No."

"Please?" Cerys batted her eyelashes, "For me?"

Now Death hesitated, "Nope."

"But-"

"Absolutely not!"

Cerys pouted, crossing her arms. Death fidgeted.

"Oh my- _Fine." _She stressed, giving the dress a highly distasteful look.

When she came out in the dress her scowl did not soften, it only went deeper when the two began laughing very hard.

"Shut up. Both of you."

.

.

.

Sawyer hated Chaos and Void. Their names left this unsettling feeling of despise in her gut. Because of them Asher thinks he's fat, that he had no worth. Yes, she had been desperately trying to change that, his happiness the only thing she really wanted.

"What a-are we doing?" Her twin said, confused.

"I'm teaching you how to fight." Sawyer said simply, her look completely serious.

"O-Oh, no I-I'm fine, Sawyer," Asher laughed slightly, backing up.

"Asher, no. We are doing this." It was making Asher feel uneasy with how serious she was.

"I said I'm f-fine." He responded.

"Please, Asher, " Sawyer sighed, rolling her eyes. "I want to know you can fight when needed."

"Wh-What are you...?" He laughed, before his own features dropped in shock. "How do you know."

"Eris." Now her tone went to being more gentle. "Asher, please, just-just do this one little thing for me?"

Asher stared at his twin for a few seconds. "O-Okay." Curse his sister and her puppy-dog eyed look. She knew that always won him over.

"Great." The corners of her lips turned in a smirk. "Now, first thing I learned; Keep your guard up."

After a few hours of Sawyer trying to teach her brother how to fight, she realized he needed more help with this than she originally thought. Well, he did get slightly better. He had gotten a few hits in, although reluctant to hit her. And she may have accidentally punched Asher in his face. So now they were sitting side by side, Asher holding an ice pack to his swollen cheek. The two were breathing heavily, mainly Asher because he was unfit.

"Sorry again, for, y'know, punching you in the face." Sawyer smiled sheepishly at her twin, who cracked a smile back.

"I know." He laughed slightly, looking happy and tired, "It's fine. At least you didn't leave a bruise."

"Hey," She smirked back, "I could have."

"I know. You're freakin' strong!" He playfully bumped shoulders with her.

"Yep!" She was happy that he was smiling and laughing. His eyes had a tiny light of joy-something she hadn't seen in a while.

"Just you wait." Asher challenged, his smile growing bigger.

"Wait for what?" Sawyer ruffled his hair, making him give her a flat look and he instantly went to fix his hair. Unbeknownst to them, Jack and Elizabeth watched with content smiles as their children messed with each other.

"You'll see."

"Oh you'll see something. Like, a certain movie!" Asher's head snapped back to her, eyes wide, but he was laughing.

"No!"

"Yes!" She taunted, making sure her smile was as contagious as it could be. She hummed, "I wonder..."

"What-" He began, but she tackled him, her fingers quickly running up and down his ribs. He laughed uncontrollably, trying to get her off of him.

"I was right! You're still ticklish! HAHAHAHA!" She ignored her brothers pleas for her to stop, but she missed his laugh. It wasn't long before she was laughing just as hard. Finally, she rolled off him, and he took a deep breath of air. His cheeks were tinted pink, tears formed in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Don't do that again." He smiled, wiping the tears away, "That was awful."

"You're right. Pure _TORTURE!" _She said dramatically, back of her hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Shut up!"

"I swear if I hear one more person mention a pairing with me in it I'll-"

"Mia, chill." Damien laughed. He glanced at Asher, "Good god what happened to you?" Asher stuck his tongue out at the dark haired boy.

"If you all want to know, Asher is very ticklish." Sawyer informed.

"Useful." Blaize laughed, nodded her head. "You never know when someone'll...put you in a room with a certain other." She looked at Damien, "You ticklish too?"

"No. Just stop." Damien said, sighing.

"First of all, "Lucas began, "We all know it's-"

"All of you just shut up about your pitiful fantasies for a week okay?" Mia nearly growled, "I'm sick of it."

"Angry asexual..." Damien muttered, and everyone laughed except for Mia.

"Very funny. No wonder you're single."

"When you're part of two main pairing you can't help it." Damien shrugged.

"Can't touch this," Sawyer smirked, snapping her fingers and making a gun.

"Won't touch this." Asher said.

"Will touch that," Blaize commented, looking at the blonde boy, making him give her a concerned look. "Just saying."

"Touches that and he dies." Lucas added, glaring at Damien as he put a hand on his cousins shoulder.

Elizabeth was nearly laughing at the teens, while Jack was busy sighing, wondering why this was so important. "Why do they do this?"

"My bet's on either Sawmien or Ashmien."

"'Beth, no."

She only nodded at her husband, "Oh yes." When she noticed his look she laughed, "Oh come on, everyone did the same thing to us!"

"But that is different!"

"Oh, whatever." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the next chapter will hopefully be more interesting! So sorry its short and awful! also, I seem to have forgotten a fun fact on the last chappie, so you get two now!**

**FUN FACT #4; Daniel being gay wasn't planned.**

**Fun Fact #5; Asher was originally going to have crutches to help him walk.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! It means a lot!**

**Love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	74. Chapter 74

**WASSUP MY PRECIOUS BABIES?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; did you mean Damien? XD you put Daniel.**

**Autumn Dragonflame; as a very ticklish person, I hate being tickled. I don't think its funny or cute, I will kick teeth out XD**

**Misakoneho; no, no, it's fine! XD and they're prosthetic legs XD**

**Edgerion; he may, he may not! XD**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**Why did you make Daniel gay?**_

_**Well, he's Pansexual-my mistake for putting gay-, meaning he likes every single gender. Trans, poly, demi, etc. And, I am also Pansexual, so I thought I could put a character with my sexuality in here-minus Cupid, but he's Pan too. I have actually had people comment and said they stopped reading this when Daniel and Andrew became a couple. And, honestly, it kinda hurt me, thinking being attracted to girls and boys and other genders was a horrible thing. But then you guys showed love and humor for the character, and it's great. Because its like, 'yeah, we love him for who he is. who cares otherwise?', and it applies to me too. And-oh, goodness. I'm ranting. You all don't want to hear that, I'm sure.**_

**_ENJOY!_**

_**P.S. THE SONG AT THE END IS 'THIS IS GOSPEL' PIANO VERSION. PANIC! AT THE DISO YES.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth hated Eris. For many reasonable things, but the one thing that ticked her off the most is how Eris knew she could bend Sawyer's mentality to her will. She didn't know if Adair caught that on too, but Elizabeth knew she did.

Sawyer's guard was going down less and less the more time Eris emotional abused her, and Sawyer doesn't even realize it. Eris seemed to enjoy telling her lies using facts.

Jack, who came with her on this one, gave a look of distaste when the said goddess came in.

"Now, now, darling, I'm not going to make you fight," Eris laughed, lowing Sawyer's sword. The blonde just glared, and Eris knew how tired she was. "How about we just talk?" She didn't give Sawyer much of a choice when she pushed her back into a chair. She blinked several times in confusion, sitting there sloppily.

"What about?" Her tone grew defensive. Her grip tightened on Armaros, leaving it in sword form.

"I hope you've realized it by now, but that was mine." Eris's form kept shifting like silk underwater. Well, that's how she moved, but now she was doing it quickly it made Sawyer dizzy.

"You-"

"Ah, it's yours now, my snow queen." Eris waved her hand, "I mean, I do make powerful weapons." When Eris stared at Sawyer with that scarily calm smile, Sawyer went tense. That didn't go unnoticed.

"What did Eris do to her?" Jack nearly demanded, dread filling him. Elizabeth shrugged hopelessly.

"I-I don't know! Eris obviously did something." Many horrible possibilities ran through their minds at once, but they hoped it was silly superstition. But Sawyer's expression...

"Does Eris always call her that?"

"Yes. O-Or her pet, or...other things."

"Like wh-" Jack began, but was interrupted when Sawyer spoke again.

"Y-Your point, Eris?" Why did her voice shake? Jack and Elizabeth shared a look.

"My weapons never," She interrupted herself with a light chuckle, "well, they do not choose people to wield them. Unless..."

"'Unless' what?" Her grip loosened.

"Unless it's someone I'm...interested in." Sawyer squeaked, hating her tone. Jack whipped his head to Elizabeth in shock, eyes wide and all, and she mimicked her expression.

"Don't tell me-" He couldn't finish his own sentence.

"I-I don't know, Eris usually made her fight, or when she wasn't fighting they would, well, argue." Of course, the parents couldn't watch _every _night. No one blamed them for taking a night of their children being abused in some way. Daniel and Adair did the same on the same nights Elizabeth and Jack did.

"How...nice..." Sawyer managed to say, slightly moving more into the chair.

"Oh?" Eris tilted her head slightly to the side with a slight smirk, "You sound nervous. Why is that?"

"No reason." She forced a smile to Eris. She knew that if she made Eris mad she would have her try and save a child. And, Sawyer knew she would fail.

"I see what you're doing," Eris laughed, "You're being a good pet," Eris patted Sawyer's head, making Jack glare deeply, "So I wont get mad and have you kill a child. You do kill the children, correct?"

The hurt in Sawyer's eyes nearly made Jack and Elizabeth hit the glass and tell her Eris was wrong.

Sawyer swallowed thickly, "Y-Yes. I killed them." She blinked rapidly while her head was low.

"See? You finally admit it!" Sawyer looked away. "Your father would be ashamed of you."

"What did she just say?" Jack snapped, "I swear-"

"I know."

Sawyer said that so quietly, but that hit Jack hard. Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder.

"She-She thinks I'd be ashamed of her? Honestly?" He whispered looking back at his daughter.

"This is what Eris does." Elizabeth sighed.

"You know?" Eris asked.

"Leave me alone." Sawyer muttered.

"Oh no, it's to much fun-"

"To much fun?" Sawyer snapped, eyes turning white for a second, "You think me going crazy is '_fun'? _You think killing innocent children and blaming me is _'fun'?" _Sawyer stood up, her glare growing deeper. "You think that I'm going to continue to deal with your games and be your little pawn, you're wrong!" She screamed, and her parents felt proud of her. Eris, however, wasn't pleased.

"Yes, I do. I am the goddess of destruction, after all." Her form grew smaller, around the height of a normal person, and leaned unsettling close to Sawyers face, "And I _always _get what I want."

"And what is that?" Sawyer growled back, not moving.

What Eris said next horrified Jack and Elizabeth. "Not 'what', but 'who'."

.

.

.

Asher stumbled around, his frame hitting a wall as a wave of dizziness washed over him again. His eyes fluttered shut as his head throbbed.

"Ashie, you okay?" Weary, Asher looked at Lucas, who was standing next to Damien. He nodded slightly.

"Y-Yeah-" He stopped when another dizzy spell came, and Damien quickly wrapped his arms around Asher's waist.

"Okay, time for you to eat. And take a nap." He said, hooking one of Asher's arms over his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He tried, but Lucas and Damien shook their heads.

"No you're not." Lucas said.

"How about we watch movies? With the girls too?"

"Okay. Just not-"

"I know, I know, you hate that movie. I do too." Damien smiled at Asher, and he weakly smiled back.

"I'll go get the girls." Lucas said, "You do everything else."

"Are you kidding me?" Damien raised and eyebrow, "No I'm not. It wont kill you to get food."

"Fine," Groaned Lucas, "Asher knows what movies I like."

When Lucas disappeared, Damien laughed slightly and looked down at the smaller boy, "What movies does he like?"

"Same as me and Sawyer; Disney."

"Never seen them." Asher's face morphed into complete shock.

"You're kidding me. You've got to be."

"Nope."

"Oh. My. _GOD." _Damien nearly laughed at how shocked Asher was. It shouldn't be that much of a shock. He's a Guardian Angel.

"What, Ashie?"

"Okay, we're watching every single one. Especially the princesses."

"Princesses?" Damien scrunched his nose. "Wasn't there one that had red hair the same shade as Lucas's, and she fell unrealistically in love with some random dude? Wasn't she also a mermaid-"

"I swear if you're dissing my Ariel I will hurt you." 'His Ariel'? Talk about fan-boy.

"I-I'm not?" Damien stuttered, growing concerned for Asher's seriousness, "I'm sorry. I bet it's the best cartoon movie ever."

"It is."

"Okay, now lets go get what we need."

.

Imagine how shocked Blaize, Sawyer and Lucas were when they realized Damien nor Mia have ever seen a Disney movie.

_"What?!" _Sawyer yelled.

"Dude, are you kidding me? Not even _'The Little Mermaid'?"_ Blaize gasped.

"That's your favorite too?" Asher smiled.

"Heck yeah!" Blaize laughed. Her and Asher shared a high five.

"Not even that." Mia said, "I mean, we're busy."

"Oh yeah," Sawyer scoffed, "So busy!"

"Okay, okay, how many are there anyways?" Damien chuckled. "There can't be that much!"

The four shared a look.

"Well..." Sawyer began, "The very first movie they ever did was in 1937..."

"What." Mia and Damien said at the same time.

"We'll just show you the best ones!" Asher said, "Which is mostly the cartoons."

"Well, stop-motion too." Lucas added.

"And the occasional live-action." Blaize continued.

"Then we should get started, right?"

.

Mia and Damien were completely hooked. The room was dark so they could see the screen better, which was a white sheet with a projector. Movie cases that were waiting to be opened were in a nice stack, but the ones they watched were thrown somewhere because Mia and Damien couldn't wait.

"Asher, could you sing that song?" Damien said, shoveling popcorn in his mouth.

Asher glanced at him, nearly half asleep. So far, they had watched thirty Disney movies. Lucas, with Blaize laying on his back-considering that they were on the floor-, and the two were out. Sawyer was in her own chair, asleep aswell. Mia, Asher and Damien had the couch, Asher between the two.

"Yeah. I can."

"Would you? For me? I mean, after we watch these movies."

Asher smiled, "Yes, I will. Just for you."

"Good." Damien paused form the screen and turned to look at him with a smile, "I like it when you sing."

"Thank you."

Soon Asher was just like the other three, as his head was resting on his shoulder. Damien noticed that he was asleep, and the position looked uncomfortable to him. Mia noticed that too.

"Here, set him on your lap."

"W-What?" Damien's cheek went red.

"Oh get yer mind outta the gutter!" Mia glared. "I'll set his legs on my lap; they're long as it is."

"Fine." Damien wondered vaguely if she shipped Ashmien. But Asher was cuddling in his arms, his back resting against the armrest. Mia continued to watch the movie, and Damien did the same. But by now, he wasn't really paying attention.

He liked Asher. But he also liked Sawyer. He didn't know if they were more than friendly for one than the other; the whole shipping war was confusing him. Did he really _have _to choose? No. But he felt like he should.

He looked at Asher. Yes, he was extremely handsome. Well, his father is one of those really good looking guys, so obviously Asher would be cute. Asher had soft blonde hair, his skin a beautiful pale. His eyes...Damien really wanted to see them have life in them, but even then they were just amazing. His pale pink full lips honestly-he will admit- looked pretty kissable. He had a sharp jawline like his fathers. And that voice. No words could really describe how Asher could sing. His voice can go from an impressible high to a deep one. He could listen to him for days. Music made Asher happy. But Damien wasn't so sure he'd make him happy. If they ever dated, that is. Asher seemed to push anything romantic towards him away, and Damien didn't blame him. What with all he's been through. But he did need someone who would show him that being in a relationship can be safe and loving. But with their history, Damien wasn't positive he was the best choice.

Now he was looking at Sawyer. No one could deny she was gorgeous. Her pale skin glowed in health. Her hair ran to her waist, and it looked great in a bun, or braid, or pony-tail or whatever. Her full lips, however, were dusted purple instead of pink, and they seemed kissable too. Her blue/grey eyes could go from light to dark in a second, but either way they were just beautiful. He liked her spunky attitude. Her smirk could say a thousand things while her mind thought of endless pranks. Her laugh was something that if you heard once you were in love. She was a total flirt, but never really advanced in anything romantic. She cared for her brother deeply, just like Damien. They went through Tartarus together and survived. They lost their memory because, together, they protected everyone and nearly died. They were powerful together. She treated him like a best friend, and at first Damien had a crush on her, but that feeling might had dimmed.

Damien sighed, but Mia didn't notice, she was to engrossed into the movie. He looked back at Asher when he shifted, his hand sleepily grabbing Damien's shirt. The pale hand-even in the dark- seemed to glow, like his twins. Damien pursed his lips, grabbing the soft hand in his own. His hand was cool, but it felt nice. Asher smiled, unaware where he was and who was holding his hand.

Maybe he should ask Cupid and get this sorted out.

.

.

.

Jack had sworn that if Dwyer touched Asher like that night again he would hunt him down. Asher was still shaken up about that, so Daniel and Jack didn't really mention it to him unless they were asking questions, but even then they tried to keep it at minimum.

Like, 'Did Dwyer do that before?' which Asher shook his head, refusing to look at them. That was a slight relief.

Or, 'Is that the worst they've done to you?' and, sadly, Asher shook his head no again.

'Could you explain, baby?' He didn't speak, but only bit his lip. Jack had made Asher look him straight in the eyes and repeated the question, this time with slight force. Asher stared, and Jack was having a tough time figuring out what he was feeling. His eyes were blank. Jack had faintly wondered if

But now, Jack was in the dream state.

Asher was being pushed around, punched, slapped, kicked, everything. Chaos and Void showed Asher no mercy, tossing him back and forth, giggling insults as they did.

Jack just wanted to hug him, protect him right at the moment. He always did. But now, this was just sick. His shirt was torn, he had a black eye. The bruises on his arms and everywhere Jack could see pale skin were grotesque. Some were large, colors ranging from purple, blue, black and even yellow. Earlier they had whipped him awfully, producing bright red, bleeding lines that irritated the bruises they hit. Pained tears ran down his cheeks. They had done this to him night, after night, after night.

Why, why, why, _why _did he let Elizabeth watch this?

She was sitting there, grey eyes completely wide in shock. Her lips were slightly parted, and occasionally they formed a word silently. Jack went and sat closer to her, and just engulfed her into a hug. He rocked her slightly, before leaning her face back to kiss her tears away.

"He's so strong. Okay?" He couldn't ignore how tears were forming in his eyes now. She nodded, eyes tightly closed.

Asher was struggling to breathe, almost as if he was hyperventilating-

Oh god. He was. He was hyperventilating. Jack's hand nearly hit the glass.

"Stop...Please..." Asher choked out, one of his hands clutching his throat. He was sitting on his legs, his forehead resting on the floor. His other hand was tugging at his chest.

When Jack looked back, Chaos and Void were gone. Jack blinked in confusion. Asher's breathing slowed down a bit, but his body was still tense, and he didn't move from his spot. Asher coughed, which turned to a wheeze.

Asher had tried to fight back, he did, Jack was so proud of him for that, but it was two against one. And Jack knew he would never hit a girl, he was way to sweet like that, so he just pushed them away from him. It especially freaked Asher out when they teased him and tried to kiss him.

Asher thought no guy should hit a girl, and he was right, but that doesn't mean girls could hit guys either. It was just as wrong. And, frankly, Jack wished that Asher had gotten a few hits in. He meant it.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts when Asher groaned in pain as he rolled to his back. His face twisted in pain. There was another large dark purple/yellow bruise on the side of his face that started halfway in his cheek to halfway into his neck. It was closer to his ear than his mouth. Jack could cover it with his hand and it would barely cover it. Jack sucked in a breath. His left side was facing them, and Asher began to twitch his fingers, and Jack knew he would cry out on his ring finger. It was sprained, there was no doubt. And Asher did. Jack hoped none of this would stay when he woke up.

"This isn't happening...!" Elizabeth whispered frantically, "Please, please tell me this isn't happening!"

"I shouldn't have let you see this."

"No, it's my fault!" She stifled her cries, "I-I wanted to know what was happening. You tried to stop me." Her head fell into her lap as she cried. He rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, don't worry." He whispered in her ear, his eyes not leaving his son, "Everything will be fine."

Before she could reply, they woke up.

.

Jack looked at Asher when he woke up, and his stomach twisted when he saw the bruise and black eye. He felt Elizabeth freeze next to him. Pitch glanced at Jack, and he gave Pitch a look saying 'we need to get Elizabeth out of here'. She didn't need to see this.

"'Beth," Jack managed to say, "Go get my mom, okay?" She silently nodded, and left. Pitch looked like he wanted to say something, but he sighed and followed his daughter.

Jack walked over to Asher and removed his blanket, carefully grabbing his left hand. His finger was swollen and was the shade of an angry red.

"Wake up, Ashie," Jack cooed softly, "C'mon, wake up."

Asher's face lightly scrunched up, and his eyes slowly opened. His black eye wasn't open as much as his other, obviously, but Asher tried to. "Hey, baby," Jack offered a light smile.

"Hi Daddy." He weakly said.

"I am so proud of you." Jack meant it. He was.

"I did nothing."

"You are so strong though," Jack kept the smile on his face for Asher.

"My back hurts so much."

"What about your finger?"

"Can't really feel it unless I move it." He croaked.

"Well, lets get it in a splint." Jack quickly went out and to the bathroom, grabbing the foam and metal object. Sawyer had often gotten sprained fingers or broken ones, so they kept a few on-hand. When he came back, Asher was nearly falling asleep.

"Hey, baby, you can't fall asleep, okay?" Asher nodded. Jack gently put the splint on, noting Asher's wince. By the time he secured the straps, Mother Nature walked in.

"What happened?" She demanded to the two. Asher looked away, and when Jack tried to also, Mother Nature just grabbed his ear.

"Ow!" He yelled, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Asher crack a smile.

"Explain. Now." And Jack did, because he knew Asher wouldn't himself.

And so they began inspecting his bruises and cuts, while Asher, who was obviously uncomfortable with not having a shirt on, slumped over and tensing whenever something hurt. It was torture for him, Jack knew.

"Now, I can give him something for the pain, and it can heal him faster."

"Okay." Jack glanced at Asher, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders when he shivered.

.

As soon as the five saw Asher, they were livid.

"Who did this to you?" Damien demanded, while Lucas and Sawyer inspected his face.

"Are there more bruises?" Lucas added with the same force.

"I swear I'll kill them." Blaize hissed, fangs growing longer.

"Was it Chaos and Void?" Mia asked calmly.

"Guys, I'm fine."

"Shut it." Sawyer muttered, "You're not. No who did it?" He gave them a look resembling a kicked puppy.

"That's really not helping you." Damien sighed, "Wait." Damien grabbed Asher's left hand and lifted it up. "They broke you finger?"

"Sprained it."

"Oh, so you answer his question." Lucas scoffed, "Now answer ours."

"Chaos and Void did it. Who else?" Asher sighed, "There...There are more bruises."

"Like that one?"

"Yes." Asher looked down, "Some are blue and black also."

"Oh my god." Sawyer threw her hands in the air, "Did you at least try to fight back?"

"...Yeah." He mumbled, but Sawyer gave him a flat look.

"No you didn't. You couldn't hi them because they're girls. I know you."

"If they hit you, you can hit them too." Mia said.

"Yeah. Totally fair." Blaize shrugged.

Asher just sighed. "Does anyone have makeup to cover this up?" His index finger was shaky as it pointed to the large bruise. He knew Sawyer probably didn't. She hates makeup.

"I think mine will do just fine." Blaize said, "You're paler than me, but I think I can make it work."

As Blaize applied her makeup, the other two boys watched in wonder, as did Mia and Sawyer.

"You're seriously going to have to teach me." Mia said, Sawyer nodding in agreement.

"Okay," Bliaze laughed, tilting Asher's head to the side to get a better look.

"Your good, dang." Sawyer muttered, "Looks like there's nothing there!"

"Well, that bruise was gigantic. Now, close your eye." Asher did, and he winced when she began applying makeup there. "Sorry." She apologized, not sounding sorry at all.

.

.

.

Asher took a shaky breath, sitting at the piano. He was all alone, and he hoped no one would walk in on him. He looked at his sprained finger, which was still in it's splint. He looked back at the keys. Slowly, his hands reached to them, hitting a few chords. Good. That was good. Now, he began to play.

_"This is gospel for the fallen ones_  
_Locked away in permanent slumber_  
_Assembling their philosophies_  
_From pieces of broken memories_

Asher's voice shook. His nerves were up, hoping no one could hear him.

_Oh woah oh oh oh oh_

_Oh woah oh oh oh oh_

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues_  
_Conspire against the odds_  
_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

He didn't know why, but that verse reminded him of Dwyer and Eris. Maybe because of the 'criminal tongues'.

_If you love me, let me go!_  
_If you love me, let me go!_

He belted those parts, his fingers moving quickly, and he didn't even have to use his sprained finger to make a difference.

_Cause these words are knives, and often leave scars._  
_The fear of falling apart_  
_And truth be told I never was yours_  
_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

Moon that fitted him perfectly. It did. Maybe that was why he was emotional. He was never anyone's property but his own. But he was terrified of finally breaking down and giving up. He was, he truly was.

_Oh woah oh oh oh oh_

_Oh woah oh oh oh oh_

_This is gospel for the vagabonds,_  
_Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards_  
_Confessing their apostasies_  
_Led away by imperfect impostors_

His voice wavered with emotion. He smiled slightly, keeping his blurring vision on the keys.

_Oh woah oh oh oh oh_

_Oh woah oh oh oh oh_

_Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_  
_And bury me alive_  
_'cause I won't give up without a fight_

But he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. They wont get the best of him. He will do anything to make them stop.

_If you love me, let me go!_  
_If you love me, let me go!_

_Cause these words are knives, and often leave scars._  
_The fear of falling apart_  
_And truth be told I never was yours_  
_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_The fear of falling apart_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_The fear of falling apart_

_The fear of falling apart_

_The fear of falling apart_

_The fear of falling apart."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brendon Urie is the definition of perfect. Just sayin'. The song, is 'This is Gospel' piano version, not the original! Okay? But check out both anyways! In fact, listen to the whole album! Panic! At The Disco- UGH I CAN'T IDEIWQHDIQ**

**Ahem. Fangirl moment, sorry.**

**FUN FACT #6; I was considering AsherXDwyer. Still am.**

**No, babies I'm totally kidding!**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Hey guys! I have the results of the poll!**

**NOW! REMEMBER! YOU CANNOT BE UPSET OF YOU DID NOT VOTE OR IF YOU DID! OKAY? IT'S BY POPULAR DEMAND!**

**Now, the winners are...**

**Ashmien and Sopher!**

**Yep! Ashmien was the highest vote while Sopher was second!**

**But if you want me to write a shot of Sawyer/Damien friendship, I will do. 'Kay?**

**Please don't be upset, if you wished for a different pairing. There's no point.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Absolutely no one told Asher they heard him sing that song. They knew he would panic. Especially if it was one he got emotional on.

Everyone except for Damien, that is.

He knew what everyone was doing, but Asher just needed some encouragement.

"Hey, Ashie!" Damien slid next to Asher with a smile.

"Hey?" Asher blinked, confused, but he was slightly smiling.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something, but you can't freak out."

"O...kay...?" Asher trailed, confused.

"That song you sang," Asher visibly paled, "I mean, you were great. And, I think it suits you."

"O-Oh."

"We all heard." Damien decided to say. Asher nodded, eyebrows slightly furrowed in worry.

"That's nice."

"Are you okay?" He asked, realizing Asher was looking around nervously.

"I-I mean, I don't like it when people hear me when I'm emotional," He explained, "I don't want their pity."

"Either way you were great." Damien said. "Now, I believe you promised to sing me some songs..." He trailed, and Asher smiled.

"You're not going to have me sing fifteen, are you?"

"No. I was thinking around thirty." Damien shrugged, earning a laugh.

"I don't think I can do thirty songs, Damien."

"We can do several at a time, I'm flexible." He gave the smaller a lopsided smile. Asher laughed again.

"Okay, maybe."

"Maybe? It's a yes or no."

"My voice. I say maybe."

Damien groaned playfully, wrapping an arm around his thin shoulders, "Fine, Ashie."

"Oh, and I've also been meaning to ask you about this," Asher began, "Who's idea was it to let me sleep in your lap?"

Ah. They had woken up when Jack saw them and nearly killed Damien. He couldn't do anything, though, because Asher had his arms wrapped around Damien's neck, while Damien's were around his waist. Blaize threw a party about that. Mia had explained it was her idea, making Blaize hug her. Jack sighed in annoyance aimed at Damien, and just grabbed his son, yanking him from Damien's grasp.

"Ashie, I told you, it was Mia's idea." Asher gave him a look that didn't seem convinced. "Even Mia admitted it."

"Okay." He whispered, nodding. "You're on thin ice with my dad, just saying." Damien found slight irony in that sentence.

"Oh, I'm not scared." Damien smiled, "What's he gonna do? I'm your Guardian Angel." Asher's smile wavered, and it started to disappear. Damien glanced away, "I'm not a good one, though."

"No, it's not that." Asher said, "I just-" He sighed, "I really don't want them to hurt me tonight." He shivered, "Or Dwyer."

"What does he do?" Damien asked, and Asher realized that was kept between him, his dad and uncle. "Asher, what did he do?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, trying to get out of it, but Damien's look said otherwise. Asher sighed. "He taunted me at first. Nothing worse than Chaos and Void, but I was still terrified. Then..." Asher tugged his shirt collar, "He got close. Really close to me. I took a step back and-" His voice cracked, he sat on the couch and curled into a ball. Damien took a seat next to him, concern locked in his features, and hugged him. Asher trembled.

"It's okay." Damien gently rubbed his back, making sure it was at a slow speed.

When Asher lifted his head up, and sat back. His cheeks were red, and he wiped his tears, "I-I'm sorry."

"Ashie, you don't have to-"

"It was a bed." He interrupted, and Damien felt his blood run cold.

"D-Don't tell me he-"

"No, no!" Asher shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head, "He kissed me. Tongue and all. He held me down, and kissed me." He let out a shaky breath. Damien couldn't help but be slightly disturbed. Wasn't Dwyer as old as Elizabeth?

"O-Oh." Damien didn't know what to say.

"He kissed my neck, too. Gave me so many hickeys." Asher was shaking his head lightly form side to side, eyes closed. "I hated it. I felt so disgusted. I-I wanted to die." Damien cuddled to his side, hugging him again. Damien rested his head on the back of Asher's neck, trying to comfort him and let him know he's safe.

"It wasn't your fault, though."

"Yes it was." Asher sighed, closer to tears, "I could have fought harder."

"Ashie...Don't cry," Damien looked at him, "I hate it when you cry."

"H-He touched m-me." Asher was taking deep breaths, eyes misty, "My chest. He started above my shirt then he put his hand under-" He openly sobbed. Asher's fingers tangled in his own hair, gripping at it. "H-He touched my s-stomach a-and my h-hips and-oh, I c-could s-still feel his h-hands after. They wouldn't disappear, Damien! They wouldn't!" Asher looked up at him desperately, and instantly Damien cupped his face. Asher glanced around him, seeing if they were alone, "H-He tugged t-the waistband of m-my jeans, too." That came out as a whisper.

Now Damien felt even more disturbed. Fully because of Dwyer, of course. Damien didn't understand why Asher was thought as a toy to those three. It couldn't of been_ just_ his good looks. They couldn't care less about his singing or personality. Then it hit him. He realized it was because he had real bad anxiety which would lead to panic attacks. Hyperventilating was a main sign he was having one. Asher was an easy target. He couldn't fight when he was scared. They would have full control over him, like marionettists and poor Asher was the puppet. They let out all their anger and desires on him, forcing him to do awful things, because he's to scared to fight back. Asher knew they would beat him if he didn't listen. Damien knew it weighed him down, he knew Asher was depressed, he knew Asher was exhausted and starving, but refused to do either of the things needed to make those feelings go away.

Asher deserved none of this. He deserved happiness. He deserved someone who would show him unconditional love. He deserved for the nightmares to stop, Dwyer, Chaos and Void finally leaving him alone. He's suffered so much, yet he stays strong.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you. I'm here." He cooed, trying to calm Asher's breathing. "If Chaos and Void go near you again-"

"You can't p-promise anything." He sniffed, "They'll beat me up again tonight. There's nothing you can do." That was right. He couldn't. Either Jack and Daniel, or Elizabeth and Adair could. Him and Mia weren't watching the nightmares.

Damien's look hardened slightly, "Asher, look at me." He did, "Now, I know you have self-worth. Just no confidence. You want them to stop?" Asher nodded slowly, wiping a tear away, "Then show them what Asher Frost is made of. Show them they can't push you around anymore. Show them you can fight, that you're not weak. You're not an object." Damien smiled softly, and Asher gave Damien a genuine smile back.

"Okay." He smiled, looking straight ahead, before laughing slightly and nodding. "Okay. I can do that."

"You can." Damien agreed, "You're a fighter." And he is. Asher Frost is a fighter. Even if he didn't realize it.

.

.

"Miss Frost?" Cheshire hopped unto the arm of the chair Sawyer was thinking on. "Are you alright?"

"Can you see the future, Chesh?" Sawyer questioned, looking at her friend.

"No, I'm afraid not. I have lived for many, many years."

"How long?" Her tone was wistful.

"The second Mad Hatter." He replied, tail flickering, "Why?"

"Could-Could any of them see the future?" She looked worried, and honestly, it worried him too.

"No. Well, only the ones that were..." He trailed off, realizing what she meant. "Oh, Miss Frost, don't tell me-" He stopped when Sawyer stared straight ahead, a slight scowl on her face.

"I'm afraid so, Chesh." She laughed bitterly, "It was nice knowin' ya'."

"Miss Frost-"

Her eyes flashed violet before going back to blue. "Why me?"

"It was either you or your friend. In my eyes, you're a hero." Sawyer cracked a smile, petting his head.

"Thanks, Chesh."

"Not a problem, Miss Frost." Zephyr and Sam gave each other a look and huffed at the British cat, before they both laid back down.

.

.

.

Asher was expecting Chaos and Void, not Dwyer. He was mentally prepared for them, but now? He couldn't do this. His anxiety quickly rose.

When Jack and Daniel got there, they woke up and instantly looked around for Asher. Jack felt his body freeze with dread when he saw Asher, and who he was looking at.

"Well, well, well. Long time, no see." Dwyer trailed, rolling his eyes. Asher kept his breathing in check, his eyes watching the other oh-so-carefully.

"What are you doing here?" His voice shook a little. He didn't know his dad or his uncle weren't here; he hoped they would be soon.

"What does it look like?" Dwyer smirked, the same glint in his eyes. His hand teasingly went and stroked Asher's cheek, but was quickly smacked away.

"D-Don't touch me." He stuttered. Oh god why did he stutter? Dwyer now knew he was getting to Asher. Jack cracked a smile, but it was mainly forced. He was happy that Asher was trying to be brave, but he was starting to feel his anger rise on how close Dwyer was to his son.

"I know you're scared. Daddy isn't here to protect you." He was now circling him. Asher felt the panic begin to sink in. "Oh, and the lie? About me doing that once? I'm sure your dad knew you were lying." He barked a laugh, and Asher forced himself to stand his ground, even though there was a burning need to curl in a ball and let the panic subside.

"He _what?!" _Jack screamed, anger filling him, "That-That _thing _did that to my baby_ before_?!"

"Jack," Daniel began, but Jack's icy glare made him shut up.

Then Asher heard it. Two giggles. He swallowed thickly, turning to see Chaos and Void right behind him.

He looked back and forth. His stomach was twisting in knots, he felt light headed. Quick flashes of heat and cold hit him in random places. Asher was staring at Dwyer in shock and near pain, waiting for something awful to happen, his whole head filling with dread before his whole body felt the same feeling. He forced his breathing down, and his breathing kept hitching. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute. What was he going to do now?

"You're shaking an awful lot," Dwyer commented, lightly tracing his index finger along Asher's jaw. Asher's body locked up. Jack saw Asher's fear, and instantly went to hit the glass as hard as he could.

"Wait-" Daniel was cut off when Jack's hand didn't hit the glass. it just sort of...sunk. Jack looked at his twin in shock. Daneil had the same look.

"I didn't hit the glass." Jack whispered lowly, "I can help my baby." Jack laughed, tears in his eyes. Then his smile dropped.

"And we can kill Dwyer." Daniel glared at the said man. Jack's eyes went darker and he nodded.

"Absolutely. What are we waiting for?"

"Wait!" Daniel quickly stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" Jack hissed, glaring at the summer spirit.

"We can't just jump in with no plan. That man is unpredictable."

"That is no man." Jack rolled his eyes, "It's a monster."

"I know, but we need to have at least an outline of a plan."

"Okay, I kill Dwyer, you protect Asher."

"Jack, we need a better one then that-"

"Back off! _Get away from me!"_ Asher screamed, sounding very panicked. Jack and Daniel quickly averted their attention to him just as he pushed Dwyer away from him. No matter how much Asher wanted to stand up for himself, he couldn't. He gasped for air, a whimper escaping his lips. Asher's gaze went and staid on the girls, and he knew he couldn't look at Dwyer now. He was shaking now, breathing becoming labored.

"You little _brat." _Dwyer seethed, grabbing the front of Asher's shirt. Asher twisted about, trying to pry Dwyer's hands from his shirt. His heart was going to fly out of his chest if he didn't calm down.

"Forget the plan." Jack said, pushing himself through the glass. Daniel quickly followed.

Jack gripped his staff tightly, "Let go of my son." He glared, his voice like steel, staff glowing blue as Jack's anger growed. As soon as Asher saw him, relief overcame his features. Dwyer glowered, his grip tightening on Asher's shirt.

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up." Dwyer was smirking now, bringing Asher closer to him, despite Asher's feared whimpers. "And I wouldn't be so demanding, considering I have you son." Chaos and Void stayed back, knowing Dwyer wanted to annoy Jack. Dwyer teasingly stroked Asher's hair, making the boy freeze. Jack's glare went sharper, but Dwyer didn't seem to mind.

"Don't touch him!" Jack yelled, knowing that Asher was looking at him for help.

"What? Like this?" Considering Asher's back was against Dwyer's chest, arms pulled painfully behind his back, and Daniel and Jack could see Asher's scared look as Dwyer stroked Asher's cheeks, neck and jaw. Daniel grit his teeth.

"You're going to far." He tried to stay as calm as he could, for Asher, but let enough anger show to be intimidating. But that was hard to do when your nephew was being touched when he didn't want to be.

"Oh please, _now _I'm going to far?" He scoffed, "I think I have before."

"You 'think'?" Jack grumbled. Dwyer's hand was now wrapping around Asher's neck.

"Now, how is this going to play out?" He hummed, tightening his grip on Asher's wrists, pulling them slightly higher, earning a cry of pain.

"Well, you are going to leave my son alone, and quit messing with him." Jack's knuckles were turning purple for how tight he was gripping his staff.

"What's the fun in that?" Dwyer's eyes glinted in amusement, and it annoyed Jack and Daniel. Asher was looking at Jack pleadingly. Jack was still glaring in a deadly way at Dwyer, but he locked eye contact with his son, his features softening slightly. He quickly went back to glaring at Dwyer, though.

"He's fifteen." Daniel hissed, "You've already ruined his life."

"Oh, did I?" He tilted his head to where he was looking at Asher, making the said boy close his eyes tightly, "I'm sorry, princess." He mocked, sounding sarcastic and completely unapologetic, he began tapping the tips of his fingers against Asher's neck. "I didn't realize." He rolled his eyes, sighing. "So this makes me the bad guy?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at Jack, feigning innocence.

Jack's face turned purple, "You've _always _been the bad guy! What is _wrong _with you?!"

"Well, you're starting to annoy me."

Jack blinked, looking perplexed. "Wow. That's amazing, because, you're annoying me too!"

Dwyer pursed his lips, "How rude of you."

"I swear if you do not let go of him I'll-"

"You'll what?" Dwyer challenged, "I have the upper hand here," Saying this, his thumb dragged along Asher's jawline. Asher blinked rapidly, trying to not let tears spring out.

"That's it!" Jack yelled, and dove straight towards Dwyer, knocking him down and taking Asher with him. He pushed his son away through their tangled limbs, and once he made sure Asher was safely away, he began punching. He didn't know where his staff was, but he was making sure Dwyer was busy from getting it. Dwyer punched back with as much force and anger as him, so they both got around an equal amount of punches.

Daniel had quickly gripped Asher, who was trembling in shock, and Daniel guessed Asher was trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. Then Daniel remembered that Chaos and Void were still there. Asher stared at them, and they stared back, calm smiles on their faces.

_'Show them what Asher Frost is made of,' _Damien's voice came back to Asher, and suddenly, Asher didn't seem so scared of their presense. Damiens's voice calmed him.

What was he made of? Organs, fluids and bones, obviously, but on the inside? He wasn't so sure, other than a scared, depressed clump of limbs. He found it hard to find a good quality of himself besides singing.

"Go help my dad." Asher muttered, Daniel almost didn't hear him.

"What? No. There's no way I'm letting you fight them alone."

"If I want to prove something of myself, you'll let me do this."

"Asher-"

"Please." Daniel kept his hold of Asher, hesitating.

"Are you sure you want to fight them alone?" He asked, not really thinking this was a good idea.

He nodded, "Yes." Daniel bit his lip.

"Okay."

He let go of him, wondering if he made the right choice, and quickly went to help his twin.

"Well, now you're unprotected!" Void purred, laughing.

"That was a stupid thing of you to do, Pretty Boy."

"What do you want from me?" He asked, voice nearly a whisper, "What did I ever do to you?"

The two rolled their eyes, "Listen, you're weak. Helpless. And, frankly, you cant beat us." Chaos sighed.

"I'm-I'm not weak." Asher mumbled as they walked closer to him.

Then, he didn't know what happened, but he just felt mad. He was mad that they were abusing him, showing no remorse. He was mad that they always made fun of him with no mercy.

Next thing he knew, his fist connected with Chaos's cheek, sending her to the ground. Void looked surprised, as did Chaos. He probably seemed just as shocked, and felt a little guilty for hitting a girl. But, now that he thought about it, she deserved it.

Void came charging at him at an alarming speed, but Asher, who had learned quick reflexes, pushed her back with black sand, making her crash into Chaos.

"I will _not _be pushed around by you two anymore." Asher hissed, tears brimming his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Void narrowed her eyebrows.

"You ruined me. I don't even remember the last time I felt truly happy." His glare must have been intimidating, because the two looked slightly afraid. He took a shaky breath, "I let you abuse me far to long."

"And we plan to do it even longer." Chaos glared, looking at her sister before the two tackled him.

Jack and Daniel were busy with Dwyer. Dwyer kept Jack on edge, enjoying how mad he was making him. Daniel currently had Dwyer's arms pinned to his back just like he did to Asher. Jack was pacing back and forth, his lip busted and a bruise on his cheek. He had found his staff, which was resting on his shoulder.

"Why him?" Jack snapped, "Why my son?"

"I was debating between him and Elizabeth," Jack's glare was like ice, "But I realized that he's more...easy."

Jack answered him with a swift, harsh punch to his face. Daniel tightened Dwyers arms, making him wince. Dwyer gave a bitter laugh, "What is your problem?"

"If you ever go near him again-"

"We've been through this before," He sighed, "Now, now, surely you're more humane than this."

"Ex-Ex_cuse me?" _Jack narrowed his eyes, which resembled purple flames, "You're telling me I can be more humane? What about _you?"_

"Look, this isn't about me, " Dwyer said, "This is about your son. Did I ever tell you he has such soft skin?" He smiled mockingly. Jack's nails dug into his own palms, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Don't talk about him like that." Daniel growled.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Jack said.

"Well, if you forget, I am Andrews other half." Dwyer smirked, "You kill me, theres a good possibility that you'll kill him too." Daniel gave Jack a terrified look. Daniel accidentally loosened his grip on Dwyer just enough for him to break loose.

Asher kept pushing and punching and kicking Chaos and Void away, to the point he was in tears. They laughed at him, realizing that he was breaking down again.

"Stop laughing." He said, making them laugh again.

"God you are so pathetic!"

_'Don't be scared of them. Make them scared of you.'_

Asher took a shaky breath, dried his tears and hardened his look.

"I'm not pathetic. You are!" He yelled, throwing black sand at them again, nearly hitting both of them, barley missing their heads. When Chaos threw a punch at him he hit her arms away, but then he heard a shout. He turned to see his dad going against Dwyer, but he was loosing. Daniel was nearly unconscious, because Dwyer hit his head.

So Asher ran and pushed Dwyer to the ground. Of course, he went straight with him, and he hit his head harshly on the ground, but at least Dwyer wasn't hitting his dad anymore. Dwyer gave Asher a scary glare, having landed ontop of him. He gripped his throat, pushing up. Asher clawed at Dwyer's hand, struggling to breathe.

Then there was a blue glow. It was Jack, who was aiming his staff at Dwyer, "Get off of him." He said, eyes narrowed. Dwyer stared back at Jack, so Asher took the opportunity to punch him across his face. Jack hid his smirk, but Dwyer closed his eyes, laughing.

"Now, I'm going to make you regret that."

"No." Asher said coolly.

"No?" Dwyer was now giving him that look that said 'you know what will happen if you don't correct yourself'.

"I'm going to make you regret ever hurting me."

Jack had to jump back when Asher pushed Dwyer roughly off him. Chaos and Void ran behind Dwyer, and the three gave Asher glares.

"Asher-"

"I've got this." His voice was cold. Jack felt unsettled by his sons voice. "I'm going to finally stand up for myself." He looked at his dad, "I'm going to be my own hero." Jack locked eye contact with his son, before nodding gravely. Jack's attention went to his twins, who was struggling to stay conscious.

"Did we...did we win?" He asked.

"Not yet. Ashie's standing up for himself." Jack checked on his son, and felt so proud. Asher was throwing black sand left and right, making it hard for them to see. He was aiming for Dwyer, since he's the leader.

"Ashie's fighting...alone...?" Daniel seemed slightly shocked.

"He's fine, he's doing great."

"You will _never _hurt me again!" Asher yelled, his sand now turning slightly blue with ice. Dwyer was starting to look worried.

When Asher cut Dwyer's arm and nearly hit his face, he yelled, "Okay, okay! I understand, darling." He held his hands up in surrender as Asher panted. "Don't think this isn't over, Frost." He pointed at Jack. Then, the three were gone.

"You did it!" Jack laughed at Asher, who was standing still. "Asher?" Daniel stumbled behind him, clutching his head.

"Are you okay, Ashie?" Daniel said. The two looked at each other when they received no response. Asher then broke the silence by taking in a shaky breath. He looked at Jack, tears in his eyes, but his lips were slightly curled into a smile.

"I did it." He whispered, and Jack smiled back, walking over and hugging him. Asher buried his head in Jack's shoulder, his arms curling under Jack's.

"You don't know how proud I am of you, baby." He kissed Asher's hair.

"I did it."

.

.

Elizabeth and Adair entered the dream state, not really expecting Eris to do anything good to Sawyer. Of course, Elizabeth's motherly instincts told her tonight would be different.

"Ahh!" Sawyer screamed, and Elizabeth gasped. Eris made this skeleton-like army and made Sawyer fight them all by herself. Sawyer was cut up, sweaty, and fighting for her life. Eris watched in amusement as skeletons bit and lashed at her. Sawyer panted, clutching her arm as sweat ran down her face.

"P-Please..." Sawyer gurgled, stepping off her cut up toga that was stuck under her feet, "S-Stop." Blood was falling out her mouth.

"Now, sweetie," Eris purred, "You know the rules." Sawyer had collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, but Eris bent down and dragged her hand up Sawyer's arm. Elizabeth shivered when Sawyer did. Adair narrowed her eyes.

"No...Please..." Eris tsked at that, pressing her finger to Sawyer's lips. The two stared at each other for a while. Eris sighed.

"Pathetic." Her form grew, "Again!"

Sawyer struggled to stand, and she breathed heavily.

"She's tired!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "If you make my baby-"

"She cant hear you, 'Beth." Adair sighed.

More skeletons came charging back at Sawyer, and several bit her or clawed at her, making her scream. She weakly swatted at them with her sword, her energy draining.

"Sawyer!" Elizabeth unconsciously hit the glass, but to her and Adairs amazement, her hand didn't hit anything.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth didn't wait, she slipped through the glass. "'Beth!" She said just as Elizabeth slipped through, and sighed.

"Eris!" Elizabeth yelled, pushing the skeletons away from her daughter with black sand. Her eyes were grey flames. Eris didn't seem shocked, but Sawyer did.

"Mama?" She asked dark eyebrows forming confusion. Elizabeth nearly went and hugged her, but she kept glaring at the goddess.

"Oh, look. Mommy dearest is here to protect her young." Eris mocked.

"Shut up and listen," Elizabeth snapped, "Now. You will leave my daughter alone. You will not touch her, look at her, breathe the same air as her, and you most certainly will not talk to her."

"Wow those are some demands." Eris rolled her eyes. "Isn't that right, pet?" Eris looked at Sawyer, breaking three out of four of the rules Elizabeth demanded she accept. The said mother's cheeks went red.

"Eris." Elizabeth warned.

"Oh, you're just as helpless as she is." Eris laughed, "Now, listen," She mocked, "I can do whatever I want to her, because she's my pet-"

"Do _not _claim my daughter!" She walked with an air of confidence to her daughter, helped her up, and walked away with her daughter. Sawyer was limping, struggling to stay balanced.

"It's hard to walk, Mama." Sawyer groaned, but Elizabeth shushed her.

"It's okay, baby, Mommy's here. I'm going to protect you." Elizabeth kept her eyes on the goddess.

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes." Elizabeth snapped. Eris chuckled slightly, eyes closing.

"So stubborn. I see where my snow queen gets that from." Sawyer pressed herself closer into her mother.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth hugged Sawyer closer, feeling her shake.

"What else?" Eris's form shrank smaller, getting closer. She simply pointed at Sawyer, "Her."

Elizabeth stepped back, "Well, tough. You are not getting my daughter."

The goddess laughed again, "Okay, sure." Elizabeth watched as Eris moved back and forth. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Adair, and she didn't seem to happy. "Oh, and by the way, Elizabeth," Eris said, "Considering I'm the goddess of destruction, it is my goal to make Sawyer's life a living hell."

Elizabeth didn't know what she was doing, but she pushed Sawyer into Adair arms, her mama bear mode going up. Black sand zipped by Eris, making her laugh.

"Is that all you got?"

"No." Elizabeth's voice was harsh, but she just couldn't stand Eris.

Soon, the two were going at a full battle, inky black mist fighting against black sand. Eris laughed at Elizabeth attempts of protection. Sawyer watched with wide eyes as Adair hugged her. This wasn't her mom. It worried her. What was wrong with her mom?

Elizabeth's hair was flying around her face, and she was growing tired. But she would not let Eris win.

But oddly enough, Eris stopped.

"Giving up?" Elizabeth panted, moving her long hair behind her shoulders.

"I will admit your love for your daughter is...heartwarming," She gave a look of distaste, "And you may have won the battle, but you have yet won the war."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adair scrunched her nose, warm orange-brown eyes in hatred.

"This is why I hate season spirits." Eris sighed.

"That isn't a good reason-"

"Just keep your guard up. Sawyer knows exactly what I am talking about." Both women looked at the shivering girl. "Oh, and my snow queen," Eris said after she began walking away. She turned back with a cruel smile that Sawyer looked at in fear, "Don't think I'm done with you."

"If you ever go near her again-"

"Not here. Anymore, at least." Eris chuckled. "When the time comes."

Sawyer looked away, biting her lip. Then Eris was gone.

"What did she mean-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Adair asked.

"I-I mean, I'm going to be sorry." Sawyer shrugged, eyes on the floor, "L-Later, at least." Elizabeth was getting worried, as was Adair.

"Baby, what are you talking ab-"

"It's not important. For now." Sawyer looked at Elizabeth in a pleading way. "I want to wake up, Mama." Elizabeth locked eye contact with Adair.

"O-Okay. If you want to, you have to make it happen."

"Okay." She replied quietly, and soon, they did.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I am so sorry I focused mainly on Asher. I should've done more with Sawyer but I literally couldn't think of anything.**

**FUN FACT #7; The voice I think is perfect for Asher is Youtube cover artist Caleb Hyles. Check him out!**

**Anyways, more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	76. Chapter 76

**hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Misaikoneho; thank you! I love Caleb Hyles so much, he's a fantastic singer!**

**Autumn Dragonflame; haha really? XD**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**'Okay, Sophies here and paired with Sawyer. Why? She's mortal.'**_

_**Weeeellllllllll, when you listen to Lana Del Ray's 'Young and Beautiful' it gets you some ideas. Like, pairing a mortal with an immortal! :D**_

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack couldn't stop being so proud of Asher. His sons attitude brightened a little, smiling more and eating-well, as much as he could, but it was a start. Of course it would take him a while to recover, but it was worth it. Daniel was just as proud.

Now, he was recounting his tale to Blaize, Damien, Lucas and Mia. They were smiling along with him. Damien had said something to him, making Asher's face flush slightly with his reply, and Blaize squealed an 'aw!'.

Jack heard someone yawn next to him, making him look over to see Sawyer. She could barley keep her eyes open, her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing one of Asher's sweaters, because the sleeves barley showed her fingertips. She just walked by him, yawning again. Daniel gave Jack a confused look, which he mimicked.

"Is she okay?"

"It didn't go so well." Elizabeth piped up, looking worried, Adair next to her.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Eris was making her fight, I went protective, and- wait. Could you go through the glass too?"

"Yep." Jack smiled, "Ashie stood up for himself. Didn't really have to help him."

"Really?" Elizabeth smiled slightly, "That's great. So they're leaving him alone?"

"Yep!" Daniel laughed beside him, "Now, back to Sawyer."

Adair sighed, "Well, Eris said something like 'you've won the battle, not the war' or something. Sawyer refused to say anything, but theres something they're hiding from us."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed, "What could that be?"

"I think I could be of assistance." Cheshire hopped onto the arm of a chair, looking poised.

"Like?" Daniel asked.

"We all know Sawyer is the new host for the Mad Hatter-"

"I thought she _was _the Mad Hatter." Adair said, raising an eyebrow.

"She is. Well, she hasn't accepted that she is yet."

"But she's claimed the title before. How is that not accepting?"

"Deep down she hasn't. Not yet. But she's showing...signs..."

"Signs?" Elizabeth didn't like the sound of that, "What signs?"

"I cannot say much, but we must be careful what we say on certain things." His silver eyes flickered along with his tail.

"Like?"

"Good and Evil. Anything could tilt her mind to one side, and after everything with Eris, I'm sure she's confused."

"Wait. You know?"

"Of course I do. I'm her servant and friend. I also can answer questions which you cannot, I'm afraid."

The four shared a look, not liking the sound of that.

"Sawyer? You okay?" Blaize snapped her fingers in front of Sawyer's face, making her blink her eyes open.

"H-Huh? Oh. Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Asher questioned, looking at his twin in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep."

"Ashie got them to stop messing with him." Damien spoke up, making Sawyer smirk at her twin.

"Really now?"

"Yep." Lucas nodded, a hand on Asher's shoulder.

"With a bit of Damiens help," Blaize added, making him roll his eyes.

"I helped to, guys," Sawyer added, smiling sleepily.

"She did," Asher nodded, "Let's not forget her."

Sawyer bit her lip. "Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Go tell mom. I think she'd like that." Asher gave her a concerned look, but walked away.

"Why'd you make him leave?" Mia asked.

"You know the shipping war?"

"Oh, Sawyer, not this again-"

"Go for Asher." The four jumped at what Sawyer said.

"Wh-What?" Damien asked, shaking his head.

"Look, I know it's weird, but listen," She said, sighing, "Asher needs someone more than I do. He needs someone to make him happy, okay?" She smiled in that way to try and persuade you. "I know he's going to do better, but he could break and fall back into depression or stop eating again, or-" She sighed, " And, you make him happy. I can tell."

"But-"

"I know you had a crush on me." Sawyer gave a laugh, but the smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually does. "I know that we went through Tartarus together. You're my best friend, besides my brother. But..." She sighed, looking down, "We need other people to help us. You know what I mean?" When she looked back up, her lips were in a tiny smile, but her eyes were rimmed in tears.

"Okay." He whispered, "I get it."

"Saywer, this is really selfless of you." Lucas said.

"Yeah. Are you sure?" Blaize added.

"I'm sure." She nodded, "And, there's someone else..."

"Who?" Mia asked, and they all had her attention, but Damien wasn't really paying attention now.

"Her name is Sophie."

"What kind of spirit is she?" Blaize leaned a little closer.

"About that..." She whispered. They gasped.

"Don't tell me she's-"

"Oh, god, Sawyer. You know-"

"I know. She'll grow old and die." Her voice was slightly bitter, "But there is something different about her. And I could asked Cerys to keep her alive or something, right?"

They didn't say a word.

"Sawyer," Damien spoke up, not even looking at her, "I know Asher needs someone to support him and keep him balanced, but I don't think that person is me."

"Dude, you pretty much protected me when we were in Tartarus, I think you're perfect."

"I guess...It's the best. For Asher." Lucas said. "Still ship Sawmien though. OTP." Lucas sighed, "But hurt him and you'll wish you weren't immortal." Damien paled slightly at that.

"So it's settled?" Sawyer was looking at Damien. He still looked unsure.

"I...Yeah..." He nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay," Sawyer gave that barely-a-smile smile again. "And, what Lucas said. Hurt him, I'll hurt you ten times worse dude."

"Seriously," Mia said.

"Totally." Blaize nodded back.

"I promise I wont, although I don't need to." Damien held his hands up in surrender.

"But do you have...feelings for him?" Mia asked, catching them off guard. They just assumed he did.

"I'm confused. I mean, I think I feel something, but both of us being boy is what-I guess- is confusing me."

"My dad hit on Aunt Elizabeth when they first met," Lucas laughed, "But he met my mom and, well..." He shrugged, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Still weird to think about that." Sawyer shivered.

Damien nodded, smiling along. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I do have feelings for him." _But I think I still have a slight crush on you...?_

"Good." Sawyer nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asher came walking back with a confused look.

"Nothing!" Blaize said quickly.

"Really?" He didn't sound convinced. Lucas looked at Damien, as did Mia.

Luckily, he got the message. "Hey, can we talk for a minute? Alone?" Asher gave a suppressed feared look, faintly wondering what was wrong.

"Okay?"

As they watched Damien gently press his hand to Asher back an guide him away, Sawyer smiled.

"They're gonna be a good couple."

"Maybe." Blaize said, "You never know."

.

"Damien, what is this about?" Asher whispered when they were in a room. Damien closed the door, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" It was Damien's turn to be confused. "No, I-I'm not. This is serious, though."

"What is this about, Damien?" Came a mutter, as Asher looked at him through his eyelashes.

"I know you're well aware about the shipping war..."

"Oh." Asher said, then realization hit him, "_Oh. _Damien, are you saying-"

"Yes." He nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"M-Me? Why?" He asked warily from his seat, his dark eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why not you?" Damien replied, and Asher looked at him in a near pitiful way.

"You know why."

"You may be broken," Damien said, "But that doesn't mean you can't be fixed. And I want to do that."

Asher shuffled where he was sitting, "I-I don't know..."

"Look," He got down in his knees in front of the blonde, grabbing his hands, "If this doesn't work out, we can break up." Asher stared at their hands.

"But...we wouldn't be friends-"

"Who said that?" Damien laughed, "Of course we could still be friends. If we get together or not. So, wanna just go for it?"

Asher looked up to meet Damien's eyes. He never noticed before, but his eyes were a really dark brown.

"...Okay..." He nodded, "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course." Damien smiled. Asher nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Well." Damien said, breaking the silence.

"Well what?" Damien sighed, and leaned close to Asher's face. Asher's body froze, fearing what he was going to do. His lips pecked the tip of Asher's nose.

"Your body locked up." Damien noted when he sat back.

"I-I'm sorry. Instinct." He shrugged, face flushing. Damien awkwardly grabbed his hand, tangling his fingers with the blondes. It was just so weird. Foriegn.

"Your hands are soft." Damien said, and Asher jumped at his voice.

"T-Thank you."

"Do you want to go back in there or...?"

Asher laughed, lips curled into a nice smile. "Yeah. If you want to."

"Okay," Damien smiled back. He stood up, linked arms with Asher playfully, and skipped out of the room, dragging the said blonde behind.

.

.

.

Sawyer couldn't wait to see Sophie. They had hung out several times after they first met, and, well, Sophie made Sawyer feel incredibly happy. As she landed on the ground, smoothing out her black _'Welcome To The Black Parade' _T-shirt, and she did the same with her shorts. She even made sure her black high-tops looked spotless. Armaros rested on her shoulder as she hummed slightly, walking to Sophie's house.

Her heart caught in her throat when she saw Sophie's front door open, as Sophie roughly kicked a guy out. Greasy brown hair, and oddly enough, nice clothes that the shirt had been torn at. And the most ugly green eyes she had ever seen.

"C'mon, babe!" He tried as she slammed the door, sounding obviously drunk, "I didn' mean it! I loooooooove you!" Sawyer instantly hated this guy. He reeked of alcohol and drugs. What was Sophie doing with a guy like him?

"Whatever! Don't think-Don't think this is over!" He hiccupped as he limped away. Sawyer hoped he got hit by a bus.

She went to the back door, opening it slightly, noticing how it was unlocked.

"Soph?" Sawyer called out gently. She heard a sniff. Why was there broken glass? Sawyer instantly became worried. "Sophie?" She called out even louder.

It was silent for a while, "S-Sawyer?"

"Sophie? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Give me a minute." She heard her shuffle to a room, closing the door. Sawyer furrowed her eyebrows, and followed the room she heard Sophie go to. It was easy, considering that it was the only door closed. She knocked.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-I'm fine," Sophie sucked in a breath.

"Who did you throw out?"

A sigh, "My boyfriend."

Sawyer's heart stopped beating for a second. Sophie never told her...

"O-Oh..."

"I know I've never told you, I'm sorry," Another sniff, "I just didn't want you to hate me."

"I don't." Sawyer had trouble speaking with the lump in her throat. She faintly wondered why Sophie wasn't coming out. She opened the door. It was Sophie's room, and the said girl, who was at the vanity, whipped around in shock. Sawyer froze. A bruise blossomed next to her eye. It reminded her of Asher, and she knew who made the bruise.

"Get out!" Sophie sounded paniced, turning back around, quickly putting on makeup.

"He _hits _you?" Sawyer screeched, making Sophie wince.

"Sawyer..."

"Oh my god! Where does he live? I'll freeze him alive!"

"Sawyer-"

"Seriously, I mean-"

"Sawyer!" Sophie snapped, "It's fine. He was drunk."

"I don't care if he was a ginger named Shirley!" Sophie blinked, confused at that sentence, "He shouldn't hit you!"

"It's fine. Nothing a little makeup can't fix."

"Break up with him." Sawyer said, "Please. I don't want you hurt too."

"'Too'?" Sophie looked back at her, the brush lightly pressed to her face. "What are you talking about?"

"My twin," She said weakly, "There were these people...they beat him. A lot. I couldn't help him. He would have scars and bruises all over him, some bruises are still fading, as well as some scars, but..." She sighed.

"How could you not help him?"

"They could enter his dreams, I explain another time," Sophie nodded slowly. "And...He's pretty much broken. They really messed him up." Sawyer looked at Sophie's green eyes, "I don't want that to happen to you. Please."

"It's not that simple." Sophie replied.

"How is it not simple? You have a phone, text him."

The dirty blonde bit her lip, "Fine. Only cause you want me to."

"Sure." Sawyer smiled as Sophie walked by.

She watched as Sophie walked away. Her dirty blonde hair flowed behind her as she walked, a slight sway in her step. Sophie-Sawyer wasn't going to lie- was pretty chubby. She had big thighs, squishy stomach, but Sawyer loved it. Sophie was confident with how she looked, and Sawyer loved that too. Sawyer was this muscly fighter while Sophie was like this chubby kitten.

"Done." Sophie sighed, "I hope he has a major hangover tomorrow."

"Me too." Sawyer smiled.

Sophie forced a smile, "So. What now?" Sawyer was now starting to wonder whether she should just leave and never come back, or enjoy this small span of time she would have with Sophie before she grows old and dies.

"Um..." Sawyer bit her lip, "This." She kissed Sophie's cheek, making Sophie's cheeks red while Sawyer's turned purple.

"Your lips are freezing." Sophie laughed slightly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry." Sawyer looked away.

"Its fine." They stood there, now awkwardly.

"I-I guess I'll go..." Sawyer muttered, not looking at Sophie.

"Bye?" Sophie said, due to Sawyer quickly walking out the back door.

.

.

.

Pitch was confused why Asher looked so nervous, especially when Jack was in the same room as him. He kept tapping his fingers on his knees, pulling his shirt collar, and moving his knee up and down. Damien looked nervous as well. Perhaps a connection?

Oh. _Oh._

Pitch smiled. This was great. Now, Jack would finally understand why Pitch hated him when Elizabeth began dating him. Especially when Asher was the one Jack was slightly more protective of.

"Is there something you are trying to hide?" Pitch crossed his arms, noticing how Asher tensed.

"No?" He laughed nervously, "What could I possibly be hiding?"

"The fact that you are in a relationship?" He mused, and Asher's nervous smile slowly turned into a shocked frown.

"Oh god."

Pitch nearly laughed, "I cannot wait to see your father's reaction."

"No, no! Don't tell him! He'd kill me!"

"No, he'd kill Damien." Pitch corrected.

"He can't do that!" Asher screeched, looking panicked.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Asher groaned, his face in his hands.

"Called it," Cerys laughed as she walked by. ASher gave her a look.

"Now I will have to have a talk with Damien." Pitch mused, and Asher's feared look came back.

"What are you going to say?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"What are you going to say?!" Asher called as Pitch walked away. Pitch chose to ignore him. Once he was gone, Asher sighed.

"He's dead."

.

.

.

Damien sat as still as he could. He looked anywhere butt where Jack was standing, because of how scary Jack's glare was.

"So," Jack snapped, keeping his voice somewhat calm, "Dating my son?"

"Y-Yes," Damien said, then added, "Sir." Was it just him, or were Jack's eyes getting lighter and colder?

"Now, what are your intentions with my son?" Next to Jack, Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Well, neither of them can get pregnant, so you don't have to worry about that." His golden eyes made Jack's glare falter slightly. "But, hey, get mad at Damien for acting _just like you."_

"He is not acting like me!"

"I didn't want Elizabeth to date; you don't want your twins to date. Subject one, you. Subject two, Damien. Subject one meets my daughter, subject two meets your son. Now, subject two begins dating said son, and-oh look! Just like subject one!" The entire time Pitch was saying that, he was glaring deeper at Jack, who decided to glare back.

"That is not acting like me."

"Oh? Or should I say you're being protective, just like," Pitch visibly shivered, "Me."

Jack froze, realizing that too. He shivered as well. "Oh no. Oh no no no no, I can _not _be like you!"

"You're heading down that road," Pitch rolled his eyes. Jack scrunched his nose, clearly disgusted.

"No. I'm not." Damien was looking back and forth between the two, his look confused.

"We're getting off track," Pitch sighed, "This is about Asher."

"Right." Jack nodded, giving Damien another glare.

"Look, I know you don't like me; which is kind of unfair, considering that me and _your _daughter went through Tartarus together," Damien raised an eyebrow, "Can't that give me a boost?"

"He's got a point." Pitch opened a book, and began reading, but paused to looked at Jack.

"That's with Sawyer, not Asher." Jack crossed his arms. "I know Sawyer can handle herself, Asher...not so much."

"Whys that?" Now Damien was even more confused, his looked resembling a curious puppy.

"Because Asher is much more fragile than Sawyer." Jack scoffed.

"He trusts me." Damien offered, shrugging, "I'm not going to abuse that trust; or him."

"Better not." Jack twirled his staff in his hands, "Because it'd be a shame if you were trapped in a block of ice, buried under six feet of snow. Wouldn't it?"

Damien returned the bitter smile, "There's no need for that. "

"I'm glad we could negotiate."

"But we didn't-"

"Asher doesn't need to know that." Jack deadpanned, "And I will be watching you." Damien nodded slowly, knowing he wasn't kidding, and practically ran out of the room.

"Well that went easier than I thought." Pitch commented, "Honestly I thought Sawyer and Damien would get together."

Jack slowly looked at him, "You...You're seriously part of that?"

"What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't play matchmaker for fun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oh my god I am so sorry for how short this chapter is. I promise ill make them longer and hopefully finish this one to write the third one.**

**FUN FACT #8; There will be four/five books in this series.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Look who's back! omg so far in high school, I want bury myself into the ground and never return! I can't wake up this early!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Yep! Jack is! XD**

**Winterwonderland360; thank you!**

**Autumn Dragonflame; Yep! I'm going to enjoy writing protective!jack!**

**Misaikoneho; that would be fun to have Jack react to! XD Damien and his baby doing 'it'!**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**'Is Sawyer going to be okay?'**_

_**ah she'll be fine. she's been through Tartarus, she's handled worse. XD**_

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jack, stop." Elizabeth sighed, tugging at her husbands hoodie, trying to get his attention. He was staring intently at Asher and Damien, his dark eyebrows furrowed slightly, lips at a frown. She could tell he was tense, as if he was waiting for Damien to do something wrong. "Jack!" She snapped, and he blinked with a slight jump.

"What?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you annoyed at me?" Jack was glancing away from her glare.

"No, babe. I'm not." He said, leaning to kiss her cheek.

"Are you annoyed that Asher's dating?" The look he gave her was a harsh 'yes'.

"Don't worry," Elizabeth laughed, "I trust Damien."

"I don't."

"Why not?" Grey stared into blue.

"You know why."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? That was a long time ago! Asher obviously forgave him," Jack glanced over at his son, and his eyes widened when he saw how close him and Damien were. In reality, Asher and Damien sat a foot away from each other, but Jack only saw them closer.

"Oh, absolutely not." Jack wasn't even answering her, and quickly walked over to the two. He ignored his wife's threat, and grabbed Asher's tiny wrist, pulling him over the couch with ease. His son blinked in confusion, as did Damien.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Asher sighed, trying to pry his wrist from his father's protective grip.

"To close." He replied, glancing at Damien through the corner of his eye, making the said boy gulp thickly.

"Oh, god Dad." Asher shook his head, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Just stop." He sighed again, and Jack didn't understand why Asher was annoyed at him. What did he do wrong?

"Asher what are you talking about?" His eyebrows furrowed. Seriously, what is he doing wrong? He thought they were to close. Why is Asher mad?

"You're being over-protective." Asher nearly glared, "Not even a day, and you're already watching me. There's no need to hate Damien, either."

"It's my job to be protective," Jack defended, "You're my son." He decided to add, "And I'm supposed to hate anyone you date."

Asher stiffly crossed his arms, "You're not 'supposed' to hate someone for no reason."

"And of course I'm going to be very protective of you," Jack's words were hard, "Especially after how much Chaos, Void and Dwyer hurt you-"

"Please don't say their names." Asher bit his lip, eyes closed, "Just don't." Damien was watching him with worried eyes, but stayed silent. "But I handled them."

"Asher-"

"I _handled _them," He repeated, snapping his eyes open, and they looked like ice, "I stopped being a scared, pathetic toy and actually did something." Jack jumped in shock just like Damien. Asher didn't even regard himself as a person, just a toy.

"Did they say that?" Damien whispered gently, and Asher noticeably relaxed at his voice.

"Doesn't matter. I handled it." He looked at Jack coolly, "Now why don't you think I can't handle Damien?"

"Asher," Jack sighed, "You think you can handle it now, but what if you two fight?" It filled Jack with slight dread that Damien-who was much stronger than his son- could pressure him to do something he didn't want to. And Jack knew Asher trusted Damien. And Jack knew-from past experience- that Damien did have a slight anger problem. He hasn't showed signs lately, but it could happen again. An honestly, Jack quickly forgot Damien was sitting there.

Asher gave him a look, "We will handle it like adults."

"I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying-"

"No, I'm understanding just fine." He snapped, "You don't trust me, right?"

Jack didn't like his tone. And, as much as he would regret this later, he decided to be truthful, "No. I don't."

Asher's face fell from anger to complete sadness. Jack debated whether he should apologize or not, but before he could say something, Asher spoke, "I should have figured that." His lips pursed, and he shook his head, "Thanks for believing in me. Appreciate it." He turned and walked away. Damien scrambled to his feet, and quickly followed.

.

.

"Sometimes I wonder why I wanted to be a parent." Jack said to Elizabeth, who was laying by his side on their bed, their legs dangling off the edge.

"Me too." Elizabeth replied. "It was so much easier when they were little, then everything kinda..."

"Became dangerous. For them," Jack tapped his thumbs together. "Sawyer's become distant, and Asher-" His voice cut off at his name. Elizabeth looked at him, concern drawn on her features.

"Jack?"

"Am I a horrible father for wanting to protect him?"

"Absolutely not! Why do you think that?"

"I told him I didn't trust him."

Elizabeth froze slightly, "Why don't you trust him?" As much as she loved her husband, he was a complete idiot sometimes. Her grey eyes looked practically into his soul, because Jack knew Elizabeth could be intimidating when she wanted. His gaze wavered from hers nervously, trying to glance away, but found himself looking back at her. As scary as she was at the moment, she was to beautiful for him to ignore. Curse her for being his kryptonite.

"I-I do," He said slowly, "But Damien is a lot stronger then him, 'Beth."

She sighed, realizing where he was going, "Jack, Asher is smart, okay? He is. And Damien knows right from wrong, and I don't think he'd ever hurt our son." Elizabeth smiled, "I think Damien will be a bit protective of him. He already is."

Jack bit his lip, "I guess."

"How do you think Asher feels?" She said, looking back up at the ceiling.

"I doubt he'd want me to talk to him." Jack said bitterly, "How about this? I talk to Sawyer and you talk to Asher?"

"I think you two should work this out," Elizabeth looked at him, "But I can if you want, and we both can talk to Sawyer."

Their eyes met again, "Okay." They kissed each other sweetly, before Jack pulled her close to him, cuddling his cheek against her neck, and they fell asleep.

.

.

Lucas wondered if there was more people like him. Werewolves. He knew there were more Vampires, because Blaize's mother and grandfather were vampires. Her father, who was human, was changed into one. She even had a little brother, but she doubted they even noticed her being gone.

"Dad, Mom, I know I was adopted, but do you know _where _my parents could possibly be?" Lucas asked, making Daniel and Andrew glance at each other worriedly.

"Lucas, sweetie," Andrew began, "We just found you in the snow. There was nobody else there. No footprints, nothing." Lucas's face fell into disappointment.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Daniel nodded, hand on his husbands shoulder.

"Do you think...Do you think there are more people like me?"

Andrew didn't hesitate, "Absolutely."

"Positive you're not the only werewolf." Daniel chuckled slightly. He knew why his son was doubtful, but Lucas had no reason to be. Of course Lucas wasn't the only werewolf. But, Daniel guessed he had a reason to be doubtful.

"Do you think they even loved me? Or even wanted me?" He looked hopeful, but Daniel and Andrew gave another look to each other.

"I'm sure they loved you," Andrew said.

"And I'm sure there's a reason why you were left in the snow for us." Daniel added, making Lucas realize that he might have insulted his parents.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, you raised me, it's just-"

"Lucas, it's fine." Andrew soothed, smiling, "I understand what you're going through,"

No one really asked Andrew what happened to his parents, they felt it was just his business. Even Daniel wondered that but he was quickly brushed away whenever he asked.

"Really?" Lucas questioned, his interest suddenly peaking even more, "What happened to them?"

Andrew's smile faltered slightly, "Doesn't matter."

Daniel gave Lucas a signal to drop the question. He smiled back at his mom, nodding, "Oh. Okay."

"Oh my god!" Blaize quickly ran up to Lucas, nearly shoving him to the ground, "This is fantastic!"

"What?" Lucas now had his attention all on her, making the parents smiled knowingly.

Blaize wildly shook her hands in attempt to explain, but she just sighed, "No time! C'mon!" She grabbed his hand, her smile growing bigger-if possible- and dragged him off quickly, explaining as slow as she could go.

.

.

.

"I am _never _talking to him again."

"You kinda have to, he's your dad." Damien added to Asher, who was angrily pacing. He had tried to calm him down, because, yeah, that must have hurt to hear that from your parent, and Damien was sure he could cry to.

"I hate him."

"No, ya' don't," Mia joined in, because she refused to go anywhere else, "You're just mad."

"Of course I'm mad, Mia!" He snapped, stopping to glare at her, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ashie, calm down," Damien said, standing up and placing his hands on Asher's shoulders. The blonde glared at him now, but Damien stayed there. After a while Asher's glare reduced to the sad look again.

"Why did he say that?"

"Well, he doesn't like Damien in the slightest," Mia began, "And because he's kinda more protective of you," Asher rolled his eyes at her tone, "That doesn't help Damiens relationship with him, so..."

"There is no relationship," Said a new voice, making Asher glare deeper.

Damien shrugged, "I know."

"What do you want?" Asher turned, now glaring at Jack instead of Damien.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek, "To talk."

"We have nothing to discuss." Asher snapped. Mia looked between the two.

"Oh, look, we-uh, have to do something!"

She grabbed Damien's arm, but the light olive skinned boy looked confused, "We do?"

"Yes, we do," She grit her teeth, and just dragged him away.

"Asher-"

"What now?" He sighed, aggravated.

"I didn't mean what I said-"

"Sure you didn't." Asher rolled his eyes, making eye contact with his dad, "Do you really not trust me?" He didn't sound upset, more like he was waiting for Jack to confirm it.

"No, I trust you," He said, but he realized he hesitated slightly, and unfortunately, Asher picked up on that.

"Oh my god." His eyes went wider in anger, "Are you-" He shook his head, huffing slightly.

"I don't trust Damien." Jack tried again, "It's just-" he sighed, "Asher, I do trust you. Just not in a relationship."

"And why is that?" With his arms crossed, and the look on his face, Jack saw a lot of Elizabeth right there. How his nose scrunched lightly, his lips in a slight frown. Yep. There was more of Elizabeth in him when he was annoyed.

"Because," Jack began, trying to desperately think of a good way to say his next sentence, "Damien is...stronger...and...he had a slight anger problem-"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

Jack wished he wasn't in this position, "Maybe...?"

Asher stared at him, still angry, but now mixed with perplexity, "Are you kidding?"

"I'm sorry." Jack didn't know what else to say, "I know I'm being a little...over-protective...but-"

"I know why you acted the way you did, I guess." Asher sighed.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Not really. Well. A little." Jack didn't know how to take that. "You know you're acting like Grandfather-"

"I am not!"

.

.

Sawyer didn't expect to be cornered by her mother, and she didn't expect all the questions that came after. Adair and Kira were by her side, leaving Sawyer now where to go.

Except up, that is.

But when she tried, her ankle was grabbed and she was pulled back down with a thud.

"Okay, we're going to play a game, sweetie." Sawyer knew to listen to her mother, because of the tone she was using.

"What game?"

"Twenty Questions."

Sawyer scrunched her nose in distaste, "Nah. Doesn't sound like fun." When her mom raised an eyebrow she quickly said, "Y'know? Sounds fun."

"Okay, how are you feeling?"

"Fine?" Sawyer replied, confused.

"Are you sure?" Kira added, "Do you feel...mad?"

"Mad?" Sawyer's confused look became stronger, "I'm not angry."

"Not that kind of mad." Adair said.

"Not that-? Oh." Sawyer's features became blank. "You mean insane."

"N-No-"

"What other way could you have meant it, Mom?" She raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, her eyes like ice.

"I-I mean," Elizabeth began, "It's just-" She sighed, "You been becoming distant, and-"

"Because I am _busy _right now."

"With your girlfriend?" Kira coughed, earning a sharp glare.

"Did I ever say Sophie is my girlfriend? No." Her tone was bitter.

"Okay, okay," Adair defended Kira. "But that isn't classified as busy. What else is going on?"

Sawyer avoided their gaze, now biting her lip. "Nothing you need to worry about for now."

"'For now'?" Elizabeth tensed, annoyed at her daughters tone. "Sawyer, you better tell me what that means or you're grounded."

Sawyer stifled a laugh, "_Ground me? _Is that the best thing you can think of?"

Elizabeth chuckled bitterly, taken aback by that, "Sawyer you're going to be so grounded coffee will look at you and say '_dang'!"_

Kira gave her sister a look, "Okay that was good, I'll admit."

"Sure." Sawyer rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. Do it." Sawyer will admit her mother's fiery look was intimidating.

"I'd answer her."

"I can't tell." She smirked at her mother, eyes flashing violet for a split second. "But when you find out, you'll want to change so many things."

"Like?" Elizabeth was starting to fill with dread. What was she talking about?

Sawyer's look became more sad, "Just remember; If," She paused, "If something happens...I know you'll always love me, and want what's best for me."

"Sawyer," Elizabeth was feeling sick, "What are you-" She was interrupted when Sawyer hugged her mother, practically squeezing her due to her fitness. She glanced at Kira and Adair as she returned the hug.

.

.

.

It was easy to say Lucas, Sawyer, Mia and Blaize became more protective of Asher. I mean, yeah, they were still friends with Damien, close friends, but still. Asher was pretty much their baby-even though Sawyer was the youngest. Blaize, Mia, Damien and Lucas were the oldest in that order. But Lucas was the most intimidating, followed by the girls.

So maybe he shouldn't hold Asher's hand around Lucas? Because, well, he figured out that the werewolf didn't necessarily appreciate him holding his baby cousin's hand. He backed off when Asher told him to, but that didn't stop the cold looks.

And how can a girl make so many suggestive _jokes?_

Sawyer made plenty of them enough to make Damien and Asher embarrassed. After a while Blaize joined.

"Okay," Sawyer laughed, "Seriously. When are you two gonna make it official?" She looked at Blaize and Lucas. Lucas scowled, crossing his arms.

"For the last time-" Blaize rolled her eyes, and pecked his lips. He looked a bit shocked, but grabbed her gently but forcefully and kissed her.

It became a riot after that.

"OH MY GOD!" Sawyer squealed.

"It's about time!" Mia rolled her eyes, smiling.

"What just happened?!" Asher laughed. Damien was to shocked to say anything.

"Blaizcas! Blaizcas!"

Blaize laughed. "Oh yes, Blaizcas." She gave him a look, almost flirty but not quite, and Lucas was still dazed from the kiss. He had a dopey smile on his face, eyes half-lidded.

"You're a great kisser..." He laughed, making her giggle.

"I know I am."

.

.

.

"Why is my dad over-protective?"

"Oh, honey, I understand completely." Elizabeth smiled at her son, who was pouting.

"Seriously though, Guardian of Fun? More like Guardian of Never-Letting-His-Kids-Out-Of-His-Sight." By this point Elizabeth laughed.

"Don't take it personally. I know how it feels. I'm still dealing with it sometimes."

"I'm so sorry," Asher shook his head, "I just- especially because Grandfather an be intimidating."

"Not to me, but to your father? Yikes."

"Can you talk to him?"

"I'll try." Elizabeth was trying to keep herself from laughing again. Nobody understood her when her when she complained about her over-protective father. She was glad someone finally did, even if it was her own son.

Now, that didn't mean she wasn't protective either. But she knew her limits and when she would become annoying.

"Thanks, Mom." He sighed, relieved.

Elizabeth was so proud on how far he's come. He looked healthier, seemed happier, and was getting better at eating-that was still very hard for him, but they were helping him through it- and, although hesitant, slept better. Some nights Jack and Elizabeth would struggle on getting him to fall asleep because his paranoia would heighten, leading to an anxiety attack.

Honestly, she preferred him having anxiety attacks than panic attacks. Anxiety attacks were short and easy to soothe, but panic attacks? Oh, her poor baby would suffer. They couldn't calm him down in any way they tried. They tried finding ways to distract him, usually with something for him to fumble with his hands. Jack would be holding him in his arms as Asher was struggling to breathe, trembling, crying, sweating, anything. She would be trying to keep his attention on her, but he looked spaced out. When they finally passed, Asher would fall asleep, because they took all of his energy. Lately, however, they noticed Asher would calm down better when Damien was there-much to Jack's disliking.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Whos worse? Dad or Grandfather?"

"Your grandfather is way worse. Trust me. Your dad is a close second though."

"Knew it."

"But he's only protective because he wants you safe."

"Yeah, because I have so much luck with that." He rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth pulled her son into a hug, "Oh, baby, if anyone ever tries to hurt you again, I will destroy them." He tone was motherly, but the threat itself made Asher's eyes wide. Elizabeth kept smiling.

"Okay, Mom."

"Good."

"You know, I think you can be on the list. How does 'Over-Protective Parents' sound?"

.

.

If Jack thought Asher was hard to deal with, then Sawyer was impossible.

Jack was good at dodging questions-Elizabeth being the only exception, and maybe his kids, but that depends- but Sawyer was even better at it.

"Don't tell me you're gonna be like Mom and bombard me with questions."

"Okay, I wont." Jack smirked as his daughter rolled her eyes. Next to her, Cheshire flicked his tail.

"I told you."

"Shut it." Sawyer sighed at the cat.

"Why do you never listen to me? I'm fun."

"I said shut it."

Cheshire's looked flattened as he hopped down from the chair, "Never listens to me...I'm always right, but noooo." He mumbled, walking away.

"Okay, lets see," Sawyer said, "what question are you going to start with?"

"What did Eris do to you." It sounded more like a demand than a question. Sawyer paled even more, if that was possible for her.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something."

"So what if I am?" She laughed nervously. "So does Asher."

"Really?" Jack didn't sound shocked, "Wow. I didn't know that. Now answer my question."

"Can't answer."

"Why not?" Jack sighed. Elizabeth was right. Sawyer did say that she couldn't answer.

"I just can't. Why don't you ask Asher questions like this?" That was a good point. Why didn't he interrogate Asher as much as he is to Sawyer? Well, she's more on causing worry that Asher, but that wasn't a good excuse.

"I don't know."

She raised an eyebrow, "Wow. What an answer." She glanced away for a split second, "The reason I'm being kind of distant is because of my new responsibilities. I'm really stressed." That, Jack could believe. She did look a bit stressed, and he could understand why.

"I wouldn't have thought being the Mad Hatter would be stressful." Sawyer scoffed.

"Please. It's harder than you think."

"How?" He smiled.

"Okay, apparently I have a reputation to uphold. And, oddly enough, they know who ever spirit here is. Namely, you."

"I take it its not good?" Jack nearly laughed.

"They know who you are." She trailed, implying that they know how much trouble he caused, "So they're _so _glad the daughter of Jack Frost is now their new Mad Hatter!" Her sarcasm was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I bet."

"Yeah."

"So what's it like?"

"Well, everything can be bigger than you, regular sized, or small. Depends where you are. Wonderland is confusing. In one area, flowers and grass and everything else like that are gigantic. Like, buildings in height. But those flowers are the ones that don't talk. The ones that can are regular sized, and you can tell they're alive because they have faces. They have their own area. Then there are usually inanimate objects that are alive. " Jack was nodding the entire time, listening to his daughter explain, "Then my area, which is pretty dark most of the time. I have a table full of tea sets of all kinds." Her tone was more wistful there, "I always have tea with the same girl, once every week."

When Sawyer didn't say anything for a while, Jack asked, "Do you know who this girl is?"

She looked at him, "It's Alice." She didn't even notice how Jack froze, "There's something special about her. She should be dead by now, but she's as young as I remember."

"Remember?"

Sawyer seemed to realize her mistake. "I guess I have to tell you. Obviously, I have all the memories of the past Hatters."

"And...what is that like?"

"Confusing!" She sounded upset, "Sometimes I'm good, other times not, or I'm-" She stopped, her face going neutral from the agonized look. "Mad."

"Sawyer-"

"I'm good, right?"

"Yes, of course you are." Jack didn't hesitate.

"But Grandfather was bad...now he's good?"

"He acts the same around me." Jack shrugged, but Sawyer didn't find that funny. In fact, she was starting to look worried again.

Sawyer cuddled to his side, "Can someone truly be good? Even after they did so many things wrong?"

"Depends." He said, "Some people can be redeemed, while others cannot."

"Like Dwyer, Chaos and Void?"

"Exactly. They can't." Jack wondered faintly why she didn't include Eris. "But you didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay." She whispered. "I'm good."

"You're good."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ayyyyyyyy! hope you enjoyed!**

**FUN FACT #9; Caleb Hyles did a cover of 'This is Gospel'! Omg! His voice is literal heaven. Wait that's not a fact. Here's another one.**

**FUN FACT #10; Originally, Dwyer was supposed to have a sister. This was before Andrew.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	78. Chapter 78

**hey guys. wassup? this is going to be a short chappie, because I couldn't think of anything.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Thank you! and yes, Lucas's family will be included in the next book!**

**Misaikoneho; yes, jack would kill him! XD and itll be explained why lucas was in the next book!**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**'Are Dwyer, Void, Chaos, and Eris gone forever?'**_

_**Nope.**_

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher was pretty much under Pitch's protection when it came to dating. As was Sawyer. So if Jack decided he would talk to them about their dates Pitch would be instantly on his case.

And, Sawyer thought it was a _fantastic _idea to bring Sophie at the Pole. Of course, North didn't mind at all.

So Sophie pretty much had no choice but to stick with either Sawyer-which was most of the time- or Bunny, her favorite Guardian. Kira knew she had no reason to be jealous, but for some reason she did.

"My babe, so small, so fragile," Sawyer hummed, hugging Sophie from behind, who blushed. Sawyer could barely wrap her arms around her.

"I'm as tall as you," She said as Sawyer's cold cheek pressed against hers. "And I'm anything but small-"

"So precious." Sawyer sighed, "Just wish-"

"Sawyer,"

"She's just,"

"Sawyer I swear-" She was interrupted when Sawyer kissed her cheek, making her squeak. "Sawyer!"

"Yes?" Sawyer smirked.

"We're not dating! Quit kissing me!" Jack gave Sawyer a look saying 'are you kidding me?'

"I need something soft to kiss." She shrugged, "And you know you wanna date this."

"I-"

"You're blushing~!" Sophie shook her head, and walked away.

"You know you do!"

"No I don't." Sophie huffed, arms crossed.

"Yes you do!" She sang. Sophie turned to give her an unimpressed look, but Sawyer gave a brilliant smile.

"So what if I do?"

"Do you?"

"God, kid. Desperate?" Death laughed.

"Shut it." She glared, "Sophie?" She glanced back at the chubby girl standing in front of her.

"I..." By the look Sawyer was giving her, she couldn't help but say,"Yes."

"Really?" Sawyer laughed, perking up.

"Yes." The mortal smiled softly. Seconds later Sophie and Sawyer's noses were pressed together, foreheads touching. Sawyer's body was curved into a C, her feet above her head almost. Her expression was so love-struck.

"Good." She laughed.

"Great," Sophie laughed back, cupping the Winter spirits face. Everyone couldn't help but watch happily, but also sadly. Everyone knew what would happen when Sophie died.

.

.

.

Everyone knew they should be careful around Asher. As healthier as he got, and happier, that didn't stop his attacks. And, some days, he felt oddly paranoid. and/or downright terrified.

Sawyer was the most careful and the most protective of her twin when it came to this. Damien was just as bad.

And right now, she wished Asher could breathe.

"Ashie, you need to breathe!" She soothed as he gripped at her shirt numbly. He was gasping for air, and Sawyer was growing scared. What was she supposed to do?! She cooled of his face, running a hand through his sweaty hair, kissing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry!" She clung to him tighter, feeling him shake. She could feel her twins heart hammering against his chest.

"They're going to get me...They're going to beat me again!" He screamed, tears slipping down his face. He sucked in a breath.

"No, they're not, Ashie," She hummed, rocking him, "Okay?" He made a strangled noise. "They wouldn't think to mess with you. Not while I'm here." Another strangled noise.

"C-Can't...b-b-breathe..." He gasped, cheeks turning slightly purple. Sawyer was growing terrified by now, and she could feel how tense he was by how stiff Asher was in her arms. He shakily fumbled with something around his neck, and took it off. It was a simple cord, but at the end was a bell. A tiny one at that. By now he stopped crying.

Struggling to control his hands at least a little, he slipped it in Sawyer's hands.

"You want me to ring it?" She didn't let him reply when she violently shook it. Damien was there a few seconds later, sweating and-Sawyer rolled her eyes- shirtless, and took Asher into his arms.

"I don't think that'll help his breathing problem." She stated when Asher's cheeks turned more pink.

"I was going against Lucas when I heard the bell. You rang it?"

"Duh." He rolled his eyes, sitting down while he cuddled Asher closer.

"It's okay," He hummed, "Copy my breathing." He put Asher's hand to his chest, and took a deep breath.

"Like I said, that wont help him. Stop staring, Asher!" Asher ignored her, and copied Damien's breathing as best as he could.

"You're doing great," Damien smiled, and Asher's lips twitched to a smaller one.

"Feel better?" Sawyer asked, after Asher calmed down.

Asher nodded," Yeah." He sounded a bit breathless, "Much better." Damien smiled slightly, kissing Asher's temple. Asher smiled.

Damien was perfect to Asher, Sawyer will admit. Even though she was the one who told him to go for Asher, she naturally had her doubts. But Damien treated her twin like a prince, because he deserved to be treated as such. Asher cuddled his head in the crook of Damien's neck, eyes drooping slightly.

"Sweaty." He muttered.

"Really? I didn't know that," Damien laughed slightly, "So are you."

Asher pouted slightly, "Sis, punch him."

"'Kay," She laughed, roughly hitting his arm that was opposite of her twins head.

"Ow!" Damien's eyebrows narrowed, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Why did you have her do that?" Damien faked hurt.

"Why are you complaining?" Asher smiled, "Did it hurt that much?"

Damien frowned, but that made Asher smile more.

"I can punch harder than that. I was being kind."

"I know you can punch harder than that." Damien muttered.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Asher apologized, pecking Damien's cheek. "Do you forgive me?"

He sighed, "I guess."

"Good."

.

.

.

Kira didn't believe Sawyer when she said she danced. So Sawyer changed to athletic shorts and a loose shirt, and claimed she would prove her wrong. Kira was convinced it was another of her jokes.

But in reality? Sawyer danced like her middle name implied; Grace.

Kira was beyond impressed. Sawyer twirled and leaped, light on her toes, just like a ballerina. The only thing that was off was the song she was dancing to; 'Hurricane' by a band she's never heard of-what was it? Thirty Seconds To Mars? Yeah. That was it. Well, the song was actually kind of fitting, if she was being honest, and the song itself was nice.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Elizabeth sighed next to her, and when Kira glanced at her, she saw love in her sisters eyes.

"Yeah." Kira said shortly, not really knowing what to say. "How can her body bend like that?"

"She's been dancing when she was little," Tooth piped up, "She's always preferred ice skating or ballet."

"Really?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well, it's certainly paid off-Oh my god!" She gasped when Sawyer jumped into the air, twirled, and landing on her toes, continuing the twirl with a slight push.

"Speechless?" Her little sister raised an eyebrow.

All Kira could do was nod, earning the laugh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sorry this was short and lame. I really couldn't think of anything.**

**FUN FACT #11; the Mad Hatter's backstory will be in one of the upcoming books.**

**hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	79. Chapter 79

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autumn Dragonflame; well, they're kinda dating now XD**

**Misaikoneho; it will be parts off all the mad hatter's and the next book will be whenever this one is finished.**

**Edgerion; aww, thank you!**

**Raindra; thank you!**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**'Which Mad Hatter's past will be in one of the upcoming books?'**_

_**parts of all.**_

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crazy. Insane. Fun. Sweet. Beautiful.

Those are some of the words people used to describe Sawyer. They also called her stupid, naïve, childish-really? Childish? Of course she was-, murderer, untrustworthy, pathetic, ugly, pet-

Sawyer paused, her body going numb.

Only Eris called her 'pet'. And yet, even after the goddess decided to leave her alone-for now- she simply refused to even acknowledge the word's existence. She called Zephyr, Sam and Cheshire friends. Because they are, and not...that word.

And yes, Eris did call her pathetic, and a murderer, and a stupid child, but Sawyer wasn't stupid. She wasn't a murderer. Pathetic? Maybe. But she wasn't a murderer!

...Yet why does everyone blame her for her past mistakes?

Wonderland-as nice as the place seemed- was just...not safe for her. That was weird to say, considering her ownership. Sure, she has a few people who trust her and claim her their leader, but that was the minority. The majority, being under the Queen of Hearts. And boy, do they hate her. No, not hate; _Despise. Loathe. _Yeah, that summed it up.

But they don't hate _her _per say, even though everyone knows who her father is-that got a riot out of a few-, but everyone just hates the Mad Hatter in it's own being. It wasn't fair, she never really wanted to be the Mad Hatter. And even know she still doesn't. It was nothing but constant stress over her mind and heart, as she tried to pick a side of good or evil. She didn't want to be like Eris, but she didn't want to be like the Guardians.

Ever since she was little, her father was her hero. She looked up to him like he was everything good in the world, and now, she can still see that, but now she realized he wasn't perfect-her dad had flaws just like anyone else, but chose the bright side of things. But with a bit less thinking and more doing. That's where her mother comes in to compliment him amazingly. She thought before she spoke, and acted quick when needed, pretty much like her father, but the opposite. Anyone could tell they were meant to be. It was kind of like her and Asher. He was the mellow one, while she was the insane one.

She was getting of track. Anyways, she pretty much wanted to be a Guardian, but know she realized the responsibility it carried. Everyone knowing who you are and what your role is. Asher and Sawyer were well known as being the children of a Guardian, and Sawyer was even more well known being the Mad Hatter.

"-yer? Sawyer. Kid, would alive?" Sawyer's head snapped up to see Death and Cerys.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh," Sawyer trailed a forced smile coming over her features, "Yeah. I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine," Cerys commented, "You look sick."

"I'm fine, really." Her smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually does.

"Yo, Pitch! Something is wrong with your grand-spawn!" Sawyer gave her a bitter look, sticking her tongue out, which Death mimicked.

"Which one?" Came her grandfather's voice.

"Princess."

"Why do you call me those awful things? I," She paused purposely, "Am wounded."

"Yeah, yeah," Death rolled her eyes while Cerys laughed.

"Now what is wrong?" Pitch crossed his arms.

"Nothing." Sawyer said, hiding her annoyance that was growing.

"Yeah, nothin's wrong. I mean, you just looked dead for a few minutes." Death added.

"Shut up!" Sawyer snapped.

"Is your father annoying you about Sophie?"

"No." Sawyer crossed her arms, "He probably is with Asher. Because he's gayer than drag queen."

"Oh my god." Cerys put a hand to cover her mouth to hide a smile.

"True." Death nodded.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Yes. He's the really gay twin." The sarcasm he had was rich in his voice.

She glared in reply, "Can I just be alone?"

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Patrick came walking up, Bunny and Kira not far behind.

"I'm just thinking. But I can't when you are all here."

"About what?" Patrick leaned in closer, smirking.

"Stuff." She didn't know why, but insecurity came back at her. What if she accidentally hurt someone?

"Not an answer, brat." Kira drawled.

" How about you guess with Bunny?" Sawyer muttered distastefully. "You got jealousy when my girlfriend was talking to him."

"I was not!" Kira said, although she was totally lying.

"Yeah. There's no reason to be. Sophie's not into, "She coughed harshly to cover the word "Bestiality."

Kira's cheeks turned red. "At least _I'm _dating someone who isn't going to die!" A sharp slicing noise cut through.

Sawyer jumped in shock, and that's when Kira noticed the snowflakes that held still in the air, and the ice shards that were centimeters from cutting Kira's skin. Everyone else looked shocked, but Sawyer looked more terrified.

"Oh god." She whispered, "I-I'm so sorry." She took a shaky step back, her voice doing the same.

"Sawyer, it's fine-" Kira tried, and before she could even apologize, Sawyer spoke again.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"It wasn't your fault," Death said calmly. "You didn't hurt her-"

"I'm good." Sawyer said, staring at her hands. "I'm good. Right?"

"Of course." Pitch said, secretly surprised how calm everybody was. "You are good."

"Okay." Sawyer closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. What was troubling was that, even with her eyes closed, Sawyer's eyebrows were furrowed slightly, as if she was thinking.

"Why is he always right?"

"Who?" Patrick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cheshire." She opened her eyes again, and her look was bitter, "Of _course _he's right."

Death glanced at the others before looking at Sawyer, "Right about what?"

Sawyer jumped in surprise again, and they realized she didn't mean to say it out loud. "O-Oh. I...uh..."

"It must be important if you are stuttering," Cerys observed.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Do we need to get your parents involved in this?" Pitch said, raising an eyebrow.

Sawyer glared again, her eyes flashing a sharp green, "No."

"I think they have a right to know-" Kira tried to speak, still feeling guilty, but Sawyer interrupted her.

"Oh yeah, cause they have enough to time to deal with my problems." Kira paled visibly, and tears formed in Sawyer's eyes, "And I know Sophie is going to die! I'm not stupid like everyone thinks I am! She's mortal! And, me being _so stupid, _I had to fall for her! Great thing to do, huh? And-"

"Sawyer!" Pitch snapped, "Enough." Something obviously wasn't right with her. Did her and Sophie fight or something?

But Sawyer wasn't done, "No, no! I'm tired of being stepped on!"

"What was you talking about?" Bunny questioned what everyone was thinking.

"I'm tired of people talking about me behind my back! I'm tired of people hating me for something _I _didn't do. I'm sick of the stress! I hate that-that _stupid_ queen! I'm sick of being the Mad Hatter!" Sawyer wanted to shut up and walk away, but there was no turning back now. It was as if her mouth and voice were on auto-pilot, she couldn't stop if she wanted to. Her face felt feverish, and the warmth behind her eyes ached. But slowly, thankfully, her anger was slowing down. "I hate remembering." That came out shakily.

Sawyer looked at everyone quickly, wiped her tears, and quickly ran off, easily dodging the hands that tried to stop her.

Patrick puffed some air out of his mouth, "Well. I'll go get the parents of that hyper-active teenager. Who else do we need?"

.

.

.

Mia is wise. Not incredibly wise like North or Sandman or the other Guardians, but she was. Besides Asher and Sawyer, she was the smartest out of all of them. She worked hard to get to were she is. But really, did it pay off?

She has new friends, new home. But the memories of her before she died kept coming back, making it hard to enjoy anything, but she still found someway to do so.

Her mother. Oh, she could never forget her mother. She was slender, a bit tall for her age. Her dark chocolate skin, same as Mia's, and her dark brown eyes. Her curly hair, which was cut extremely short, but still beautiful. She could remember her voice, soft and melodic, even when she was afraid.

Her father, was pretty much the opposite. He was protective of his family, until his death which followed her mother's. He was shorter than her mother, but he was muscular. His skin was darker than theirs, his eyes nearly black. His voice was rough, but gentle at the same time. Then again, when he got mad and defensive, he could get intimidating.

It was such a long time ago. How could she remember them so clearly? She guessed it was because they were her parents. But after hundreds of years?

She changed the subject in her own mind quickly. Her family is dead. But she gained a new one. In fact, the other Guardian angels-the older ones, at least- treated her like their own child. She's known them longer, but she considered the people she was with now to be more...well, like her family. They fought, they messed with each other. It was more laid back. Though it did help that Damien was here. She knew him really well.

Her mother and father filled her thoughts again.

Mia sighed. She shouldn't dwell on the past.

.

Daniel and Andrew have been a little tense when Lucas asked where his parents were. Neither one really wanted to admit it, but when Lucas said he should look for them, they wanted to yell no. It wasn't selfish, but Lucas was _their _son. They raised him, and loved him, and no one will take him away from them.

"I don't know what we are going to do, Andrew, but we have to think whats best-"

"He's going to try and find them, Dan!" Andrew replied, looking desperate. Lucas had been asking ways would work best on finding his parents. And naturally, it concerned the fathers.

"Who knows?" Daniel said calmly, "It might be for the best." They both knew he was lying. Daniel didn't want Lucas to find his parents, selfishly enough. What if they tried to take his son away from him? And what if Lucas did go with them and not him and Andrew?

"He would leave us!"

"No, he wouldn't." Daniel shook his head from the earlier thoughts. He was being stupid. Lucas wouldn't leave them for his biological parents, if they were still alive, that is.

Andrew gave him a look. "Really, now?" His tone was warning.

"I don't like the idea of Lucas finding his biological parents as much as you, but I feel he should."

"Are you _crazy?" _Andrew was really mad now. Of course, he didn't look the least bit intimidating, considering Daniel was way taller than him and could throw him easily across the room.

"Andy, listen-"

"I am not going to loose my son-"

"And you wont," Daniel assured, "But we wouldn't be good parents if we held him back from this. _Especially_ this."

Andrew huffed, crossing his arms, "I know." Andrew turned his head away from Daniel. "But it's hard."

"I know, Andy," Daniel said gently, pulling the smaller male in his arms.

"I would ask Jack and Elizabeth what to do, but they don't know anything about werewolves, and they have enough to deal with as it is."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, "Maybe we should ask Lucas instead of making the choice for him."

Andrew bit his lip, but nodded. "Okay."

"We wont loose our son." Daniel reminded.

"I-I know."

.

.

Rayne wished she could see. Ever since she was blinded by the Dream Hydra-and even though she adjusted- it was still awful. Jack, Daniel or Adair had to help her with Spring when it came around. She wanted to know what her niece and nephews looked like, how Damien looked, or Mia, or Blaize.

But she would only see black.

Black wasn't particularly her favorite color, despite that being her sister-in-laws signature color, she guessed. But it wasn't bright like different colors of green, the soft hues of blue and purple, or the violent reds and oranges as they made a sunset.

Even her dreams became black and white. Wasn't that heartbreaking? Well, it's less heartbreaking than the personification of Spring-the most colorful of all seasons- couldn't see.

Lucas was-and will always be-her first nephew. Vibrant red hair and the most beautiful violet eyes anyone's ever had. Rayne wished she cold get a _small glimpse _of them.

But even before Sawyer and Asher were born, she became the aunt that would steal cookies with them and tell embarrassing stories about their father's. She loved every second of it. Then they got older, and Rayne felt that they'd rather be somewhere else then be with her, despite their objections of that not being true.

Rayne sighed.

"Am I crazy?" A voice suddenly said, Rayne instantly recognizing it as her niece.

"What?"

"I'm the Mad Hatter." Sawyer stated simply, staring at her blind aunt, "So am I?"

"Well," Rayne began as Sawyer sat next to, "The best people are crazy."

Sawyer smiled slightly, "Really?"

"Absolutely. We're both crazy. So that makes us the best." Rayne hoped she could see what her niece looks like someday.

"Yeah." Sawyer laughed, "We are. We are the best." She slowly stopped laughing, making Rayne concerned. "I'm sorry I don't spend enough time with you anymore."

"It's fine, I'm not the funnest person to be around, being blind."

"You will see again." Rayne jumped at that.

"When?" She couldn't help but be excited by that.

"I-"

"Sawyer," Rayne recognized the voice as Patrick, "Your parents would like to speak with you."

"Great." Sawyer muttered distastefully. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Rayne managed to say, wishing that their talk had lasted longer.

But as always, who really wanted to spend time with the blond Spring sprite?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**rayne needs some more love. she will be in here more, along with all the other unrecognized characters.**

**FUN FACT #12; Blaize and Lucas were made for different fandoms.**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Hey guys! a couple more chapters for this story and onto the next!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Misaikoneho; I'm sorry! *Hugs***

**Raindra; Thank you!**

**Edgerion; Thank you very much! Yeah, I know that but I haven't read the books so eh.**

**Autumn Dragonflame; Ikr? XD Raine needs more love**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**'will there be more Blaizcas?'**_

_**Yep! Especially in the next book!**_

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer knew she was in trouble. But really, why was she? She didn't understand why.

Her parents looked worried, but it was suppressed. She looked at her feet. "Why am I here?"

Her mother bit her lip, looking at Jack before looking at her daughter again, "We're worried about you-"

"I know." She interrupted, "I'm a worrisome person." Sawyer was oddly calm about this.

"Well, you wouldn't be if you'd tell us whats going on-"

"Look," Sawyer began again, interrupting her father. "I get it. You're worried because I could be evil, right?" She paused as stared at her parents, who didn't say anything, "But really, it's not me who chooses. So you can stop."

"First, stop interrupting us," Elizabeth said, gritting her teeth slightly, "Second, that's not why I'm worried. I'm worried because my daughter isn't acting like herself."

"I know I'm not. I know everything that's going on. I'm not stupid." Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"I never said that."

"Sure sounded like it." What got Elizabeth on edge most was Sawyer tone.

"Sawyer," Jack cut in, feeling his wife's tension, "Don't argue."

"Oh, just because you're my parents, I'm supposed to listen to you?" Her eyes turned a violent red.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do." Jack challenged his daughter, glaring right back at her.

"Well lately, you haven't been acting like it!"

"That's it!" Elizabeth snapped, making her daughter's angry look turned surprised. Maybe it was because Elizabeth gripped her wrist and practically dragged her to a chair. "I am _sick _of this attitude you have, Sawyer Grace Frost."

Sawyer blinked.

"Oh, _now _you're not going to give a witty retort?" Sawyer blinked again, her look still stunned, "I will not stand there and let you disrespect me and your father, understand?"

"Uh-"

"Yes. Or no?" Elizabeth's tone was harsh and strict, even Jack was surprised,

"'Beth-"

"What?" Elizabeth growled, glaring at her husband now, who took a step back.

"Nothing."

"One more time, Sawyer Grace, I'm going to ask this one more time. Yes, or no?"

Sawyer gave a defeated look close to a glare, "Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth sighed, "Good."

Sawyer stood up, rolled her eyes and walked away.

"That girl will be the death of me." Elizabeth muttered as Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"True."

.

.

.

Blaize and Lucas, despite the disagreements between Vampires and Werewolves, loved each other.

They were the type to make fun of each other, but the both knew the other adored them.

It was funny, because when they first met they were bitter enemies. A lot has changed since then.

"Is this okay?"

"You're doing great, babe," Blaize laughed. Lucas was curling her hair, and he was obviously trying to stay still incase he ruined the curl. Holding Lucas's Ipod in her hand, she began taking pictures.

"Don't take thirty like you did last time," Lucas said, his attention still on his girlfriends hair.

"It wasn't thirty," She corrected, "It was forty." Lucas rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Whatever."

"I should do your makeup," Blaize stated, now opening a game.

"What are you doing?" Lucas gasped, realizing what she was doing.

"What? Afraid I'll beat another one of your highscores?" She smiled cheekily. Lucas looked down.

"Yes."

Blaize laughed, "I'll try not to. Only if I can do your makeup."

"I was going to say yes anyways."

"You'll be hot."

"I know. You'll be doing my makeup, that's why." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"It'll be hard, with your skin being so tan." Blaize lightly pinched his cheek.

"Then make my skin olive, like yours." He loved her skin tone. She, like most Vampires, had olive skin.

And she could have a very thick-and quite attractive- Romanian accent, which she was embarrassed of.

"I know vat you are thinking," She giggled, her Romanian accent kicking in. Lucas's features flushed.

"You know I love that accent."

"Do you? I thought you thought it vas ridiculous?" Ah. At first, when they hated each other, he did find it to be stupid. But now...

"Only you make that accent look hot." Blaize smirked, giving Lucas a look that said, 'oh yes I do.'.

"True."

.

.

.

The Guardians held a meeting, but only because of Manny. They sat around the table, slightly sitting away from Jack, whom looking slightly agitated and something about 'my daughter is to stubborn' and 'I swear she gets it from her mother' which was quickly followed by, 'don't tell my wife I said that'.

"So," Tooth began, looking away from Jack and up at the opening of the roof, where Manny was shining, "What's this about?"

"Better not be another Guardian, eh?" Bunny joked nervously, trying to at least make Jack ease up. An angry Jack Frost was _not _something you want to see.

"Bunny," North warned, noticing that didn't change Jack's mood.

_Friends. _Came a voice, hard to really tell if it was male or female, but they know who it was, _I know this is sudden. But I wouldn't have held this if it wasn't important._

Sandy made some pictures over his head, a confused look on his chubby features.

_No, Sanderson. It is about Sawyer Frost._

Withing seconds Jack was glaring at the moon, cheeks slightly purple and quickly defensive. Secretly he was terrified on why this was about her, but was he going to let that overpower his anger? No.

_"What _about my daughter?" He snapped, clearly not afraid of Manny, who could take away his Guradianship and immortality.

North's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as did the others, minus Jack. Sawyer was the reason they needed a meeting? _Sawyer? _

_Not really _Sawyer _per say, _Manny whispered calmly, knowing that it was like a father to get offended, _It is more on the Mad Hatter._

"That again." Jack rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished Damien was the Mad Hatter so he didn't have to deal with this. His daughter's been through enough.

_She is..._Manny paused, and that worried them even more.

"She's what?" Jack sounded quieter. If Manny didn't know how to describe her, that...was very troubling.

_Powerful. She knows this. She knows what she is capable of. And that worries me._

There was a ringing in Jack's ears. He tried to listen after that, he did. But he couldn't.

_If she turns to evil, the only option would be banishment-_

"No."

The Guardians gaped at Jack, who realized what he said. _Did he really say that?_

"She's my daughter. She's not..." Jack's throat began to tighten. "Even if Sawyer did..." He trailed off slightly, "She's still my baby."

_I understand. But, that will happen if it is the last resort. I will tell you more when the time comes._

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked.

_Watch her. _

The moons powerful glow ceased, just like all sound in the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**god im sorry that's awful!**

**FUN FACT #13: Chaos, Void and Kira aren't my OC's. Lightning Farron6 own Chaos and Void, Kira belongs to Hamato Miwa. The asked for their OC's here.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed! **

**love you all and see you next time!**


	81. Chapter 81

**hey guys! wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Misaikoneho; yep! she would!**

**Raindra; thank you!**

**Hamato Miwa; thank you!**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**"How many more chapters are left in this book?"**_

_**Maybe five or less. I wanna get the next book started.**_

__**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack was silent for a solid five minutes. The only words that circled his mind were _Sawyer, banishment, Sawyer, banishment, Sawyer banishment SawyerbanishmentSawyerbanishmentSawyerbanishment-_

"Jack?" Tooth said gently, because he hadn't moved an inch and they were beginning to worry.

"Sawyer," He croaked, "She could be banished."

"We know," North nodded.

Jack sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sawyer knows she's powerful."

"And Eris." Bunny spoke up, and instantly regretted it when Jack's head snapped up so fast it could've broke his neck.

"You're right." His electrifying blue eyes were wide. "And Eris has this weird obsession with her." He gave an agitated groan, "Eris will come back. Especially because Sawyer is a little naïve." Despite how much Sawyer's attitude changed, she was still a bit gullible. That worried Jack. Because if someone tipped her to evil- he'd never see her again.

Sandy's pictures of tea cups and snowflakes were ignored.

"And I have to worry about Asher, because he's dating- and I just cant _stand _Damien."

"You liked him before," Tooth smiled.

"He wasn't dating my son!" Jack screeched, which was honestly becoming comical.

"C'mon, Asher is smart boy. Damien is good kid," North laughed.

"They're _teenage boys." _Jack put full emphasis on that.

"So are you." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"I'm an adult-I'm married, I have kids." Jack glared.

"He's right, Bunny." Tooth smiled, "So how is it going with my eldest niece?" Her tone was seemingly friendly, but Bunny knew better.

"Great."

"Treating her good?"

Bunny snorted, "If Frostbite can treat a girl like a princess then so can I."

"Correction," Jack cut in, "My wife isn't a princess. She's the queen."

"What if I think Kira's a queen?"

"I think the wife position goes over girlfriend," Jack smirked, "One queen. Think you know her."

"Ah, I do. Her name's Kira."

"Wrong." Jack said without missing a beat, "My wife tops every other girl-not including Sawyer. Got it?"

Tooth couldn't help but feel her heart swell. The other's were smiling too. It was just cute how highly Jack treated Elizabeth.

"What evah'."

.

.

.

Lucas felt another sharp jab at his skull.

It was weird. The last few days these random dizzy spells and headaches came and went.

He dreamt of a wolf. It was a female, he could tell by her build. Her coat was a beautiful array of white, creams, browns, black and reds. Her eyes were rainbow. She was twice the size he was. When he looked down at his body, he saw his red fur. The snow blew around them, and then she would suddenly howl. Then he'd wake up.

So he studied.

Anything he could on werewolves or just wolves. Nothing useful.

Until tonight.

.

_A wolfs howl._

_Lucas's eyes opened quickly, "Hello?"_

_Looking over, he saw her._

_"Who are you?" He asked, "Can you tell me?"_

_ She stared._

_"Please?"_

_After what seemed like forever, she spoke. "Not now." _

_"'Not now'?" Lucas gaped, "Not now? What do you mean by that-" She growled sharply, making him stagger back. He couldn't help but whimper slightly, because she was an obvious alpha. But when he did her glare softened._

_"Just wait in time." Lucas, with his hyper activeness that he had learned to tame over the years, suddenly came back. He was very impatient. But he wasn't going to question her again._

_"Yes, ma'am." He lowered his head, fearing her growl, "But may I ask why?"_

_A soft growl, then a sigh, "Stubborn mutt," There wasn't anything mean to that, it was more jokingly, "I should have chosen not to say anything."_

_"Are-Are you Lupa?" He read about the wolf goddess. She was never seen, only in spirit, but she...just seemed to feel like one._

_"Yes." Was his reply. A burst of joy came through._

_"Does that mean you know where I came from? Who my parents are? If there-"_

_"Hush, child," She interrupted, "A strong-willed wolf can wait. I'm sure your fathers' have taught you patience."_

_Lucas stopped, "Did you make them find me?" A nod. Suddenly the wolf goddess didn't seem so fantastic. "Are my parents dead?" Hesitation. He saw hesitation._

_"I wont say."_

_Lucas winced. _

_"You have to go now," She nudged his side. "In time I will come back, but until then you cannot tell anyone about this talk."_

_"Not even my dad's?"_

_"No__t even them."_

_Lucas glanced to the side. "...Okay." He looked back up. "But will I get a warning?"_

_"You'll get one, but not from me."_

_"Huh?" But he didn't get an answer when he woke up._

_._

_._

_._

Kira realized that Sawyer could make a handsome boy. Yes, you read that right.

It happened when Sawyer had on a dark brown wig that looked short on the sides and back, but on the front it was longer so you'd have to push the bangs back. She wore a nice suit, and full face makeup that Blaize did with the highlighting and contouring and winged eyeliner you could tell she was sporting a mile away and so forth. And Kira-who wasn't best with what's happening- had no clue what a 'binder' was. Wasn't it that notebook you hold paper in? Why would Sawyer wear one of those? Was this a Mad Hatter thing?

"Why is she dressing like a boy?" Kira asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "She's always done that occasionally. If she wants to dress like a boy, then she can. If she wants to be called a boy then we call her a boy."

"But she's not-"

"Look, Kira, you're my sister and I know you're just learning this," Elizabeth interrupted, " But it's how Sawyer feels. Not you. Not me. Her. Okay? If she feels like a girl, she is, or a boy, then she is. Simple."

Kira frowned, "How does Dad feel about this?"

"What does his opinion have on this? Sawyer is my kid." Elizabeth looked confused, "But he supports her choices."

"I still think its weird."

Elizabeth seemed to force a smile. "I'm not saying you have to like her."

"It's not that."

"Just the whole gender thing."

"Yes."

"Well, there are more genders than male and female, Kira."

"Mom!" Sawyer yelled, walking in, "This stupid tie wont...well, tie." The tie was bright red, which Kira thought funny, because she thought it would be blue. Elizabeth smiled and began fixing Sawyer's tie.

"There." She kissed Sawyer's forehead.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look handsome." Kira said before Elizabeth could.

Sawyer smiled. "Thank you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oh yeah. I went there.**

**_FUN FACT #14; Sawyer is either genderfluid or a demi girl._ **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**love you all and see you next time!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Hey guys! **

**REVIEWS!**

**Misaikoneho; I never said any of Lucas's parents were alive XD. Genderfluid is when your gender changes depending how you feel. Demi girl is when you feel more like a girl, but something else also. And the werewolf-as stated in that chapter- was the wolf goddess Lupa.**

**Autumn Dragonflame; Thank you so much!**

**Edgerion; thank you! And Lupa is the Greek wolf goddess.**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**_

_**You said there was going to be less than five chapters left, not one.**_

_**I know. But I'm so ready for the next book.**_

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth stared at her husband with a disbelieving look. What he said processed through her head, but she couldn't think straight.

"Sawyer..." She tried to say, but went silent again. Her little baby girl, the one she raised...was a threat?

"I know its hard to believe, 'Beth," Jack sighed.

"What if she did?" Elizabeth said, "What if, she turns evil, b-but she-" He stopped her by grabbing her hands.

"If she turns evil, she's a powerful threat." He said soothingly, "I don't want to believe it as much as you, but if the Man in Moon says she needs to be banished-"

"You'd honestly pick your Guardianship over your daughter?" Elizabeth gaped.

"W-What?" Jack blinked confused and panicked as Elizabeth stood up.

Elizabeth looked hurt, "You're saying you pick your Guardianship over our daughter." Jack opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't need to. Elizabeth shook her head and began walking away.

"No, 'Beth wait!" He said, quickly following her, "I didn't mean it like that!"

She stopped suddenly, "Then what did you mean?"

"I wouldn't pick my Guardianship over my daughter, 'Beth, but that doesn't mean the other's would!"

A slight silence, "If it's one against four, then she wouldn't have a chance."

"I know."

Her body relaxed, hands going limp to her sides. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"We thought we did."

"Yes, but banishments different. She couldn't find a way to come back."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "That's true."

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure."

.

.

.

Sophie, as much as she hated her, she loved her girlfriend. Despite her annoying tendencies- squeezing her stomach, whispering random words into her ear- such as corn, or tax returns-, the list could go on.

"Pssst."

"What, Sawyer?" Sophie sighed.

"Guess what?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Sawyer leaned in close, smiled that annoying but endearing smile, and said "Hi."

Moon, how many times had Sophie given Sawyer that 'you're annoying but I wouldn't have it any other way' look? To many times to count.

"Is that all?"

"No, babe." Sophie sighed again, as Sawyer leaned in close and whispered 'fetus'.

"Sawyer, that's creepy." Sawyer kept laughing hysterically, ignoring Sophie's concerned look. Suddenly Sawyer grabbed Sophies cheeks, squeezing them.

"I know." She gave a cheeky grin, "That's my specialty."

"I thought Halloween was supposed to be creepy?"

Sawyer wouldn't admit it to Kira, but besides Christmas, she adored Halloween. It was her favorite holiday. Though, every one else knew except for, well, Halloween herself.

"Spooky." Sophie smiled at that for some reason. Maybe it was the way she said it.

"Very." She agreed.

"Am I spooky?"

"Of course you are. Sometimes, you're terrifying."

"That's nice."

.

.

.

Andrew was worried. Very worried. So was Daniel. Although, he didn't show it as much as Andrew did. Lucas had been sitting in the same spot, staring in the distance with this half angry/half worried look, and he hasn't moved a muscle in nearly an hour.

"Is he okay?" Andrew whispered.

"I don't know." Daniel shrugged. He was tempted to walk over and ask him, but felt he needed his space.

Andrew shook his head, "He's been acting strange since this morning."

"I wonder why..." Daniel trailed, trying to think of anything he could.

"You know what this calls for." After getting a look from Daniel, Andrew went to get their secret weapon.

.

Blaize walked briskly over to her boyfriend. She walked to where she was in his line of vision, put her weight to one hip and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" He stayed still.

"Babe." No response.

Blaize sat on her knees in front of him, cupping his face in her hands. The movement made him blink rapidly, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Blaize?"

"No, it's Debbie." She rolled her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He forced a smile, "Nothings wrong."

"Lie."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No-"

"Yes."

"Blaize-"

"Don't lie to me."

Lucas glanced away. "Blaize, I'm sorry. But I have to."

Blaize's features went soft. "Why?"

A smile, "Don't worry, okay? It's just something that's focused around me. I think."

"You think?" Blaize smiled back, but it was slightly forced, "I mean, really, Dog Breath?"

"So what, Blood Sucker?" His smile became more genuine like hers as he leaned close.

"You're so childish."

"I am _not!"_

_._

_._

_._

Pitch was balancing between how different Sawyer and Jack were to Asher and Elizabeth. Asher was as smart as his mother. Jack and Sawyer, no doubt or secret, were idiots. Sawyer was smart, yes, but her attitude.

And Jack. Seriously, what does his daughter see in him?

If anyone thought Pitch has finally welcomed Jack as his son-in-law they're dead wrong. Jack knew they were still bitter enemies, though it did dim, for Elizabeth's sake. As much as Pitch could, at least. And Jack-that _idiot- knew _that Pitch couldn't do anything when Jack annoys him. Because of Elizabeth, who was always defending him! Who wouldn't?

And why was he suddenly remembering this? Because that Frost was in his line of vision. But he paused when he saw his and Elizabeth's expressions; Worry.

"What's wrong?

"Where's Sawyer?" Elizabeth ignored his question, and Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"'Beth-"

"She's with Sophie. Why?" She glanced away.

"Well..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GUYS! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! OKAY?! THEN THE NEXT BOOK WILL START!**_

** _FUN FACT #15; I wasn't expecting this series to go past two books._**

**Hope you enjoyed! The last chapter will be up soon! Love you all and see you then!**


	83. Chapter 83

Mother Nature raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you understand-"

"No, I do not." She replied, interrupting Man in the Moon, " Eris and Dwyer have messed with my daughter in law, my son, and my grandchildren. I will not allow you to let him near Lucas."

"I can not stop him-"

"Yes, you can. If you can make people immortal, surely you can take it away." She responded coolly, knowing she would get away with this easily.

"You know as well as I do we can't change the future-"

"But we make the future."

Manny sighed, realizing the stubborn woman wont deal with any of this.

"And, just so you know, when Sawyer becomes to dangerous, I will side with her."

"You can't do that." Manny responded, his tone slightly harder, "That's just like siding with Eris-"

"I don't wish to hear that vile womans name. Not after what she did to Sawyer."

Manny frowned, "I made you immortal. I can take it away."

"I know. I said that earlier. When I said you should rid of Lycreon." She hummed, "And that would be a very stupid thing on your part to not have me anymore."

Manny thought on that. Yes, it would be undeniably stupid. "Yes, you have a point."

"Have Cerys and Death's opinion on this. Or, the Guardians. Or, my chosen children." She sipped her herbal tea, "Though, I have many questions. Such as, why them?"

Ah. The six children. "They are very capable to what I need. Trust me, they will be paid graciously."

Mother Nature nodded slightly, "Alright."

"Is that all?" Manny peered, admiring Mother Nature's bravery on back talking him.

"Oh, I have more questions. But I am busy. Good night, and goodbye."

.

.

.

"Miss Frost, I understand-"

"No you don't, Chesh. You didn't see what I saw."

"As your loyal partner, I did see what you saw. Its part of my job."

Sawyer didn't answer, though, she didn't need to. Staring blankly at the wall, she spaced out. Her thoughts ranged to tea parties to flashes of her past lives to multiple ways on boiling cabbage. How they all connected, she didn't remember but they did.

"You always have two options, Miss Frost."

As Sawyer blinked out of her thoughts, she shook her head, "Can we just not talk about this right now? Please?"

"Miss Frost-"

"_Cheshire." _She snapped forcefully, making the cat stumble back in shock at how angry her tone was. "I said stop!"

Cheshire gulped thickly, wondering what to say next. "A-As you wish."

She gave an angry sigh, "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed." Saying this, she rubbed her temples. "The Guardians think I'm a threat."

"No, it's just Man in the Moon-"

"Oh, he always had it out for me!" Cheshire knew this was the Mad Hatter speaking, due to the glowing green hue overtaking Sawyer's blue, "Always, always , always! Now he's manipulating them? He's the threat! Not me!"

"Mad Hatter," He said calmly, tail flickering, "Please, you need to calm down."

A couple of heavy breaths later and a sigh, "Y-Yes. Sorry, Chesh."

"It is quite alright." Sawyer rubbed her hand over her face, closing her eyes.

"Would a nap help me?"

"It might ease the stress. And, you look quite tired."

"I know I do." She yawned, "I have to go back there. "

"Not now. You need to stay with your family. You don't have to go back to Wonderland just yet."

A nod. "Yes. I do need to stay, but I also need to go."

"Just sleep. Maybe it will help change your mind."

"You're a good friend, Chesh. Always have been."

.

.

.

"I'm worried about them." Asher said, glancing around.

"Who?" Damien said, arm wrapped around the blonde.

"I think he means Sawyer and Lucas." Mia rolled her eyes, "Don't blame him. Grew up together, and they're both acting strange. Did you eat?"

"Not really." He confessed, cheeks turning red. Damien gave him a look, as did Mia. "It was always because of Sawyer. I'm really worried about her."

"Ashie, I'm sure she's fine," Damien pulled him closer, "Don't worry about it-"

"She's my twin sister! Of course I'm going to worry about her!" Asher was tense, and when their eyes met, Asher's eyes were full of worry. Damien, sidetracked, thought of how they used to be lifeless and somewhat dull, but now they were becoming brighter, like Sawyers.

"I know." Damien soothed, and Asher laid his head on Damien's chest, a sudden headache coming up. The sudden hunger had caught up to him, making him regret skipping breakfast and lunch from his worry. Would he ever get a chance to just _relax? _

"I'll go get you somethin' to eat." Mia decided, standing up and walking away.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked, gently pushing Asher's bangs back.

"No." Asher sighed. "I have a feeling something horrible is about to happen."

.

.

.

Lucas stared at the paper in his hands. His tan skin was pale, violet eyes wide. The fear that was gripping at his heart was tightening, his blood felt cold. He wanted to scream, but knew he should be silent. The first thing he wanted to do was run to his mom and dad, show them the note in his shaking hand, and cry.

Why did he want to cry?

Lucas took a shaky breath. No. He couldn't tell anyone. Like Lupa said.

_'I'm coming for you, pup' _

The letters were scribbled Lucas was surprised he could read it.

Who was after him? Now he knew how Asher and Sawyer felt.

"Lupa...?" He muttered hesitantly, "Who wrote this?" He received no reply, and Lucas was left alone in his silence.

Walking outside, and feeling unsafe so he shifted into his wolf form, and look up at the stars. He thought, faintly, that there was howling, but perhaps it was just the wind. Manny glowed brightly, hoping Lucas would get his warning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well! That's it! The last chapter! Stay tuned for the A/N at the end!**

**~Wheeler1**


	84. LAST AN!

**Well guys, that's it! **

**No, no, there's more stories comin'! I'll have the first chapter posted at some point!**

**Now, thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites! It means a lot! **

**There will be certain rules from now on, and will be posted with the first chapter. I will take my rules seriously.**

**So! What do you think is going to happen? I would love to hear what you think!**

**The next book will be Lucas-centric. Yay! And the underappreciated character will shine through, I promise! If there is anyone you'd like to see more of, please tell me!**

**Also, could all of you review this chapter(Or the last) on if this story was good? It doesn't take long, and I work really hard on these. Reviews are very appreciated. And, yes, there is going to be new rules on the reviews.**

**But really, I can't give much away about the book! *Winks***

**Love you all and see you in the next book!**

**~Wheeler1**


End file.
